The Vampire Diaries: Shaylee Gilbert
by Chella8181
Summary: How will Shaylee Gilbert deal with being brought back into the supernatural world of Mystic Falls after leaving 5 months ago when her and Damon kissed? What's happened to her since then? Will her and Damon be able to pick up where they left off?
1. The Return

Driving back into town, Shaylee Gilbert knew this was a bad idea. She was driving her old, beat up Chevy Colorado pick up truck to her old house in Mystic Falls.

It had been 5 months since she had left there. Her parents had been killed in a car crash with her and her sister, Elena. Herself, and her sister had survived. They called them miracle's. Their parents however, weren't as fortunate. Shaylee stayed around Mystic Falls for awhile after her parents died. Elena, her sister, and Jeremy, her brother, were put under the care of their Aunt Jenna. She was more of a friend than an Aunt, and she had no idea how to raise 3 depressed teenagers.

The first day of school, She met Stefan. Stefan Salvatore. Shortly after that, Shay met Damon Salvatore, his brother. They were Vampires. Yep, real, bloodsucking, never aging, burn in the sun without their special ring, Vampires. Elena and Shaylee…took it different ways. Shay was just pissed that they didn't tell her sooner. She had grown close to Damon and Stefan, and thought they should have told her sooner.

The 4 of them had been threw a lot together, what with Logan Fell being turned into a vampire, car accidents, deaths. But Shaylee and the dark, raven haired, piercing blue eyed vampire grew closer, and closer. They…kissed. And it blew Shay's mind, Damon's too. He had completely fallen for her, though he would never admit it to anyone else.

But after that night…Shaylee got scared. She was scared of commitment. Scared to get close to somebody again…just to have them leave her. So, she left.

Shaylee left the town of Mystic falls with lots of goodbye tears and hugs. She just couldn't stay there anymore. So, she packed her bags and headed to Maine. She went to stay with friends, and went to high school there.

. Elena had called Shay and told her about everything she had been missing. Her and Damon talked on the phone a lot. But mostly it was him threatening to drag her ass back to Mystic Falls before he came there and threw her over his shoulder and carried her back himself. But they never discussed the kiss. Shay was nervous to. She…she knew she loved Damon. It was impossible not to…But she didn't want to screw up their friendship.

When Elena called Shay to tell her about her life, Shaylee told Elena about hers as well…a lot had happened in a short few months. She started smoking…well…kind of. Only once in a while. She started drinking to, because she got a new boyfriend. David. David was…he was something. Every time she thought of David, she thought of the cute, boyish grin with shaggy dark hair and big, bright excited eyes. Now, she only thought of pain, and abuse. He was awful to her. But…she stayed with him. Even when he hit her…she stayed with him, and Hailey didn't even know why. She kept making the same excuses…it was just a bad night…I deserved it.

When Elena heard this, she was absolutely furious. She threatened to tell Damon, or Stefan, but Shay pleaded with her not to. So…Elena didn't. But that was clearly a mistake.

Not one person knew that she was driving back to Mystic falls. Shaylee drove fast with her window down, noticing the decorations. It was founders day. Wow. She had missed a lot.

Shaylee ran a hand threw her wavy very, very dark brown hair with a very light, subtle red tint to it. She stopped the car in her driveway, and got out, wearing ripped, dark skinny leg blue jeans with a white, corset style blouse that synched at the waist, then flowed down to a few inches after her jeans started. She paired it with her black leather jacket that was very worn in, and black stiletto heels.

She opened the door, and smiled brightly. She missed this place.

"Hello family! I'm Ho-" Shaylee started to call excited, but froze when she saw Elena in front of her, holding a knife. What?

"Elena…what-"

Elena looked at her shocked. She was the last person she expected to see here!

"Shay?"

Shaylee nodded, confused. What was going on. But then there was a 'whoooosh' sound, and both girls flipped around, trying to see where it went.

"Did you see anybody?" Elena asked worriedly. Shaylee shook her head. What had she missed when she was gone?

"Alright, I need to call Stefan. Go into the kitchen, John's bleeding!" Elena told her hurriedly, worried. Shaylee was completely thrown for a loop. What the hell was going on? Elena was panicked. Shaylee ran as fast as she could in tall stiletto heels and peered around the counter. John was laying on the ground, blood pooling around him.

She gasped.

"John!" She called worriedly and immediately got a towel off the counter and put it on his stomach, trying to stop the massive flow of blood. She never really cared for him, but she didn't like seeing anybody hurt.

"K…Kath…" He sputtered painfully. Shaylee shook her head and shushed him. He shouldn't talk.

"Elena! Will you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Shaylee demanded panicking. Did someone break in? John was stabbed! His blood was everywhere! Was it a vampire? Katherine?

The police and ambulance got there 10 minutes later. Everything was crazy as they wheeled John's body out on a stretcher, and the police were securing the house. Both Elena and Shaylee knew that they wouldn't be able to find the person who did it. They would be to fast. They, were a vampire.

Shaylee and Elena stood at the bottom of the stairs, their arms crossed, hugged into their bodies.

"What the hell has been going on?" Shaylee asked Elena completely confused. How would a vampire be able to get into the house? They had to be invited in!

But Stefan came up just then. He immediately checked Elena over, making sure she was ok, but then his eyes fixed on Shaylee.

"Shaylee…" He started, confused, but then smiled softly. Shaylee gave a small smile under the circumstances and moved over to hug him. Stefan smiled softly and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, I just got back." She told him. Stefan nodded, but then turned into serious mode.

"Where's Jeremy?"

Yep, Jeremy tried to kill himself. He took Anna's blood, then took the pills. The idiot…

"C'mon." Elena told Stefan, the two of them ran upstairs, and Shaylee stayed downstairs. She sighed. She wanted to know what was going on! She hated being in the dark.

But that's when the phone rang. Shaylee moved into the kitchen, avoiding the blood, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Elena?" A person on the other end asked confused.

"No, it's Shaylee."

"Shaylee?" A voice exclaimed. "It's Matt. You and Elena need to get down to the hospital. Caroline…we got into a car crash with Tyler tonight. She's in surgery."

Shaylee gasped, and told Matt they would be there soon.

"Elena! We have to leave, now!" She yelled. Caroline was one of her best friends. Matt and Tyler were too. She had to be with them.

* * *

><p>Shaylee ran into the hospital as fast as she could with her stiletto heels on, and immediately looked around every corner. Elena was busy parking the car. They took hers, since really, Shaylee's was a piece of junk. Finally, she saw Matt.<p>

"Matt." She called, walking over to him. Matt immediately looked up thankfully.

"How's Caroline?" She asked, sitting down in the chair beside Matt, putting a comforting hand on his arm. Caroline and him had been dating for awhile now.

Matt sighed a shaky sigh, and shook his head. "It's not good Shay."

"What happened?" Shaylee immediately asked concerned, meeting Matt's sad, blue eyes.

"We were driving, and Tyler heard this noise…he…he got-like this…migraine or something." Matt explained.

"He lost control of the car…and I-" Matt couldn't finish, and Shaylee couldn't blame him.

"Tyler's dad is dead." Matt told Shaylee sadly. Shaylee was completely confused. Elena had told her about the device…but Tyler's dad wasn't a vampire!

"Wh…what?" Shaylee asked stunned. Matt nodded. Shaylee sighed.

"Alright, I'll be right back. I have to go see Tyler." Shaylee told him, getting up. Matt nodded, and Shaylee immediately walked to find Tyler. She had absolutely no clue were he was. Rounded another corner into the ER and saw Tyler against the wall.

"Tyler?" She asked softly. She saw him sitting in a chair by himself, clutching his head. Obvious tears coming out of his eyes.

He immediately looked up, trying to hide them, but then saw it was just Shaylee.

"Shaylee? Wh…what are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter. I heard what happened." Shaylee told him, immediately walking closer. Tyler stood up, and she hugged him tightly. Tyler wrapped his arms tightly around Shaylee, thankful to have her back. They had been best friends since they were little.

Whenever Shaylee had a problem, she would usually go to Tyler. His mom was like her second mother.

* * *

><p>As Damon rounded the corner, he saw Bonnie and Elena talking with another girl. She had tall heels on, dark skinny jeans, white shirt, leather jacket. His eyes raked up her body curiously to her dark dark wavy brown hair. Who was she?<p>

"How's Caroline?" Elena immediately asked Bonnie. Bonnie sighed and shook her head at both the girls.

"It's not good. The doctors don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie admitted sadly.

"Isn't there something you can do? Like…a spell or something?" Shaylee immediately asked.

Damon's eyes went wide with shock, but he covered quickly. He knew that voice anywhere. Shaylee. God. He looked at her again. Her bright blonde hair changed to brown. Her and Elena were almost opposites. But she was still gorgeous, he would go so far as to say more gorgeous then Elena. Did she change her clothes? She was at his house tonight…

She got her bright blonde hair from her dad…who they now found out was John. And her blue eyes from him. However…she had Isobel's…he didn't want to think about that.

He felt that familiar pull to her. Full of love, and lust…trust. He was undoubtedly in love with her. When she showed up at the boarding house tonight, she proved that.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damon." Shaylee called, smiling softly at him. Damon frowned with confusion, and turned around and was stunned. There was the love of his life…the true love of his life. Ever since he met Shaylee…she pushed all the feelings he had for Katherine away. Completely. <em>

"_Shaylee…what are you doing here?"_

_Shaylee took a deep breath in her white and silver dress that hugged every curve of her body, and her leather jacket and stiletto heels. _

"_What I should have done a long time ago." She admitted and crossed the room hurriedly, and stood right in front of Damon. He heard her breath hitch and his did the same. The only thing you could hear in the room was their breathing. _

_Shaylee looked up and met Damon's passionate, intense gaze from his piercing blue eyes, and reached up, kissing him softly. Damon was shocked, but got over that quickly of the feel of Shaylee's lips pressed against his. This didn't feel like their first kiss. No, this one was different. _

_Damon moaned and threaded his hand threw Shaylee's curled hair and pulled her close, kissing her passionately, his arm moving to wrap around her waist, pushing her small, tight body against his. God he's wanted to do this forever. _

_Shaylee pulled away, breathing hard, looking up at Damon's eyes. His eyes grew dark with lust as he looked her up and down. _

"_I'm sorry. I never should have left. I got-"_

"_Doesn't matter now." Damon told her, pulling her close again._

"She doesn't know how." Damon finally spoke, approaching the group. Shaylee whirled around and froze looking at the muscular, dark raven haired man in front of her. Their eyes met, and Shaylee's breath caught in her throat like it did every single time they were together. Her heart erupted with all those old feelings she tried so hard to avoid.

But when she dumped David…she swore she was going to make her life better. Damon came with that.

"Shay." He greeted. Shaylee mouthed 'hi' awkwardly, feeling out of place, and let them continue with their conversation.

"Do you?" Damon asked Bonnie, who guiltily shook her head.

"No."

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." Damon told her pointedly. Shaylee looked up at him confused. How much had she missed in that short amount of time she was gone?

"Yeah? Well, I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn." Bonnie threatened up at Damon who forced a smirk.

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon told Shaylee turning towards her, looking down at her intimately. Shaylee's breath hitched in her throat as she looked back up at Damon who was now standing closely in front of her.

Elena shook her head. "No. No way."

"Just enough to heal her. She's be safe in the hospital, and all better." Damon explained.

"No." Elena told him, shaking her head defiantly. "We'll find another way!"

"Do it." Bonnie told Damon. Damon looked down at Shaylee to confirm. Her opinion was the only real one that mattered to her.

"this is Caroline." Shaylee told them all, justifying it, then looking back up into Damon's piercing blue eyes that felt like they were going right threw her.

"we can't let her die. Do it." Shaylee told him. Damon nodded, then moved his attention to Bonnie.

"If I do this, you and me? We call a truce?" he asked, smirking.

"No, but you'll do it anyway. For Shaylee." Bonnie pointed out. Damon narrowed his eyes at the witch, and she nodded at Elena, both of them leaving.

Shaylee sighed, and looked back up at Damon, knowing she was going to have to explain.

"Look, I know this is the last thing you wanna do right now, what with Caroline in the hospital, but we should talk about what happened tonight." He told her, looking down intensely into her dark, bright blue eyes.

Shaylee nodded looking back up at him.

"Yeah! One of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John!"

Damon looked down at her, completely confused. What?

"What? What-? When? What are you talking about?" Damon asked her. "After you left?"

Shaylee looked up at him confused, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"After I let? I wasn't at your house." Shaylee told him confused. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh C'mon Shay. You know you were." She wasn't getting off that easy. She couldn't just pretend that it didn't happen. No like the first kiss.

"What are you talking about Damon?" Shaylee demanded completely confused. There was a lot of that going on tonight.

"Earlier. In my room. We were talking. All cathartic, feelings exposed?" Damon asked her, seeing if it rang any bells.

"C'mon! We kissed Shaylee!" Damon said softly, demandingly so others didn't over hear them.

"Led to a little more until I had to leave." Damon reminded her. Shaylee shook her head, her brow still furrowed.

"Ok, I don't know what your talking about Damon. Even I don't get this high when I've been smoking." Shaylee told him, rolling her eyes, passing it off as one of Damon's jokes.

Damon took a mental note about her smoking and would ask her about that later, but now, they needed to deal with the issue at hand.

Shaylee tried to walk past him, but Damon shot his hand out, and caught her arm, pulling her back to face him, moving in front of her, centimeters away, looking down at her.

"look, if you want to forget it happened, fine." Damon snapped quietly. "But I can't."

"Shaylee?" someone called confused. Damon immediately dropped Shaylee's arm and turned away, trying to think of why she would suddenly be denying this. They almost had sex!

"What are you doing here?" Jenna asked confused, moving to hug her niece who smiled at her softly.

"I chose tonight of all nights to come back into town." Shaylee told her. Jenna smiled.

"Well, your room hasn't been touched." Jenna promised her. "Look, I got Elena's message, how's john?"

"I don't know. I was looking for you at the house, where were you?"

Jenna looked at her confused. A lot of confusion tonight.

"I told you and Elena that I was going to the fire department. To fill out a report."

Shaylee shook her head. "No you didn't."

"Yes, I did." Jenna told her, promisingly.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did Shaylee."

Damon looked at the scene baffled. Why wouldn't she remember two things? She had vervain. She couldn't have been compelled. But then it hit him with wide eyes, and a slap in the face.

"Oh." He complained. Shaylee immediately looked at him. His face pure, utter annoyance.

"Mm-hmm. You've got to be kidding me." He whined in complained and utter detestation. Gabriella.

* * *

><p>Damon pulled Shay out of the hospital, quickly. They grabbed Elena, and Damon took Shaylee's keys, and started driving them home.<p>

"Wait! Ok, I've been pretty damn patient tonight, but someone has got to tell me what the hell is going on!" Shaylee snapped, bewildered. Everyone seemed to know what was going on, but her.

Damon sighed. Yep, same Shaylee. She was stubborn, and was practically the opposite from him…but that's what he loved about her, unfortunately.

"Well, you've got a little doppelganger running around to. Shaylee, meet Gabriella Peirce." Damon told her annoyed.

Elena handed her a picture of Katherine and Gabriella they found. Damon and Stefan never knew Gabriella though. They didn't even know she existed until quite recently. A visit from Isobel cleared that one right up.

"Wait…what? Excuse me?" Shaylee snapped at both of them. "You didn't even think you should call me?"

Damon rolled his eyes at her and continued to drive quickly down the road. Shaylee sat in the passenger seat and Elena sat in the back.

"Shay…you weren't here…and a lot of things have been going on-" Elena tried to justify before Shaylee cut her off.

"Yeah! I picked up on that!" Shaylee snapped angrily, running a hand threw her wavy hair. Damon recognized it as the move she always did when she was stressed, or mad, upset, hurt. Pick one.

"Look, Isobel came, and she started talking about Katherine and Gabriella-"

"Wait, who's Isobel?" Shaylee asked Elena befuddled. Damon turned his head to look at her with big, wide eyes.

"Elena, seriously?" Damon complained. He couldn't believe that Elena didn't tell her that she was-

"We're adopted." Elena told her slowly. Shaylee raised her eyebrows, shock crossing over her face and body.

"What? No…we aren't we're-"

"yes, we are." Elena said, nodding to her sister, promising. Shaylee shifted in her seat, and turned back to face her.

"Isobel…and John are our parents." Shaylee's jaw dropped.

"Way to burry the lead!" Shaylee snapped, running a hand threw her hair, sighing. She tried to take all of this in…but whoa. She took a big deep breath, trying to calm down and take all this in.

"God! I leave for like…5 seconds and all hell breaks loose." She complained, making Damon smirk.

"5 months." He corrected her in annoyance. "And maybe you shouldn't have left."

Shaylee turned to glare at him, then focused her attention back on Elena. No matter what their 'parents' said, Shaylee wouldn't never accept them as her real parents. Her real parents died!

"Well…Isobel came into town…and was talking about Katherine, and Gabriella. How they were stunned at how much we really looked like them. Well, she gave me this picture." Elena told her, gesturing to the picture now in Shaylee's hand.

Shaylee groaned, and tossed it back to Elena.

"You have a lot of apologizing to do." Shaylee snapped at her sister angrily. Damon rolled his eyes.

"And you don't?" He snapped right back. Shaylee turned her head and fixed him a glare.

Elena smiled softly, glad to have her sister back. Her and Damon were back to normal, always butting heads.

Damon parked the car and they ran into the house. There was Stefan, on the floor with his arm twisted around his back. Elena gasped and immediately went to go help him.

Shaylee and Damon knew better, and peered around the room cautiously.

"Stefan."

"Elena."

"What happened?" Elena asked worriedly. Damon just shook his head.

"Katherine and Gabriella happened."

* * *

><p>"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon demanded as him and Stefan were cleaning up the kitchen, making coffee.<p>

Shaylee sat on the counter by Damon, and Elena sat at the table, looking at them.

"No." Stefan told him, grabbing a cup our of the cabinet.

"Woman knows how to make an entrance." Damon muttered in disbelief and anger.

"She said 'At least they were able to fool one of us.' What did she mean?" Stefan asked him curiously.

"Gabriella pretended to be Shay and came over tonight." Damon explained, handing Shaylee a cup of Coffee, squeezing her knee affectionately as he leaned against the counter beside her.

"Katherine was in this house. That means she's been invited in. What-what are we going to do?" Shaylee asked concerned.

"Move." Damon said, shrugging. Shaylee glared at him.

"Very helpful. Thank you." She said sarcastically. Damon shrugged and did his' eye thing' with his eyebrows. Shaylee hated to admit it, but she had missed it.

"Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it. You will be dead."

Why thank you Damon.

"But you guys aren't, so clearly she has other plans." Damon told them.

"Right." Stefan agreed. "So, we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process."

Everyone shot Damon a pointed look.

"What happened tonight, when you thought she was Shay?" Stefan asked. Damon sighed. Shaylee looked up at him expectantly. What did they do?

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead." Damon started, his lips pursed. "We…kissed…"

Shaylee looked at Damon, and saw threw his amused expression. She saw he was nothing but hurt. It made her heart ache. She felt horrible for what Gabriella did. But mostly, jealous! She couldn't just kiss Damon!

"And you thought it was me?" Shaylee asked, hoping that he still loved her more than anything, like she did him.

"What do you mean, you kissed?" Elena asked, narrowing her eyes at Damon.

"Well…" Damon started, smirking in amusement. "When 2 lips pucker and they go-"

Shaylee cut him off before he could demonstrate.

"Ok, John must know something. There has to be a reason Katherine tried to kill him." Shaylee reminded all of them.

"She's Katherine! She loved to play games and your fooling yourself if you think your going to find out what she's up to." Damon told them. Stefan shook her head. They still didn't know what Gabriella was like.

"No, Shaylee's right. Well…your mother was in touch with Katherine, so maybe John does know something." Stefan told them.

Shaylee nodded, and hopped off the counter.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked confused.

"I think I'm going to take Damon's advice and just 'ignore the bitches.' I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Shaylee called to them smiling flakily and grabbing her duffle bags that were in the room, heading up to hers, up the stairs. Reaching the door that was one down from Jeremy's, Shaylee walked in and smiled.

The walls were a semi dark green, but the room still looked light. She had light brown furniture, a nightstand by her bed on each side, and a desk next to her bed. She had her dresser, with a mirror on it, like Elena's, and her bed was in the middle, with a painting of the New York city buildings in pink, yellow, and brown outline. Damon had got it for her for her birthday. She had a big, plush white down comforter and white pillows, with a brown one. She had little nick knacks on her dressers, and nightstands.

She had glass dolphins jumping out of glass water. Gift from Stefan. A phone, brown lamp, a beige vase with a brown plant sticking out, adding to the 'urban' feel of her room. She loved it.

She took off her shoes and was greeted bye the plush white carpet that slipped between your toes. She thought back to the day. God. So much stuff to comprehend. She couldn't…she just…

She went to her suitcase and unzipped it quickly, grabbing her joint that was on the top. She opened her window and grabbed the lighter in her purse and lit it, putting it between her lips, in haling deeply.

"Shay, I was just-" But Jeremy immediately stopped, seeing her sister smoking made her freeze.

"What's that?" Jeremy demanded.

Shaylee sighed and nodded. Great.

"Jer, it's nothing." Shaylee told him. He looked up at her incredulously.

"No, it's not nothing Shaylee. Not to me. You're my big sister, you not supposed to be doing pot." Jeremy told her angrily, standing up to face her. Shaylee rolled her eyes.

"Jer, don't go getting all 'big brother' act on me. I said it's nothing, it's nothing." Shaylee told him. Jeremy shook his head.

"Look, I know it gives you that high and you feel great. Like your life is great and put together, but eventually that high wears off and it leaves you feeling like crap." Jeremy told her.

Shaylee rolled her eyes. "Jeremy. Save it."

"How long?" Jeremy demanded. Shaylee sighed.

"What?"

"How long how you been smoking pot and whatever the hell else your putting into your system?" Jeremy demanded.

"Since I met David, ok? Happy?"

Jeremy looked at her confused.

"David? Who's David."

"Nobody important." Shaylee promised.

"Mmm, I beg to differ." Damon told them, leaning against the wall. Shaylee groaned and tipped her head back.

"You two have got to stop the tag team thing. Jer, I know stopped doing it, but it doesn't mean I have to." Shaylee argued and tried to push past Damon who shook his head and his pointer finger at her, not letting her past.

"No, we need to have a little chat about this." Damon told her, pushing her back towards the bed. Shaylee groaned and sat down on the bed.

"What is the big deal?" She complained.

"This whole new cussing, smoking, most likely drinking," Damon added. "freshly died brunette thing would be ok if we didn't know you. But, unfortunately for you, we do."

Shaylee groaned. This was going to be a long speech.

"So here's the thing. Your going to stop doing whatever your doing, and go back to the old Shaylee, because this crap in your system will kill you." Damon told her seriously angry and intensely. Shaylee shook her head.

"Well, then it's a good thing I have a vampire best friend to bring me back to life!" She said sarcastically excited. Damon and Jeremy both rolled their eyes.

After their very long, annoying conversation, Shaylee was too annoyed. How dare they lecture her on something they knew nothing about! It helped her with the pain!

* * *

><p>She exited the bathroom after putting her pajamas on and saw Damon in her room. She groaned, but wasn't surprised.<p>

"What do you want Damon?" Shaylee asked, putting her bags down on the floor. He shook his head and sat on her bed.

"I get it, I'll stop doing drugs." Shaylee said, completely lying just to get him out of her room.

"I thought it was you." he started. Shaylee sighed and sat down on the bed with him. She knew exactly what he was referring to. Kissing Gabriella.

"I know."

They sat in silence for awhile, both knowing what the other was thinking without even having to look.

"Look, I have to get up early tomorrow and go to the…wake at Tyler's so you should probably just…go." Shaylee told him standing up, the mood turning awkward as she stood in front of Damon as he looked up at her.

"Why'd you leave?" Damon suddenly asked her, looking up. Shaylee sighed. Great…mood exchanging, feeling sharing feelings mood commence.

Shaylee put her hands on her hips and stood strong.

"Because I knew you were _never _going to love me. It was _always _going to be Katherine." Shaylee told him, meeting his bewildered eyes. Is that really what she thought?

"Shay…" He started apologetically, shaking his head slowly.

"You know what Damon…it's been a long…crazy day. I just got done driving 412 miles in a 2 day period and then I got dumped into this town of…crazy." Shaylee started. "I just want to go to sleep right about now."

Damon nodded, respecting that she didn't want to talk about it. He smirked, and scooted up on her bed, laying against the pillows.

"What are you doing?" Shaylee asked confused, crossing her arms.

"Sleeping." Damon told her, raising his eyebrows and widening his piercing blue eyes in his 'eye thing.'

"Damon-" Shaylee started to complain.

"Mm, mm, mm." Damon scolded, shaking his head. "Katherine's been invited in, maybe Gabriella. Your clearly not wearing vervain anymore…"

Shaylee sighed. Yes, she was. It just wasn't in an obvious spot like Elena's.

"So, that makes me, your personal vampire guard tonight." Damon told her, smirking. Shaylee groaned and picked up a duffel bag.

"Fine. Just don't snore, or your out of here." Shaylee threatened, closing the door, heading into the bathroom and changing into her pajamas.

Damon smirked to himself and looked up at the ceiling. She had changed in so many ways, but she was still the same, fiery passionate girl that he loved.

He was shocked that she could ever think he would never love her.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Shaylee was having the worst nightmare of her entire life.<p>

"_God! Why don't we ever do anything anymore?" David complained, taking a sniff of coke. Shay grimaced at the white powder. It was gross. _

"_We don't do anything because your stoned or wasted all the fucking time." Shaylee snapped, sitting down on the bed_.

_David whipped his head around to glare at her angrily. Shay was taken aback at his sudden attitude change. _

"_David…what?"_

"_Well, I think we need to rectify that." David told her smirking, walking over to her. Shay narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Well, I'm talking about bumping this up to a NC-17 rating." David smirked, pushing her down on the bed. _

"_David Do-" But she was cut off by him crashing their lips together roughly. It wasn't the good type of rough that Damon could be either. It was the harsh, mean rough that felt horrible. _

"_Mm!" Shaylee screamed, muffled by his lips. She tried desperately to push him off with all of her might, but he was to strong and heavy. _

"_Get off of me!" She shouted, turning her head, trying to push him off, but it only seemed to egg him on. _

"_Stop it!" Shaylee shouted as he unbuckled her belt and tugged her sweater aside. _

"_Cut the drama prom queen. I'm sure this isn't anything you haven't done before!" David told her, grabbing just under her jaw, making her look at him as she struggled. _

"_Get off me!" She yelled, pushing against his chest, again and again, terror coursing threw her veins. He silenced her with his lips. _

_She pushed his face away and turned her face. _

"_Stop! Please!" She shouted. He stopped, and slapped her across the face, bringing tears to her eyes. _

_He started kissing her neck, slipping his hand under her shirt, grabbing her breast. _

"_Stop! Now! Get off me!" Shaylee shouted. _

Shaylee gasped as she sat up straight in bed. This had only happened one other time. The night of the….the night of. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Besides that, she learned to block it out. Avoid it at all costs, but she could tell it wasn't going to happen tonight.

Shaylee's pulse ran rapid as she immediately got out of bed, careful not to wake up Damon. She didn't want to have to explain this. She never wanted to tell him.

She quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door, practically heaving for breath. She slid down to the floor and put her head against her knees and tried to breathe deeply. Shaylee closed her eyes, but that just made it worse. She could see it happening all over again.

* * *

><p>The next day, Shaylee headed up the Lockwood steps without Jenna, Elena, or Jeremy. They stayed behind at the house to finish the dish they were bringing.<p>

She looked up and saw Tyler at the entrance, greeting people.

"Hey." Shaylee told him softly, sadly. Tyler smiled a sad smile and immediately brought her into his arms.

"Thanks for coming. I understand why you didn't come to the funeral." Tyler told her softly, hugging her tightly. Shaylee nodded and hugged Tyler just as tight.

But that's when they heard the loud roar of the engine from a jeep. Turning around, Shaylee released Tyler who kept an arm around her still.

"Is that…." Shaylee started, immediately recognizing the driver.

Tyler nodded. "Yup."

The man got out of the car dressed in beige slacks and an off white shirt. His curly hair and sharp jaw line clearly identified him.

"So, the black sheep returns." Tyler commented. Mason looked up at him confused, and slightly shocked, but then he looked at Shaylee.

"Tyler? Shaylee?" He asked. Wow…they grew up.

"Yeah." Tyler said nodding. Not a very warm reception.

"What happened to you guys? In my mind, your still 12 years old!" Mason exclaimed. Tyler sighed.

"Well, that's 2 years older than the last time you saw us, Uncle Mason." Tyler commented. Mason sighed and nodded. He should have visited.

"C'mere." He told Tyler, giving him a big hug.

"It's good to see you." Shaylee told Mason as he hugged her next tightly. She smiled into him. She had always loved Mason. He taught her how to surf.

"You too." Mason told her. She was always like a daughter to him.

Shaylee walked around the house, and saw Damon looking out into the backyard.

"Hey, you ok?" Shaylee asked walking up to stand next to him. Damon sighed.

"Great Elena. Walking on sunshine, thanks for asking." He said sarcastically.

"Damon." Shaylee started.

"Shaylee." He said mockingly, the same tone that she used with him.

"Damon, just talk to me." Shaylee asked him.

Damon sighed. What could he say? The love of his life changed completely and was doing drugs? Or the person he thought he loved kissed him and they almost slept together when he found out it wasn't really her?

"You kissed me, I kissed you back, doppelganger high jinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?" Damon asked bitterly. Shaylee sighed.

"I think your hurt." Shaylee told him honestly. Damon scoffed.

"I don't get hurt."

"Yes, you do." Shaylee pointed out knowingly being a smart ass, which she knew would bug Damon.

"You just don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry, cover it up, then do something _undoubtedly _stupid!" Shaylee told him exaggerating the word undoubtedly, just like Damon would do with his eyes.

"Your scared." Damon summarized. Shaylee sighed.

"Your scared Gabriella and Katherine are going to send me off the deep end." Damon started. "Well, don't be. I don't need her for that."

Shaylee sighed and Damon crossed in front of her, walking away. But then he paused, and turned around.

"You know, Why- why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?" Damon asked her confused. Before she left, he thought they were heading in that direction.

"It's not." Shaylee told him, shaking her head. Damon looked at her confused. Then why was it such a big deal?

"It just hurts." Shaylee explained. Damon furrowed his eyebrows. What?

"What are you talking about?"

"It hurts that you couldn't tell us apart, and that you thought I would kiss you, after everything that's happened."

Damon sighed.

"Shaylee…" He started. Shaylee just shook her head.

"No…I don't blame you…I just-"

"I know." Damon told her, nodding his head.

Damon met her eyes. Did she really mean that? That she wouldn't have kissed him? Damon looked at Shaylee and their blue eyes met and connected in a passionate, intense stare. That's how their relationship was. Passionate, intense.

Damon immediately walked 4 long strides to be in front of her. Shaylee's breath hitched in her throat and she looked up at him towering over her.

Damon's eyes flickered from her eyes, to her lush lips. Shaylee's did the same, and Damon saw that, and new it was ok.

He moved slowly down to her lips, his eyes locking on hers, making sure it was ok. She didn't hesitate, and didn't move. Damon moved in, but that's when they were interrupted. No, she couldn't do this. Not again.

"Shaylee!" Bonnie exclaimed. Her hair was a mess, and she had a panicked look in her eyes.

Shaylee looked at her confused.

"Katherine's here, and she's outside, talking with Stefan."

Damon and Shaylee both groaned and ran outside, looking around the grounds.

They found Stefan and who was hopefully…Elena on a secluded bench. Walking up, Shaylee groaned and looked away. Stefan had blood all over his stomach. She presumed he was stabbed with something.

"Ew, cover up Fabio." Damon told him, looking away.

"We got a crazy ex on the loose. Watch out, Katherine's trying to steal your guy." Damon told Elena teasingly, making both girls roll their eyes.

"No…that's not what's happening." Stefan told them. However, that is exactly what was happening, and everyone knew that.

* * *

><p>"Hey Matt! How is she? She's awake?" Shay asked happily walking into the hospital, being greeted by Matt.<p>

Matt smiled brightly and nodded to her. "See for yourself!"

Matt put a hand on her back and guided her into Caroline's room. She was sitting up, as happy as a kid on Christmas.

"Jersey Shore is on!" Caroline called, immediately sitting up in bed with the remote. She looked perfectly fine to everyone's relief. Especially Shaylee's.

Shay laughed as she immediately walked over to Caroline and hugged her tightly. Caroline gasped slightly at the tightness, and Shaylee immediately let go, looking at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry." Shay apologized. Caroline immediately started laughing.

"It's fine. I'm just a little sore." Caroline admitted. Shay nodded. She was so glad Caroline was alive. She couldn't deal with the fact that she almost lost her. She almost lost another person in her life. After the last 5 months, she couldn't deal with it.

Tears spran to Shay's eyes as she smiled brightly down at Caroline.

"Oh! Shay!" Caroline exclaimed, immediately grabbing her hand. "You are not allowed to cry here!"

Shay laughed threw her tears and moved her free hand up to wipe some of them. Matt chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into him.

"I know, I can't help it. We almost lost you Care."

Caroline rolled her eyes, her smile still as perky as every. "But, you didn't!"

Shay and Matt chuckled at her spunk.

"And now, everything is perfect. We're all together again!" Caroline said excitedly. "Shay is back, and everything is great."

Shay and Matt laughed with Caroline and Shay smiled at her, crinkling her nose a bit. She always did that when she was happy.

"And Elena's with Stefan, I'm with Matt, and now your back with Damon…" Caroline told her, hinting.

"Care…" Matt said warningly.

"Actually, it's not going to work with me and Damon." Shaylee admitted. Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, that's true. He's kinda swooning over Elena now." Caroline told her guiltily. Shay froze, and Matt felt her freeze.

"W…what?" Shaylee asked confused, and hurt. Damon…and her sister? But…but Elena had Stefan!

"Oh Shay. I'm sorry to break it to you like that." Caroline told her guiltily.

Shay forced a smile and shook her head.

"No, it…it doesn't even matter. I…I have a boyfriend." Shaylee lied. Well…partially lied. Technically…David and her never really had the 'break up' talk. She was afraid about how he would take it.

"That's right! David! Ooo! When is he coming into town? I need to meet him!" Caroline exclaimed, causing Matt to laugh, and Shaylee to force a laugh. Never. Ever.

* * *

><p>Shaylee sat down on Damon's couch later that night. She sat beside him as he drank his glass of what was undoubtedly bourbon and swung her legs over onto his lap, sitting up, looking at him.<p>

"So…" Shaylee started, looking over at Damon. "Catch me up. What happened founder's day that's got you this mad? Other than…you know."

Damon sighed and nodded, taking another sip. Shaylee was just trying to see…if what Caroline said was really true. Was…was Damon in love with Elena?

Sure…she didn't really have a right to comment on that. She did leave… for 5 months. Leaving Damon hurt…and available… But she wanted to know…needed to know if he was in love with her before she started falling for him…like she began doing the first time she saw him in the hospital again. Before she gave him her heart. She didn't want it broken, like it already was.

"The council." he started to explain. "with the help of John set of a device that gives all the vampires those itchy little migraines. Well…I went down, got stabbed with vervain and stuffed with all the other tomb vampires into your family's building."

Shaylee was shocked. Damon almost died?

"Is that why it burned down?" Shaylee asked. Damon nodded and took another sip.

"well." Shaylee started smiling, curling up into Damon on the couch. "I'm glad you didn't die."

Damon chuckled and shook his head. Well, that was comforting.

"Thanks for that." Damon said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Shaylee promised laughing, never missing a beat in their playful banter.

"You missed a lot." Damon told her after a brief pause. Damon put his arm around Shaylee as she rested her head on his chest. Shaylee chuckled.

"I got that. Damon-"

"Shay-" They said at the same time, looking down, or up at each other, into each other's eyes. Shaylee didn't know how she could have ever left!

"We should talk about what happened with Gabriella-"

"Ah Shay. You know me. Don't really care." Damon told her, shrugging his shoulders.

Shaylee rolled her eyes. Yeah, the day Damon Salvatore was over it was the day Shaylee said she was fine and really meant it.

"Yeah right." Shaylee scoffed. Damon shook his head.

"No really. I barely even noticed you were gone. Why would it make a difference if you kissed me?" Damon told her, completely lying threw his teeth. He cared, a lot. He couldn't stand it when she left.

Shaylee looked over at him, hurt, and shocked. She turned her hurt into anger though. She wasn't going to let him get to her.

"barely noticed I was gone?" Shaylee asked in disbelief. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yep."

Shaylee shook her head angrily. Seriously? He was going to pull this? Now? God, she couldn't handle all of his freaking mood swings!

"you didn't miss me, one bit?"

"Nope." Damon told her, doing his eye thing.

"I can't believe you!" Shaylee yelled at him.

"Can't believe what? That I didn't spend those 5 months pining away for you?" Damon snapped. "You left. I got over it. You should try it."

Shaylee's jaw fell open. She knew he obviously had some anger and distain over the fact that she left, but she thought that he had gotten over it.

"I should try it? You should try having a heart!" Shaylee snapped at him, standing up to face him.

"And you should try admitting that that first kiss meant something!"

"It didn't. You still loved Katherine and would never love me! Your cold." Shaylee told him.

"News flash, I'm dead." Damon snapped Shaylee.

"I've noticed." Shaylee snapped back. She couldn't believe she was about to say that she loved him!

"I can't believe I came back for this." Shaylee snapped getting up and grabbing her Jacket.

"Shay." Damon complained, regretting their argument. Yeah, he did miss her. He missed her every single day.

"Save it Damon." Shaylee demanded, starting to walk out the door.

"We should just forget that kiss ever happened." Shay snapped angrily, slamming the door. Damon sighed and bit his lower lip angrily. He could only push her so much… He was an idiot.

* * *

><p>Walking in the house, she put her keys on the table by the door and put her purse on the floor by it, taking off her leather jacket.<p>

She looked up to see John wheeling his luggage towards the door. thank god one of her nightmares was going to be out of her hair.

"Hi Dad." Shaylee said sarcastically bitter. John sighed.

"Elena told you." He summarized. Shaylee nodded and looked towards his luggage.

"So, you figure you'd kill all of your evil vampires then you'd leave town?" Shaylee snapped. It was apparently just her night for confrontations.

"Not all. But enough." John told his daughter. Looking at John, she didn't know why she didn't see it before. The hair…the eyes.

"Would you tell Elena I said goodbye?"

"Tell her yourself." Shaylee told him.

"You have every right to hate me." John told her, all knowingly. "But I did what was right for you. Your father would have done the same thing."

When he said 'your father' Shaylee knew he meant 'not him.'

"No, my father would have saw things differently-"

"No, your father would have done things differently." John told her. Shaylee rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Shaylee!" He yelled going after her, tugging her back. Shaylee yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"What? What now?" She demanded, her lower jaw jutting slightly out trying to be strong.

John looked at her confused.

"You were there! All of this time you were there, and you didn't tell me! Elena didn't tell me. Jeremy didn't tell me, Damon, Stefan, and Tyler didn't tell me! You were my father! Do you know how messed up I was after they died?" Shaylee demanded angrily. John looked at her sadly, and nodded.

"I moved away because I couldn't deal with seeing this damn town every single day! Driving across that stupid bridge every single day! I moved away from my friends and my family! You don't know how messed up I got. You could have fixed all of it!" Shaylee snapped. She knew it wasn't johns fault, but she needed to yell at someone.

"I know you hate me."

"No I don't. Just…leave." Shaylee told him, immediately heading up to her room, leaving John sighing in her wake.

Shaylee immediately went to her luggage and popped the top open, digging around, into the bottom frantically. She couldn't deal with this anymore. She found the thing, white stick and took her black lighter out of her pocket, and lit it up.

She went over, and pushed the window open, exhaling in that direction.

"Hey Shay, I-"

Jeremy started. Shaylee cursed to herself and turned around, hiding the joint behind her.

"Yeah Jer?" Shaylee asked innocently. Jeremy looked at her suspiciously.

"Were you just-"

"Just what?" Shaylee asked, playing confused. Jeremy kept looking at her. He swore she had been smoking.

"so, why's your window open?" He asked. Shaylee almost groaned. Her brother was good. He knew all the signs. He used to be like this, she forgot about that. He knew all the tricks.

"Uh…Just uh…getting some fresh air."

"In the cold?"

"Love the cold." Shaylee made up an excuse. Jeremy nodded.

"Alright…never mind." He told her, doubtfully and headed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Shaylee sighed and put out the joint against the window seal and closed it. That was really close. She couldn't do that anymore. At least…not in this house.

Shaylee went to get changed for bed. When she got out, she saw Damon sitting on her bed. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?" Shaylee demanded. Damon sighed.

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." He commented.

"Well…thanks." Shaylee told him, rolling her eyes. But then she looked at him suspiciously. He was…somber…quiet…calm.

"Have you been drinking?" Shaylee summarized. Damon pouted and raised his fingers in a gesture 'a little.'

"Great. Your upset, and have been drinking. That's just a…stellar combination." Shaylee said sarcastically.

"No, I'm not upset. Upset in an emotion for people who care." Damon told her. Shaylee rolled her eyes. She knew he cared. Maybe a bit too much.

"Oh yeah, cause we all know that you don't care." Shaylee commented sarcastically, just wanting to get him out and go to bed.

Damon suddenly looked up at her, realization on his face.

"You were hurt when I didn't notice it wasn't you I was kissing?" Damon asked. Shaylee nodded.

"You can't imagine I'd believe that it was you-"

"Damon…" Shaylee started confused.

"That what we've been doing here…means something." Damon started, standing up. Shaylee sighed. This wasn't him. This was drunk him, and it wasn't what Shaylee wanted.

"There is something going on between the two of us besides anger and fighting, and you know it." Damon told her, moving to stand right in front of her, towering over her. Shaylee looked up to meet his intense blue eyes that were looking down at her. Her breath caught in her throat and her pulse sped up from the closeness. She wasn't fighting it. She didn't have to. She was to mad at him. But mostly hurt…because she saw how he looked at Elena.

"Your lying to yourself, and I can prove it." Damon told her, his hands coming up take her face into his hands.

"Damon-" Shay tried to object, but was cut off, silenced by Damon's aggressive lips on hers.

Shaylee would have to be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the kiss. Every kiss with Damon was like getting a shot of adrenaline and opening her heart up to love. Damon ran a hand into her messily wavy hair and pulled her closer, an arm moving to wrap around her waist.

But Shay knew she couldn't do this. Damon was drunk. She didn't want this to happen this way. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen!

"N-no. Damon-" Shay interjected, trying to push him off, but he wouldn't move, so she turned her face. Damon pulled back and looked at her hurt.

"Damon, your drunk!" The last time someone had kissed her when they were drunk was...David. And he...

"That doesn't matter Shay-"

"Yes it does Damon! I can't be with you when you're like this!" Shaylee argued. "I want it to be real-"

"It is real." Damon argued, looking passionately into her eyes. Shay shook her head.

"No! It's not! Damon, I can't do this with you because you're in love with my sister!" Shaylee objected. Damon furrowed his eyebrows at her, his heart completely breaking in two.

Damon looked at her, completely shocked.

"What? What-what are you talking about?"

"It's never going to be me Damon! Don't you see? It's always going to be Elena. It's always going to be her. It always is. Or Katherine!" Shaylee snapped, pushing him off angrily.

'It should have been Katherine.' Damon thought to himself. Katherine had showed up at his house. They made out, and she didn't want him. Now, Shay didn't want him.

"I. Am. Not. Going to be a second choice all of my life! I will not let you do this to me. I will not let this be done to me, again." Shaylee bit out.

Damon looked at her with wide eyes. Wide, shocked eyes because he could completely understand what that felt like.

"Shay, hey, what's going on?" Jeremy asked. Shay groaned. Jeremy had to stop barging into her room. She knew he was her brother, and was concerned…but he needed to leave. Now.

"It's nothing Jeremy. Go back to your room." Shay told her, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

But suddenly, Damon blurred across the room and pinned Jeremy against the wall.

"Damon!" Shay shouted angrily. Damon didn't know what came over him. He just…snapped.

"No, he wants to be a vampire so bad. To turn it off!" Damon hissed. Shay looked at the scene with wide, and terrified eyes.

"All you have to do, is snap!" Damon then snapped Jeremy's head to the side, and he collapsed down on the floor.

Shaylee froze, her eyes big, and scared. It all went in slow motion.

Damon's hands slowly taking Jeremy's neck.

Snap.

Jeremy falling.

It all rushed back at Shay as Jeremy's body hit the ground.

"NO!" Shaylee yelled, her heart ripping out of her chest. Tears filled her eyes and dread filled her system as she ran to her little brother who was lying dead on the ground. Sobbing uncontrollably, She had her hand on his chest, and his shoulder, praying it wasn't true.

Damon turned around, fuming. But he froze as he saw what he had done. Damn-it. He had never, ever, once seen Shaylee cry.

Shaylee didn't know when Damon left, or if he left. She didn't care. She cried into Jeremy's chest when her eyes flickered across something on his hand. A ring. She immediately grabbed his hand and saw a familiar ring design that she had seen on John's finger. Was it? Could it possibly-

Shaylee immediately reached up on the bed for her phone, continuing to kneel by Jeremy, her dark brown wavy hair messily in her face, and her bright eyes sad, and tear soaked.

She quickly dialed Stefan's number as she sobbed.

"Shay?" Stefan asked. Shaylee let out a sob as she brushed her hair back with her hand, out of her eyes.

"Stefan, y…you have to come over here. Damon…d…damon-" Shaylee said in between sobs.

"What happened? What did Damon do?" Stefan demanded anxiously, worriedly. She heard his door slam shut threw the phone.

"He killed Jeremy."

Stefan froze, but hung up the phone quickly running to Shay's house. He got there in a minute flat and immediately ran upstairs, letting himself in.

"Shay?" He yelled, running up the stairs to see his best friend. He saw her small body crouched on the floor next to her still brother's.

"What happened?" Stefan demanded, immediately kneeling down by her, seeing Jeremy's ring.

"D…Damon got mad…and h…he."

Stefan sighed angrily and put his strong hand on Shay's back, rubbing up and down softly.

"He's going to be fine. His ring protected him." Stefan promised her. Shaylee let out a shaky deep breath, relieved.

"Hey, C'mere." Stefan murmured softly, pulling Shaylee into his chest, his arm wrapping around her as one came up, cupping the back of her head. Shaylee let the tears flow freely, the sobbing stopping.

"I hate him." Shaylee spoke finally. Stefan sighed and pulled her closer, comfortingly.

"No you don't. It was Damon…he wasn't in the right state of mi-"

"Don't Stefan." Shaylee told him, shaking her head, picking it up off his chest to look at him, meeting his eyes. Stefan looked down at her and sighed, meeting her sad, teary, wet eyes.

"He's done to many things. I'm never going to forgive him." Shaylee cried softly, more tears coming down her cheeks.

Stefan nodded understandingly and took his hand and cupped her face, his thumb brushing the tears away before bringing her into his chest again.

**Alright, so i hope you like it. It was my first attempt at Fanfiction in a long time. The Shay and David backstory goes into more detail later on. Please give me idea's on what you would like to see happen. I would really appreciate it! :) **

**Remember, reviews make me happy and want to update! **


	2. Brave New World

Walking around in school dressed in stylishly horizontally ripped skinny leg black jeans that the rips went all the way down her legs, about an inch or so apart, but some rips were covered by black lacey material. She paired it with black converse and a medium bright blue full tilt tank top that flowed loosely down her body and had a black London flag design on it.

Her hair was in long, loose ringlets curling away from her face; her bangs swooped to the side. She saw Jeremy and Stefan talking by his locker and smiled, walking up to them.

"Hello boys."

"Hey Shay. You know, it's weird at how much you look like Elena with your brown hair." Jeremy told her. Shaylee rolled her eyes. She looked nothing like Elena. She had bright, brilliant dark medium blue eyes, and lighter skin than Elena did. In addition, she had better style.

"Yeah?" Shay asked sarcastically, raising her eyebrows like she was really interested. "You know what's more weird? Having a look-a-like out there impersonating me and nobody telling me about it for months."

Stefan chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, squeezing softly. Jeremy chuckled.

"So this vervain…it protects me from compulsion?" Jeremy asked.

"No. Not really." Shaylee said with the utmost sincerity, though everyone knew she was being sarcastic.

Stefan out a laughing breath and shook his head at shay.

"It's toxic to Vampires." He went on explaining.

"You mean, like poison?"

"Nope. Nothing like that." Shay commented. Stefan threw her a look, as did Jeremy. Shay held her hands up in defense and the two laughed.

"Yes, it's very poisonous. It'll keep them out of your head." Stefan explained, motioning to his head, where his hair was gelled up in a very 'Edward Cullen' sort of style, but his hair was much better in the first movie.

"Why vervain?" Jeremy asked confused. Stefan shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Wow! A question 'Mr. Has-all-the-answers' doesn't know!" Shay commented sarcastically.

"Says 'Ms. Fluent-in-sarcasm-and-nothing-else' girl." Stefan said pointedly, tilting his head to the side to make his point. Shay met his eyes with a playful glare, making Jeremy laugh.

"Wait, so like a stake to the heart?" Jeremy asked. Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, but it has to be wooden." Stefan explained.

"You know, you're awfully confident in yourself if you're telling me all the ways I could kill you." Jeremy pointed out, smirking. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Please don't act like your sister. The nice 5 months was a good break." Stefan commented, earning a jaw drop from Shay and a playful hit to his arm. Hey, what could Stefan say? She brought out the best in him. It was always fun and games usually with them.

"If I thought you wanted to kill me, we'd be having a much different conversation." Stefan explained. Jeremy nodded.

"Yeah…Damon is the one who deserves it." Jeremy commented.

Shay looked at Jeremy curiously, worried. He was not going to go after Damon, was he? He could not be that stupid…could he? No, of course he could! This was her baby brother who slept with Vicky…and hooked up with a vampire.

"Hey, I want you to forget about Damon. He is a hundred times stronger than you and he is not stable. You've gotta move forward." Stefan explained to Jeremy.

However, Jeremy shook his head. How could he?

"I was killed bye a vampire and brought back to life with a magical ring, how can I?"

"Right, well-" Stefan started, looking behind him, and then hurried with the rest he was about to say.

"You see, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the Slave drive Elena!" Stefan told Jeremy, making Shay laugh.

"Hello Elena!" Stefan greeted, wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"Hey Um…Jeremy-" Elena started, looking nervous, holding her clipboard.

"Yeah yeah." Jeremy told her, rolling his eyes, knowing that she was about to nag him about something.

"I set up the goldfish toss, all 300 goldfish. It's going to be Epic." He said sarcastically, closing his locker, and starting to walk away.

Stefan cleared his throat, and Elena and Shay sighed, Elena leaned against the lockers.

"Don't worry. He's going to be fine." Stefan reassured them. "He's just been through a little bit of an ordeal."

Elena nodded, sighing.

"I was just hoping this carnival would reel him back into the land of high school teenager." Elena said honestly.

Shay scoffed a laugh and Stefan looked at her, faking shocked.

"So is that what we're doing?" Stefan asked Elena curiously.

"Yeah, since we so obviously do normality, ordinary school teenager all the time." Shay said sarcastically.

Stefan rolled his eyes, clasping his hands together.

"Oh, and there is that sarcasm that I so love so much." Stefan said sarcastically.

Shay looked up at Stefan, raising her eyebrows pointedly.

"Now look who's doing the sarcasm." Shay pointed out. Stefan looked at her shocked, and shay dropped her jaw and raising her eyebrows, saying a silent 'ah.' She got him.

Shay and Stefan chuckled.

"Alright you two. Elena, put me to work later. I'm off." Shay told them, turning to walk away.

Elena frowned at her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Elena called confused, and slightly angry.

First, Shay was flirting with her boyfriend right in front of her; Second, she seemed to make him smile more than she did. Third, she just got back into town, and everyone's acting like she never left. She left! In addition, it hurt everyone!

"A day without school? Yeah right. Like I'm actually going to spend it here." Shay said, rolling her eyes as she started walking backwards while talking to them.

"I just came in to turn in a paper. See you two love birds later!" Shay called, heading out of the doors.

Elena sighed. She was worried about her sister thought too, despite all the anger she had against her.

"So…are you mad at her, or concerned? I can't seem to tell…you keep switching." Stefan told Elena, brushing some hair behind her ear lovingly.

Elena sighed. "I'm worried about her Stefan. She…"

Then Elena realized that Stefan and Damon did not know what Shay had been threw.

"What? She's what?" Stefan asked, suddenly concerned for his best friend.

"Stefan…Jeremy's says she's been doing drugs." Elena explained.

That was the one thing she could tell him. She swore not to tell the two boys about David and what he did to her.

Stefan's eyes practically bugged out of his head. Shaylee Gilbert? Doing Drugs? The Shaylee Gilbert who would not go near them? Hated smelling cigarette smoke, and saying that people stuffing white shit up their nose would be better off just sniffing cancer from a tube?

"Drugs? Shaylee's been doing drugs?" Stefan asked shocked. Elena sighed and nodded, running a stressed hand threw her hair. She and her sister did that.

Stefan sighed and shook his head. "Alright, I'll deal with that later. But tonight…we're going to try to relax, ok?"

Elena nodded. But Stefan groaned after seeing her face.

"What now?"

"It's just…you, and Matt, and Caroline! You all treat her just like she never did anything wrong! You just…welcome her back with open arms! Even after, she left and caused us so much pain! It's not right!" Elena argued.

Stefan sighed. This was not going to end up well…two sisters fighting.

* * *

><p>Shaylee walked out of the school and to her clunker of a car. She got in, and immediately got on her phone.<p>

"Hey Ty, why do you sound out of breath?" Shay asked, confused as she heard some heaving on the other end.

"Just running with Mason. What's up?"

Shay sighed. "Oh, never mind. I can call later-"

"Tyler, just talk to her. I'm going to beat you anyway!" Mason called. Shay laughed. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you wanna join us Shay?" Tyler asked. Shay groaned.

"You two sound pretty hardcore, and I'm just getting back into sports season."

"Ah Shay! It's ok. We'll go easy on you." Tyler mocked and Mason laughed. Shay narrowed her eyes.

"I'll be there in 15,"

Shaylee drove home and got dressed in black Nike Dri-fit running shorts that were short, but a little loose on her so they didn't stick to her legs like spandex, but still looked good. She paired them with white Nike air sneakers and a looser fitting v-neck t-shirt that was grey and had the Zumba sign on the upper left corner, going over her breast and a little bit of her stomach.

She walked into the house as the door was open and saw the two sweaty, dark haired, sexy as hell men. Tyler had his shirt off, and both were trying to catch their breath.

"Oh my goodness, did I just walk into heaven?" Shay asked smirking playfully.

"Hot, sexy, sweaty men? Did Santa get my wish list?" Shay mocked, causing the guys to laugh.

"Nice to see you too Shay." Mason told her, chuckling. Shay smiled and crinkled her nose cutely.

"So, you ready to get your ass kicked?" Tyler asked. Shaylee narrowed her eyes.

"Bring it." She dared the two.

Mason and Tyler sighed, shaking their heads.

"Oh, you don't know what you just asked for little girl." Mason told her, shaking his head.

"Oh, it is so on Gilbert!" Tyler threatened. Shay smirked and ran out the door, causing both boys to laugh as they ran after her.

* * *

><p>6 miles later, Shaylee was completely wiped. The three of them ran into the house laughing their heads off, trying to catch their breath, all of them covered in sweat.<p>

"Oh my god!" Shay gasped, panting, her hands grasping the circular table tightly, bending over and laying her head against it.

Both men laughed at her, but were panting just as hard.

Damon was in the other room with Ms. Lockwood and narrowed his eyes at Shay as she ran in, panting. Her toned legs were clearly tired, shaking slightly, but unnoticeable to the naked eye, and her chest was heaving.

Damon felt his blood running south as he saw her heaving chest, sweaty, and panting for breath. He had to force himself to look away. Luckily, Carol closed the doors.

"What was that, like 7?" Tyler asked, still trying to regain his breath as he raised his arms and put them behind his head, opening his chest to get more air.

Mason was still hunched over. Shay panted, starting to catch her breath as she inhaled deeply. She stripped off her shirt, revealing her black sports braw, and her very toned stomach.

"6. I don't count the last one." Mason told them, breathing deeply.

"You crawled it, you two!" Mason pointed out.

Tyler and Shay's jaws dropped.

"What?" Shay asked astounded.

"Think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you guys in her walker!" Mason announced chuckling, motioning a push with his hands.

"Alright. Whatever." Shay told him, rolling his eyes.

"Alright dude. Shoes off. My mom? Mood? Not good." Tyler explained to Mason.

Shaylee nodded. "Definitely not. She practically had a melt down when me and Tyler ran inside out of the rain."

Mason chuckled just as the double doors opened, revealing Carol and Damon.

Carol smiled at them.

"Nice run?"

"No." Shaylee commented, shaking her head, causing the boys to laugh.

Damon was practically gasping. Wow, she was completely gorgeous. Total athletics body. There was not even an inch of fat on her. Sweat was glistening off her body. Her…tight abs…long…toned legs.

But then he remembered what he did, and she fixed a glare on him. Safe to say, he didn't remember much about that night…only that he snapped Jeremy's neck.

"Hey Shay, why don't I give you a ride home. We should…talk." Damon told her, stressed.

Shay didn't even spare him a respectful smile.

"I'm good."

"No really, I insist." Damon told her.

"Yes Shay. You shouldn't be driving that car. It's not safe." Carol told her 'daughter' concerned.

Shay sighed and Damon gave her a pointed 'ha, I won' sort of look.

"Fine." Shaylee said with a fake smile, putting her shirt back on, disappointing Damon exponentially.

"I'll see you guys at the carnival tonight?" Shaylee asked. Tyler and Mason nodded as Shay smiled at them, heading out of the door.

Damon said goodbye to Mayor Lockwood and headed out after Shaylee who threw her bag in the back of her car that had the top down. She sat down, crossing her arms tightly, her lips pursed angrily.

"Oh Come on. You can't be mad at me forever." Damon told her rolling his eyes as he sat down in the car, closing the door.

Shaylee looked over at him, glaring. "Really? Try me."

Damon sighed and started up the car. "Look, I saw the ring. I knew he wouldn't die!"

Shaylee didn't say anything. That's what worried Damon the most. She was a yeller. Whenever they fought, he couldn't get her to shut up. She always had something to stay.

"Just drive." Shaylee commented, looking out the window.

After awhile, Shay frowned. They weren't going in the direction of her house.

"Damon." she complained. Damon smirked, continuing to look at the road.

"If you have a problem. You should have driven your own car." Damon pointed out. Shay let that go and decided not to deal with him at the moment.

The moment Damon drove up to the boarding house, Shaylee practically jumped out of the car. She marched up to the boarding house, trying her best to void Damon, and find Stefan.

"Stefan! Please tell me your not at the carnival with your slave-driver of a girlfriend!" Shay called annoyed, walking into the living room.

"Nope. Not home." Damon told her, widening his eyes slightly, doing the 'eye thing.'

Shay rolled her eyes and collapsed down onto the couch, crossing her arms and crossing her right leg over her left.

"Why such the sourpuss this lovely morning?" Damon asked sarcastically, pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"Oh I don't know. You kiss me, say you love me while your in love with my sister, and oh! That's right! You killed my brother." Shay said, dryly on the end, never once looking in his direction.

"Is that the subtle sounds of sarcasm I here? No. that must be wrong. Shaylee is out at the Carnival helping her sister." Stefan spoke, walking into the room. Shaylee rolled her eyes.

"Care for a glass?" Damon asked Stefan. Stefan scoffed.

"No. Thank you. It's a little early for me."

"I feel the same way. It's a little early in the day for me to have to talk to Damon. I was thinking around…oh…." Shay pretended to think.

"I'm thinking…13 o'clock. Sound good?" Shay asked Damon, smirking.

Damon threw her a glare.

"You are _soo_ original." He said, emphasizing Soo, with his eyes and eyebrows.

"Why'd you choose 13 o'clock?" Damon asked. Shay threw him a glance as Stefan watch the scene in front of him with interest and amusement.

"Are you seriously asking me why I chose a number?" Shay asked annoyed. Damon shrugged.

"Hey, it got you talking to me." He pointed out, raising the glass in her direction.

"Ok Damon. I chose the number 13 instead of never o'clock because never o'clock is just so over done, and because when that 12 rolls around, you will still be staring at the clock and it just…skips! Right over it." Shay said smirking. "And your left starring at the clock until it rolls around again, leaving me, free of you while you wait like an idiot."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sure you don't want any Stefan?" Damon asked, swirling his glass. Shay rolled her eyes as she saw that it was not Bourbon, and it was really blood.

"I'm just glad that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl…supplying your dinner" Stefan commented.

Damon smirked. "Well, if Shaylee doesn't mind…lending out a vein of two."

Shaylee narrowed her eyes in a glare.

"With that said." Shay started, clearly annoyed. "Stefan. Will you drive me back to the Lockwood's so I can get my car?"

Stefan smiled and nodded. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>At the Carnival, Shaylee was dressed in her black ripped skinny leg jeans from earlier that day, and her loose tank top that flowed down her body. But she added her worn leather Jacket for warmth.<p>

Her once perfectly curled hair now was her natural waves because she took a shower before she came.

"Alright, so the ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls, and Team Jacob Tee's." Shay informed Elena, who was walking around, surveying the Carnival with her clipboard.

"Alright, I can grab some from the science booth. Also, we lost speaker from the Karaoke booth." Elena informed her.

Shay scoffed. "Elena…you seem to be mistaken. Isn't that a good thing?"

Elena just gave shay a look and Shay held her hands up in defense. She was like the polar opposite of her sister. And to Shay, and everyone else around them, it was definitely a good thing.

"Hey! Carter! You're with the carnival, right?" Elena asked. Carter nodded, walking over.

Tall…dark…handsome…amazing eyes. Shay was practically swooning.

"Wow. Yeah beautiful. What do you need?" He asked Shay, completely ignoring Elena.

Shay chuckled, biting her lower lip. He was charming. That was good.

"Do you know anything about Karaoke speakers?" Shay asked curiously. Carter smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you just point me to the problem?" He asked, smiling brightly at her.

"Yeah Shay. Why don't you just…show him the problem?" Elena said pointedly.

Shay laughed nervously as she led Carter over to the Speaker. Elena was glad that it wasn't Damon she was flirting with. Elena wasn't sure why she was so glad…if it was just because Damon and Shay were a match made in hell…or if she just wanted Damon…available.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the fair was Jeremy getting popcorn.<p>

"Jeremy!" Damon called, smiling brightly, sauntering over to him.

"_So _glad to see you're alive!" Damon smirked, taking some of Damon's popcorn.

Jeremy glared at him, but more than that, he was scared as hell. He didn't want to die again. It was painful the first time.

"Aren't you a little old for a school carnival?" Jeremy asked. Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"About 150 years to old."

"Oh, your funny, cracking Jokes." Jeremy laughed dryly. "When I could…I don't know, blow the lid on this whole thing by telling someone what you really are."

Damon looked at Jeremy, appraisingly. Did he really have to do this? He got his answer. Yes, yes he did.

Damon grabbed Jeremy's shoulder with one hand, and his arm with the other, pushing him forcefully behind the popcorn booth. Jeremy struggled as Damon wrapped his arm around his neck, leaning into him, like they were the best of friends.

"So please tell me that was not a threat."

"Maybe it is." Jeremy told him, showing him his ring.

Damon looked down and sighed. You know? The Gilbert baby was really starting to piss him off.

"Oh…" Damon said, sighing, realization. He quickly spun Jeremy in front of him and wrapped an arm around the front of his neck tightly, and holding his arm behind his back.

Jeremy gasped, and struggled against him determinedly, but Damon was much, much to strong.

"Ok, so here's what we're not going to do. We're not going to walk around like we're invincible. When it's this easy for me to end you." Damon threatened into Jeremy's ear.

As Shay was walking back to Elena, she saw the scene and huffed a breath. Just great…

"Hey! Damon!" Shaylee snapped, walking up to them.

"Let him go." Shaylee demanded angrily. Damon sighed and practically threw Jeremy off him. He gasped a breath and glared at him, standing in front of Shay partially, protectively.

"Jeremy, why don't you go take a walk." Shay told him, glaring at Damon, never taking her eyes off him. His electrifyingly blue ones met hers and it felt like energy was coursing threw them.

Jeremy nodded, and he left.

"Stay away from us. And stay away from him." Shaylee snapped, glaring at Damon, walking away to find carter again.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Shaylee as he saw her flirting with Carter. She was laugher, smiling up at him with her gorgeous, perfectly white toothed smile that lit up her whole face. Her hands on his chest, his hands at her waist.

Damon clenched his jaw and stormed off.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Tyler Lockwood was arm-wrestling everyone, but they couldn't beat him. Next, Mason Lockwood did it. He couldn't.<p>

Damon had a wonderful idea, and sent Stefan in there to beat him. Stefan let Mason beat him though.

"Oh Come on. You weren't even trying!" Damon complained. Stefan shook his head.

"Yeah. I was."

Crap.

Damon nodded, and headed back into the school. Alright. Something was fishy here. There had to be something going on with the Lockwood's. Abnormally strong? Growth hormones? Damon thought, not.

Looking around the school, he smirked and saw the guy Shaylee was flirting with. Perfect. Now, Damon could have picked anyone in this school, but he picked him.

Stefan saw Damon going up to Carter and sighed. He had seen Shay with him all night, their hands all over each other, smiling like idiots. Great…

"Is he-" Damon asked, turning around to Face Stefan who was hot on his trail. Silently asking him if Mason was a vampire.

Stefan shook his head. "No, it wasn't that kind of strength, but it was inhuman."

"What is up with that family?" Damon complained.

"Oh, maybe there uh…ninja Turtles?" Stefan asked. Damon narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Zombies. Werewolves." Stefan suggested.

"You get your humor from Shay, I swear." Damon told him, furrowing his eyebrows, looking up as he shook his head.

Stefan smirked. That was…he didn't know how to take that.

But then Damon looked over at Carter, and got a brilliant idea. He smirked.

"What? What are you up to?" Stefan asked suspiciously, nervously too. This could be very bad.

"Since this is reality, and there is no such thing as werewolves, or combat turtles-" Damon told Stefan, turning around and going up to Carter.

"It's Ninja Turtles, actually." Stefan reminded him. Yeah…like Damon gave a crap.

"Hey, you!" Damon called to carter, walking up to him.

Carter looked at him and scoffed. Damon forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"I have a name." He commented.

"Don't care." Damon snapped. Carter and Shay…boy. A match made in heaven. Both are annoying as hell and have an attitude. Damon grabbed him by the shoulders, and looked into his eyes.

"I need you to pick a fight with Tyler Lockwood." Damon told him, compelling him.

Stefan's jaw almost dropped, but then again…Damon had done worse things to a guy Shay liked.

"Damon, don't do this." Stefan warned. Damon put his hand up, shushing him.

"Just an experiment." Damon told Stefan, then went back to Compelling Carter. "Get him mad, but don't back down, no matter what. Ok?"

"I won't back down."

"Good." Damon told him, turning away from him, walking away.

Stefan shook his head angrily and followed Damon, stopping him in the hall.

"Is this really worth it?" Stefan snapped. Damon groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Worth what?"

"Hurting Shay, again? Just for your own sick amusement?" Stefan demanded. Damon rolled his eyes.

"It's not my amusement. It's just…an experiment." He said smirking.

"You do realize someone's going to get hurt, right?"

"Oh c'mon! The guys a total tool."

"Alright, then that's what you can tell shay, when the guy she likes winds up dead. Cause, trust me. It's not going to be Carter who is hurt." Stefan told him, nodding, walking away.

Damon sighed. It was worth it if he could get Shay back.

He decided to leave Shaylee alone, but that was until Barbie attacked him in the hallway, and became a vampire.

* * *

><p>"Shaylee." He greeted her. Shaylee groaned and rolled her eyes, starting to move away from him, bug he gripped her upper arm, tugging her back into him.<p>

"Listen, I know I'm the last person you wanna see, but I need you to come with me. Right now." Damon told her, looking down at her seriously into her angry eyes that were looking up at him.

"I'm not interested."

"I need you to come with me right now, Shaylee." Damon told her, stressing right now. He looked down at her intensely seriously.

She saw how serious Damon looked and furrowed her brow worriedly. But he saw the look in her eyes. Still completely trusting with him. He still had a chance. He just couldn't screw it up this time around.

She nodded, and he nodded back at her. Good. He let go of her arm and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Caroline's a vampire." Damon murmured into Shaylee's ear, steering her towards the school.

Shaylee almost froze, but Damon kept her walking. Her jaw dropped as she looked up at Damon frightfully, worried about Caroline.

* * *

><p>She called Stefan on the way to Alaric's classroom and he met them there. Shaylee sat on Alaric's desk and Stefan was pacing and Damon was leaning against the window.<p>

"We can't tell Elena." Shaylee told them. "Not until we get this under control. She'll get to emotional."

Both boys nodded in agreement.

"How did this happen? Mmhmm?" Stefan asked. Damon sighed and shrugged.

"Well, I fed her blood. Katherine obviously killed her. A plus B equals…"

"But why?" Shaylee asked confused. She knew she had been gone long. But why would Katherine kill Caroline? Caroline was innocent!

"Because Katherine is a Manipulative, Nast little Slut." Damon told her.

"And she said 'Game on?' What does that even mean?" Stefan asked confused.

"It means she's playing dirty. She want's us to know." Damon explained like it was the most simplest thing in the entire world, shrugging his shoulders. Shay rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"But why Caroline?"

"I don't know." Damon told her as if that was the simplest thing in the world too. Shay narrowed her eyes and fixed him a glare. Yeah…that was helpful.

"Caroline must be out of her mind." Stefan told them concerned about her. "She has no idea what's happening."

Damon chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, I think she does. All of my compulsion in the past started to wear off as soon as she…transitioned."

Shay huffed a sigh.

"Perfect." She said sarcastically.

"We have to find her." Stefan said determinedly. Damon nodded.

"Yep, and kill her." Damon said the last part slightly higher and faking apologetically. He didn't really care about her.

Shay's jaw dropped as anger pulsed threw her.

"We are not killing her Damon." Shay bit out angrily, standing up from Alaric's desk.

"She knows who we are. She's an official liability. We've got to get rid of her." Damon justified, shrugging his shoulders.

Shay tilted her head to the side, her mouth open slightly and her eyebrows furrowed, thinking.

"Were you always this much of a dick before I left or am I just pretending what I want to think?" Shay asked annoyed.

Damon smirked at her and winked. "Always."

The 'eye thing'.

"Alright, stop that. Your not as charming as you think." Shay snapped. Damon scoffed a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Oh Come on. You love me." Damon told her. Shay scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"And you're in love with Katherine. Looks like we're both at a little impasse here." Shay bit out angrily. Stefan sighed and shook his head as Shay moved over to sit by him. He put a hand on her arm, stopping the fight.

"As entertaining as you guys are…" Stefan started, shaking his head. "Damon, absolutely not."

"Need I remind you of a little tragic story of a girl named Vicki Donovan?" Damon asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Shay sighed. "Yeah, and if my memory serves me, also your fault, and you didn't kill her." Shay pointed out.

Damon sneered at Shay. She was just _sooo _funny….

"Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter!" Damon pointed out. "Guys, Come on. We all know how this story ends. Let's just flip to the last chapter and-"

Shay was astounded.

"It's not an option, Damon." Shay argued.

"No?" Damon asked her sarcastically, raising his eyebrows. Shay sneered a 'no' response.

"Your silence is deafening Stefan. Wait…wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki?" Damon asked pointedly.

Shay let out a scoffing breath and shook her head. That was just great Damon…

Stefan shook his head and walked up to Damon.

"We're not going to kill her." Stefan said determinedly, gripping Shay's hand and pulling her out of the room with him, his hand on her back.

Stefan let go of her as soon as they were out of the building. He was trying to keep his cool. They couldn't kill Caroline…they just couldn't. It would kill Elena and Shay. But…Damon was right.

Shaylee could easily tell Stefan was frustrated.

"You agree with Damon, don't you?" She demanded.

Stefan groaned and punched the closest booth to him angrily out of frustration. He ran a hand threw his hair and started pacing again.

"Hey!" Shay called.

"Damon's right!" Stefan told her. "Not about what we should do, but about what's going to happen. Katherine all but signed Caroline's death sentence."

"She's doing this to me and Elena, isn't she." Shay guessed annoyed, shaking her head. Stefan shook his head and leaned against the back of the booth.

"Actually, she's doing this to me."

Shay sighed and ran a hand threw her wavy hair. "Alright, well, let's just find her."

Stefan nodded in agreement and they immediately headed out to look for her, but Stefan froze shortly after that.

"What?" Shaylee asked worriedly.

"Blood." Stefan murmured, and took off running, and Shay immediately took off after him, running as fast as they could for humans.

* * *

><p>They ran behind another booth and saw Damon hugging Caroline, a stake poised and ready at her back. Shay gasped, her eyes wide with fright and anger. Stefan ran up to him and quickly knocked the stake out of Damon's hands before he had the chance to react and pushed him away from the sobbing Caroline who had blood on her mouth.<p>

"Stefan!" Damon complained.

Shay immediately went to comfort Caroline when she pushed her away.

"Get away from me! You helped kill me!" Caroline sobbed. Shay cursed. Of course, Gabriella would be with Katherine. The one time Shay was beginning to think Katherine was the only evil one…

"No! Caroline! It wasn't me! It was Gabriella." Shay promised her.

"Then why does she look like you? And why did she do this to me?" she shouted, sobbing, becoming hysterical.

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside." Shay told him, quickly looking around to make sure nobody was watching them. She wrapped her arms around Caroline and she sobbed into Shay's shoulder.

Stefan nodded and stood in between Damon and the girls protectively.

"It's alright Caroline, come with me." Stefan promised her, finally turning his back on Damon and heading over to Caroline, starting to take her inside.

"She's going to die, it's only a matter of time!" Damon warned. Stefan turned back to him for a moment.

"Maybe so, but not tonight." Stefan announced, turning around again.

Damon raised an eyebrow, as if it was a challenge.

"Oh yea it is."

Then everything happened so fast. Damon picked up the stick and lunged at Caroline, but Shaylee saw what was happening. She turned around and positioned herself in front of Caroline protectively so Damon would have to stake her instead. He was not going to kill Caroline.

Stefan turned around and immediately tried to get in front of Shay, but it was too late. Shay gasped at how close Damon was to sticking the stake into her and looked up at him, into his piercing blue eyes scared.

Damon looked down at her intensely and saw how afraid she was. He couldn't do this to her. They held eyes, and Shaylee didn't have to say anything.

"Whatever happens, it's on you."

Shaylee was shocked as Damon walked backwards, away from them. Guess that proved he still had a heart.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked, shocked.

Shay groaned. Great…bonnie. She didn't really get along with Bonnie that well…and Shay didn't care. She was a judgmental witch…literally and figuratively.

"No. Your not. You can't be." Bonnie stuttered. She couldn't believe Caroline was a vampire.

"Bonnie…"Caroline sobbed pleadingly. Bonnie shook her head angrily, and looked over at the dead body on the truck. Shaylee took in a shallow breath. Carter.

"Oh my god." Bonnie muttered angrily.

"Bonnie, please." Caroline pleaded. Bonnie didn't answer her.

"Stefan, just go." Shaylee told him, nodding that she would be ok. Stefan nodded back and wrapped an arm around Caroline's waist, taking her into the bathroom.

Shaylee turned back to an angry Bonnie.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie snapped. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. Don't pout about it. We've got a body to burry." Damon announced smirking. He turned to the body and sighed, shaking his head.

"Sucks to be you, Buddy."

But suddenly, Bonnie fixed her eyes on Damon and he groaned in pain and screamed quietly, holding his head, dropping to his knees in pain.

Shay gasped and looked at Bonnie wide eyes. No matter how much she hated Damon right now…she knew she would get over it eventually. She did love him.

"Bonnie! Bonnie Stop!" Shay shouted.

But then the water hose came shooting on, spraying water onto the concrete, running around Damon strategically.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." bonnie threatened. Shay looked at her confused, and scared. What was she doing to him?

"I didn't do it!" He cried out, still in pain.

"Bonnie! Stop it right now!" Shay demanded. "He didn't do anything!"

"Everything that happens is his fault, Shay." Bonnie informed her. Shay scoffed. God. Bonnie was such a Mary Sue. Shay remembered why she hated her.

"No it's not Bonnie. You know that!" Shay snapped angrily. Bonnie glared at her, wanting to use her aneurism curse, but knowing it would do permanent damage to Shay.

But suddenly, in place of the water, shot out fire, engulfing the area around Damon and his legs. Shay gasped.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Stop it! Bonnie! Don't!" Shaylee shouted terrified.

Damon started screaming, but Bonnie didn't care. Shay cursed. She knew she had to do something.

"Bonnie! Bonnie stop it!" Shaylee yelled at her, shaking Bonnie roughly. The fire died down, as did Damon's screams of pain.

"Why? Why did you stop me?" Bonnie snapped at her, slapping her arms off of her.

"Because you're a bitch! Everything is not Damon's fault!" Shaylee yelled at her, causing Bonnie to recoil, because obviously bonnie thought she was the only sane person.

"You would see that if you weren't up on your high horse all the time acting like little miss perfect who can do know wrong! News flash! You have no right to act so high and mighty all the fucking time! You're supernatural, so are they. So get the hell over it!" Shaylee snapped angrily at her.

Bonnie's mouth hung open and she turned around and stormed away.

Shaylee turned her attention back on Damon and immediately ran to him.

"Damon! Damon, are you ok?" Shaylee asked worriedly. She kneeled down to him, her hand on his muscular chest that would have made her melt if this wasn't so serious and a hand on his arm.

"Fine Shay." Damon chocked out, wincing in pain.

"No, your not." Shay said, shaking her head. He was clearly not fine.

"Shay, I'm fine. I just need blood." Damon told her, groaning. Shaylee looked to him nervously, but knew she had to do it…well….not had, but she wanted to.

Damon saw her looking down at her own wrist and immediately shook his head. She was not a blood bag.

"No way Shay." Damon argued.

"Go ahead Damon." Shay told him.

"Nope."

"Damon-"

"Shay-"

"I trust you." Shay finally spoke, looking passionately into Damon's eyes. Damon looked at her confused, and slightly honored. She trusted him? Still? After all of this?

"Alright." Damon finally said. He took her wrist in his hand.

Shay squeezed her eyes shut tight, preparing for immense pain, but it never came. Damon saw her worried face. She had been bitten before, but it hadn't been pleasant, obviously.

Damon smoothed the skin around her wrist with his thumb and Shay smiled softly as she began to relax a bit. It felt nice, actually. He then raised it to his hot mouth and kissed the skin lightly, almost a feather touch. He wanted to make this as pleasurable as he could for Shay.

Shay moaned lightly, but just enough so Damon could hear it. Shay didn't even half to look at him to know he was smirking.

"Relax." Damon murmured huskily. His voice hit a sexy pitch that shot right to Shay's nether regions. She forgot what an effect Damon had on her.

Damon kissed her wrist again, though he would have preferred her neck, but he took her wrist and bit into it gently. Shay felt a pierce, but then, absolute pleasure. Damon sucked, and groaned at the taste of her blood. It was absolute heaven.

Shay moaned louder as he sucked her blood into his mouth. She was in absolute ecstasy. She didn't even think she felt this good during sex. She felt herself getting wet as Damon suck more seductively.

Finally, Damon pulled away, not wanting to take too much. He looked up at her, and she met his eyes looking down at her intensely. That was absolutely amazing. Shay was completely out of breath and her chest was heaving. Damon held Shay's eyes passionately.

Shay was leaning down slowly, but Damon noticed. And he leaned up. But as soon as Shay saw she was doing this, she pulled away, immediately. No. She wasn't supposed to be doing this. He was in love with Katherine…or Elena…she didn't know which, but she knew it was one of them.

"Mmm." Shay said, clearing her throat threw the awkward silence.

"Glad your ok." She murmured, and hurriedly stood up, walking off.

**Alright Everyone, i hope you like this next instalment of the series. Please review. It means alot to me. :) I will be posting pictures of what her outfits look like, and what she actually looks like. :) If you have any idea's and want to contribute, please tell me! I'm open to alot of things. So, please review! **

**A Special thanks to:**

**Beautiful-Phoenix75****  
>rxmxy<strong>**  
>XSoundXTrackXOfXMyXSummerX, for Alerting this story. <strong>

**Beautiful-Phoenix75Blackraven777****  
>SlightlyCrazy<strong>**  
>SPNFAN87 for Favoriting this story.<strong>

**And A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO SlightlyCrazy for giving me my first review! so special to me. Thank you all! :) Just take a minute and review! **


	3. Bad Moon Rising

The next day, despite her efforts to get out of it, Shaylee was sitting on the Salvatore couch next to Elena, and Damon and Stefan were standing near them. Shaylee was dressed in her ripped black skinny leg jeans, and a white t-shirt that was slightly loose and ended where her jeans started, she paired it with her black converse and a black scarf that was wound 2 times, loosely, around her neck.

She had coffee in her hands (A bribe from Stefan) and had her feet up on the coffee table, the edge on the arch of her feet.

"Thanks for coming Ric." Stefan told him.

"Can I get you something?" Damon asked as Ric walked into the room. "Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?"

"Well, Elena mentioned you needed my help." Ric told them, sitting down on the ottoman across from the couch everyone else was sitting on.

"Yeah." Stefan agreed, nodding his head, handing Shay another cup of coffee. He always took good care of her.

"We were uh, hoping you could shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan told Ric.

"Why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Ric asked confused.

"Well, you wouldn't." Damon answered him. "But your dead, not dead vampire wife might."

Ric sighed. Just what he wanted to talk about.

"Isobel's research, from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena started. Shay crinkled her eyebrows, confusion written on her face.

"Wait, what? Isobel…like our mother?" Shay asked, looking all around the room for conformation.

"She doesn't know?"

"That your like her…biological stepfather? Nope." Damon told him, raising his eyebrows. Shay glared up at him. So much for that nice moment the other night.

"Why thanks for clearing that up Damon." Shay stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"do you know sarcasm?" Damon complained. Most of her quips were actually very sarcastic, but he just wanted to annoy her.

"Why yes! He's my best friend. He like's me using him, So, I be sure to take him out for a spin every day."

"Match made in hell." Ric said, shaking his head. Everyone nodded in agreement except for Damon and Shay who were glaring at each other.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan told Ric.

Ric nodded. "Isobel's research was just rooted in folklore. At the time, I thought it was just fiction."

Damon smirked. "Like that amazing vampire story."

"Like that amazing jack-ass story." Shay retorted just as fast.

Ric chuckled. He liked her. She provided entertainment, while at the same time, clearly annoying the hell out of Damon. She was brilliant. Probably the only person he wouldn't rip their heart out when they had such an attitude.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Stefan asked, bringing the conversation away from Damon and Shay who were just waiting to explode at any second.

"The Lycanthrope." Ric explained. Everyone exchanged confused looks around another.

"Like werewolves?" Elena asked curiously.

"No way. Impossible. Way to Lon Chaney." Damon told them, shaking his head

"Really? Vampire's but no werewolves? Or is this just getting a little bit too Twilight for you?" Shay asked smirking pointedly.

Damon smirked a sneer. "I've been on this planet 160 some odd years and I've never come across one. No way they exist."

Damon clasped his hands together.

"If they exist, where the hell are they?"

Shay rolled her eyes. Of course if Damon hadn't seen it, it couldn't be true…

"We were hoping Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena explained to Ric hopefully.

"Well…" Ric started. "All of her things are still at Duke. Her office is still there. Technically, she's still missing."

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked, gesturing with his hands, making Shay roll her eyes. Damon would be pissed at her if he didn't find her so incredibly attractive and cute when she did that.

"We'll leave today."

"Alright! Now, who's coming on this great American voyage with us?" Damon asked with fake enthusiasm.

"I'm going." Elena told them. Stefan sat himself on the arm of the couch by Shay.

"You know." He started, his hand going to Shay's shoulder. "You should probably go. Get all the questions you have about Gabriella, and Isobel found out. It could be good."

"I'll pass, thanks." Shay told him, glaring at Damon. Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. I promise I'll behave." Damon told her flakily, smiling peachy.

"Really?" Shay asked, raising an eyebrow doubtfully. She was really good at that.

Damon laughed. "Of course not."

Shay narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how, but apparently she was going on this stupid trip. She was upstairs, packing her bags right now when her cell phone rang.<p>

She answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" She asked, putting the phone between her head and shoulder as she rushed around her room, packing a change of clothes and a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a brush.

"Hey Shay, it's Matt."

"Hey Matty, what's up?" Shay asked smiling brightly.

"Well, I can't get a hold of Caroline. Is she ok?" Matt asked concerned. Shay sighed.

"Yeah Matt. She's probably fine. Maybe she's just trying to…clear her head." Shay suggested. She couldn't come up with anything better.

"Yeah…whatever. Look, me and Tyler are having everybody over to the swimming whole for a party. You should come, keep me company. I can't exactly swim, you know." Matt told her, chuckling. The cast on his arm was a bummer.

Shay sighed. "Matt, I'm so sorry, I'm going to duke for the weekend."

"Duke? What? Why?"

Shay sighed again. "Long story." She explained, zipping up her bag.

"With who?"

She couldn't very well tell him Alaric. Going with your history teacher? That's going to start some rumors. Though…shay wasn't really sure if she minded. Alaric was attractive.

"Damon." She said regretfully.

"Damon? As in Salvatore? That dick who was making out with my mom?" Matt asked. Shay groaned. .

"Yep. Listen, it's a long story." Shay explained, closing her duffle bag and zipping it up. Matt sighed.

"Alright, just…be careful." Matt warned her. Shay chuckled.

"Trust me, I can handle Damon." That she could…

"Shay! Hurry up! Damon's here!" Elena called. Shay groaned.

"Alright, look, I have to go but I'll call you when I get back. We can hang out, ok?"

"Sounds great."

Shay ended the call with Matt and Ran downstairs, saying goodbye to Jenna.

She headed out to Ric's silver car and threw her bag in back.

"Sorry you can't come to Stef." Damon told him faking disappointment, pouting a little bit. Shay sighed and pursed her lips, trying to control her anger. Ric was a good buffer…it should be a little easier.

"Call me if you need anything." He told Elena and Shay. Shay swore she saw Elena slightly glare at her for having her boyfriend care so much about her. Elena was just…she needed to pick one of them. Damon or Stefan.

"Don't worry, I'll take really good care of her." Damon told them promisingly innuendo.

Shay glared at him and threw the door open, climbing into the car. She sat behind Ric and put her feet up on the seat. It's not like Ric had a problem with it.

Elena then turned and started making out with Stefan. Shay rolled her eyes. Nice move, trying to make Damon jealous. God. Sometimes her sister was such a bitch. Pick! One of them! This isn't fair to pull another Katherine.

"God, just get in the car, I don't need to see this. Seriously, your only going to be gone for like…16 hours?" She asked the guys, and they nodded. Damon chuckled at her as Did Ric and Stefan.

Then they were off on the open road. After driving for a half hour, Damon turned in his seat and put a hand on Shay's knee.

"How are you doing back there?" Damon asked Shay. Shay rolled her eyes and didn't answer.

"You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly." He told Shay. Alaric chuckled in front.

"I don't think she's pretending, Damon. You did kill her brother." Alaric pointed out, his eyes on the road. Damon rolled his eyes.

"There is a _huge _asterisk next to that statement. He came back to life."

Shay scoffed. "Thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing." Shay reminded him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Why are you so sure I didn't know?"

Hey, at least she was talking to him, having a real conversation and not full of witty, snarky comments.

"Did you?"

Damon turned in his seat to face her and smiled sweetly. "Yes."

Shay narrowed her eyes at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Liar."

"Shay!" He exclaimed slightly annoyed. "I saw the ring."

Sure…he didn't really see the ring, but it would be better lying to her than having her hate him.

"It's a big tacky thing. It's hard to miss." Damon told her.

"Go ahead, keep talking Damon. I enjoy you making my ears bleed with your incessant lies."

Shay rolled her eyes and put her ipod on, sticking the headphones in her ears and turning it up loudly. Nickelback. This means War.

**Who do you think you are? Is this what you came for? This. Means. War.**

Damon rolled his eyes. Classic. She always listened to Nickelback, but never that song. Apparently now she deemed it appropriate.

* * *

><p>The rest of the car ride was quiet, thank god. Until they got to the campus.<p>

"Excuse me." Alaric said to the woman who was in the office as they walked inside.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier." He notified her. She nodded.

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe. Research assistant." she told him, shaking hands with Alaric.

"This is Damon Salvatore and Elena and Shaylee Gilbert. " Alaric introduced them.

"Isobel's office is right threw here." She told him, walking across the room to a door. The four immediately followed after her.

"Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant." Vanessa told them smiling as she unlocked the office. They went in and started looking around non-chalantely.

"I'll grab the light. Feel free to look around."

Shay rolled her eyes. No due they were free to look around. It was her mothers stuff. Technically, it was hers, Elena's, and Ric's. She was already annoyed by this Vanessa person.

Elena started looking at the knick-knacks on the table, as did Alaric as Damon was perusing the stuff on the shelves, and Shay went straight for the books.

After a while, she still wasn't back.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked, confused. How long did it take to turn on an f-ing light?

Shaylee turned around and saw Vanessa with a crossbow aiming up to shoot at her. Shaylee gasped terrified and squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Vanessa release the arrow.

Damon spun around as he heard Shay gasp and immediately his eyes went wide. He reacted and sped right in front of Shaylee, feeling the pointed arrow sink deep into his back. He winced and groaned as it painfully stuck into his body.

Alaric immediately pushed her against the wall so Vanessa couldn't hurt anyone else.

Damon gripped the shelve by Shaylee's head, trying to hold himself up, but he couldn't.

"Damon." Shay spoke shocked, and guiltily. He just took an arrow in the back for her. Geesh. If he wanted to win her back…he was really going for it.

Damon groaned again as their eyes connected with a passionate gaze, his body pressed into hers almost seductively. Damon would have cherished the moment if he wasn't in so much pain.

Damon fell to the ground and Shay immediately kneeled by him, checking to see if he was ok. Meanwhile, Alaric pushed Vanessa out of the room.

"You idiot." Shaylee murmured, looking at it stuck in his back. It was going to hurt more getting it out than in.

Damon groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Try to do one nice thing for a friend and get called an idiot. Yeah, real encouragement there." Damon muttered, raising up on his knees, starting to get up slowly, grasping the table tightly.

Shay sighed and immediately went behind him. Damon groaned as he felt her soft, gentle, small hands on his back. God he was such a sap.

"Pull it out." Damon groaned, annoyed. Shay sighed. Nice moment officially gone.

"I can't reach it, Shay." Damon groaned. "Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts."

Shay was just worried about hurting him more, but after that annoying sound, she had no problem. She narrowed her eyes, shooting daggers into his back and pulled the arrow out. Damon gasped and grimaced in pain as the wound began to close.

He sighed, shaking his head.

"That bitch is dead." he told her, starting to head towards the door. She tried to kill Shaylee. Definitely as good as dead.

"No your not." Shay told him, shaking her head. Damon paused and looked down at her, annoyed.

"Watch me." Damon threatened, smirking.

"If you do, I won't speak to you again."

"What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you?"

Shaylee sighed. Well…apparently he wasn't trying to win her back, but he was succeeding anyway.

"You are severely over estimating yourself." He told her smirking, moving closer to her so their bodies were almost touching, his arm going over her right shoulder, pulling her closer.

Shaylee's breath faltered as Damon looked down at her. Damn him! All she really wanted to do was kiss him…but she couldn't. He wasn't in love with her. His heart already belonged to somebody else.

Damon put a hand under her chin, clasping it with his pointer finger and his thumb, starting to move closer. His eyes never leaving hers. This was it. He was actually going to finally kiss her. For the first time in months. She was trusting him. She was choosing him.

Shay's eyes drifted from his eyes to his lips. No…she shouldn't be doing this. She really shouldn't be-

"Umm…" Shaylee started, shaking her head. Damon sighed and dropped his hand.

"We should go see how Alaric and Elena are doing." Shay told Damon, looking away, avoiding his eyes. Damon nodded regretfully.

Was she that mad at him still?

"Gabriella and Katherine Peirce cannot be alive, and d…Damon Salvatore died in 1864!" Vanessa argued.

That's when Damon and Shaylee headed into the room.

"I'm not Katherine. I'm Elena Gilbert, and that's Shaylee, and you know Damon Salvatore, who you just shot."

"I'd be _extra _nice to me right now." Damon said, smirking. Shay narrowed her eyes at Damon and shook her head. She didn't know how he could be winning her heart right now…but he was.

She let because she was falling in love with him. She left…because he was in love with Katherine, and she didn't want another broken heart! He kissed her…while he was in love with Katherine. She left. She came back to town to find herself again. Not to repeat history, only this time, with Damon being in love with her sister! She couldn't suffer another broken heart. If she did…she might break.

"Look, we need your help. We need to see all of Isobel's research. Anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena explained to Vanessa who was sitting in the chair in front of them.

Vanessa led them back into the office. They got right to work. Alaric was sifting threw many anonymous papers and books that were left on the desk, now disorganized and in a mess. Damon and Elena were perusing books on the other side, and Shaylee was on the opposite side of them, trying to keep her distance from Damon.

Damon noticed how much of an effort Shay was making to put at least 8 feet between them at all times. He couldn't understand why though. She was avoiding him, obviously…but it felt different. There was more to it. He saw the look in her eyes when he was about to kiss her. It was full of love, and trust.

But obviously, Damon didn't know that Shaylee was just like him. Always-picked 2nd. Always the second choice, all of her life, no matter what. Bonnie chose Elena. Stefan chose Elena. Caroline chose Elena. Matt chose Elena. It was…hard. And Damon had no clue about that.

To fall in love with Damon only to be second choice again would crush Shay, and wasn't going to let herself be.

"This box tracks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864." Vanessa explained to Shaylee, setting a box in front of the table she was standing by.

Shaylee immediately looked inside of it. Some folders full of paper, a few books. Only a box full, and that's what worried Shay.

"And there's nothing about Gabriella?" Shaylee asked, slightly disappointed. Vanessa shook her head apologetically.

"Not a thing except for a picture with her and Katherine that I'm aware of." Vanessa explained. Shaylee nodded disappointedly and Damon saw that. She looked back down at the box and saw Vervain.

"Here, take this." Shaylee told Vanessa, handing her the herb. Vanessa looked at it curiously.

"Does vervain really work?"

"Nope! Not at all." Damon told them loudly from the other room. Shay sighed in annoyance and let out a breath. Those were the same words she uttered…god. They were so alike sometimes.

"Can he here us?" Vanessa asked, surprised.

"No, that would be creepy!" Damon whispered loudly. Just the thing Shay was going to say.

Shay rolled her eyes as Vanessa's eyebrows raised. "Can he read minds too?"

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." Damon told her smirking, walking back into the room with a big brown book in his hands.

"No." She said mostly to Damon. "That he can't do."

Damon smirked and turned back to looking at the books. Shaylee shot daggers threw his back with her glare.

"But he is very capable of being a first rate jackass."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Shaylee had not taken her eyes off of the books. Still. Absolutely nothing about Gabriella. It was like she was a ghost.<p>

Shay groaned in frustration and slammed the book shut, dust flying everywhere. Damon saw this and smirked, sauntering over to her, behind her. He put his hands on the table, trapping her so she couldn't go anywhere as he pressed up against her, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Any luck?"

Shay was surprised. She expected him to be a dick. But he was genuinely asking. That was…nice? But it didn't stop the shivers going down her spine.

"There is nothing about Gabriella or Katherine that we don't already know." Shaylee exclaimed, putting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

Damon sighed and moved behind her, wanting to make her feel better. He put his strong hands on Shay's shoulders and felt her heart accelerate. Alright…it wasn't like she didn't like him anymore. It was something else…

Shaylee felt Damon's strong hands rubbing her shoulders and her neck gently, but tenderly, working on the knots. She smiled to herself. It was proving to be harder to resist Damon's charm.

"It's to bad were not friends anymore." Damon murmured into her ear, knowing exactly the spot that gets her going. Shay bit her lip, forcing herself not to react as Damon's hands moved to her back.

"The details of your incompetence don't interest me." Shay remarked pointedly. Damon smirked to himself. He so taught her that one..

"Guys! Take a look at this." Ric called, pointing to a paragraph in the book.

Shay and Damon immediately headed over, along with Elena and Vanessa.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some lesser known legends." Vanessa told them.

"Maledictio solis et lunae. Translates roughly to the curse of the sun and moon." Vanessa explained.

"It's Native American.. Aztec." Shay explained. She was good with Languages.

"It explains one origin of werewolf traced threw Virginia."

"600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires so the shaman put a curse on them to limit their powers. Making Vampires slaves to the sun, and werewolves slaves to the moon. Vampires can't go out in the sun, werewolves only transform on a full moon. " Vanessa explained. "Werewolves can hunt humans, but their instincts hardwire them to attack their prey. Vampires. A werewolf bit is fatal to them."

Damon groaned and rolled his head to one side. Just great. Just what they needed.

An hour later, they were waiting to hit the road again. Shaylee just wanted to get home. This trip had been a total bust. She hadn't found out anything.

Pulling on the door handle, it wouldn't open. Shaylee sighed in annoyance and Damon came up behind her.

"Here." He said, unlocking the car. "Allow me."

He opened the door for her and she moved to get in the car, but Damon moved his body in her way so they were chest to chest, looking down, or up at each other, locking eyes. Shay's breath sped. Her heart was jus telling her to go for it. But her brain…she couldn't.

"You're not going to be able to hate me forever." Damon told her, actually trying to convince himself more.

'Oh trust me. I know.' Shay thought. She could already feel her strength weakening on that.

Damon sighed when she didn't answer him and handed her the big book he was carrying.

"You didn't dig deep enough." He explained to her. Shay took the large brown book into her hands and looked at the top.

"Petrova…I saw this on the shelf." Shay said, shrugging her shoulders. How did it link to Katherine and Gabriella?

Damon put one arm on the car and leaned against it.

"Katherine originally came from Europe. Her real name was Petrova. Katarina Petrova to be exact."

Boy, when Damon spoke in Italian…Shay almost lost it right there. God, he was so sexy. But what was the sexiest, was he was actually being the Damon she used to know. Without all the snarky comments, and a douche-y disposition.

Damon smiled slightly as he saw Shay's eyes light up and look up at him. His heart practically flipped. God, if he heard someone else doing that, he would punch them for being such a sap.

"Let me know what you find." Damon told her. "I'm very curious myself."

Shay nodded. She was about to say they should read it together, but she stopped herself. No. That would be getting to close…she couldn't let herself do that.

She headed to get in the car again, when Damon stopped them, their faces dangerously close.

"You have every right to hate me." Damon told her honestly. Shay was shocked. He was being so sincere, so…honest and trusting. Shay hadn't seen this side much. She loved it….

"I understand. But…you hated me before and we became friends." Damon reminded her. Shay chuckled slightly and Damon knew he stepped back into her good graces somewhat.

"It would suck. If that was gone forever." Damon told her honestly, clenching his jaw slightly, and Shay saw this. It wasn't easy for him, doing this. Putting himself out there. Setting himself up for heartbreak.

"So…is it? Have I lost you forever?" Damon asked her nervously.

Shay sighed and looked up into his bright, hopeful, pleading eyes. God did she want to say no. She wanted to take him, and kiss him. But…there was always that feeling. That gut wrenching feeling telling her she was just a 2nd, and he was waiting for the 1st.

"Thank you. For the book Damon." Shaylee told him, smiling softly up at him. Damon pursed his lips and nodded.

Hey, he got a smile. A step in the right direction. He nodded and stepped aside. He felt Shay brush her hand against his stomach as she got in. He knew it was an affectionate thank you. But to him…every time they touched, he felt something deeper than what it really was. He was sure she felt it to by the sound of her pulse rising every time.

* * *

><p>The ride home was quiet, but comfortable. Everyone was in there own little bubble.<p>

Getting out of the car, Shay headed up to the front of the house. Alaric had asked for a 2-minute head start so he could talk to Jenna.

"Road trips work well for us." Damon told her smirking as they walked up the porch steps. Shay shook her head.

"This doesn't mean things are back to the way they used to be." Shay reminded him.

"Oh, come on." Damon complained. "You know I chipped a little bit of your wall of hatred."

Shay sighed closing her eyes before she turned to face him, meeting his bright blue ones, which always surprised her. But shay couldn't just…let things go back. She…she needed to know so many things first.

"I need to know the truth." Shaylee told him seriously. Damon looked down at her, his brow furrowing, but nodded. Anything.

"When you broke Jeremy's neck…did you know he was wearing the ring?" Shaylee was afraid for this answer.

Damon sighed, his face trying to play the cocky sarcasm angle…but his heart wouldn't let him. It turned somber as he looked directly at her, intensely into her eyes.

She was going to hate him after this. He was going to loose her forever.

"No. No, I didn't." Damon told her truthfully, shocking Shay, her eyes widening. Damon looked down at the floor, not wanting to see her reaction.

"Katherine really pissed me off and I-I snapped and I…" Damon pulled it together, and looked up at her.

"I got lucky with the ring."

Whoa. He seriously just told her that. Shaylee was shocked. But…thrilled and ecstatic at the same time.

"I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't wearing it." Damon told her truthfully, sadly. He knew this was it. They were over for good. He couldn't tell anything from her face. She was usually easy for him to read.

Shay sighed and looked up at him, meeting his apologetic eyes. She knew this wasn't a game to him. He took their relationship seriously. He was willing to tell her this horrible truth…no matter the consequences.

"Shaylee. I'm sorry."

If there was one thing Damon could do, it was throw her for a loop. He said he was sorry. Never, in the history of their relationship has he ever said he was sorry. Ever.

"Thank you, for being honest with me." Shaylee told him. Damon nodded.

"And the answer, to the question about our friendship?" Shaylee started. Damon's eyebrows furrowed as he searched into her eyes for the answer he was about to get, so he could prepare himself.

"Is yes…" Shaylee told him. Damon looked at her confused. Yes….bad or good?

"It would suck if we lost that forever."

It took Damon a moment before he realized that she was forgiving him. Actually forgiving him. Shay smiled at him softly and took his hand.

"I officially claim things back to the way they were." Shaylee told him, laughing slightly. Damon let out a sigh of relief and laughed slightly with her, silently thanking whatever god that was up there.

"So…you wanna come in and get started on this book?" Shay asked him, looking up at him hopefully. Damon smiled. It had been a long time since he saw that look.

He nodded. "Nothing I would rather do."

Shay smiled and took his hand, and opened the door with the other, letting him in. The two walked up to her bedroom and Damon laid down on the bed. Shay smiled as he mad himself at home, thinking they hadn't done this in awhile without fighting.

Shay dumped her bags and took off her shoes, revealing 2 different colored socks. Damon laughed and Shay threw him a look, but it didn't affect his laugh. Same old Shay.

"Same old Shay. Just a new Hair color." Damon commented. Shay smiled and grabbed the book, tossing it to him. She knew she didn't have to worry about it getting wrecked, he would catch it easily.

"You know." Shay started, climbing onto the bed, on her knees.

"Mmm?" Damon asked, looking down at her as she cuddled up to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist, laying her head on his chest, moving a leg over his.

"I'm thinking about going back to the other color."

Damon looked down at her and smiled. Looks like he chipped a rock off of her hardcore, snarky, touch girl persona act too.

"Well, you know, I have a thing for blondes." Damon told her, smirking. Shay laughed and hit his chest lightly. Damon smiled and wrapped his arm around Shay, holding the book on his chest with both hands.

Perfect end, to an ok day.

**Alright, I know. Not a lot of Shay's sarcastic quips, but I just couldn't find the right spot for the ones I love to use. ;) Yes, these are all mine. Well…most of them. ;) Please review. I've been noticing people read the first chapter, then don't continue. Tell me what I can do to improve so that you do read it! Please, review, and if you want to toss some idea's my way, feel free! **

**Thanks to: ****ChoColat, ****Belles2010****, ****hodhod2011danger****, and ****SlightlyCrazy**** for reviewing. Thank you soo much! **

**There is going to be a better twist in the chapter"Masquerade" that will be pretty interesting. :) So, bear with me! Please! :)**


	4. Memory Lane

**Another chapter! Sorry it took so long! next one will be faster, i promise! **

**So, enjoy! And unfortunatly, none of this is mine...especially not Ian. Damn... Only Alex and David are mine. **

The next day at the Grill, Damon walked in finding Shay at her old table in the back, books sprawled out over it, pen and highlighter in hand, a 'diet coke' (which he forces himself not to roll his eyes when she orders. She doesn't need died anything.) And a bowl of gummy bears and the frosted animal crackers that had sprinkles on them.

She was dressed in dark black skinny leg jeans, a grey sweater, and black clothed boots that came up to just under her knee and were lined with fur. He got her that outfit. He smirked and went over to her, sitting down at the table. He almost laughed at how oblivious she was when she was studying hard.

He saw her put her tongue in front of her lower teeth, behind her lip. That was her study face with her mouth slightly open. Very cute. Her hair down in loose, big curls.

Looking up to take another animal cracker, she jumped practically out of her seat.

"Geeze! Give me a heart attack!" Shay complained, covering her heart, which was beating a million miles an hour. Damon chuckled and threw a gummy bear into his mouth. He was thrilled things were back to normal.

"You know, you should really improve your peripheral sight. It's a bit…lacking." Damon told her. Shay rolled her eyes.

"Did you come here just to tease me about my study habits, or did you actually want something?" Shay asked, raising her eyebrows pointedly. Damon smiled.

"Both. I need you to get me an invite to Jenna's barbeque." Shay immediately narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh here, let me drop what's important and pay attention to your and all of your needs." Shay said sarcastically.

Damon rolled his eyes. Of course. Again with the sarcasm. He thought they were over that stage.

"Why?" she finally asked suspiciously, needing to know now that he got her attention off of her books. It's not like not having an invitation has ever stopped him before.

"Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood, AKA Jacob Black-" Shay laughed as he used a twilight reference. She had dragged him to see everyone of those movies so far. He absolutely hated them.

"And he's obviously going to be there. So, I figured a social gathering is a good way to 'get to know' the guy." Damon told her. Shay shook her head. He obviously had more planned then just a social gathering.

"If you wanted to meet Mason, you could have just told me. I'm friends with him. Besides, you don't 'get to know' people."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Psh, of course I do."

"Who?"

"You."

Shay rolled her eyes. "And here I though I was special."

Damon chuckled and stole her soda as she was about to drink it.

"You are. Very special. That's why I need to be your date for the night." Damon told her, smirking. Her laugh and smile dropped as he said that.

Oh no. Dangerous grounds for the two of them. She shouldn't enter-

"you're not that lucky, and I'm not that desperate." Shay reminded him, going back to reading the page of her book, despite her heart yelling in big fat letters 'YES.

Damon looked at her and rolled his eyes. He would just never get tired of those quips she keeps dulling out…

"Oh, but I know you are. Besides, you are just dying to know what I have planed for tonight." Damon told her smirking.

Shay looked back up at him, annoyed.

"If it looks like I give a damn, please tell me. I don't want to give you the wrong impression." Shay explained, before going back to her book.

"Shay." Damon warned. Shay smirked to herself, but kept her face neutral.

"Fine, but be nice to Jenna. She's not exactly your biggest fan." Shaylee reminded him.

Damon smiled at her as the waitress came and dropped off his pie.

"Thank you." He told her. "I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way."

Shay sighed and shook her head, clicking her tongue, faking disappointment.

"What?" Damon asked her confused.

"Jenna's more of an apple pie kind of girl."

"Sure that's not you?" Damon asked, knowing she hated peach cobbler. Shay narrowed her eyes at him.

"No! It's not me! Well…sort of. But I like chocolate mousse. Big difference."

Damon chuckled and nodded. "Alright, then you can come help me make one."

Shay paused and looked at him confused. "Make one? Your going to make an apple pie just to get into the good graces of Jenna?"

Damon smirked. Not really. It was really just to spend more time with her. But it's not like he would ever tell her that.

"C'mon. Let's go." Damon told her standing up, nodding his head to the door. Shay looked up at him, still confused.

Her eyebrows crinkled as she looked up at him, smiling, shaking her head. She had to study…

What the hell.

Shay scooped all of her papers into her shoulder messenger bag and grabbed her books along with her car keys, laughing. Damon smiled and Shay smiled back. They either brought out the best in each other, or the worst. Depends on who you happen to ask really.

* * *

><p>"Alright, get the pie pan out of the cabinet, and the apples from the counter." Damon told her, zooming around the kitchen, making Shay laugh, grabbing everything else.<p>

"Alright, here's the knife. Be careful." He warned. Shay rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a baby Damon. I can handle a big knife." Damon shot her a doubtful look.

"It was one time!" She defended herself. Damon chuckled and nodded, grabbing himself a knife and starting to peel the apples.

Shay hopped up onto the counter and held the apple over the bowl, peeling it. While Damon got the flower out.

"So, there's always a story of how you learnt how to cook. Tell me about Apple Pie." Shaylee told him. Damon sighed.

"My mom used to make it for me all the time. She said it was always a two person job." Damon explained. Shay smiled brightly, knowing this was something private he wouldn't share with anyone. She felt honored.

"It would be our special time together. Sometimes it was the only time we got between my father and Stefan. Plus, she was a social butterfly, just like you." Damon pointed out causing Shay to giggle slightly.

Damon smiled up at her. He loved to hear her laugh. It made his heart completely soar.

"You know, she was a lot like you." Damon explained fondly, scooping the flower out into a measuring cup.

Shay smiled brightly.

"Yeah? How so?"

"Absolutely gorgeous."

Shay blushed deeply. Yep…dangerous territory.

"Kind, generous, much to trusting." Damon told her pointedly, making Shay glare at him playfully.

"She was also very smart, stubborn, pig headed, obnoxious-"

"Hey!" Shay complained, picking up a handful of flower and flinging it right at his face, getting flower all over his face, and black shirt. She started laughing hysterically at the look on his face.

"Oh, you are so dead." Damon told her. Shay giggled and hopped off the counter.

"Nope! That's you!" Shay called, taking off running. Damon grabbed a handful of flower before following after her.

Shaylee looked behind her anxiously, but she didn't see Damon. She kept on running until she looked forward and froze. Gasping for breath. Damon was right in front of her.

"Payback's sweet." Damon told her, throwing the flower back at her, getting it in her hair and face.

Shay sputtered and wiped it out of her mouth as Damon laughed.

"So not fair!" She shouted, throwing herself at Damon, knocking them both to the ground. Damon groaned but laughed.

Damon then started tickling her mercilessly with his hands as Shay tried to stop him but she could stop laughing. He easily flipped them over and held Shay's hands together.

"Not fair. I'm going to have to go home and shower now." Shaylee complained. Damon chuckled.

"Well…you could always shower here." Damon suggested. "You might even be able to convince me to join you." Damon informed her, making Shay laugh.

'Trust me. Too tempting of an offer.' Shay thought.

"You're not that lucky. And I'm not that desperate." She repeated. Damon smirked and leaned down to her.

Her heart sped up as she met Damon's bright blue eyes. She couldn't do this. Not again.

"What time is it?" She asked Damon. Damon groaned and took his phone out of his pocket.

"Almost 2, why?"

"Crap. Jenna's barbeque starts at 2. I need to get home and cleaned up." Shay complained, pushing Damon off of her. Damon chuckled.

"It think your forgetting one of us is a vampire."

"And what can a vampire possible do for me now?" Shay asked confused. Damon smirked and grabbed Shay's waist.

Shay screamed and closed her eyes as she felt the wind rushing around her and Damon's arms around her.

Within seconds they were at the house.

"Oh my god!" Shaylee exclaimed. She wasn't used to doing that. "A little warning?"

Damon chuckled and wiped some hair out of her face.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist seeing your face." Damon told her. Shay blushed as Damon trailed a hand down her face.

Shaylee looked up into Damon's eyes, slightly out of breath. He cupped her face with his hand, and looking into her eyes to make sure this was ok. That she wasn't going to pull away.

God she was gorgeous. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair fell gracefully around her having been threw the wind. Her bright blue eyes looked up at his in wonder.

Damon moved in closer, and their lips met softly. Damon's were firmly planted against Shay's and she smiled. The perfect first kiss. Sweet, innocent. Everything the two of them weren't. Damon's other hand trailed down to her waist.

But then Shay's eyes shot open. No. She couldn't do this again. It was never going to be her that he was in love with.

Damon felt her freeze, and pull away.

"I-I'm sorry. I-" Shay stuttered before shaking her head. Damon looked at her confused, looking in her eyes to search for an answer that never came. She turned and ran inside the house. Damon sighed and took a deep breath. Great.

* * *

><p>After her shower, Shay told herself she couldn't do this with Damon anymore. It couldn't happen. Not now, not until she was sure it was her he wanted to be with. Not anyone else.<p>

But what Shay didn't know was that Damon loved her. And only her. He didn't love Elena. Sure, he was attracted to her because she looked like Katherine, but the relationship ends there.

Shay got dressed in black leggings and calf high black boots. She put on a red and black plaid shirt that was a button up.

She walked downstairs to see the barbeque had already started.

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline, Jenna." Elena thanked as Shay started pouring her favorite Doritos into a bowl.

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?" Jenna asked annoyed. Elena crinkled her eyebrows as Shay winced. Great…

"Damon's coming?" Elena asked confused. "But I didn't invite him."

But then Elena noticed Jenna wasn't looking at her, she was looking at Shay. Shay and Damon? NO!

"Na-na-no." Elena told her, shaking her head. "You cannot be dating Damon."

Shay sighed. Did she detect a little bit of jealousy? Yes! She totally did.

"And why is that, Elena?" Shay asked her, smirking. Elena glared at her.

"No reason." Elena retorted.

"Well Jenna, he's my date." Shay told her. Just to annoy Elena…Jenna raised her eyebrows surprised.

"Aha! Good news! Found the shot glasses!" Mason announced happily walking into the kitchen, holding them up. Jenna and Shay both laughed.

"Hey Shay." Mason greeted, kissing her cheek. Shay smiled.

"I'm here 10 minutes and already I'm back under the bleachers at the pep rally." Jenna told him laughing.

"Just like old times, huh?" Mason asked, side hugging Jenna. "Only, this time I didn't swipe the bottle from my old man."

"Hey! You bought the good stuff! I like you already." Alaric announced coming into the room, seeing the bottle of hooch.

Mason chuckled and Jenna laughed with Shay.

"So, why did you instigate this little barbeque, Ric?" Mason asked. Alaric shrugged.

"Thought it would be nice, get to know some of Jenna's old high school friends. Dig up a little dirt." Alaric told them.

Mason smirked. "I've got dirt. Oh, I've got dirt."

"I have no secrets. Only…dirty shame.' Jenna told them, holding up her shot glass. The 3 people around her laughed.

"To dirty shame!" Jenna cheered.

"To dirty shame!" Alaric, Mason, and Shay echoed, taking their shots. Jenna never was a strict parental when it came to Shay. Mainly because she just got back into town. Alaric gave her a look as she took the shot and she rolled her eyes.

"You two have a sordid past." Shay told them smirking.

"Yeah, just like you kinda have a sordid future." Jenna pointed out, smirking. Shay narrowed her eyes, glaring at her aunt.

"Wait…what?" Mason asked confused, looking between Jenna and Shay. "What are you talking about?"

"Hey!" Damon called. Shay smirked. She was so going to play this up.

"Hey baby!" Shay called smirking at Damon. Damon raised an eyebrow, immediately knowing something was up. He was coming in here expecting to be avoided.

"Hi angel." Damon told her.

Shay wanted to glare. That was a little too played up. Shay bounced over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon took the cue well and wrapped his arms around her lower back, making Mason narrow his eyes in a glare at Damon. Alaric just rolled his eyes.

Shay smiled. This felt completely normal. Almost as if…they weren't really pretending. This is what it could be like- No. she couldn't do this.

"I missed you." Shay told him, her nose against his. Damon wanted to laugh. Oh, this was going to be a good barbeque.

"Mmm, really?" Damon asked. Shay smirked and bit her lower lip, nodding her head innocently.

"Mmhmm." Shay told him, leaning up to kiss Damon. Damon smiled. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying the feeling of her lips on his so much, but he couldn't help it. She was amazing.

His hands drifted to her back pockets and pulled her against him.

Shay smiled and put a hand on the nape of his neck, her fingers twirling some of the hair at the bottom of his hair line. Damon's eyes widened, but they were still closed. Shay knew she could get used to this, but she didn't want another broken heart.

"That's what I'm talking about." Jenna told Mason annoyed at the scene in front of her.

"C'mon in. We were just doing shots." Shay told Damon. Damon smirked and he headed over with Shay, his hand on her hip.

"Here, I'll grab you a shot glass." Mason volunteered.

"Don't bother." Jenna snapped, glaring at Damon. "Have mine."

She handed Damon her shot glass on the way out.

Shay groaned.

"I'll be back." she told Damon, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Damon smirked and watched her ass move side to side as she walked out of the room.

"She doesn't like me to much." Damon summarized to Mason. Mason chuckled, dryly. He wasn't liking Damon too much either now.

"Yeah, well maybe it has to do with the fact that you were pawing her niece." Mason suggested.

As Shay came back in the room, Mason and Damon were doing introductions.

"I'm Mason Lockwood."

"Oh yeah, we haven't met. I'm Damon Salvatore." Damon told him, shaking his hand. Mason nodded.

"I know. Heard great things about you." Mason promised him. Shay tried to keep herself from laughing so hard. Good things?

She came back in the room and wrapped her arms around Damon's waist from behind, her hands spread out on his muscular abs, making Shay melt at the feel, and Damon almost groan. Damn. Did she know what she was doing to him.

"Really? That's weird." Damon told him, shaking his head.

"Because he's a dick." Shay told Mason, murmuring on Damon's neck.

* * *

><p>"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna guessed from the other room while Shay was getting Damon's pie out.<p>

"Puppy!" Caroline guessed. It was Damon's turn and they were playing Charades in the living room.

"Ok Dog…hound dog?"

"Dance's with Wolves." Mason said dryly. Shay could only guess it wasn't going so good in there.

"Mason wins, again." Damon announced.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna complained. Damon smirked and saw Shaylee in the kitchen. She was so attractive in the kitchen. God he loved that he could play the boyfriend part today.

He excused himself and then headed into the kitchen.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon informed her, smirking as he moved behind her, looking over her shoulder. He was so close, Shay could feel his body heat.

"Well, she wouldn't be if you stop plying her with alcohol." Shay reminded Damon, laughing. Damon chuckled and shrugged.

"Well, I want her to like me, especially if this thing between us is going to be a common occurrence, which I _soo _hope it will." Damon teased, but really, he was drop dead serious. Somehow, he had to show her that.

"How's operation Lockwood?" Shay asked, avoiding that particular subject.

"He's my new BFF." Damon informed her.

"So I've been replaced?" Shay asked, pouting as she turned around to face him.

Damon laughed. That was the cutest thing ever. He walked closer and put his hand on her face, his thumb rubbing under her pouted lip.

"Oh come on. We don't need to puppies here tonight." Damon teased, making shay laugh. Damon loved to see her smile, more than anything else.

"But you know…we really should talk about what happened today-"

"There you are!" Jenna said, walking into the kitchen. Shay immediately turned around, and Damon moved to her back was pressing against his chest, his hands on her hips, his chin next to her head.

"Yes. Thanks for the invite, Jenna." Damon thanked, smirking. Jenna looked up to glare at him.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna asked sarcastically. Damon rolled his eyes. Looks like she picked up on Shay's hilarious humor…

"I know what you must think about me-"

At that moment, Shay extracted herself from Damon's arms and moved to get dishes so everyone could eat pie.

"No. You don't. You've never dated you. I have dated many yous. " Jenna told him, obviously referring to the Shay/Damon relationship. The 'Day' relationship, as Caroline called it.

"I'm a work in progress." Damon told her smirking. Jenna smirked back.

"Shaylee doesn't need another one of those."

Damon immediately frowned, his face turning into confusion. Another one of those? What was she talking about?

Shay got the silver knife from the set and stuck it in the pie.

"Oo. These are fancy." Damon told Jenna, looking at them. Shay groaned. She knew what he was going to do. Take on, and stick mason with it, to see if he was a werewolf. She saw Damon slip a knife into his pocket and smirk. Shay rolled her eyes, and went to serve the pie.

"Mason." Damon announced, pushing the pie over to him. "Why don't you start us off?"

Mason smiled and looked down at the pie. Shay bit her lip nervously, hoping Damon wouldn't have a reason to kill him.

"Sure." Mason told him smiling and skillfully avoided the silver, scooping a slice for himself with his hand.

Alaric, Shay, and Damon looked at him suspiciously. Mason seemed to notice this and laughed.

"Oh, sorry. I apologize. I'm an animal." he chuckled, but it was dry. The atmosphere tense as Alaric and Damon joined in too, sitting down at their seats.

"Stop it, whatever your planning." Shay whispered into Damon's ear. He just smirked at her.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked. Mason shook his head.

"Nope. She was always in Logan Fell land."

"Ah! There, my first mistake." Jenna informed them. "He had all kinds of girls lining up for him."

"Really?" Damon asked surmised. "I just…always pegged you as a lone wolf."

Shay closed her eyes for a moment, suppressing a groan. So that's how this was going to go. She placed her hand on Damon's thigh and squeezed. He jumped slightly, clenching his jaw. Oh god. If she kept doing that, he was not to be held responsible for taking her upstairs and showing her what sex was really supposed to be like.

"Oh, I'm sure I wasn't half the lady-killer you were."

Shay's pretend smile dropped as she caught that one. Mason knew. Damon kept his smirk, but inside he was thinking 'crap.'

* * *

><p>Shay was cleaning dishes and Damon was helping her, neither one of them saying a word.<p>

"Jenna just brought out guitar hero. Might be time to mutiny." Mason informed him. Shay laughed and shook her head. Yeah, there was no way.

"Well, I just happen to like guitar hero. So you, my friend are barking up the wrong tree."

Shay sighed and shook her head. Damn-it Damon!

"Alright, enough with the innuendo's. You win." Mason guessed it was ok to talk about this in front of Shay.

"Your hilarious." Mason said dryly.

"Thank you." Damon told him smirking.

"He's really not." Shay told them both, shaking her head. She headed out of the room to go find Caroline.

"Play nice!" She warned both of them. Yeah right. Like that was going to happen.

She found out the two of them were heading to the boarding house and decided to join them. Driving her car, it was getting dark so she turned on the headlights.

In the dark, she saw Caroline and Elena standing by the road.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Shaylee asked confused.

"Thank god. Can you take me to the boarding house to see Stefan? I'm worried about him." Elena told her. Shay nodded, but despite Caroline's protests, Elena got in, and they drove away.

They got to the boarding house and immediately ran inside.

"Hello?" Shay called.

"Stefan?" Elena yelled looking all around the room. Suddenly, they felt a presence behind them and Shay immediately flipped around with Elena and gasped. Right in front of her. Gabriella.

They…they looked exactly alike. Nothing about them was different from the other. Usually twins had some sort of difference, even if they were identical. No. She was an exact replica. Hearing that you have a double, and seeing it are two completely different things.

Shaylee started at her wide eyed and completely shocked.

"You must be Elena." Katherine said, smirking.

"And you must be Shaylee."

Elena and Shay were practically panting for breath. What was this?

"How is this possible?" Shay asked immediately as Katherine walked down the stairs and started circling Elena.

"How do we look exactly alike?" Elena demanded.

"Elena!" Stefan called, running over. Gabriella and Katherine ran out of the house in a blur.

Shay was frozen. She was Gabriella 2.0. What the hell? Yeah…definitely hearing about it was completely different. She was a real life double. Whoa.

"Shay, are you ok?" Stefan asked her concerned. Shay nodded, trying to convince herself more than anything. That was just…freaky.

"Yeah. Fine. Alright, Elena. Your ok, so I'm just going to go." Shay told them, forcing a smile. Elena looked at her confused.

"Are you sure? I'm sure Damon's going to be here any minute…"

Stefan looked at Elena confused. Wait…Damon and Shay? Really?

"Um…we're not really together. I'll see you guys later." Shay told them, heading to the door. Stefan was left standing their confused. What were they talking about?

* * *

><p>Heading back home, Shay groaned as she saw Damon waiting for her as she parked her car. She got out and tried to avoid eye contact, but that was not possible. Shaylee knew he was waiting just for her. Special her that was falling in love with him all over again…<p>

"So, are we finally going to talk about this?" Damon asked, standing from his sitting position on the porch bench. Shay sighed and shook her head, grabbing her keys.

"Damon…I was just trying to annoy Elena, alright?" Shaylee asked. Damon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"And why would she be annoyed?"

"Cause she's jealous."

"Why would she be jealous?"

Shay sighed and dropped what she was doing to turn and face him, looking up at those piercing blue eyes that she could stare into forever. Damn-it.

"Because, she's in love with you. There, happy?" Shaylee asked annoyed, knowing their time together was coming to an end. But Damon frowned, knowing the annoyance was code for her hurting. But why was she hurting?

"So, you can go alone and proclaim your secret love to Elena and the both of you can live happily ever after without me in your lives." Shay told him, opening the door.

Damon searched her face for some hint at what he was supposed to feel. Was she an idiot? No. Shay wasn't an idiot, just completely stupid sometimes. He threw his arm out, blocking the door. Shay groaned and looked up at him annoyed, determined not to let Damon see how hurt she was.

"Shay-"

"No Damon. I know that your in love with Elena." Shaylee told him, her eyes sad, but her face angry. Damon's eyebrows were furrowed together, his mouth slightly open in confusion. In love with Elena? That's what she thought?

But then suddenly, it all clicked. This pulling away from him. Avoiding him. She thought he was just using her.

"Elena-" Damon tried to explain.

"No Damon. I won't let myself do this again. I was in love with you." Shaylee told him making Damon freeze completely. In love with him? What? Why didn't he see it?

"Shay-"

"Damon! Just shut up!" Shaylee told him. His mouth hung open at her.

"I new you were never going to love me. It was always going to be \Katherine. I left, so I didn't get another broken heart." Shaylee explained. "I had already lost my parents, I couldn't loose you too, which I knew I was going to"

"Shay-"

"That I…my life got screwed up when I left. I wasn't…me."

Damon knew that. It was obvious when he saw her walk the first time. Something was obviously different. Her demeanor was changed.

"I came back to be me again. But this…this isn't me! I…I can't be doing this again Damon! I am not going to be with a guy who loves someone else. It isn't fair! I swore to myself I wasn't going to fall for you again. But here I am…and your still not in love with me! Your in love with the Katherine look alike!" Shay yelled at him.

Damon was still shocked. Why hadn't she just told him? It all made so much sense. Her different personality, her drifting apart from him. Them, always arguing. Snappy comments. She was protecting herself.

"This is not fair to me." Shaylee snapped angrily. "I'm done being second choice, Damon."

Damon's eyes went wide as she said that. Second choice? What was she talking about? She wasn't second choice…never was. But then it dawned on him. Second choice. He knew exactly what she was feeling.

Damon was still stunned at her speech. Shay took a deep breath and pushed him aside, heading into the house. Though Damon was too strong for her to push, he just let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, so this is a little short. My apologies. I know there isn't much of the sarcastic quips. I tried to add them, but i'm finding it harder and harder, because there just isn't alot of room for some. <strong>

**BTW, if anyone wants to be my Beta, just PM me! :) And please, REVIEW! you don't know how much it means to me when you do! I haven't gotten much feedback on what some of you viewers would like to happen, so, if you have any ideas, please tell me! I love hearing your guys's thoughts**!

**-Chella.**

(**P.S. I'm currently writing a Jacob Black/OC love story. I would like for some of you to read it. I would suggest it for the people who love snarky Shay. Well, there just happens to be a very snarky Alex. :) Alot more than Shay...if you could even fathom that. haha. I'll let you know when i post it.**


	5. Kill or Be Killed

**Here's another one! Sorry it took forever to get out. I was more focused on writing the 'Katerina' Episode. **

**I hope you like this one. There is a surprise, or not so surprise ending…**

**Again…nothing is mine besides Shaylee. **

**And C'mon guys, please review. It's a little discouraging when I see over a hundred people viewing this story…and only 6 have reviewed… **

**-C**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaylee groaned as her alarm clock went off. It was too early for this.

"Shaylee! Get up!" Elena complained, pounding on her door. Shaylee sighed. Just like old times.

She groaned, but dragged herself out of bed and over to hr closet sleepily. She pulled out white skinny leg jeans, her black converse, and a medium dark, turquoise v-neck button up shirt and she cuffed the sleeves up to her elbows with a brown braided belt 2 inches under her breasts.

She dragged herself to the bathroom, wiping the sleep from her eyes and she looked into the mirror and groaned. She really didn't want to do anything with her hair, so she just brushed it out, letting it hang in waves. She put on light eyeliner, and put on mascara, accenting her long eyelashes, curling them up, making her eyes stand out beautifully.

She had been up all night thinking about Elena. Her and Stefan broke up last night. Ever since Shay told Damon about Elena being clearly in love with him. Coincidence? She thought not.

"Elena! Hurry your ass up or I'm not driving you!" Shaylee warned her sister. Elena rolled her eyes and headed downstairs to see Shay leaning against the door, keys in her hand.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." Elena told her.

They were helping the community fix up a new park in honor of the dead mayor.

As Shay got into the car with her sister, she started it and the music came on blaring. Elena flinched and rolled her eyes. Just like Damon.

It was currently playing Coldplay's Every Tear drop is a Waterfall. Surprising for Elena to here her sister listening to something that wasn't rock.

When driving into the parking lot, Shaylee saw a perfect spot out front. She immediately zoomed for it, turning the steering wheel.

Suddenly, some idiot came out of nowhere, whipping right into the spot. Shaylee and Elena gasped in fear and Shaylee had to stomp on her irresponsible brakes, hoping they really worked right then. Her car came to a screeching halt, with Shay and Elena being jerked forward, then back, both panting for breath due to the adrenaline.

Shay cursed loudly, throwing her hands up at the guy who just smirked at her as he got out of his car.

"Idiot." Shay murmured. Elena rolled her eyes. Shay was always an…offensive…driver.

"Let's just park and hopefully get there in one piece." Elena told her, running a hand nervously threw her hair. Shay nodded and pulled into another spot.

Damon saw the black car cut Shay off and narrowed his eyes at him. He heard Shay curse and throw her hands up. He sighed. Now was probably not the time to talk to her. She was in a…mood.

Shaylee got out and slammed her door. Today was just starting off…great. First off, it was much to early. Second, it was for helping the town. She didn't do that… third, some jackass just cut her off. Now, she probably needed to replace her brakes because you could practically smell the rubber on her tires now and it's not like she has enough money to do that.

She and Elena separated and Shay looked around to see Stefan shaking hands with Mason. Oh boy. What now?

Walking up to him, she smiled as Stefan turned to face her. But then all of a sudden, Damon was behind Stefan. Shaylee groaned and started heading the opposite direction when Stefan took her arm and pulled her towards him.

"None of that." He told her smiling. Shaylee rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, not feeling like putting up with the Damonitude.

"What were you doing with Lon Chaney over there?" Damon asked Stefan, narrowing his eyes. Stefan sighed and turned around to face him.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf." Stefan informed him, making Shay scoff a laugh.

"That work out well for you?" She asked sarcastically, smirking. Stefan scoffed a sigh and ignored her.

"But I don't want peace!" Damon complained, whining like a child. Shaylee rolled her eyes.

"Well, consider it opposite day." Stefan told him, shrugging and smirking at his older brother. Shay pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Nope. I don't quite like the idea about that, because that means that me and Damon are together, and you and Elena are separated, you two are werewolves and then Mason's a vampire, proving that he could kill you quite-"

"Shay." Stefan complained, rolling his eyes at her. Shay chuckled and held her hands up in defense, making Stefan smile.

"No Stef, she's right." Damon told him. "Except for the part about us being together. I don't think that would be _soo _horrible."

Damon smirked at her, and widened his eyes slightly, proceeding with his famous 'eye thing'. Shaylee narrowed her eyes at him.

Truthfully, for both of them, it would be like heaven. It was what they both wanted, but they wouldn't reach for it.

"Oh, your right." Shaylee told him with fake honesty. "No, just your ordinary match made in hell."

"Depending on what room we were in." Damon told her smirking. Shay rolled her eyes at his innuendo as he never missed a beat at their banter.

Stefan watched the two and shook his head. No, he was absolutely right. They were so perfect together it was scary. Every time they were with each other, their banter seemed to be a game to them.

"But seriously Stefan. Do you think a handshake just solved our problems?" Damon asked smirking because he knew that he was right. They had more trouble coming from the wolf, and he knew it.

"No." Stefan told Damon, making his smirk go wider as Stefan agreed with him. Shaylee raised her eyebrows, waiting for the 'but'.

"Actually, I think the first chance he gets, Mason Lockwood is going to drive a stake threw your heart, and then threw mine." Stefan told him. Damon's smirk dropped and he narrowed his eyes at his brother. Couldn't they just agree once? They would make such a better team together.

"All because you took it upon yourself to try and kill him." Shay added in, smirking. "So thank you, because we don't have enough problems. It's a catastrophic success. Congratz."

Shay smirked and patted his cheek patronizingly and headed off to join Elena and Caroline who were painting a pillar under the wooden cover, and planting new flowers.

Damon sighed and turned to look after her. He knew why she didn't want to give her heart away now. It was so simple. He didn't know why he didn't figure it out before. Stefan was right. They were so similar, it was scary.

* * *

><p>"So, suddenly, she's in the running for mother of the year, just when I'm trying to avoid her the most." Caroline complained as she ran her brush up and down the pillar as Shaylee came to join them.<p>

"I'm babbling. Sorry, you don't want to hear this." Caroline apologized shaking her head.

'No, I really don't.' Shay thought rolling her eyes. 'No duh.'

"So, how are things with you and Stefan?" Shaylee asked, clearing the nice giant elephant in the room who's name was Phil.

"He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough and hurt me." Elena complained, putting soil in a fresh, new pot.

"Well, you said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he has a point." Caroline told her. Shaylee frowned. This, coming from Caroline? No way. Something was up.

"Yeah, I know that she's dangerous, but it feels like giving up, and I just…I thought that we were stronger than that."

Shay sighed as she looked over at Damon, walking around, talking with Stefan. Was she just giving up on Damon? Weren't they supposed to be stronger than that? They vowed that it was them against the world…wasn't their relationship supposed to withstand more than this?

The girls went back to work and Shay was helping Caroline paint the rest of the pillar an icky brown color. But it did blend in with everything else nicely.

Shay looked down at her sister, replanting flowers, and saw her looking straight ahead. Shay followed her gaze and saw Stefan was looking back at her. She sighed. Those two couldn't possibly be over.

"Longing looks are being shared." Shay mocked. Elena glared up at her.

"I'm going to talk to him." Elena decided, getting up and heading over to Stefan, despite Caroline's attempts to stop him.

But that was when Damon came over to them. 'Great.' Shay thought. 'Just what I need to deal with today.'

"What's her problem?" Damon asked curiously.

Shay rolled her eyes. Yep, all about Elena. Damon sighed noticing the eye roll he got from shay, and how she turned her back towards him. Getting back in her good graces probably didn't involve asking about the girl she thought he was in love with.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline told Damon, watching Elena and Stefan's conversation.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon asked Caroline, seeing as he wasn't getting any answers from the two girls.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline replied again, pulling her hair back behind her ears, tuning in on Stefan and Elena's conversation.

Shaylee didn't need supernatural hearing. They were just close enough so that if she listened really hard, she could hear them.

"Do you still care about Katherine?" Elena demanded from Stefan. Shay sighed. Smart girl. Sisters apparently think alike, and that is just what Damon was thinking too. Except Shay didn't ask him.

"Don't do this. Don't turn it into something that it's not." Stefan told her, shaking his head. Damon smirked. He would have told Shay the truth if that was them.

"So, this isn't up for discussion. Is that what you're saying?"

"I'm saying that I can't do this right now, Elena." Stefan told her truthfully. Elena sighed.

"Fine. Whatever Stefan." Elena told him before storming off. Damon sighed and shook his head regretfully.

"Relationships are about communication." He told them, sing songed, trying to hint to Shay that they should talk about her big speech the other night.

Shay scoffed and rolled her eyes as she heard Damon say this.

"And what would you possibly know about relationships or communication?" Shay demanded putting her paintbrush down angrily and heading after Elena.

Damon was left watching her leave, disappointed. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched her. Nothing was working in his favor today.

* * *

><p>As Shaylee searched for Elena, she couldn't find her anywhere. Groaning, she went back to the gazebo area to talk to Stefan, but unfortunately, Damon was there.<p>

Damon held back a smirk as he saw Shay walking back. At least she could still be around him. They really needed to talk about this.

"Please tell me that you were just bonding." Stefan told the two, both who scoffed, but really wished they were.

"So, what's up with this faux drama in your relationship?" Damon asked, smirking. "You and Elena don't fight."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at his brother. Yeah, him and Elena didn't fight. That's why they were pretending. Stefan and Elena suspected Caroline was working for Katherine, and Katherine threatened to hurt Elena if Stefan didn't stay away from her. So for the public…they were broken up.

"Drop it Damon." Shay warned. Damon smirked and held up his hands in defense. Hey, that was 4 syllables he got out of her. Milestone.

"Would you like some lemonade?" A little girl asked smiling. Damon smiled back at her.

"Thank you sweetie." He told her smirking, taking the glass, and taking a big sip. Shay rolled her eyes, but immediately turned serious.

Damon started coughing, spitting the lemonade out.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan demanded, moving to help Damon sit down as Shay followed immediately behind them, worriedly.

Damon was still coughing. It felt like his insides were burning.

"Vervain…vervain." Damon gasped out, reaching for breath.

After Damon regained his strength back, he was pacing angrily. He snatched a water bottle and chugged it, spitting it out afterwards, trying to get the burning to stop.

"Oh, it burns." Damon groaned, taking another gulp of water, after that, spitting it out and throwing it down on the ground angrily, turning around, panting to regain his breath.

Shay knew this wasn't good. Not at all. An angry Damon…anything could happen.

"I'm going to kill him." Damon snapped, lunging to go find him. Stefan shook his head and blocked Damon's way, forcing him to sit down, his hands restraining his shoulders.

"No."

"No more mister nice guy." Damon snapped, trying to get out of Stefan's grasp, but Stefan wouldn't let him.

"Just sit!" Stefan told him sternly.

"I am not listening anymore to your peace crap!" Damon snapped. Shay chuckled, earning a glare from Damon, so she glared back, making him proud. She totally learned that from him.

"He's dead." Damon threatened more quietly.

"Ok." Stefan told him nodding. "Ok, I don't like it, but he's making threats. He could expose us."

Shay's eyes grew wide. "You are not killing him!"

"Yes, we are." Damon argued.

"Damon-"

"Shay!"

Appears they were at a bit of an impasse.

"He's making threats. We need to put him down." Stefan told her. Shay sighed and crossed her arms. She didn't like it.

"Alright, let's do it." Damon told him, looking around for Mason. His eyes scanned the field and he saw mason heading into the woods to dump trash cans.

"The woods. Trash duty. Come on." Damon told Stefan, immediately heading to follow Mason. He ran a comforting hand down Shay's arm before he left. It was quick, but not missed by Shay.

She smiled softly at his retreating form. He cared about her. A lot.

* * *

><p>As the boys disappeared into the woods, Shay was stuck pacing. That was until her eyes scanned across the field and saw Elena and Caroline heading into an opposite place of the woods. Shay frowned and immediately ran up to them.<p>

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Shay asked as she joined them. Caroline shook her head.

"I need to hear better. Something is going on."

Shay and Elena nodded as Caroline put her hands to her head, trying to concentrate.

"Hear what?" Shay asked nervously. Were Stefan and Damon ok? Mason surly couldn't have done anything major to them. They were stronger!

"Something's not right, Shay." Caroline told her nervously, listening. Caroline's eyes all but bugged out of her head as she heard gun shots, mixed with Stefan and Damon's groans of pain.

"Oh god!" Caroline exclaimed. Shay's eyes immediately went wide as her heart pounded.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"Stefan and Damon. Come on!" Caroline called, running into the woods. Shay cursed and immediately followed. Stefan and Damon weren't even gone 5 minutes before something bad happened!

Running threw the forest, they got to an open clearing and Caroline paused.

"What is it?" Elena immediately asked. Caroline looked around curiously.

"They were here."

Caroline immediately looked down at a branch, and saw-

"Blood." Shay spoke fearfully, immediately looking around. It could be Masons, couldn't it? Damon and Stefan couldn't be in that much trouble…could they?

"What are you three doing out here?" Mason called. The three of them immediately whipped around to Face Mason. Crap. Yep…wasn't his blood, obviously.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena immediately asked. Mason smirked and nodded.

"Yeah Elena. I've seen him." Mason answered. "Seen Damon too."

Shay narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. What did he do?

"Where are they?" Shaylee demanded. Mason shook his head.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out." Mason told them, walking closer. "Does your mother know what you are?"

Caroline froze at that. No. Her mother could not know about her!

"I'm happy to tell her." Mason threatened, smirking.

Caroline growled, and immediately lunged for him, but Mason tugged Shaylee into his grip fast and tightly. Her back was against his chest and his arm was around her neck, his other hand on her head. Shay gasped and looked at Caroline and Elena fearfully.,

"Careful. Neck's snap easy around here."

Alright, Shaylee defended him. No, not anymore. When someone threatens to snap your neck, it's time to choose a side, and she knew who's side she was choosing.

"I can take you."

"You sure about that?" Mason asked smirking, cockily.

Caroline immediately raced up to him and held him by his neck against a tree, forcing him to let go of Shaylee. She kneed him in the stomach and kicked him against a tree.

Shaylee and Elena looked up at her shocked. Completely shocked.

"Come on." Caroline told them, starting to run again.

This time, Shaylee knew where they were going. The old Lockwood slave quarters.

Caroline listened to her mother speak for a moment.

"_He's not going to tell us anything. Kill them both."_

Caroline immediately gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Shay demanded.

"My mom." Caroline chocked out. "She's killing them."

Shay's eyes went wide with fear and she took off down the stairs. She couldn't let them die. Despite Caroline and Elena's attempts to get her to stay, she ran down the stairs as fast as she could.

"Liz stop!" Shaylee yelled.

Damon groaned as he turned his head towards Shay. Damn-it. What was she doing here.

Liz immediately turned and pointed her gun at her. Damon froze. No. she wouldn't shoot Shay…would she? At this point, Damon didn't know what Liz would do or not. He tried with all his strength to get up, but he couldn't.

"Liz, please don't. You can't." Shay pleaded with her, looking down at Stefan's bulleted body and as well as Damon's. Their blood everywhere. She met Damon's eyes that were begging, and pleading for her to get out of there. She didn't need to see this.

Shay saw Damon's look and shook her head. She wasn't leaving him.

"Shaylee. You don't know what they are-"

"You're lack of faith in me is kind of insulting." Shaylee snapped, surprising Liz. "You can't do this. They're not bad! They're good!"

"No vampire is good-"

"Yes they are!"

Liz narrowed her eyes at Shaylee as she moved over to stand in front of Damon and Stefan. Damon groaned in annoyance. God, she was so stupid sometimes. But it was slightly endearing, that she wanted to save him so badly.

"Shaylee, I will shoot you." Liz threatened, pointing her gun at her. She nodded to one of her deputy's and he grabbed Shaylee from behind, looping her arms, pulling them back. Shaylee gasped and struggled to get out of his grasp as he pushed her down onto the floor with Stefan and Damon.

Damon watched the whole scene wide eyes, and hating himself for feeling completely useless. He couldn't even get up. He was damned if he was going to watch Shaylee get shot. He just needed to get up…

"Liz, don't do this." Shaylee begged. Liz shook her head apologetically. Her eyes filling with tears as she aimed her gun at Shaylee.

Shaylee froze as she saw the barrel of the gun pointed directly at her. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest and she heard Damon groan again. She looked over at him with terrified eyes and he felt completely helpless.

He met her dark blue eyes in a longing look, and Shay matched his back. Damon pursed his lips, needing her to just run.

Liz cocked her gun and pointed it at Shay. A door slammed shut, and Liz fired it off instinctively, not thinking.

Shaylee jumped as she heard the gun go off and gasped as she fell to the floor. An instant burning in her side was tearing her up. Shay clutched her stomach and felt blood flowing out of it. She cried out in pain and Damon squeezed his eyes shut. His heart practically breaking at the sight of her, lying crumpled on the floor in pain.

Shay squeezed her eyes shut in pain, tears springing to them, but she tried to hold them back. They didn't show on TV that getting shot hurt so fucking bad.

But suddenly there was a blond blue around the room, and Caroline started sucking the Deputy's blood. The other deputy fired off a round of wooden bullets, but Caroline used the man's body to block her, instantly killing the other deputy. She lunged over to the other deputy and snapped his neck before turning to her mother.

"C…Caroline?" Liz asked crying. Her daughter…her daughter was one of them?

"Hi mom."

* * *

><p>"C'mere." Damon told Shay, putting his hands on her shoulder blades, lifting her up onto his lap. Shay groaned in pain and Damon immediately checked her pulse worriedly.<p>

He hurried and bit into his wrist and held it to Shay's mouth. She took it willingly and started to drink. Damon groaned silently, whishing they were along right now. He had been so close to loosing her. He was never going to make that mistake again. They were going settle this relationship issue tonight. ASAP. Damon knew he couldn't go another day without her.

As soon as Shay had enough, she could feel her skin knitting together and Damon's wrist healed up.

Stefan was on the ground panting, trying to get his strength back up as Elena held him. And Caroline was crying on the bench looking at her stunned mother.

"Looks like I saved your life again." Shay reminded him. Damon rolled his eyes. That's the only thing she could say.

"Never, ever, do that again." Damon threatened, murmuring into her ear. Shay smiled weakly as her body went hot from his breath on her neck. Damon kissed her neck softly and then turned to look at Forbes.

"This is an unfortunate situation. 2 deputy's dead. And you, what am I going to do with you?" Damon asked as he stood up, stumbling slightly, his own skin still healing.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked her mother nervously. Liz immediately looked away, avoiding her daughters pleading eyes.

"Mom? He will kill you!" Caroline pleaded with him. Damon smirked and nodded.

"Then kill me!" Liz exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears. "I can't do this. Kill me."

Damon looked at Liz angrily and walked over to stand in front of her.

"But you were going to drag it out so painfully." Damon murmured angrily as he gripped Liz's arms and held her against the cave wall.

"No!" Caroline screamed.

"Damon, stop!" Shay immediately called. But who was she to say stop? Liz just shot her.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Caroline shouted.

"Damon! Don't!" Stefan yelled.

Damon sighed and rolled his eyes. "Relax guys. Nobody's killing anyone."

Well…that threw Shay for a complete loop. He wasn't killing her? She was absolutely shocked.

"You're my friend." He told Liz, releasing her and turning towards the dead bodies. Shay smiled softly, a tiny smile and looked up at Damon. That was the Damon she knew and loved

"We gotta clean this up."

As Damon got everything cleaned up and situated, and then everyone went back to the boarding house. They were going to keep Liz there until they could compel her to forget. She would be there about 3 days. That's how long it would take for the vervain to leave her system.

* * *

><p>Shay took a shower in Damon's huge bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He had already laid out some clothes for her to wear, and she smiled at how thoughtful he was. She put on the clothes he gave her, which were her grey v-neck t-shirt that was slightly loose on her, but still showed off her body nicely and a pair of black basketball shorts. Shay laughed as she remembered when she had found these.<p>

They were raiding Damon's closet, trying to prove he owned nothing but Varvato's.

Walking downstairs, she saw Damon sipping bourbon, sitting on the couch. She sighed. She had a feeling this was going to be awkward.

"Thanks, for the clothes." Shay told Damon, smiling softly as she looked around the room awkwardly. After her big confession and speech, she wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to act when they weren't throwing around snarky quips.

Damon nodded and set his drink down. "So, are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?"

Shay sighed and nodded. "Well, his name is Phil, and he prefers a diet of human food. He promises not to break anything in your house if you're really nice to him, and keep him well fed."

Damon shook his head and shot her a look. Now was a time to stop the sarcasm.

"Shay…"Damon started, standing up, walking to stand in front of her. Shay shook her head.

"Seriously Damon. It was nothing. We can drop it." Shay told him, shaking her head. Damon shook his head. No way was she getting out of this one.

"Shay-"

"Seriously Damon. Drop it." Shaylee suggested, turning to leave. Damon groaned and pursed his lips. His eyebrows furrowing, wondering what should be his next move.

"Shay-"

"What?" She demanded. He decided to risk it. He grabbed her arm and immediately turned her, pulling her back to his chest.

Chest to chest, Damon cupped Shaylee's lower jaw and pulled her closer into a deep, passionate slow kiss. Shay's eyes were wide open, shocked. Damon's hand went to rest on the curve of her back and pull her in close. Obviously, he wasn't letting her go any time soon.

Shaylee's eyes drifted closed as she felt Damon's tongue skimming her bottom lip. Shay groaned and Damon smirked as she finally started to respond. Her hands ran up his muscular chest to wrap around his neck, running them up into his hair.

Damon groaned as she tugged on his hair lightly and he pulled her flush against him, his body filling with complete want.

Shay moaned as his hand traveled down her back, cupping her ass in his hand, squeezing lightly. Shay was practically gasping for breath and Damon backed her up against the wall with every kiss they were sharing.

Shay broke apart, needing breath and Damon kissed down her neck seductively, coming to her breasts. Shay gasped in pleasure, but then realized what was happening.

Sure, this was great…but he didn't love her! She swore she wouldn't let herself do this again.

"Damon…" Shay panted, but Damon kept kissing down her chest.

"Damon!" Shay said more forcefully, pushing him back. Damon groaned, trying to regain his breath.

"Shay, what's wrong?" Damon asked confused, running a hand lovingly down her face. Shaylee shook her head and pushed him away from her. She walked towards the opposite direction, spinning towards him.

"Don't do this to me Damon! Don't do this just because you can't have Elena so you need a replacement. That is not what I'm going to be!" Shaylee snapped. Damon sighed and immediately went up to her.

"This isn't fair to me Damon. I deserve someone who love me for me, not because they can't get any better-"

She was silenced with his hands cupping the sides of her face lovingly, pulling her in for a slow, loving kiss. The kiss was sweet, and slow. Tender and loving as Damon's lips worked on hers.

He pulled back, his eyes staring into hers, intently. Shaylee looked up at him nervously. She was completely vulnerable and scared of rejection from Damon. Damon furrowed his brow and met her sad, blue eyes. He had never noticed her insecurities. He never noticed how scared she was, insecure and nervous. She was always so put together, always, no matter what. She never let anybody see this side of her.

But then he realized, she was right. She had always come in second. Bonnie chose Elena. Caroline chose Elena. Stefan chose Elena. She needed somebody to choose her for once. He knew, because he had been threw it all before.

"You are not a second choice." Damon told her honestly, realizing that's what she needed to be told. Shay looked up at him shocked and Damon smiled down at her softly and ran his thumb over her cheek bone.

"You were never second choice to Katherine, or Elena." Damon promised her.

He was going to take care of her. Make all of those insecurities about herself, their relationship, and Elena and him go away completely. He wasn't going to screw it up this time. He was going to take care of her.

Damon's eyes met her blue ones in a passionate and promising stare. Shaylee was shocked. She had never been told this…ever.

"I love you, Shaylee."

Shaylee's heart fluttered with excitement as she looked up at him, expectantly.

"I was never in love with Elena. Sure I was attracted to her at first, but that's just because she looked like Katherine. With you, it is completely different. I love that you complete me. You bring out the best in me, Shaylee. I love your snarky quips and your obnoxious sarcasm that annoys the hell out of me because that's what makes you, you. You're the only one who can put me in my place. The only one who has opened up her heart to me."

Shay's eyes filled with such love for Damon. She smiled up at him nervously.

"Yeah?" She asked. Damon chuckled. This girl was going to be the death of him. Damon nodded and kissed her quickly.

"I don't love anyone else in the world, but you." Damon promised her. Shaylee smiled up at him and brought him in for a long, loving kiss. Damon smiled and one of his hands slid down to her waist, pulling her into him closely.

Shaylee was so overwhelmed with his confession of love. It was shocking. Completely shocking. Pulling apart slowly Damon looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You know…now is the point when you say it back." He reminded her into her ear. Shay scoffed and shook her head, slapping his arm.

"Don't ruin the moment." Shay told him. Damon chuckled, still looking down into those gorgeous dark blue eyes.

"Yes Damon Salvatore, I love you too." Shaylee told him. Listening to her say that was music to his ears. Both were grinning at each other like idiots, they couldn't believe this was finally happening, after so long.

Shay cupped Damon's cheek and brought him in for another loving kiss.

**I hope you liked it! Yay! :) They're finally together. But you know what they say…whatever good, can't stay good…**

**Please review! I feel like I'm begging now. Please, review! And, I really mean this. PM me what you want to see happen! Seriously, I really mean it. Come up with some ideas. Maybe some cute 'Day' scenes you want to see happen. Please! I will totally give you credit too. :)**

**-C**


	6. Plan B

**Hey Guys, C here. Sorry it's been so long. Life get's consuming. Lol. **

**I really hope you haven't given up on me. Remember, nothing is mine at all, besides Shay and David. **

**Please, remember to review. I'm sounding like a broken record. **

**-C**

Opening his eyes, Damon blinked in confusion. But then he looked down and saw a mop of wavy brown hair on his chest and leaned back again, smiling. He thought back to the last night, about their confessions of love for each other. It was perfect. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Shaylee stirred slightly as Damon looked down at her lovingly. Her arm ran up his chest lightly and her body moved closer to his. Damon smirked.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1-

Shaylee groaned as her eyes fluttered open. He ran a hand gently up and down her arm, smiling down at her. Shay finally opened her eyes, sighing in content. This was perfect. Being wrapped in Damon's arms. The best sleep of her life.

She finally looked up slightly, tipping her head and saw Damon smiling down at her. She laughed slightly and laid her head back down on his chest.

"What?" Damon complained smirking. "I'm not allowed to admire my girlfriend."

Shaylee smirked. Girlfriend, huh?

"Girlfriend. Really?" Shaylee asked, tipping her head back up to him. "Mmm, we haven't even been on a first date."

Damon smirked down at her. "Well, maybe I should rectify that." Damon murmured against her lips before kissing her softly.

Shay smiled and kissed him back. Damon turned her over and rolled on top of her, moaning slightly at the feel of her small body pressed against his perfectly.

"What do you say? Tomorrow night?" Damon asked. Shay looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with excitement. This was new, and inexperienced territory for the both of them together.

Shay bit her lower lip nervously.

"Pick me up around 8?" Shay asked. Damon groaned and swooped in right by her ear.

"Keep biting your lip like that and it's going to be 6." Damon murmured. Shay moaned breathily and smiled up at him, laughing.

Damon smirked and brought her in for a long held kiss. Shay smiled and wrapped her arms behind his neck, pulling him in close. She loved the feel of his lips on hers. It was incredible. She could kiss him for hours.

Damon moaned and Shay's hand drifted down Damon's chest around to his back. He ground against her slightly, moving above her better. Shay chuckled and pulled her face away from his.

"Oh, this is bad of us." Shay moaned in complaint. Damon chuckled and Shay smiled at the feel of his hot breath on her neck as he started kissing her there.

"Mmm, yes it is." Damon murmured huskily into her ear, continuing to kiss her neck. Shaylee chuckled and she pushed Damon over so she was laying on top of him again. Damon smirked. He definitely didn't mind. She was so sexy and gorgeous.

Shaylee was wearing her black lace bra with a red small bow in the middle, the same with her boy short underwear.

"Damon, I have to leave." Shay complained. Damon rolled his eyes and shook his head, smirking up at her, an evil glint in his eye, making Shay cock and eyebrow.

"Mmm, 5 more minutes." Damon told her smirking, his hand immediately entangling into her curly brown hair bringing her in for another kiss.

Shay laughed but kissed him back, straddling his hips, making Damon groan as their nether regions connected.

Shay smirked and teased him again, moving her hips.

"Mmm, minx." Damon accused playfully. Shay laughed and Damon smirked at her and flipped her over and kissed her more passionately, the kiss turning very serious, very fast.

Damon's hands slid up Shay's thigh, over the side of her butt, and up her stomach seductively their lips still interlocked. Shay moaned, smiling as Damon's hand ran up Shay's chest, over her breasts, his hand remaining in the middle, slightly on her toned stomach.

"Shh! Stefan's downstairs. He's going to think I'm a floozy." Shaylee teased. Damon chuckled and kissed her passionately.

Shay kissed him more passionately, their tongues intertwining, Shay's hands running up into Damon's hair. Damon pushed Shay back onto the bed bye his hand that was in the middle of her chest. Shay laughed and Damon started kissing down her stomach.

"Damon!" Shay complained laughing. Damon smirked and kissed up her toned, sexy stomach, up her chest to finally, her hot mouth.

Shay and Damon both moaned as they held the kiss, lingering together before Shay pushed Damon off slightly.

Shay knew they were just having fun. Despite knowing that Damon usually slept with his dates the first night, Shay wasn't ready for that. Not since…well….for a long time.

Damon groaned in complaint and kissed Shaylee passionately, his tongue slipping into her mouth. The kiss turned serious and lustful as Damon moved to cover her body with his, his hand trailing up her toned stomach to grasp her breast into his hand. Shay gasped into Damon's mouth slightly.

"Damon." Shay complained slightly more serious now.

Damon groaned at her protests and continued kissing Shay down her neck, down to her breasts, his hand running up her back to undo her bra.

"Damon!" Shay scolded, pushing him back slightly. Damon looked up at her confused.

"What?" Damon asked. "What's wrong?"

Shay shook her head, trying to regain her breath.

"Nothing…let's just…" Shay started. Damon looked at her concerned, trying to find her eyes as she skillfully avoided them.

"Just what?" Damon asked concerned. He moved closer to her, his hand cupping her face lovingly, his hand running down her cheek.

"Nothing…it's…stupid." Shaylee told Damon, shaking her head. But Damon wasn't taking that for an answer. She was avoiding looking him straight in the eyes and he could tell something was wrong.

"Nothing you could say could possibly stupid…well…some of the time." Damon joked lightly. Shaylee rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Tell me." Damon pushed slightly. Shay sighed and finally looked at Damon, meeting his eyes.

"I just…I'm not ready for…_that_…yet." Shay explained sheepishly. Damon sighed and chuckled. Shay narrowed her eyes at him and slapped his arm.

"This is not funny!" Shay scolded, making Damon laugh more.

"No, I just thought it was something worse." Damon told her, his hand running down her face again. Shay sighed and smiled lightly.

"No pressure." Damon promised her, locking her deep blue eyes with his. Shay smiled softly. He didn't know how much that meant to her. To hear that, from him. That promise. He wasn't going to pressure her.

"No pressure." Shaylee repeated, smiling at him. Damon leaned in and kissed her deeply, making Shaylee smile.

"Alright, I really have to leave now." Shaylee told him, pulling out of the kiss. Damon sighed and regretfully moved his body away from hers.

"Don't think your getting out of this so easily. I'll see you later today." Damon reminded her, getting up and putting his jeans on. Shay smiled and started getting dressed as well.

"I guess I can deal with that." Shay teased Damon. Damon growled teasingly and gripped Shaylee by the waist and pulled her back into his chest.

Shay laughed as they walked down the stairs, Damon kissing her neck softly.

"I'll see you later." Shaylee told Damon as they reached the door. Damon nodded, smiling down at her, opening the door for her.

"Stay out of trouble." Damon warned teasingly. Shay gasped in mock shock.

"Me? Trouble? Never." Shay and Damon both laughed and Shay reached up, cupping the back of Damon's neck, reaching up to kiss him softly.

"Should we really be at the Lockwood's house today?" Shaylee asked nervously. Damon sighed and leaned against the door frame and brought his hand up to run it up and down her arm softly, comfortingly.

"Mason Lockwood tried to kill you."

Damon smirked. Her being worried about him was endearing.

"Aw. Is my girl worried about me?" Damon teased. Shay glared up at Damon, making him laugh.

"Fine. I don't trust him, I'm going to be there to keep an eye on him. He did threatened to snap your pretty neck." Damon told her, running a finger up and down the column of her neck. Shay smiled brightly up at Damon.

"Should we tell people? About us?" Shaylee asked. Damon sighed. He knew this was going to come up.

"Well, if you want to." Damon told her, his hands coming to stay at her waist.

"Damon…" shay sighed. "I don't know if it's such a good idea. The judgment club is going to be there." Shay told him, making Damon chuckle in agreement. The judgment Club meaning Bonnie, Alaric, Elena, and Caroline.

"So, a secret for awhile?" Shaylee asked, looking up at Damon who nodded in agreement.

"Secrets are hot." Damon reminded her, making Shay laugh.

"Alright, well, I need to get home. Any chance your going to let me drive your car?" Shay asked hopefully. Damon pursed his lips, pretending to think about it.

"Mmm, sorry. Your not my girlfriend." Damon reminded her, earning a glare.

"C'mon. I'll drive." Damon told her smirking.

* * *

><p>Damon got Shaylee home ok, but since Elena was outside, regretfully, no goodbye kiss. Damon pouted about that for awhile, making Shay laugh but shake her head. Secret.<p>

Shay took a shower and dried her hair, it drying in waves. She grimaced as she looked in the mirror and saw her bright blonde roots coming threw.

As she looked at the blonde roots, she didn't know what happened. Her mind transported her to somewhere else. All she could feel was the pain, the hurt. See the bruises and…him.

She saw him on top of her…ripping her shirt. Shaylee gasped and immediately turned away from the wall, gripping her head in her hands as she gasped to get her breath back to normal, but no such luck.

Shay squeezed her eyes shut, but that only made it worse. She could recall everything from that night. The drinking, the smoking, the drugs, the cussing, fighting. The sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Shay slid down to the floor, gripping her head, whimpering, wondering why this was all coming back to her like this. She blocked it out for so long, why now? Now when things were finally perfect?

She kept her eyes closed, flinching as she saw him on top of her, slapping her face and mauling her neck. She tried to push him off, but he was too strong. After that…was the sound of ripping clothing, like it was happening right now. It was so real.

Tears started falling down her cheeks uncontrollably. That's why she changed so much. She was determined not to be that same girl anymore, who let a guy control her. She died her hair to get rid of the memories that she had been avoiding every since she came home. She changed her attitude, having a hard exterior that nobody could penetrate. She didn't let people in now…except Damon. He changed that.

"Shaylee? Are you ok?" Elena gasped, immediately kneeling down to her sister. Just because they didn't get along great didn't mean that she didn't care.

Shaylee quickly tried to normal her breathing, but it wasn't working. She was uncontrollably crying as Elena immediately wrapped her arms around her crying sister.

Shaylee cursed to herself. She never let anybody see her cry. She didn't know why this was happening. She blocked it out for so long. Why was it resurfacing now. Shaylee opened her eyes to see Elena starring down at her worriedly.

Shaylee wiped some of her tears, but they kept coming.

"Shay, hey. What's wrong?" Elena asked concerned, brushing some hair out of Shaylee's face.

"You can tell me anything."

Shaylee just shook her head. No. She couldn't. Elena would tell Stefan, who would immediately tell Damon. She couldn't do it. She couldn't…say it out loud.

"Was it Damon?" Elena suddenly demanded. "Did he do something to you?"

Shaylee immediately shook her head. Elena gave her a doubtful look.

"Shaylee, you can tell me anything. I know it was Damon. You don't have to protect him." Elena explained to her honestly. Shaylee shook her head, still wiping her tears.

"I…I can't Elena. I just…I can't." Shaylee cried into Elena's shoulder. Elena moved her hand up and down Shaylee's back comfortingly.

"Shay…I won't judge. I'll never do that with you. I know it was Damon. It's not your fault for anything he does." Elena told her honestly. Shaylee shook her head, starting to calm down.

"It wasn't Damon." Shaylee told her honestly. Elena gave a doubtful look. Yeah right…

"Well then what is it?"

Shaylee just shook her head.

"I can't tell you Elena. You would never look at me the same ever again."

Elena looked at her sister with utter confusion on her face but nodded, and continued to hug her comfortingly. What on earth could be so bad?

* * *

><p>Shay finally got calmed down and got dressed in blue skinny leg jeans, dark brown sued boots that had a wedge heel and went up to just below her knee, and she wore a brown tank top with a brown transparent empire waist long sleeved shirt. It was completely see through so you could see the tank top underneath which was the same color as the long sleeved shirt. The sleeved were ¾ length and a v-neck.<p>

She redid her make-up so it didn't look like she was crying. She walked downstairs and was greeted by Elena, who had her arms crossed, looking at her seriously.

"Shay, we need to talk about what happened-"

"No, we don't. It was nothing." Shaylee told Elena, grabbing her car keys. "Just forget about it-"

"I can't forget about it Shaylee. You were practically having a panic attack. What could be so bad you can't tell me?" Elena demanded worriedly. Shaylee sighed and shook her head.

"Elena…it was nothing. Just…forget it ever happened in the first place." Shaylee suggested, heading out of the house after grabbing her purse.

Elena sighed and followed after her, annoyed that she felt like she couldn't talk to her.

* * *

><p>At the Lockwood's, Elena and Shaylee were helping separate Masquerade Masks. There were such pretty, brilliant colors. This was Shaylee's favorite event of the year. She was still waiting for that special boy to ask her though…but she knew Damon couldn't because of the secret thing. Admittedly, that made Shaylee disappointed, but maybe they could work around it.<p>

Elena was looking over at Stefan until she felt a presence behind her. Elena turned and gasped. Shay immediately turned to were she was looking and sighed in relief. She thought it was someone actually scary.

"Hey Damon." Shay greeted. Damon smirked over at her, forcing back a wink. This secret thing was going to be harder than he thought. He had to remind himself every minute not to go over and wrap his arms around her and kiss her.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked suspiciously, annoyed at Damon. Shay sighed. It seems Elena still didn't believe Damon did nothing to her. It really wasn't fair to Damon. He really didn't do anything. He's made her the happiest she's been in a long time.

"Looking for my baby bro." Damon replied, seeing Stefan carrying a table across the lawn. "Speaking of, could you tell yours to stop following me around?"

Shaylee's eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?" Shaylee asked confused. As far as she knew, Jeremy was staying as far away from Damon as possible.

"What's going on?" Elena asked confused.

"Ask Eager Beaver." Damon replied, starting to walk off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shaylee called. Damon smirked and stopped, waiting for his girlfriend to catch up. Boy, that felt great to think. Girlfriend. Shaylee felt the same way about thinking Boyfriend about him.

"Shay! Hey, don't go after him. What is he making you do?" Elena demanded. Shaylee sighed annoyed. Damon's eyebrows furrowed. Why did Elena think he was making her do anything.

"Elena. I told you he didn't do anything!" Shay scolded. Elena sighed and nodded. But that didn't mean she believed her.

Shay followed closely behind Damon when they past a closet. Damon smirked and quickly opened it, pulling Shaylee inside. Shaylee laughed and Damon chuckled quietly, putting a finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet.

"God you look gorgeous." Damon murmured huskily, cupping her face with one hand, bringing her into a long, passionate kiss as his other gripped her waist.

Shay smiled and wrapped her arms behind his neck, pulling her body flush against his.

Damon smiled and pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I hate not being able to do that." Shay complained. Damon smirked and kissed her again quickly. Shay smiled up at him.

"Mmm, me too." Damon told her smirking, running a hand down her face lovingly.

"So, what's going on with you and Jeremy?" Shay asked. Damon sighed. He knew that she was going to ask about that.

"You two friends now?" Shay asked, laughing slightly. Damon smirked and shook his head.

"I think your thinking of my brother, the less attractive, less sexy one that you're able to resist. I don't make friends." Damon told her pointedly. Shaylee raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" Shay asked. "You think I can't resist you?"

Damon smirked and nodded, moving closer.

"I know it." Damon said pointedly, doing his eye thing, widening them slightly. Shaylee chuckled and cupped his face, bringing him in for a kiss.

"We should go, before someone notices that we're missing." Shaylee told Damon regretfully. Damon sighed and nodded.

"Ric found something in the research from Isobel's office." Damon told her. Shaylee frowned in confusion, gesturing for Damon to go on.

"It says the moonstone controls the curse of the sun and moon. It the werewolves break it, they can turn anytime they want. If the vampires break it, we can walk in the sun." Damon explained.

"So that's what Mason's doing here?" Shaylee asked confused. Damon nodded.

"Follow me, we'll talk to Stefan." Damon told Shay. "Give me a minute head start."

Shay chuckled and nodded. Damon grasped the doorknob and Shay kissed him quickly again. Shay smiled as he left and took a deep breath. Being with him was like having the best high of your life.

A minute later, Shaylee headed out inconspicuously and immediately searched for Stefan and Damon. They were clearly waiting for her, down by the gazebo. Shaylee immediately headed over to them, her transparent brown shirt blowing freely in the wind.

"We have news." Stefan told her, then going on to explain, leaving Shaylee's mouth open and gaping.

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon complained, rolling his eyes.

"We missed it. He got into town right after Katherine did. It makes perfect sense." Stefan told Damon as they were pacing.

"Yeah, I know. But Mason Lockwood?" Damon whined, disgusted. Shay sighed and crossed her arms, immediately feeling inferior.

"Werewolf thing aside, the guys a surfer!"

"Masons looking for the moonstone." Stefan told them.

"Wait…if it's used to break the werewolf curse, why would Katherine want it?" Shaylee asked completely confused. Was she missing something.

"Well…no idea. But that's the beauty of Katherine." Damon said, rolling his eyes annoyed.

"So, how are we going to get the moonstone from Mason?" Shaylee asked confused, sense the boys seem to have all the answers.

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Oh, Jeremy's getting it from Tyler."

Shaylee narrowed her eyes at Damon. Jeremy? So that's what he was doing…Damon says it like it's the most obvious, natural thing in the entire world.

Stefan's jaw hung slightly open, an annoyed look on his face.

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan asked, slapping Damon's arm with the back of his hand like he was an idiot as he walked away from them.

"Hey! He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself!" Damon announced. Shaylee rolled her eyes.

"And you didn't think to stop him? Not at all. Not even a simple, nope. Your just a kid?"

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, turning to face her.

"Do you really think if I didn't we would be having this conversation?" Damon asked smirking sarcastically. Shay sighed.

"Good point." She told him. Damon raised his eyebrows in fake surprise.

"I'm sorry. My abnormally good hearing must be going from my old age. Did Shaylee Gilbert just agree with me?" Damon asked smirking. "I didn't think that was possible."

Shay chuckled drying, forcing her smirk.

"Don't get used to it old man." Shay suggested, raising her eyebrows suggestively before turning to walk away. Damon chuckled and walked behind her. Yep, match made in hell.

They headed up on the terrace where Damon and Shay could observe Jeremy's interaction with Tyler, and Damon could eavesdrop.

"You know that's impolite." Shay pointed out smirking. Damon sighed.

"Back to being a smart ass I see." Damon pointed out, right back at her. Shaylee dropped her jaw in fake astonishment.

"Did I ever stop?" Shaylee teased. Damon chuckled and pulled her close by her waist, leaning in to murmur in her ear.

"Well, I do remember this one point when we were in bed together and I was doing this-" Damon murmured, nipping at her neck, just under her ear, by her jaw. Shaylee pursed her lips, forcing a moan to stay in her mouth and not come out.

Damon smirked as Shay's pulse escalated, knowing how that affected her.

"Dick." Shaylee murmured, making Damon's smirk grow more.

He tuned in on Jeremy's conversation more intently and saw him strike out with the moonstone. No such luck. Mason already has it.

Damon looked to Stefan who just joined them, and all three nodded to each other, knowing just what to do. Unfortunately, it involved a witch. Both literally and figuratively.

* * *

><p>"Ok, ok. That's as far as I go." Bonnie snapped, yanking her arm out of Damon's grasp. Damon dragged her all the way from the house into a secluded are of the yard.<p>

"Ok. Fine." Damon snapped, letting go of her, turning to face her.

"What do you want?" Bonnie snapped.

"A favor." Shaylee told her smirking. Bonnie turned to glare at her.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." She said sarcastically.

"Bonnie…sarcasm isn't quite your forte, stick to Mary Suing your way threw life." Shaylee suggested making Damon smirk with amusement. Alright, he approved of that joke.

Bonnie scoffed a fake smile and rolled her eyes.

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one who linked Mason with Katherine we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on them. So, just hear us out." Stefan asked politely.

But that's when Stefan's phone started ringing.

"Alright, I'm listening." Bonnie told them, still glaring at Shaylee.

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on." Stefan explained. "Can you play nice, please?"

Stefan asked, gesturing to Damon and Shaylee.

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again." Damon told her once Stefan was gone.

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions." Bonnie answered him. Damon rolled his eyes and pursed his lips, clearly annoyed.

"How inconvenient." Damon remarked. "But let's talk about that Witchy Ju-ju thing, you know, the fun one that makes my brain burst into flames. What is that?"

Shay groaned and crossed her arms over her chest. Damon was just asking Bonnie to perform the spell if he didn't stop talking.

"That's my giving you a brain aneurism. Your blood vessels go pop, but you keep healing, so I do it over and over again."

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon asked smirking.

Shay sighed. Oh great. This wasn't good.

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability." Bonnie answered, making Damon smirk. Bonnie shook her head as she saw that look.

"I'm not going to help you hurt him Damon."

Shay scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh get off your Witchy high horse Bonnie, it's unbecoming and quite frankly, getting really annoying, really fast." Shay smirked. Bonnie narrowed her eyes and looked between the two annoyed.

"So, you witch are going to get over yourself and help us." Damon demanded annoyed. Stefan sighed as he heard their conversation, walking up to them.

"He meant that as a question, with a please on the end." Stefan informed her.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Bonnie went to go set up for the plan, leaving Damon and Shaylee alone for awhile.<p>

"You should stay here. Let me deal with this." Damon told Shay, his hands coming to hold her waist. Shaylee shook her head, but Damon stopped her.

"Shay, you don't need to see what's about to happen."

"Damon-"

"Shaylee, don't." Damon told her seriously, starring down at her intensely. Shaylee sighed. She knew he was just trying to protect her.

"Alright…fine." Shaylee sighed reluctantly. Damon nodded and saw Stefan coming.

"You're having dinner tonight with Ric and Jenna, right?" Damon asked curiously. Shaylee nodded confused.

"I'll stop bye tonight. Just…stay with Ric tonight, alright?" Damon asked her seriously. Shay nodded, looking up into Damon's piercing intense blue eyes. Her nod was good enough for Damon and he started walking away.

"Damon." shay called, turning to face him. Damon turned back, his brow furrowing.

"Is everything going to be ok? Do you think Katherine is going to try something?" Shaylee asked slightly nervous. Damon sighed, realizing she was scared. Which was weird…

Damon nodded and moved in front of her, cupping her face with his right hand.

"It's going to be fine." he promised her. Shaylee smiled slightly and Damon moved in and kissed her forehead lightly before taking off with Stefan.

* * *

><p>That night, Shaylee was sitting at the kitchen counter reading V for Vengeance.<p>

Jenna and Ric were cooking dinner in front of her. Ric was chopping up vegetables with a knife that could probably do a foot, and Jenna was sipping wine, watching him.

"You're pretty handy with that thing." Jenna complimented, smiling at him as she ran her hand across his back, moving to his other side.

"Yeah, well, it's a skill." He told her chuckling. Shaylee looked up and raised an eyebrow at the flirting couple.

"Here." Ric told her, picking up a sliced carrot. Jenna smiled as Ric placed it in her mouth. Jenna ate it and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Shaylee smiled and laughed silently to herself. They looked so happy together. Shay could only hope her and Damon could be that happy.

"He hem." Shaylee cleared her throat, flipping a page in her book, loudly. Jenna pulled apart from Ric, narrowing her eyes at Shaylee for interrupting them.

"Kid still in the room." Shay reminded them. Jenna chuckled.

"Funny, that's what I feel like saying when you're with Damon." Jenna teased. Shaylee narrowed her eyes and dropped her mouth open in a fake, hurt gasp.

"Um, where's the uh-sea salt?" Alaric asked. Shay smiled and pointed to the table just outside of the kitchen.

"Table."

Alaric smiled and nodded in a thanks. The phone rang and Jenna moved to answer it.

That's when Shaylee heard the door open and shut. Shay looked over and smiled at her little brother.

"Hey Jer. Dinner's almost ready."

"Not hungry." He replied, immediately going up the stairs and into his room. Shaylee looked up at him confused, but curious. What had happened with Damon and him?

"Oh well. One less person, more food for me." Shaylee mocked. Everyone chuckled at her knowing she really didn't eat that much. She thought she was a pig, but really, her stomach was just really small.

"Who's she talking to?" Shay asked curiously. Alaric shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know."

"Of course. I understand." Jenna told the person on the phone. She walked over and handed it to Shaylee.

"For you,."

Shaylee smiled and took it.

"Hello?" She called in a sing song voice.

"Hello Shaylee."

Shaylee froze. That sounded like…no. it couldn't be. Why on earth would she be calling her?

"Katherine."

"Good guess."

"So quick question." Shay told her as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be talking to her boyfriends psycho ex evil girlfriend who was on the loose and unpredictable.

"Why are you calling me? Shouldn't it be Gabriella's job to torment me and make my life a living hell?" Shay remarked. She could tell Katherine didn't like her sense of humor very much.

"Gabby prefers to do the…behind the scenes work." Katherine replied coolly.

Shay rolled her eyes. Of course. It only makes Shaylee worry more about Gabriella, because they virtually knew nothing about her.

"Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house?" Katherine threatened. "To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?"

Shaylee froze. No. She looked over at Jenna nervously, who was acting as normal as could be. Alaric saw her worried face and held his hands up in a 'what's going on?' gesture.

Shay shook her head and listened carefully to Katherine.

"Jenna's been my spy for days now. But unlike you and your sister, she actually listens to me. So, when I suggest that the world would be a better place if she were to just-" Katherine started threatening.

Shaylee's eyes grew big and wide and her pulse started racing. What did she do to her?

Shaylee immediately looked up at Jenna just in time to See Jenna, holding the cutting knife above her, ready to plunge it into her stomach.

"Jenna! No!" Shaylee yelled frantically. Alaric whipped around, wide eyes and terrified.

Shay dropped the phone as Jenna stabbed herself in the stomach and fell to the ground.

"Jenna!" Alaric yelled scared, cradling her head. Shay and Alaric had both ran to her.

"Oh god." Shay murmured, not knowing whether to pull the blade out of not. How could they get the bleeding under control.

God, being in that kitchen was signing your death warrant.

Shay looked up and met Alaric's frantic, worried eyes and she immediately reached for the phone.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Elena waited anxiously in a chair with Jeremy for news about Jenna. Shaylee was in there with Alaric.<p>

Jeremy's had a comforting hand on Elena's hand as she leaned back in the chair and tried to relax and close her eyes. Safe to say, it wasn't working.

Finally, Shaylee came out.

"Is she ok?" Elena and Jeremy both immediately asked. They couldn't loose another person in their lives. Especially to Katherine. She was not going to win.

Shaylee nodded. "The doctors said she was lucky. That she was going to make a full recovery. She's going to be ok."

Jeremy and Elena both sighed in relief.

"Does she remember what happened?" Jeremy asked concerned. Shaylee shook her head, her eyes still had remnants of tears in them.

"No. That's all part of Katherine's mind compulsion." Shaylee explained.

"Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?" Jeremy immediately asked. Shaylee shook her head and ran a hand threw her messily wavy hair.

"Because she's trying to send a message. To prove…that she can get to anyone." Shaylee explained, starting to tear up. God, she hated crying. But she couldn't help think that they were all just pawns in this game. Jeremy could be next! Or Matt, or Tyler. She could get to anyone.

Shaylee started to turn around so Jeremy wouldn't see her cry, but he shook his head. She had been on her own for too long.

"Hey, hey." Jeremy told her softly, taking her arm and pulling her into his chest, his arms wrapping around her body comfortingly.

"Look, it's gonna be ok." Jeremy promised. Shaylee shook her head. Elena kept silent, thinking this was all her fault. If she would have just listened to Katherine and stayed away from Stefan, Jenna would be fine.

"Shay…could you give me a ride to Stefan's really quick?" Elena asked her sadly, knowing what she had to do.

Shay looked at her and nodded, getting out of Jeremy's embrace. She really only wanted one pair of arms around her.

"Will you stay? Make sure she's ok?" Shaylee asked Jeremy, who immediately nodded.

* * *

><p>Shaylee walked into the boarding house without knocking, because that's what she always did. Elena headed into the study where Stefan was and Shaylee wrapped her arms around herself tightly, trying to hold herself together.<p>

She had done so much crying today. It wasn't good. It wasn't ok.

"Shay?" Damon asked, walking into the room with his glass that was undoubtedly bourbon. Shay turned around and Damon's brow furrowed, seeing her tear streaked face, and her watery eyes.

His heart completely broke. He did that to her. He made this incredibly strong, good willed girl hurt so much. He did this.

"Shay…" Damon started again, his eyebrows furrowing apologetically as he saw the tears falling again. He shook his head, not believing that he made this…strong, beautiful girl who never cried, cry in front of him.

"I provoked Katherine…I didn't…think!" Damon told her apologetically, walking towards her.

"Damon…." Shaylee stopped him. Finally meeting his eyes, his heart felt like it was being ripped in two. "Just….."

Her breathing became ragged as more tears came out. As she looked at him, she saw all of the love, and compassion he had for her in his eyes. That was enough for her. She closed the gap between them in 4 steps and launched herself into his arms, his arms coming around her tightly and Shay's came up to wrap behind his neck, pulling herself to him.

He put one arm around her waist, pulling her in closely to his chest, the other arm wrapping around her body, his hand rubbing her neck softly, pulling her closer.

"Hey, shh….It's gonna to be ok." He promised, his hand coming to rest on the back of her head, his other hand rubbing up and down her back softly.

"She's going to pay Shaylee." Damon promised her. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Shaylee this. She didn't do anything. She was just an innocent person, in Katherine's world.

Sniffing softly, she buried her head into his neck. He held her tighter against his hard body.

"C'mon." Damon murmured into her ear, releasing her from the hug. He kept a protective and comforting arm around her waist and led her up to his room.

Shaylee immediately took a deep breath, wiping her tears away. Damon closed the door and was immediately beside her, his hands taking hers.

"Damon…what are we going to do?" Shay asked tearfully, looking up at Damon. Damon sighed and looked down at her, meeting her watery deep blue eyes with his intense passionate stare. Katherine was going to pay.

"We're going to think of something." Damon promised her, running a hand down her face softly. Shay nodded silently and Damon ran his thumb across her cheekbone, wiping some stray tears.

After that, Damon cupped Shay's lower jaw, his thumb staying in front of her ear, the rest of his hand spread out, pulling her into him. She buried her head against his chest and he hugged her tightly to him.

Shay immediately felt better once she was in his strong, protective embrace. Like nothing could ever hurt her.

**Thanks for reading, and being supportive.**

**A special thanks for reviewing:**

**abby102030405060708090, gftf, ChoColat, Belles2010 ,hodhod2011danger, SlightlyCrazy**

**Those are the only 6 people who have reviewed…I feel like nobody really likes it all that much. Please, give me some feedback. Damon and shay are getting ready to go on their date, so please, tell me what you would like to see them do. Cute scenes that you want me to add in. Please, I really mean it. I value your opinion!**

**-C**


	7. Their Song

Sorry to all of you who thought this was a chapter. I absolutely hate Author notes, but this one was important. What would you like Shay and Damon's song to be? There is 'Just a Kiss' from Lady A, or "Losing My Mind' by Daughtry. I know Daughtry isn't the classic 'song' for a couple, but the words really mean alot about Shay and Damon, but so does Just a Kiss. Either one could work perfectly! :)

If you haven't heard of one of them, please, look at the lyrics to both and decide which one you want. :) I'll take majority, but i have to atleast have 5 votes, so please, review, and tell me which one you would like to be there song.

Or, if you have a song in mind for them that you think is better than what i came up with, please tell me! I'm not a music buff, so if you have something better, that's fantastic!

Sorry, Again about the stupid authors note...but i'm writing a very crutial scene with their song in it, and i need to know.

Thanks,

** -C**


	8. Masquerade Part One

**Alright...as always, nothing is mine. only the origional plot and characters. Please, review! Tell me what you want to see happen! Please, suggestions! :) **

**-C**

Groaning as Shay felt her eyes opening. She stirred slightly on Damon's chest. She crinkled her nose and forehead as if she smelled something bad, which was not the case. She hated mornings. She tilted her head up to see Damon already awake, looking down at her.

"Hey." She half whispered, half said in a cute, high pitched tone that Damon loved. He was seeing these new sides of Shay every day. He loved experiencing all of them. Granted, he could do without her sarcasm bitchy side, however, that is why he loved her. It made her, her.

"Morning." Damon murmured, kissing the top of her head. Shay smiled slightly and relaxed back into his chest.

"So…about our date tonight." Damon started apologetically.

Shay furrowed her brown and looked up at him curiously. He chuckled at her look and her messy brown curly hair. Apparently it was too early in the morning to think about anything. It really wasn't that early. It was 9 o'clock, however, when you add getting to sleep around 3 into that equation, it kind of sucks on a Sunday morning.

"Please tell me it isn't ruined, cancelled, destroyed or worse." Shaylee told him making Damon's eyebrows furrow together questioningly.

Was she that used to disappointment? He moved Shay more on top of him so she was laying over him, looking down at him. Damon cupped her face softly making her look him in the eyes. Her look said it all. She was already suspecting disappointment.

Damon realized that's how her life had been going. And now with Jenna in the hospital almost dying…

"No. It's not. However, you didn't want to go to the Masquerade Ball, did you?" Damon asked facetiously, knowing full well she's been waiting for him to ask her.

Shay smiled down at him.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

Damon chuckled but nodded.

"But we can't go together." Shay said disappointedly. Damon smirked.

"I'm sure we can find a way around that." Damon told her, bringing her close and kissing her softly. Shay smiled down at him after pulling away.

"It's kind of a lame first date though, so don't hold it against me." Damon told her. Shaylee rolled her eyes and rolled off of him, cuddling up to his side.

"No date with you could be lame." Shay admitted honestly.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and smiled down at her. She was the only girl that was in his bed for more than one night, and he didn't have sex with. She was the only girl he would do that for. He did that for her, because when she stopped him the other day, it felt like there was something more behind it.

"But we have a problem." Shay admitted sheepishly, teasingly. Damon looked down at her and furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"And what is that?" Damon complained. Shay's face turned into a bright smile and she trailed her hand up Damon's chest, drawing circles over it.

"Well…I don't have a dress." Shaylee told him, laughing to herself on the inside. Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know what that means." Shay told Damon smirking. "Shopping!"

Damon groaned and rolled his eyes, reaching behind him and grabbing his pillow, putting it over his head.

"No." He grumbled causing Shay to laugh even more. She threw a leg over his waist and sat up to straddle him.

"Oh yes!" She called laughing, flinging the pillow covering his face off of the bed.

"Alright. We'll go shopping." Damon told her annoyed, rolling his eyes. "But…"

Shay sighed, knowing there was a but coming unfortunately. Damon cupped her face with his hand.

"I get to pick it out and buy it." Damon told her smirking. Shay's smile immediately dropped and she narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, but nothing to tacky. No sequins, no feathers, no ruffles, no sluty dresses, no-"

Damon laughed at her rant and pulled her down to him, capturing her lips passionately. Shay smiled and let those thoughts sink to the back of her head as she kissed Damon.

He entangled his hand into her hair and pulled her closer, flipping them over so he was on top and Shay's head was against the pillows, her hair fanned out around her.

Shaylee kissed him back passionately as she raised her knee. Her foot flat on the bed and her knee against Damon's hip. Damon smirked and trailed his hand up her thigh seductively.

Shay gasped and pulled away from Damon. He smirked and started kissing her neck.

"Damon." Shay complained giggling as he teased her neck. He blew on it lightly, making her laugh

"Hey, Come on." Shay told him. Damon chuckled and brought his face back up to hers, kissing her once again.

"Hey! Damon! Hey, I need to talk to you." Stefan called. Shay froze and as did Damon.

Shay sighed and winced noticeably. Damon groaned and got off of Shay, taking the sheet with him. Shay groaned and pulled his thick comforter up.

"Yes?" He asked, forcing a fake obvious smile. Opening the door just far enough so Stefan could only see him.

"Have you seen Shay? I've been looking for her all morning." Stefan complained. Shay sighed and pulled the blanket over her head.

Damon shook his head and peered back into his room, smiling and letting out a single huff of breath as a laugh as he saw her under the comforter.

"Nope. Haven't seen her. That it?" Damon said quickly, wanting to be rid of Stefan as soon as possible.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at his brother. He had been acting weird all week…what was going on.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked confused, trying to figure out if he was combustible. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Go check on your own feelings Stef. I'm a little busy." Damon told him, smirking. Stefan raised his eyebrows. Busy? But then he noticed another heartbeat in the room.

"So, who's the flavor of the week this week?" Stefan asked. Damon glared at his brother and forced a smile. Shay almost our right laughed, but that would give her away.

"None of your business. Now, are we done here?" Damon asked, smiling. Stefan cocked an eyebrows suspiciously.

"You like her." He summarized. Damon sighed. Well…duh. But he wasn't going to tell Stefan he was in love with Shaylee, who was currently hiding under his blanket's.

"Yes Stefan. I have feelings. So sue me." Damon told him in annoyance. Stefan smiled in amusement and chuckled.

"What?" Damon asked defensively as Stefan leaned against the doorframe, shaking his head.

"Oh nothing. It's just…refreshing." Stefan told him, nodding. Damon narrowed his eyes. Great…a heart to heart.

"What is?"

"This. You, caring for someone other than yourself. It's nice." Stefan explained to Damon, smirking. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Alright, we're done here."

"So, do I get to meet the woman responsible for your sunny disposition?" Stefan asked sarcastically. Damon rolled his eyes. That's exactly the kind of thing Shay would say.

"I'm gonna say…no. Now, goodbye."

"Come on Damon. Introduce us…or do I already know her?" Stefan asked suspiciously. Damon's face fell. Crap…did he know?

"You've…probably seen her around." Damon explained. Stefan pursed his lips, trying to wrack his brain.

"Are you bringing her to the masquerade party?" Stefan asked. Damon cursed. He didn't think Stefan was going to that because he usually only did that stuff for Elena.

"We'll see." Damon told him annoyed, wanting to go back to bed with Shaylee. Stefan nodded, smiling.

Damon rolled his eyes and shut the door, going back to bed with Shaylee. He got into bed and she immediately snuggled into his side, her leg draped over his. She moaned comfortably, and Damon smiled down at her. If this was as good as it ever got, Damon would be in heaven every single day.

Damon heard the front door shut and smiled. Finally, Stefan gone.

"Alright, he's going to be back soon, so we should get dressed, and I need a shower." Shaylee told him, drawing circles on his chest with her fingertips, making Damon almost shiver.

"Good. Let's go." Damon told her smirking. Shaylee shook her head, laughing.

"No, just me."

"Oh come on. Don't spoil my fin." Damon whined in complaint, pouting playfully. Shaylee laughed and shook her head, getting out of bed.

"Get dressed." Shaylee told him, going into the bathroom and shutting the door. Damon sighed and laid back against the bed sighing. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>After changing her clothes, Shaylee walked down the stairs dressed in a grey tank top that had 3 overlapping layers on it, with a small yellow bow on the neckline, ripped blue skinny leg jeans, and grey vans. Her hair was wavy as she tried not to look at her blonde roots.<p>

Walking downstairs, she was surprised, Damon and Stefan were pacing angrily with Caroline sitting on the couch, freaked out.

"Um…what's going on?" Shay asked confused, taking a step off of the stairs and onto the floor, walking over to them cautiously.

"Tell her." Damon told Caroline. "Your really gonna love this."

The sarcasm was evident, and so was his annoyed look.

"I saw Katherine today."

"Where?" Shaylee asked confused.

"She was with Gabriella…at the grill. In the bathroom. She said that if she doesn't get the moonstone, she will tear this town apart until it rains blood."

Shay's eyes widened as she looked to Stefan and Damon for conformation. Damon nodded.

"Tell her the best part."

"Tonight. At the Masquerade Ball." Caroline told her. Shay sighed. Of course it would be tonight. Their first date just turned into a mission.

"She wants to do it in public, Killing Mason threw her off her guard." Stefan summarized.

"She's running scared!" Damon exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks." Damon announced. Shay shook her head.

"We can't underestimate her." Shay told them, shaking her head. "We have to play this smarter than her."

Damon and Stefan both exchanged a look and nodded determinedly. Shaylee took a seat on the arm of the couch that Damon was standing by. His instinct was to put his hands on her, but he had to remind himself about the secret. That was getting in the way…but it was better that it stayed a secret.

Stefan would complain, so would Elena. Judge-y would probably burn him to death.

"Can't we just…give her the stone?" Caroline asked confused and completely naïve. Shay rolled her eyes and Damon scoffed angrily.

"No." Damon exclaimed, walking around the couch. "Katherine's not getting dick."

He saw Shay smirk at that and new she liked hearing it. Hearing that he wasn't in love with Katherine, even though he's told her. He realized that she still needed conformation sometimes.

"I'm gonna go to the Masquerade Ball, and I'm gonna kill her. Both of them." Damon told Stefan, coming to stand by him.

Stefan shook his head. "You're not going to kill her."

Well, Shay was glad someone had some sense. Seriously? Killing Katherine? That was super dangerous! One of them could get killed…they didn't know anything about Gabriella. She could be innocent…or just as dangerous as Katherine was, or worse.

"Oh, don't give me that goody goody crap!" Damon snapped, pointing at Stefan. Stefan shook his head, smirking slightly.

"You're not going to kill her, because I am." Stefan told him. Both brother's exchanged a look of amusement, and excitement.

Shay sighed and put her head in her hands. Great…just great. Nobody was thinking clearly, and Shay was scared.

* * *

><p>In less than a half hour they had Alaric over, going over stake's and weapons with Stefan and Damon. Shay and Caroline were sitting on the couch, nervously watching them. Shaylee had her legs pulled up to her chest and Caroline had her legs crossed on the couch.<p>

That's when there was a knock on the door.

"Shay?" Damon asked smirking. Shay rolled her eyes and glared at him. He sighed. Great…she was mad. His day just got a lot better…

Shay got up off the couch and headed over to the door, opening it, revealing Bonnie.

"Come on in." Shay invited regretfully. She didn't trust bonnie as much as she could throw her. So she certainly wasn't about to trust her with Damon's life.

"I got Stefan's message. What's going on?" Bonnie demanded, walking into the opening of the living room where everyone currently was.

"Hey, you bought the grimoire. Thank you." Stefan told her gratefully, clasping his hands together.

Shaylee headed back in the room after letting Jeremy in who was right behind her. Jeremy walked into the room and immediately headed over to Damon and Alaric who were examining all the different weapons.

"What's going on?" Bonnie reiterated.

Shay rolled her eyes and pushed past Bonnie, back into the room. "We're going to kill Katherine and Gabriella."

She was clearly annoyed by her snarky tone and her 'don't push me' attitude.

""I can explain!" Stefan told her.

"Please!" Bonnie said.

"We're going to kill Katherine and Gabriella." Stefan explained, shrugging, repeating Shay's words like they needed no explanation.

Stefan turned and headed back over to Alaric and Damon with Jeremy.

"Alright, this works with compressed air." Alaric explained. It looked like a cross bow.

"Shay, come on over here, you should learn this." Alaric told her. Damon shook his head.

"Oh no, no, no. She's not going to be part of it." Damon told him smirking, trying to cover up the seriously protectiveness of his voice.

Shaylee rolled her eyes but Damon didn't care if she was mad. Shay would have nothing to do this this. It was going to be hard enough killing the girls, especially one that looks like the girl he loves.

"Trigger mechanism is here. " Alaric told them, pointing to the silver object. "I've got these in 2 different sizes."

"But for you two, I would recommend these." Alaric told him, putting on a black arm guard that held 3 stakes on it.

"Fits nicely under a jacket sleeve. Here's the trigger, and when your ready-" Alaric said, pushing the trigger, the stake shooting into his hand. He thrust it forward, in a staking motion.

Both Stefan and Damon looked at him with weird looks.

"Well…you wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." Alaric pointed out. Damon nodded shrugging his shoulders. That was true.

Shay sighed and sat back down on the couch annoyed, but mostly scared. Everything was going so good for them right now. Her and Damon were together, and happy for once. Everything was perfect. It could all end tonight. Shay didn't know what she would do if Damon got killed, or Stefan. She wouldn't be able to survive that. She really wouldn't.

* * *

><p>They finally got their plan down. Bonnie was going to trap Katherine in the room upstairs. A rendition of the tomb spell. Damon was going to hide in the closet and Stefan was going to be out in the open. They were slightly hoping that Gabriella didn't come.<p>

Everyone was on edge about Gabriella. They didn't know anything about her, which worried all of them.

Damon was riding in the car with Shay to the mall. He looked over at her, and she still hadn't said a word to him. She was looking out the window, opposite way of Damon.

"You know, this not talking to me thing is getting a little old." Damon told her teasingly, rubbing her leg with his hand. Shay snapped her head around to glare at him.

"This is not funny Damon!" Shaylee scolded seriously. Damon sighed and turned onto the freeway to get to the mall, accelerating fast.

"Shaylee…nothing's going to happen-"

"Nothing's going to happen? Oh yeah…except for killing Katherine and Gabriella." Shaylee told him, rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Seriously Damon. We don't know a thing about Gabriella. We don't know if she's more experienced than Katherine!" Shaylee exclaimed worriedly.

Damon nodded and kept his hand on her leg, rubbing her thigh.

"Shaylee-"

"Don't Shaylee me Damon." Shay told him, shaking her head. "What if something happens? What if…what if they're stronger? What if-"

"Hey." Damon told her, his eyebrows furrowing in surprise. She was that worried about him? He took the hand off her leg and cupped her face, his eyes off the road.

"What if's can be scary. I promise you, nothing's going to happen." Damon promised her, finding it endearing that she cared so much. Shaylee sighed and sat back in her seat.

"Promise?" Shaylee asked worriedly. Damon met her eyes with his intense, promising stare.

"Promise." Shaylee nodded in response, knowing he couldn't really promise her that.

He pulled up to their gigantic mall and got an amazing parking spot right in front.

"Ready to shop?" He asked smirking. Shay smiled at him brightly and nodded. She loved shopping. She was one of those people where on black Friday, she would stay up all night thanksgiving and hit the mall around 1 when it opened, and shop all day long.

"Absolutely." Shaylee told him, her eyes having a gleam of excitement in them that Damon absolutely adored.

Shay and Damon got out of the car, and he sped over to the passenger side, taking her hand, helping her out of the car. Shay narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Such a gentlemen." She commented, smiling. Damon smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, closing the door, and steering her into the entrance to the mall.

"Only the best for you." Damon promised, kissing her neck playfully, making Shay laugh.

They headed into the mall, and Shay felt like the luckiest girl in the entire world. She had an amazing boyfriend who wanted to help her pick out her dress. He wanted to buy it for her, which was crazy. She wasn't used to that.

"Alright, what shop first?" Damon asked her, leaning to murmur in her ear. Shay smiled. It wasn't this possible to be so in love. They actually looked like a real couple.

"Mmm…" Shaylee hummed, thinking. But that's when they passed by Ever Pretty. There were gorgeous ball gowns in the front.

"This one!" Shay exclaimed, walking backwards into the store, taking Damon's hand, dragging him with her, smiling brightly. Damon chuckled and nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She saw a gorgeous plunging v-neck dress with a black sash under her breasts. After that, the dress flowed down loosely. It was a floral pattern, but not your typical floral pattern. It was darker colors, and had exotic flowers with tool overlay.

She held it up to her and modeled to Damon, twirling around.

"What do you think?"

Damon chuckled and shook his head.

"What? It's perfect!" Shaylee told him. Damon smiled endearingly at her. She was so cute when she was excited. She was right, it was gorgeous on her. Gorgeous colors, but not exactly what he was thinking about.

"Try it on." Damon suggested. He had an excited glint in his eye. He was going to buy it for her anyway. She seemed to love it so much. But he couldn't let her know he was buying it. She would never agree to it.

"alright." Shay agreed. Damon smiled as she headed off to the dressing room.

He went to the shelf and started pursuing she racks for dresses. Most had her deal breakers, tacky, slutty, feathers. He chuckled. There was a dress with all feathers. It was just scary what some women with no taste could actually wear.

He came across a sweet, skinny white one. Was strapless and had a pleated bust with a sash, and a small bow under the bust. On the middle pleat, it had silver, subtle gems going down the pleats. It was innocent, and she would look absolutely gorgeous. It would contrast her dark hair nicely.

He scanned down some of the white dresses until he found her size. He was lucky, there was only one of the size. 4. He was glad she wasn't any skinnier. He didn't like girls where you could almost see their ribs.

He skimmed some more dresses and his eye flew to the black one. It was gorgeous. It was a strapless black cocktail dress with tool overlay. The skirt expanded slightly and was organza. There was a dark pink sash under the bodice, around her waist. There was a subtly rhinestone design on the side of it. She would look so hot.

"Shay, hey, which one are you in?" Damon asked curiously, holding the dresses. Shay opened the door, appearing in the dress she loved so much. It was completely gorgeous on her.

"You look gorgeous." Damon told her, but he held out the two dresses.

"But, I think you'll like these." Damon told her. Shay raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously and took a look at the dresses and gasped. They were gorgeous.

"Can I help you two?" A salesperson asked. Shay groaned. Lynessa. Great…She was the bitchiest person in her school.

"We were just looking." Damon told her, smirking, wrapping his arm around Shay. He held back a chuckle as Lynessa narrowed her eyes at the two of them as Damon put his arm around Shay. Clearly jealous.

"What for?" Lynessa asked, trying to act polite to impress Damon.

"Just some dresses for my girl." Damon bragged, kissing Shay's neck playfully. Shay forced a smile, feeling awkward in front of Lynessa.

"Oh, did we have your size? I know your not a size 2. That's what most of our dresses are." Lynessa said smirking.

Damon tilted his head to the side, completely stunned that she would say something like that. Shay was perfect.

Shay's smile dropped completely and she glared at Lynessa, preparing for a fight. Damon felt her tense and smirked, moving behind her, knowing just what would piss her off.

He wrapped her arms around her, his hands flat on her stomach, leaning into her.

"Really?" Damon asked, faking surprise. "Well, she's just too sexy, I really didn't notice."

Shay laughed as Damon kissed her neck seductively. Lynessa looked like she was about to slap somebody.

"So, isn't it a bummer you can't shop here, Lyn? I know that if I worked at a clothing store like this, I would be super pissed." Shay told her smirking. Lynessa's jaw clenched angrily and she glared at the two.

"You can go now." Damon told her, smirking. Lynessa let out an angry huff of breath and stormed off.

"Explain." Damon told her. Shay rolled her eyes.

"She's just jealous I have such an attractive boyfriend." Shaylee told Damon, smiling brightly at him. Damon chuckled and kissed her softly.

"Mmm, she's nowhere near as hot as you." Damon commented huskily, kissing Shay, backing her up into the dressing room before Shay stopped him.

"Damon!" Shay complained laughing. Damon groaned and rolled his eyes, pulling away.

"Fine. Hurry up."

Damon paid for the dress Shay loved as she was trying the dresses on. He came back waiting by the room with his shopping back.

"Alright, the white one was gorgeous, but I'm officially in love." Shaylee exclaimed. He could hear the laugh and excitement in her voice. She opened the door, and Damon's mouth practically hung open.

"Your getting it." Damon told her, admiring her nice shapely long toned legs. Her body looked extraordinarily amazing, not that it didn't every single day.

Shay smiled as Damon looked her up and down, practically leering at her.

"alright, that's enough.' Shaylee told Damon laughing. Damon chuckled and nodded, letting her go back and change.

"Damon." Shay told him, shaking her head as she emerged in her regular clothes.

"You are not buying this for me."

Damon rolled his eyes. He knew what the price was, but that was no object.

"Yes, I am."

"This is way too much for a dress!" She argued. Damon smirked and kissed her cheek, skillfully taking the dress out of her grasp.

* * *

><p>They paid for the dresses and Shay was hugging onto Damon's arm, trying to get her to tell him what he bought at the store.<p>

"please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please, Damon?"

"Nope."

Damon was enjoying this game, walking down the shops, smirking.

"Damon…" Shay whined, putting her lower lip out, looking up at him. Damon rolled his eyes and leaned down, kissing the pout off of her face.

"Not a chance." Damon teased her, biting her neck playfully.

"Fine." Shaylee finally said, giving up, still pouting. Damon chuckled. She was adorable.

As they passed a men's store, Shay gasped as she saw something on display. Damon furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her curiously.

"What are you seeing?" Damon asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Come on!" Shay called happily, pulling Damon into the store. Damon groaned as she led him over to the ties.

They were outrageous, and Damon was a little fearful at the ones that she would pick out.

"What about this one?" Shay asked. She held the tie up and it was black, but it had very, very subtle dark pink lines going down it.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her. Did she really think he was going to wear that.

"Fine." Shay said, getting the point. But then she saw a cute one.

"What about this one?" Shay asked smiling as she put It up to Damon. It was black with subtle silver on it.

Damon sighed and looked at it. Silver did match her rhinestones on her dress. He agreed.

The both of them moved to the back of the store to look at masks.

"Oh my god, Damon!" Shaylee exclaimed laughing. "You have to try this one on."

Damon looked over at the mask she was holding in her hands and was astounded. A mans, hot pink mask with silver feathers coming out of it.

He immediately shook his head.

"Absolutely not."

"Please?"

"Nope." Damon told her smirking. Shaylee looked up at him disappointed and he groaned. God, did she have to be so cute when she did that? She pouted her lower lip out and Damon groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Fine."

Shay cheered as he tried it on. He looked hilarious. She wasn't ever used to seeing pink on him, and feathers! She was laughing so hard, and eventually, Damon started as he looked in the mirror.

"alright, pay back." He told her pointedly. Shay laughed but nodded in agreement. Damon searched for the most outrageous woman's mask he could find.

It was a rainbow one. It was different colored rhinestones that were tacky and very gaudy, making up the rainbow colors. The eye wholes had long, outrageous eyelashes sticking up.

Shaylee laughed and shook her head.

"No! Dear god…" Shaylee exclaimed. Damon nodded, smirking.

"Oh yeah. Payback's a bitch!" He mocked. Shaylee groaned and slipped it over her head.

Damon immediately started laughing, and Shaylee laughed along with him. The couple looked in the mirror and laughed even harder. They looked positively ridiculous!

"Alright, picture." Shaylee told him. Damon rolled his eyes and shook his head. There was no way that she was getting a picture of this!

"Damon!" Shay whined. Damon chuckled at her and shook his head but he knew she was never going to let it rest.

Shay giggled as she took out her phone. Damon leaned down to her level and placed his cheek against hers. Damon pulled her close and Shay smiled brightly, capturing it.

"What do you think? Christmas cards?" Shay asked, laughing. Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

"Absolutely not." Damon told her, making Shaylee laugh even more. "You're deleting that."

"Make me!" Shaylee challenged playfully. Damon growled and wrapped his arms around her waist, moving his face into her neck.

"I have my ways." Damon murmured huskily, kissing her neck. Shay smiled and Damon's hand skimmed down to her ass, squeezing slightly, pulling her flush against his body. It was a good thing they were in the back of the store.

"Damon…" Shay moaned lightly. Damon smirked and used his tongue once, earning a gasp from Shay. He definitely knew how to work her. His mouth trailed up her neck to right under and slightly behind her ear. Shay closed her eyes and tipped her head back as Damon backed her up against the very back wall, hidden behind dresses and suits.

Damon groaned as he heard a few whimpers come out of Shay's mouth. God, those sounds sent the blood flowing straight to his dick.

"Shay…" Damon groaned as he pushed his hips against hers, making Shay groan in response. His body felt so good against hers.

But then his hand started trailing up her stomach to cup her breast.

"_Get off me!" She yelled, pushing against his chest, again and again, terror coursing threw her veins. He silenced her with his lips. _

_She pushed his face away and turned her face. _

"_Stop! Please!" She shouted. He stopped, and slapped her across the face, bringing tears to her eyes. _

_He started kissing her neck, slipping his hand under her shirt, grabbing her breast. _

"_Stop! Now! Get off me!" Shaylee shouted. _

Shay turned her head, trying to get more breath, pushing Damon away slightly.

"Damon." Shay murmured. "Damon, stop."

Damon pulled back reluctantly, but he would never push her into something she didn't want to do. He furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the look on her face. He couldn't detect what emotion she was clearly displaying. There was some embarrassment, flustered, slightly frantic, scared?

Damon searched in her eyes for her true feelings but she looked quickly away. What was going on with her?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Damon asked her, concerned. Shay shook her head and looked back up at him, but never meeting his eyes.

"Nothing…just a little fast." Shay explained. Damon nodded in understanding, but he couldn't help feel that wasn't it at all.

"You sure that's it?"

Shay immediately nodded, smiling flakily. She was good at hiding most of it.

Shay and Damon put the masks back, each getting a black one, except Shay's had dark pink glitter on hers. While Damon paid for them, shay was looking around.

She saw a worn in leather jacket that was black, Shaylee was amazed. It was perfect. She looked back at Damon, making sure he wasn't paying attention and she grabbed the jacket, hurrying up to the cashier, quickly paying for it.

"Whatcha buying?" Damon asked curiously, moving to stand behind her, his head resting on hers. Shay laughed and shook her head. He was careful not to touch her too much. She seemed…jumpy. Like over compensating for her issue in the back of the room. But…that's not really what it felt like. It felt like she was pulling away slightly.

"Not telling."

Damon groaned and rolled his eyes. She so did that on purpose.

"Oh come on." Damon complained. Shaylee laughed and shook her head.

Damon was right. Payback's a bitch.

* * *

><p>Getting ready that night, Shaylee put on her dress Damon had got her, and black pumps that she already had. She curled her hair in loose, big curls that were relaxed slightly, and curled away from her face, her bands swooped to the side.<p>

She did light, natural makeup. Some eyeliner, but a lot of mascara, making her eyes sparkle and eyelashes look hugely long, which they were.

She heard a knock at the door and smiled. He was early. Shay opened her door and walked down the hall, and carefully down the steps.

"Um, Hi. I was Looking for Shaylee Gilbert. Could I come in?" A familiar, deep voice asked her.

Shaylee froze completely. Her brain taking her back. Slaps. Beating. Bruises. Hospital.

"I'll go get her, Shay-" Elena started to call, turning around, but she saw her sister on the stairs.

"Is this your date" Elena asked smiling. Shaylee was still frozen but she managed to move her head side to side.

"Hi Shay." David Greeted.

~~~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~~~

**Duh Duh Duh…. What's gonna happen? I don't know….you'll just have to review!**

**I only got one person suggesting songs… Thank you Jacqueline! Thank you so much!**

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**KimmyWSmith, SlightlyCrazy, Blackraven777, abby102030405060708090, gftft, ChoColat, Belles2010, hodhod2011danger**

**You guys keep me going, so if you want the story to keep going, please review!**

**-C**


	9. Masquerade Part Two

**Disclaimer: **

**I own nothing…just….David….and Shay! **

**I hope you like the chapter! Please review! **

**-C**

"Hi Shay." David Greeted.

Shaylee shook her head nervously, continuing to walk down the stairs, somehow unfrozen.

"What are you doing here?" Shaylee snapped angrily. David smirked cockily.

"Now, that's no way to treat your boyfriend. You should be happy to see me." David smirked. Elena looked at the two confused. Was this David?

"Only on opposite day." Shaylee retorted, making David chuckle, which in return, made Shaylee want to smack that smirk of his face.

"Shay, It is getting cold. Can I come in?" David asked. Elena nodded.

"Yeah, David co-"

"Don't invite him in Elena." Shaylee snapped at her sister. Elena looked confused and hurt, but nodded.

"Alright…I'll just let you two deal with this." Elena told them, heading back into the kitchen. Shaylee whipped her head back to look at David.

"How did you find me?" Shaylee snapped softly, as to not alert Alaric of Jenna.

David shrugged and smirked.

"Wasn't that hard. Your old town was Mystic Falls. There's only one Gilbert Family. You know how to add, right Shaylee?"

Shaylee narrowed her eyes at him, coldly.

"You need to leave. Now." Shaylee told him, forcefully, putting on a calm exterior. However, calm is not what her body was.

Her body was trembling slightly, scared out of her mind. This was not part of the plan. David was not supposed to find her. It was bringing back all of the images, resurfacing cruelly. Her heart was racing fearfully, her breath coming in shallow. Her eyes, big and wide.

"Shay, can we just talk about this?" David asked. Shaylee looked at him astounded, completely astonished that he had the nerve to ask her.

"No." Shay snapped.

"Please? Just invite me in and we can talk about it." David told her. Why was he asking to be invited in so ba-

Shaylee narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, and cocked an eyebrow. She had a cool demeanor, but her entire body was terrified. Completely petrified.

"You can't get in….can you?" Shay summarized thankfully. She was safe as long as she was in this house.

David smirked evilly and leered at her.

"Come outside." He demanded. Shaylee saw his pupils shift smaller. He was trying to compel her!

"Nope. Doesn't work like that." Shay told him, shaking her head. David was shocked and stepped back slightly.

"You're wearing vervain now…" David grumbled.

"always was." Shay snapped angrily. "Now, leave!"

"No."

"yes."

"Not until you come outside." David told her. Shay just shook her head.

"You know what the good thing is about you not being able to get in? I can finally slam the door in your face." Shaylee snapped, slamming the door angrily, running up to her room as best as she could in heels.

She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she chocked back sobs. He was not supposed to be here! Just seeing him again…

"Shay?" Elena immediately yelled. Shay didn't listen to her and ran inside the bathroom, sobbing, holding back sounds. She let the tears come freely, not bothering to hold them back. Her whole body was shaking, completely terrified.

David was a vampire. No, that couldn't possibly be. He didn't know any vampires! He couldn't be one…

Shaylee didn't know what David would do. Would he try and r… Shaylee started crying harder at this thought, her whole body paralyzed with fear as it shook.

"Shay! Are you in there?" Elena called worriedly, banging on the door. Shay didn't respond. She didn't have the voice to.

Elena opened the door and saw her sister facing away from the mirror, her whole body shaking, Shay sobbing roughly.

This was the second time she found her doing this. She needed to tell her what was going on. Right now.

"Shay, hey, it's going to be ok." Elena promised, wrapping her arms around Shaylee tightly. Shaylee shook her head and buried it in Elena's shoulder.

"No, it's not Elena. It can never be ok." Shay cried and sobbed harder. David was back. That's all there was too it. Soon, everyone was going to know, and they would never look at her the same way, every again.

David was stronger than her. Even more so than before now…he could do so much more damage….

"Shay, sweetie. You have to tell me what's going on. I can't help you unless I know." Elena told her seriously.

Shaylee shook her head. She couldn't…she just…she couldn't.

"Shay, I promise it will be ok. Just tell me." Elena told her softly. Shaylee nodded and looked into her sisters deep brown eyes. Trusting, and willingness.

"David…was the guy back home…he…he…" Shaylee sobbed. Elena looked at her worriedly, trying to piece it all together.

"What did he do to you Shay?"

"He raped me." Shaylee chocked out. Elena's jaw dropped drastically.

* * *

><p>Elena got Shay eventually calmed down.<p>

"Please, don't tell anyone." Shay pleaded with her sister as she fixed her make-up. Elena sighed and looked at her sister sadly threw the mirror. Shay rolled her eyes, her obvious wall was back up.

"Don't give me that look Elena. That's part of the reason why I didn't tell you." Shay told her, finishing the last of mascara.

Elena furrowed her eyebrows not really wanting to promise her this.

"Please Elena! You can't tell anyone." Shaylee told her sister seriously, pleadingly. Elena sighed and eventually nodded. She knew this was a mistake…but it's what Shay wanted. Besides, it wasn't her story to tell.

"Shay, you have to tell Damon or Stefan. At least that he's a vampire. That could be dangerous!"

"Hey Shay!" Jeremy called from downstairs. "Someone's here to see you."

Shay groaned.

"David! I told you to lea-" Shay started angrily, walking down the stairs, but froze once again for that night. It wasn't David. Far from David. Shit. She was going to have some explaining to do.

Damon furrowed his brow. David? What? As in her ex-boyfriend David who got her hooked on drugs?

"I've been called a lot of things, but I haven't been called David." Damon pointed out, smirking as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Damon." Shay greeted smiling. Damon nodded in response, still thinking about what she said.

"You look gorgeous." Damon told him, smiling up at her. Shay smiled and walked down the stairs the rest of the way.

She was absolutely stunning. Her big, bright blue eyes shone, sparkling. Her dress framed her body deliciously.

"Wait…so you guys are going as like…a date?" Elena asked confused. Shaylee and Damon both glanced at each other and quickly shook their heads.

"No." They both said at the same time. Elena nodded slowly, and turned to head up the stairs again.

"David?" Damon asked confused. Shay sighed and grabbed her mask again.

"He…stopped by." Shay bit out, obviously trying to cover up her scared feelings. Damon looked at her curiously. What about David had got her so worked up? She was practically shaking. Her eyes were wide with…avoidance.

"What happened?" Damon asked suspiciously. Shay smiled up at him and nodded. Damon nodded back and took her hand.

"Let's not let my ex ruin the night, alright? Let's just focus on yours." Shay told him, avoiding the question. She just couldn't tell him. She could tell him anything…not this. Damon nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist since there was no one around.

"You look absolutely stunning. Too stunning to waste the night thinking about him." Damon bit out the 'him.' David never deserved Shaylee. He was obviously a stoner who didn't appreciate her.

Damon led her to his car and opened the door for her. Shay smiled and slipped inside and he went to the drivers side and got in.

Shaylee looked at Damon as he was looking out her window suspiciously.

"What?" She asked confused. Damon smirked. All clear. No prying eyes watching them.

"C'mere." Damon murmured huskily, smirking at her. Shay smiled and leaned over the console, Damon's hand coming up to cup her face, pulling her closer.

Their lips met in a fiery passion, which shocked Shay, but she wasn't complaining. Shay moaned as Damon's tongue trailed over her lips.

She knew that Damon had a reputation, but she thought they were over exaggerating. If anything, they were under playing it.

But after their lips met Shay only thought of David. Why? She had no clue. Damon was the exact opposite. He would never hurt her. Ever.

Shay cleared her throat and pushed him away slightly.

"Ready?" She asked awkwardly. Damon looked at her suspiciously and confused. Was it David? Now that David was back, she didn't want him.

Damon nodded and started up the car.

* * *

><p>They got to the party, and it was in full swing. Magic was everywhere. Everyone was in magnificent dresses of suits, very classy and elegant.<p>

Shay smiled as one of the masked clowns bowed in a hello. Shay smiled and walked in with Damon's hand on her back.

Damon felt the mood shift right during the kiss. Shay was…pulling away. Drifting. She must still have feelings for this David guy, and that really pissed Damon off. She was talking about him being in love with Elena, while in reality, she was the one in love with another guy? After his confession of love to her, she still liked David? He thought that saying those things would mean something to her. Especially since he wasn't one to say any of that.

Though Damon didn't know that she was in love with David for certain, but he was pretty sure.

"This is amazing. The Lockwood's really went all out this year." Shaylee told Damon as they made it into the backyard.

Damon smiled at her and nodded. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking out into the crowd, trying to listen for Katherine. He would deal with Katherine today, Shay tomorrow.

"Any sign of her?" Shay asked nervously, crossing her arms over her chest nervously. Damon shook his head.

"Nope."

"Well, then you can dance with me." Shay told him smiling. Damon chuckled at her eagerness as she pulled on his hand, pulling him out onto the dance floor.

_Never thought a train going any place could have changed my life_

The got onto the dance floor, and Damon immediately pulled her in close in a fluid motion, his arm tight around her petite waist, pressing her close against her body. He held her hand, dancing with her. As soon as he pulled her in, the next verse started.

_Never thought I'd say I could go insane till I saw your eyes_

_But I had to take another look to know for sure_

_That you could be for real._

Shay smiled up at him, locking his bright blue eyes in a passionate stare. It was the story of them, themselves. They held each other's eyes, content with only themselves together. Nobody else existed.

"Your not such a bad dancer." Shaylee commented smirking. Damon narrowed his eyes at her, playfully.

"still better than you." Damon teased her back.

"You wish." Shaylee mocked him into his ear as the next verse began to play played. Damon let out a breath, her hot breath on his neck made him tingle in areas he really didn't want to at the moment. He held her tighter, both of them enjoying this serene moment. Staring into each other's eyes.

_you found an empty seat sittin' next to meand I asked your namewhere you comin' from?where you headed to this Saturday?'cause I'm gonna be out on the townas long as you are goin' there with me_

"Going to a ball for our first date. Not what I was thinking about doing…" Damon complained. Shaylee scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Your just sour because you had to get dressed up in a tux." Shaylee reminded him, running her hand down his chest. "But you do look damn good."

Damon looked down at her and saw a glint in her eyes. "I've got to wear a tux more often."

_yeah and my head keeps spinnin'you got me trippin'there's something about the way you moveyeah, every little single thing you do is likeone part angel and one part dangerbut, oh, the kind of crazy i likeyou got me losing my mind_

Shaylee chuckled as his eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Most. Definitely." Shaylee agreed as the next verse came on.

He did look absolutely amazing. She put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a short, chaste kiss, automatically leaving Damon wanting more.

The song was right. It's never felt so real, and it has never felt so right. It was perfect.

Shay nodded and looked around the backyard that was full of twinkling elegant lights and people eating, dancing, drinking. It was the perfect party. That was, until her eyes scanned across someone and it made her blood run cold.

Damon raised an eyebrow as he noticed the change in her pulse.

"What's got your so riled up?" Damon teased into her ear. Shay forced a soft laugh but she knew she couldn't keep this act up for so long.

David smirked as he saw her and sauntered over to her cockily. Shay sighed and unconsciously took a step towards Damon. Damon furrowed his brow as he saw this. What was going on?

"Shay." David greeted, smirking. Shaylee narrowed her eyes at him, her pulse running rapid, her body sweating slightly as he moved closer to her.

"David." Shay bit out, trying to react normal.

Damon narrowed his eyes at the boy (yes, boy's) direction. Yep, he looked like a pussy. A young Jeremy Sumpter who looked permanently stoned. His dark hair curled every which way and was cropped short, thick eyebrows above his blue/hazel eyes and unkempt stubble on his face.

"Dance with me?" David asked smirking,

"Not a chance." Damon told him, smirking right back, but he did it better. His wasn't half cocked to the side. Shaylee would have smiled at Damon protecting her, but she could while she saw David.

"Shay?" David asked again, smirking. "Come on."

Shaylee didn't know what to do. If she didn't go with David now…he could seriously hurt her.

"Um…Damon?" Shay asked, turning towards him. "I should…talk to him."

Damon pursed his lips and nodded, trying to keep his anger in check. Shay saw that he was mad, but there was nothing she could do.

David took her arm in his hand and they walked out off of the dance floor.

"Alright, that's it. What do you want?" Shaylee demanded, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"I just want to talk." David told her smirking. "What else would I want?"

Shaylee's jaw practically dropped as David asked her what else would he want? It wasn't the words themselves…it was the way he said them. Suggestively, mockingly.

"That's it. You tell anyone about that night, and your going to be sorry." Shay snapped. David chuckled cockily. He was acting like he was invincible, which, he sort of was.

"C'mon." David told her, forcing a smile.

He took her arm roughly and pulled her into a secluded corner of the yard, away from prying eyes. Unfortunately for Shaylee, Damon wasn't watching them anymore. Stefan had distracted him, and they were talking about if he was really ready to kill Katherine.

Actually, right about now, Damon wanted to kill that David prick more than Katherine, and that's saying a lot.

David gripped her arm roughly and Shay cried out in pain, but David ignored her and threw her up against the house wall roughly. Shaylee was in shock, her eyes wide with fright as it paralyzed her body.

His hands dug into her arms roughly, holding her against the wall, his face close to hers.

"You threaten me again, and your gonna get another thing coming." David snapped close to her mouth. Shay whimpered slightly and turned her head away from him, trying to get away, but he pressed into her harder.

Shay was practically seeing the whole night over again.

"Get off me!" Shay demanded. David laughed cynically.

"I don't think so." David remarked, smirking evilly.

Shaylee whimpered slightly, hating herself for being such a girl, but he was too strong. She couldn't do anything. Plus, she was afraid of what he would do to her.

"See, this is how it's going to work. Your going to break up with Damon. Immediately." David demanded.

Shaylee looked at him with wide, terrified eyes. No. She couldn't do that!

"In your dreams." Shaylee snapped, finding some backbone to fight with. David laughed again, leaning closer into her ear seductively and threateningly.

"No, see, if you don't, I will kill you." David told her. Shay chuckled.

"I'd love to see you try-"

"Or, I can start by killing Elena, or Jeremy. Maybe even sneak up on Damon. And you will have to watch everyone you love die. One bye one. If I can't have you, no one can." David threatened sadistically.

Shaylee's eyes grew wide and her pulse was pounding. Her heart practically ripping out of her chest. That was her fear. Having to watch everyone around her die. She told him that, and now he was using it against her.

"I'll save you for last." David told her smirking.

"But you know…maybe I'll have some fun with you before that." David told her softly, trailing a single finger up her stomach and over her breasts slowly, Shaylee practically gasping for breath out of fear, her body trembling.

"So, you decide which would be easier for you." David told her smirking. Shay wanted so badly to slap that smirk off of his face.

He released her and turned, walking away. Shaylee forced herself to take deep calming breath's, trying to get her heart rate down before she went back to Damon. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She knew what she had to do.

She went back to Damon after she got herself together.

Stefan had just left, and Damon was looking worried.

"What did _he _want?" Damon asked, pursing his lips in annoyance. Shay shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Nothing." She told him quickly. Damon looked at her and cocked and eyebrow. Now he knew something was up. He couldn't let it go.

Damon nodded and shrugged. So they were going to play it like this. Well, that wasn't ok for Damon.

"Alright. Come on." He told her, taking her hand. Shay noticed the complete difference in the guys.

David yanked on her roughly, and Damon took her hand softly, lovingly. God, she didn't want to hurt him. But he would get hurt if she didn't. She knew that David would make good on his threat.

Damon peered around as he took her into the house. He led her to a spare room, and peered around cautiously, looking for any eyes that could be on him. They were clear. He opened the door quickly and tugged her inside, shutting the door.

"Alright, we need to have a chat." Damon told her in annoyance. Shay sighed. So they were going to do this now…

"Damon…" Shay started. Damon shook his head.

"No, we need to. What's going on with you and David?" Damon asked.

Shaylee sighed and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Every time David's name was mentioned Shaylee's heart would beat erratically. Damon took notice to this and shook his head. She liked him…

"Nothing. Trust me." Shaylee told him, shaking her head. Damon narrowed his eyes and cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" Damon asked her pointedly. He didn't feel like he could trust her if she kept lying to him.

"Damon. Nothing is going on between me and David. We have a history. That's it." Shaylee snapped. She didn't even want to think about something going on with her and David. It would just resurface old memories.

" It looked like a little more than that." Damon snapped back, his piercing eyes board into hers.

Shaylee looked up at him slightly hurt. He didn't believe her…He didn't trust her. It was all because David came back. If he would have just stayed away… But Shaylee new she had to do this. She had to break things off with Damon.

"What do you want me to say, Damon?" Shaylee snapped. "Oh yes. He came back into town and swept me off of my feet and now we're in love."

Damon glared at her threw her sarcasm. Not the time for that.

"Do you?" Damon demanded angrily. He saw Shaylee look up at him horrified and hurt. Her normally sparkling eyes, sad.

"No Damon." Shaylee spoke honestly. Damon sighed and paced slightly, back and forth, throwing his hands up exasperated.

"Then what is going on?" Damon demanded. The dance was perfect. Absolutely perfect…then that ass came into the picture and Shay started getting distant again. What was he supposed to think?

Shaylee sighed. These next few sentences would probably be the toughest ones that she has ever said.

"Maybe…I just can't do this, Damon." Shaylee forced out. It was hurting herself to say it. Shaylee wondered how much it was hurting Damon to hear it, and it immediately made her feel worse.

Damon froze and looked at her confused.

"I can't do the whole relationship with you, ok? I'm sorry." Shaylee told him honestly. She felt absolutely horrible. She was the most horrible person on the face of the earth. She was sure of it.

Damon didn't say anything, and Shaylee was completely thankful. She didn't want him too. She deserved to be yelled at, or hurt. But she didn't think she would have been able to take it.

She turned and practically bolted from the room, leaving a speechless, completely heartbroken Damon.

* * *

><p>She was almost crying by the time she got outside. She couldn't believe David made her do that. Well…actually, she could.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Stefan and Damon had to get set up in the room, and Damon was still speechless.<p>

"Alright, what's going on? You and the mystery girl done with already?" Stefan teased. Damon glared at Stefan angrily.

"Back off Stefan." Damon bit out, putting a stake in the shooter. Stefan held his hands up in defense as Damon got in the closet. Katherine, Gabriella, and Caroline were coming up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Shaylee's cell phone rang and she groaned. What could they possible want from her now? Hasn't she been threw enough tonight?<p>

She looked at her phone and flipped it open.

_**Behind the bushes. ASAP. ELENA. **_

It was from Jeremy. Damn-it. The reason for not telling Elena was that they didn't want her here!

Shaylee cursed and started running as fast as she could in heels. She saw where Jeremy, Bonnie, and Elena were and rolled her eyes. Elena still came and stood out like a sore thumb. This apparently was serious.

You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena asked shocked. Shaylee groaned. She knew Elena was trying to stop him.

"Lena…" She started. Elena was shocked that Shaylee would even argue with her. Normally…she wouldn't be too shocked, but she knows how dangerous Katherine is!

"We saw an opportunity and we had to take it." Jeremy explained. But Elena shook her head angrily.

"No. Stop with the we! Are you guys crazy? Your going to get yourselves killed!"

"We know what we're doing Elena." Bonnie promised. Elena looked doubtful as Jeremy and Shaylee exchanged annoyed looks.

"Yeah? And what happens when one of you get's killed because of me?"

Jeremy shook his head.

"It's not just you anymore Elena. Katherine's messed with all of us. She needs to be stopped."

But suddenly, Shaylee gasped in pain and screamed, falling to her knee's on the floor.

"Shay!" Elena shouted worriedly and Jeremy immediately crouched down beside her concerned. Blood was flowing deeply out of her back.

"What's going on?" Jeremy demanded. But that's when the same thing happened to Elena.

* * *

><p>As soon as Katherine and Gabriella stepped in the room, Stefan and Damon put their game faces on.<p>

"Oh Stefan. You don't really think you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine asked, smirking, sauntering into the room.

Gabriella chuckled at her sister.

"No." Stefan said sadly. Gabriella smirked and stepped closer to Stefan, putting her right in the direction of the door.

"But he can." Stefan said pointedly.

Damon had opened the door quietly and released the trigger, sending the stake right into Gabriella's back. She gasped in pain and ripped the stick out.

Katherine had whirled around to see Gabriella get staked. As she left her back available, Stefan plunged the stake into Katherine's back. Katherine gasped as Stefan missed her heart, thankfully. He yanked the stake out of her back and struck her arm.

Gabriella grasped the stake and flung it at Damon, who dodged it skillfully.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Jeremy demanded worriedly as Elena collapsed to the floor, both of the girls bleeding heavily.<p>

Bonnie shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders, putting Pressure on Elena's arm, but then she thought of it.

"They're linked to Katherine and Gabriella! Get them to stop! Now!" Bonnie yelled to Jeremy, seriously. Jeremy nodded frantically and began running in the direction of the room upstairs.

"Bonnie…it hurts!" Elena gasped out. Bonnie looked at the girls sympathetically. Shay was biting her lip painfully, trying to focus on the pain of her lip instead of her back.

"I'm sorry. I can't break the spell." Bonnie explained apologetically and sincerely. "But I can try and take the pain away."

Bonnie put both hands on the girls and started muttering in Latin.

* * *

><p>Stefan moved again to strike but Katherine pushed him roughly across the room, breaking the coffee table that was undoubtedly an antique.<p>

Damon immediately released the stake from the arm holder and lunged at Gabriella, thrusting the stake down, but she grabbed his arm and neck, throwing him hard into the wall.

Stefan jumped up and released the stake from the arm band and Katherine whirled around to face him. He threw it, and she easily dodged it.

Damon threw another stake at Gabriella after getting up and she grabbed it in mid air and threw it at his head. Damon immediately ducked down, it lodging itself into the wall.

Damon was surprised he was able to fight her. It was shocking, actually. He was in love with her real life double! It was almost impossible to look at Gabriella and fight her, kill her. But he had to. He couldn't think about Shaylee.

When Damon was distracted, Gabriella grabbed his hand and started to point the stake right at Damon. He was obviously loosing as the stake moved closer and closer to Damon's chest.

Stefan knocked Gabriella into the wall, and Damon sped up to her, aimed to strike the stake to her heart.

Stefan knocked Katherine to the floor and was poised to strike.

"Stop! Your hurting Shay and Elena! Everything your doing to them affects Elena and Shay!" Jeremy shouted frantically.

Damon and Stefan both froze and looked at Jeremy. Gabriella smirked and pushed Damon back and he stumbled slightly, looking in Jeremy in fear.

Oh god. He had staked Gabriella in the back…Shit. He had just hurt Shay. Was she ok? Was she bleeding out and on the verge of death?

"You think you two are the only ones with a with on your side?" Katherine asked, smirking.

"Cause I have a feeling our witch is better than your witch." Gabriella said smirking.

"Go check on Shay, Now!" Damon demanded frantically. Stefan said the same about Elena. Damn-it Katherine!

* * *

><p>Lucy, Katherine and Gabriella's witch had taken down Katherine after releasing the spell. However, Gabriella bolted as fast as she could, leaving no trail. Damon disposed of Katherine's body, leaving her saying that she was in danger. Of course he didn't believe her…partly.<p>

Bonnie took away the pain, and Elena and Shaylee were healing nicely.

"Hey Elena, do you need a ride back?" Shaylee asked softly, her arms wrapped around herself. Elena shook her head, turning to face her with Stefan beside her.

"No, Stefan will drive me."

Shay nodded and turned to leave.

"Shay, are you alright?" Stefan asked concerned. Shaylee nodded, still not saying anything, leaving Stefan and Elena to worry about her.

As she made her way to the parking lot, she heard her phone ring. It was Damon. Shay sighed and went to answer her phone, but she never made it that far.

A hand came over her mouth and she screamed, but it was muffled. Shaylee tried to get away, but she could feel her eyes drifting closed due to the cloth over her mouth and nose.

~~~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~~

**Alright, I kind of ended it quickly because I want to move the story along, and fast. I hope you liked it. **

**Please review! Your reviews keep me going! They really do. If I don't get reviews…It kind of just makes me want to quit the story. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO: ****KimmyWSmith****, ****SlightlyCrazy****, ****jacquline****, ****Angelfang**** for reviewing ch. 8! **

**You guys keep me going! You really do!**

**-C**


	10. Rose

**Alright, I own nothing of Vampire Diaries. Just Shaylee. And unfortunately, not Damon…**

**WARNING: RAPE. **

**If your not ok with it, you might as well skip the rest of the story, because as you see, David comes up…a lot. Thank you so much for reading my story! The rape…is definitely not graphic at all. **

**Please review! It's what keeps me going! **

**-C**

The morning after the Masquerade Ball, Jeremy was obviously the first one up since Jenna had already left for college. He got dressed and headed into the bathroom, looking at the time. Shaking his head, he went over and knocked on Elena's door.

"Yo, Elena!" He called. She didn't answer, or open the door. Frowning, he opened the door, peering inside the room. She was usually the first one up, unless she was at Stefan's. Jeremy sighed and went over to Shaylee's door..

"Hey! Shay!" Jeremy called, knocking on the door. He guessed she was still sleeping. The girl could sleep all day. Plus, she hated getting up for school.

"Shay! C'mon! We're gonna be late." Jeremy called, banging on the door. No answer. He sighed and opened the door. Her bed was still made. She hadn't slept there. That's when the phone rang.

He went to the phone on the nightstand and clicked it on.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jeremy. It's Carol Lockwood." Jeremy frowned. What would she want?

"uh...hi, Mayor Lockwood." Jeremy greeted confused.

"I was just calling about Elena's car that was in the parking lot still."

"Oh…" Jeremy said sighing. Well…she must have slept at Stefan's.

"Yeah, Stefan just gave her a ride home. I'm sure that she'll come by and get it today." Jeremy told her. It had seemed to appease Carol. Maybe Shay had spent the night there too…

* * *

><p>When Shay's eyelids fluttered open tiredly, she was being carried into an old, decrepit, abandoned house. She tried to move out of the man's grasp, but she couldn't. Her legs were tied and so were her arms. Her back hurt like hell and so did her hand where Gabriella was cut, and stabbed.<p>

Shay's heart was beating a mile a minute. Did anyone even know she was missing? Damon probably didn't even care. She had been so horrible to him.

"Please, just let me go." Shay pleaded. He dropped her unceremoniously onto a couch and started to undo her feet.

"Please, I'm hurt." Shay pleaded which was completely unlike her. But hey, don't blame her. She didn't know where she was, who she was with, what they wanted her for, and she hurt like hell. Her brain was a little preoccupied at the moment.

"I know." the man told her, taking off his sunglasses and his jacket. He had an old English accent which confused and puzzled Shay. She was breathing hard in pain.

"What do you want?" Shay asked uncomfortably/ She still had her black stiletto's on, and the dress Damon bought her which was covered in blood.

"Shh." He instructed, untying her hands.

"Just a taste." he told her, his face morphing. He had thick black veins under his eyes and practically blood red eyes.

Shaylee's eyes went wide with fear as she shook her head.

"No-"

But the man was already on top of her, tilting her head to the side.

"Don't. Please-" she protested weakly. He didn't care. He opened his mouth and went in for the kill.

Shay gasped in pain as his fangs pierced her neck. She screamed as she felt her blood being pulled out of her roughly. This was no way even close to what she experienced with Damon. Not close one bit. This hurt, painfully. Damon relaxed her, appeased her before he bit her. It was…sensual, and he was soft with her. Not rough in the least.

"Trevor!" A woman's voice yelled, scolding. Trevor groaned and released Shay. Shay immediately curled up on the couch as far away from him as she could, holding her neck, trying to make the pain go away. It wasn't working very well, safe to say.

Trevor sighed and got up.

"Buzz kill." He murmured. Shay would have chuckled, under normal circumstances.

"You look just like her." The Woman in front of her commented with wide, shocked eyes. Shaylee groaned, great, Gabriella strikes again.

"But I'm not!" Shay promised. "Whatever you-"

Rose sighed. Great, she was going to keep talking.

"Be quiet." She demanded harshly.

But everyone knew Shay wasn't very good at taking orders.

"I'm not Gabriella!" Shaylee told her, standing up. "I'm Shaylee Gilbert. You don't have to-"

"I know who you are." She stressed angrily. " I said be quiet."

"What do you want?" Shaylee asked confused. If they didn't think she was Gabriella, then why would they want her here? She was just a look-a-like.

Rose sighed and snapped her hand back, bringing it forward, connecting with Shaylee's face harshly, sending her flying into the couch again, completely knocked out. She got the quiet she wanted, but not for long.

"I want you to be quiet." Rose demanded again, proud of herself for knocking her out.

* * *

><p>At school, Jeremy was walking to his next class after 1st period when he saw Stefan.<p>

"Stefan!" Jeremy called, hurrying up to him threw the crowd of people. Stefan nodded.

"Hey Jeremy."

"Elena's gotta let me know if she's gotta let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with it, but you guys are pushing it." Jeremy told him as they walked in the direction of Stefan's next class.

Stefan paused and stopped in the middle of the hallway, turning to Jeremy.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked confused.

"You and Elena. Look, I'm glad you guys are back together, but if she's gonna be sleeping over-"

Stefan shook his head, cutting Jeremy off..

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a minute." Stefan told Jeremy, shaking his head. "We're not back together."

"She didn't stay at your place last night with Shay?" Jeremy asked confused.

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He most definitely would have known if Shay was there too. Her and Damon would be at each other's throats, making for an entertaining night for all.

"No. I mean, I saw her at the party, but that was it. She didn't sleep over." Stefan explained, wondering where the girls could be.

"Cause her bed hadn't been slept in. Neither had Shay's. Mrs. Lockwood called and said Elena's car was still in the driveway."

Stefan looked at Jeremy curiously as he was explaining. Whatever this was, was not good. Both guys knew that much. Elena and Shay would never be ditching school together. Ever. It was something much more than that.

Stefan could only think of one connection the sister's both had. They were doppelgangers.

"Then where are they?" Jeremy asked Stefan.

* * *

><p>Stefan ditched school that day. He couldn't be in school when something had happened to Elena and Shay. Something bad. He knew it. Their only link together was the Peirce sisters. It had to do something with Katherine and Gabriella. Which means, supernatural, which means, vampires.<p>

He called Damon immediately and they met up just outside the grill, in a secluded grassy spot by Damon's car.

"this has Katherine written all over it." Stefan told Damon annoyed. Damon sighed.

It would have, had she not been in the tomb. As soon as Stefan called Damon and told him about Shay and Elena being gone, he was scared stiff. He wouldn't admit to be scared about anything, but he would admit to that. He couldn't loose Shay. He couldn't live with himself if she was hurt, or…

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me, I'm the one who shut her in." Damon explained to his brother. Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon.

"Did you?" Stefan asked, doubtfully. This was Damon. He spent 145 years loving her, and searching for her. He wasn't just able to let that go, was he?

"Did I what, Stefan?" Damon demanded in annoyance. Was Stefan really suggesting that Damon would just let the bitch go? After everything that Katherine had done?

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you." Stefan explained to Damon. Damon sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"She's in the tomb, period, end of story." Damon snapped.

Stefan sighed and started pacing. He didn't even know where to start. Who would have wanted to take them?

Damon's eyes grew wide in realization. He should have seen this coming. He said he would protect Shay!

"But she did say something to me right before I shut her in." Damon said softly, hating himself. He should have took Katherine more seriously. Because he didn't, Shay was in Danger.

Stefan immediately spun back to Damon.

"I thought she was lying." Damon told him, shaking his head. God Damn-it! The one time he should have trusted that Katherine was telling the truth.

"What did she say?" Stefan demanded.

"Elena and Shay are in danger."

Stefan's jaw practically dropped open in utter annoyance.

"What? And you didn't think to ask her to elaborate?" Stefan demanded angrily.

"Everything she says is a lie! How am I supposed to know she's suddenly going to go an spout out the truth?" Damon demanded angrily, when in reality, he was thinking the exact same thing as Stefan.

How could he have just locked her in without even asking Katherine. It was Shaylee! He should have.

"We have to go talk to her." Stefan told him. Damon shook his head.

"No, no. Now, here's what's going to happen. We're gonna go talk to her, she's going to negotiate a release, which we're going to be dumb enough to give her, and then she's going to get out, and kill us!" Damon explain to Stefan.

Stefan shook his head and started walking away. "I don't really care."

"It's a bad idea, Stefan."

"It's Shay and Elena, Damon!" Stefan told him passionately..

Damon sighed and was left to watch Stefan walking away. He was right. And Damon would do anything to get Shay back in one piece.

* * *

><p>Shaylee started coming too as she heard voices in the house.<p>

Rose: "How's the girl?"

Trevor: "Still knocked out."

Rose: "You didn't touch her, did you?"

Trevor: "Give me some credit!"

Trevor: "So, you called him?"

Rose: "No, I called one of his contacts."

Shaylee was awake now, and started moving when she felt a hand on her arm. She jumped and started to gasp when Elena put a hand over her mouth. Shaylee had to do a double take. Elena? Great. Doppelganger party.

Elena pointed to her ear, and then pointed towards the voices. Shaylee immediately understood. Elena didn't want to alert them that they were awake.

Rose: "You know how this works."

Trevor: "Did you, or did you not get a message to Elijah?"

Elena got up quietly, followed by Shaylee. They quietly crept threw the house and saw Rose passing the hallway, but she didn't take notice to them.

"They say he got it." Rose responded to Trevor.

Trevor: "Wonderful, and what?"

Rose: "so, that's it Trevor. He either got it, or he didn't. We just have to wait."

Shaylee and Elena crept down the hallway, in the direction of what they thought would be the door to the outside.

Trevor: It's not to late. We can leave them. We don't have to go threw with this!" He told Rose, frantically.

Shay frowned. Go threw with what? And who was Elijah? What were they planning to do? It sounded like sacrifice a doppelganger day.

"I'm sick of running." Rose stated.

Shaylee could only guess that they were running from this Elijah person. That would explain why Trevor seemed so freaked out.

"Yeah?" Trevor asked. "Well, running keeps us from dying!"

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Rose explained to Trevor.

They officially had Shaylee's attention now. Elena was still trying to get to the door.

But Elena took another step, and the floorboard cracked. Shay groaned and rolled her eyes. Great job, Elena.

"You!" Rose snapped, walking up to them.

"There's nothing around here for miles, if you think your getting out of this house, your tragically wrong." Rose told them.

"Who's Elijah?" Shaylee asked smirking, Channeling the inner Gabriella…or Katherine. Either one was just as bad. '

Rose looked at her like she was seeing a ghost. Did she know Gabriella or Katherine?

"He's your worst nightmare." Rose answered, before walking away.

"Are you sure? Cause I kind of thought being trapped in a house of vampire's that I don't know, and away from everyone I love was kinda my worst nightmare." Shay told her. "Well, either that, or being trapped in a house full of fluffy bunnies and clowns."

Shay sighed dramatically and shook her head. "those damn fluffy bunnies and clowns are starting to forge ahead on my worst nightmare list though."

Rose cocked and eyebrow and turned around, smirking to herself. The girls got fire, and she's witty. Rose kind of liked her…

* * *

><p>Stefan went to Bonnie, asking her if she could get Katherine out, but Bonnie told him no. Damon was right…for once.<p>

But Bonnie had a better plan. At least it would tell them where Elena and Shaylee were.

"How does this work?" Jeremy asked Bonnie Shaylee as she lit a candle, taking out a pocket knife that he had given her.

"I'll use your blood to draw the energy for the tracking spell. Since your related, the bond will be stronger." Bonnie told Jeremy as he held out his hand.

"are you ready?" Bonnie asked softly, really not wanting to cut his hand.

Jeremy shrugged, letting her take his hand.

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut once, as she cut into his hand. Trying to do it as quickly as she could, to cause less pain. She saw Stefan stiffen. Jeremy winced, and clenched his hand shut, letting a couple drops, drop onto the map. Murmuring some words in Latin, Bonnie concentrated hard.

As the blood on the map started moving, Bonnie saw it stop.

"They're here." Bonnie said softly, pointing to the spot on the map. Reidsville.

"No. That's not close enough." Stefan said, shaking his head.

"It's all I can do." Bonnie told him.

"We can map it. Arial view. It will show us what's around there." Jeremy told them. Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, you get on that. Text it to me." Stefan told him, before starting towards the door.

"I'm coming with you." Jeremy told him determinedly.

"No Jeremy, your not." Stefan told him, shaking his head.

"I'm not just going to stand here and wait, what if they're hurt? What if it's worse? What if they…"

"They're not, ok?" Stefan told him, not wanting to think about Elena and Shay being dead. They couldn't be.

"You two go back to your house just in case, and I'll call you the minute I find them." Stefan told Jeremy seriously, heading towards the door.

"You can't do this alone." Jeremy argued.

That's when the door opened, revealing Damon. He had incredibly timing. Shay always called him the white knight because he was always striding in just when needed. Though, she secretly thought he purposely listened to the conversation to see when he was needed, just so he could have that perfectly dramatic entrance.

"He's not. Let's go." Damon told him with a nod of his head. Stefan looked at him confused, his brow furrowing.

"You're coming?"

Damon looked at him and nodded.

"It's Shay." He stressed seriously.

* * *

><p>"How long till we get there?" Stefan asked Damon curiously as Damon was driving.<p>

"About 80 miles." Damon answered.

"Who do you think took them?"

"Someone from Katherine or Gabriella's past. They were running from someone." Damon explained to Stefan.

"Maybe they got the wrong girls." He was hopefully saying that. But no vampire would mistake Elena and Shay for Katherine and Gabriella. It just wasn't possible. So, whoever it was, wanted revenge, or something worse.

"Thank you, for helping me."

Damon wanted to roll his eyes. He wasn't here for Stefan. He was here to get Shaylee back. Even though she broke his heart…he did love her and didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Can we not do the whole road-trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch." Damon replied. He already did the road-trip bonding when Shaylee crashed her car. Worked out much better for the two of them than it would for him and Stefan.

"Awe. Come on, Damon. We both know that you being in this car has nothing to do with me." Stefan replied pointedly.

He knew his brother was in love with Shay. Stefan was torn between whether to like that his brother was in love, and hadn't turned off his humanity completely, or hating it because he would eventually hurt Shay.

"And the elephant in the room let's our a mighty roar." Damon commented smirking.

Stefan rolled his eyes. Damon could pretend all he wanted to, Stefan knew Damon was in love with Shay by the way he looked at her, or the way he looked when he talked about her. He could try and hide it, but Stefan knew.

"It doesn't have to be an Elephant. We can talk about it." Stefan told Damon.

Damon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. No way in hell was he going to talk about his feelings towards Shay with his brother.

Damon chuckled. "There's nothing to talk about."

"That's not true." Stefan told him, shaking his head. "Sure there is. Just get it out. Are you in this car to help your little brother save the girl that he loves, or save the girl that you love?"

Damon couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at thinking about loving Shay. He knew she loved him back…he just didn't know why she broke things off.

Stefan was obvious at the smile as he saw it reach Damon's eyes. Whoa. It was serious.

* * *

><p>"Would you just tell us why we're here already? This pretending to ignore us thing is getting a little irritating." Shay snarked, smirking. She stood in the doorway to what looks like a living room with sheets covering the couches, and books stacked high with dust all over them.<p>

Rose turned on the light and rolled her eyes.

"Is she always like this?" Rose asked Elena. Elena sighed and nodded.

"All the time." Elena told her annoyed.

"It's not like we can go anywhere, as you so kindly pointed out, so just tell us." Shaylee told rose, striding into the room with her hands on her hips.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked. Rose rolled her eyes. They were not going to give up. It was hard to believe they were actually related.

"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service." Rose replied, flicking on a light. Shay smirked.

"Delivery service to your good buddy Elijah?"

Rose chuckled as she started re-arranging books. "Two points to the eavesdropper."

"So, do tell us. He's a vampire? Witch? Werewolf? Doppelganger?" Shay asked sarcastically, listing off all of the supernatural elements that she knew existed in real life.

"Or...wait. Don't tell me." Shay told her sarcastically. "A teenage super ninja turtle?"

Rose chuckled again, nodding her head. "He's one of the vampire's. He's an original."

"What do you mean, Original's?" Elena asked confused. Rose rolled her eyes. She liked Shaylee so much more. She was so much more entertaining to be around.

"Again with the questions." Rose complained. "Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you about vampire history?"

"You know Stefan and Damon." Shaylee summarized.

"I know of them." Rose informed her. "A hundred years back a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan."

Shaylee chuckled softly at Elena's annoyed expression.

"She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad bay's though, but I digress." Rose explained.

Shay smirked. They had more in common than she realized.

"Who are the originals?" Elena asked again. Rose sighed and finally turned to face the sisters.

"Trevor and I have been running for over 500 years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using you two to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." Rose explained. Shay scoffed.

Great. She was just a pawn in the game Rose was playing so strategically.

"Why us?" Elena asked confused.

"Because you're a Petrova Doppelganger."

'Well duh. Tell us something we don't know.' Shay thought annoyed.

"You're the key to breaking the curse."

"Curse?" Shay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The sun and the moon curse?" Elena summarized. Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You do know you're history." Rose said, slightly impressed. But just slightly.

"What do you mean, we're the key?"

Rose sighed. "Well, actually just one of you. It depends which one of you that Elijah wants."

Elena and Shaylee exchanged a horrified look.

"Plus, we can't break the curse. The moonstone breaks the curse!" Elena told her. Rose shook her head.

"No. The moonstone is what binds the curse." Rose explained. "Sacrifice is what breaks it."

"Sacrifice?" Shay immediately asked, nervously. Rose nodded. She hoped Elijah chose Elena because she would hate to see Shaylee have to die. She was so much fun.

"The blood of the doppelganger. You're the doppelgangers. Which means, in order to break the curse, one of you has to die."

Shaylee and Elena looked at each other, completely terrified. Shay didn't want to die. She hadn't even lived yet!

Shaylee immediately headed back to the couch she woke up on and curled up. She wanted Damon. That's all she wanted. He was the one who made everything ok again.

She frowned as she felt something under her. It was a piece of paper.

**_Elena & Shaylee_**

**_Stefan and Damon are coming for you._**

**_-B_**

Shaylee smiled to herself and held the note to her chest.

* * *

><p>"He's here!" Trevor announced frantically, running into the room were Rose, Shay, and Elena currently were.<p>

"This was a mistake." He told rose, shaking her head.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. Trust me." Rose told him.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor exclaimed worriedly, pacing the room, throwing up his hands.

"He wants them more!" Rose exclaimed, pointing towards the sisters sitting on the couch.

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you. But I need to get out of here!" Trevor explained. Rose shook her head and gripped his arms.

"Hey. What are we?"

Trevor took a deep breath. "We're family. Forever."

Rose nodded. Elena and Shaylee exchanged a look together. If Rose and Trevor could put away their differences and stand by each other, while they weren't even family, Shaylee and Elena could.

But then there was a bang on the door. Shaylee's pulse quickened and fear drove threw her body quickly. She didn't want to die. She didn't want Elena to die! They were scared. Rose and Trevor were scared.

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound."

Trevor nodded, and Rose went to answer the door. He turned towards them looking apologetically, pointing a finger to his lips. Shaylee nodded, and he immediately felt worse.

He connected with Shaylee. He heard all of the quips she was doing. She sounded like him. He felt horrible that he was setting her up to be sacrificed.

Elena was pacing, clutching the note to her chest. Shaylee was on the couch with her knee's pulled up to her chest.

They heard footsteps, and Trevor, Elena and Shaylee looked up to the balcony and saw who they guessed to be Elijah looking down at them. Shaylee and Elena's breath stifled.

Shaylee prayed that Damon and Stefan got there soon.

He stared at them for a moment, but immediately zoomed down standing right in front of them, causing Elena and Shaylee to gasp, breathing heavily.

He leaned into Elena, and was smelling Elena's neck. Shaylee guessed to check if she really was Human. It was hard to think that he could actually think that Elena could be Katherine. That was absolutely crazy.

He pulled away, his face emotionless.

"Human. Impossible." Elijah spoke calmly.

"Hello There." He greeted both of them, smiling friendly, which scared Shaylee even more.

* * *

><p>Damon and finally got there, parking the car just far enough away from the house, in the tree's where the vampire's holding Shaylee wouldn't be able to see them.<p>

"The house should be just beyond those tree's." Damon informed Stefan. Stefan nodded, and started walking towards the house, before Damon stopped him.

"Wait, now I've got a little more experience than you do with this sort of thing." Damon told Stefan, walking towards him, trying to formulate a plan.

"So, what's your point?" Stefan asked Damon.

"My point is that whoever has Elena is who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that." Damon pointed out to Stefan, seriously. He wasn't going to go into that house and risk Shaylee's life because they weren't prepared.

"And?" Stefan asked.

"And, it puts them at 500 years old and strong." Damon pointed out annoyed. Stefan nodded, and Damon nodded back.

"Sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked Damon. Damon looked at him confused.

"Because if we go in there, we might not come back out."

"Alright, then I won't come out." Damon replied, walking towards the house. Shaylee was worth this. She was worth everything. Life itself.

* * *

><p>"We have a long Journey ahead of us, we should be going." Elijah replied to Shaylee and Elena.<p>

Elena looked desperately to Rose.

"Please! Don't let him take us!" Elena pleaded desperately. Shay nodded, tears starting to form into her eyes to match Elena's.

"One last piece of business." Elijah told them, calmly, turning to Trevor and walking over to him.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah." Trevor explained to Elijah, quite fearfully. "I'm truly, very sorry."

"No apology is necessary." Elijah said elegantly.

"Yes, yes it is." Trevor told Elijah as he started circling him. "I failed you when you trusted me with Katerina and Gabriella. "

"well, yes. You are the guilty one." He pointed out. "Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That, I honor. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor pleaded.

"So granted." Elijah told him before swinging his head back, snapping it forward. Trevor's head flew off.

Rose screamed.

Shaylee gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

Elena shrieked.

"You-" Rose started angrily.

"Don't, Rose." Elijah told her. "Come."

Elijah held his hand out to Elena and Shaylee.

"No! What about the moonstone?" Elena asked frantically, trying to distract him. Shaylee snapped her head into Elena's direction angrily.

Elijah paused and cocked an eyebrow. "What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it. And I know where it is." Elena told him frightened.

Elijah tried to compel her, but Elena shook her head. Elijah looked down to her neck, and ripped off her necklace. Yep, that's why you don't wear vervain in an obvious place.

"Where is it?"

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins. With Katherine."

"Interesting." Elijah replied, but then there was a clattering of something upstairs. Shaylee immediately stood up and started turning around anxiously, wondering where the sound was coming from.

"What is that?" Elijah demanded of Rose.

"I don't know."

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know."

Elijah sighed and grabbed Shaylee and Elena roughly, and dragged them up the stairs, into the foyer of the house to where he heard the noise coming from.

There was a whoosh of noise, and Shaylee recognized it as a vampire running around them. Elijah released the two girls and they ran to Rose.

Elijah flipped around, following the whooshes with his body.

"Rose?" He asked suspiciously.

"I don't know who it is!" She promised.

It happened again.

"Up here." Stefan called. Elijah ran up the stairs, but couldn't see anyone.

"Down here." Damon called mockingly. You could almost see the smirk on his face.

Suddenly, there was a sound of compressed air, and a stake shot into Elijah's hand. He groaned in pain, but pulled it out easily.

During that time, Stefan swooped in and took Elena upstairs quickly.

"Excuse me! To whom it may concern!" Elijah called annoyed. "You're making a grave mistake thinking you can beat me. You can't."

When Elijah was facing away from Rose and Shaylee, Damon swooped in and grabbed Shaylee, pulling her to a hidden Alcove downstairs.

Shaylee gasped, her chest heaving as she tried to Breath, but Damon covered her mouth with his hand, his body pressed against hers.

Shaylee looked up and Damon felt her body instantly relax when she saw that it was him. He took his hand off of her face and put a finger to her lips. She nodded, but couldn't get her mind off how well Damon's body felt against hers. Damon pressed into her closely, just glad to be with her again.

Shay ran her hand up Damon's arm and held the hand that was against her face. All Damon wanted to do was kiss her.

"I repeat. You cannot beat me!" Elijah called, breaking off a railing. "So I want the girls, on the count of three."

Shaylee looked up at Damon with wide, terrified eyes, and he shook his head. He saw that look in her eyes and wanted to make all of her fear go away. He cupped her face comfortingly and turned his head to look at Elijah.

"Do we understand each other?" Elijah asked.

"I'll come with you." Elena called. "Please don't hurt my friends. They were just trying to help."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously and sped up to her at the top of the stairs.

"What game are you playing with me?"

But what he didn't know was that Elena had a grenade behind her back. She undid the pin and threw it at Elijah as it blasted vervain everywhere.

Elijah screamed in pain, but got over it quickly, his face healing.

That's when Stefan ran down the stairs, shooting small wooden bullets at him. It didn't seem to have much affect, so Stefan knocked him down the stairs. The two rolled down the stairs.

Elijah stood up, threateningly over Stefan, and Damon picked up the makeshift stake Elijah had made and Staked him threw the heart, pressing him up against a wall as his body turned to ash.

Rose saw what happened, and immediately left, speeding off. Damon immediately went to go after her, but that's when Shay shook her head.

"Just let her go." Shaylee told him. Damon turned to look at her by her sister, at the top of the stairs.

He was so happy just to see her alive. Shaylee saw the look in Damon's eyes and she ran down the stairs to him. Shaylee was relieved to see Damon. He immediately made her feel safe.

Damon heard a slight whimper as Shaylee's body hit his strong one. Shaylee threw her arms around Damon, and he caught her easily around the waist, hugging her tightly to his body.

"It's ok. You're ok." Damon murmured into her ear so Stefan and Elena wouldn't be able to hear. Shaylee smiled softly into his shoulder and buried her head, clutching him tightly. She didn't think she was ever going to see him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**(Alright, I couldn't just leave it at that happy ending…unfortunately….)**_

Damon parked in front of the girls house with his blue Camaro. Stefan and Elena got out, and headed upstairs.

Damon saw Shay starting to get out and immediately zoomed over to her side, taking her hand. Shay's heart melted at the touch of his warm, large hand against her smaller one. He was perfect…for her.

Shay smiled softly and stood up, slightly in pain as she grimaced. Damon saw this and furrowed his eyebrows.

His eyes immediately drifted over her, looking for any other signs that she was hurt except when she was stabbed in the back.

Shaylee saw Damon's eyes running over her body and looked down, away from him. Damon felt anger erupt within him as he saw the ugly, broken bight mark on her pale, soft neck. Damon clenched his jaw and his fists. If that bastard wasn't already dead, Damon would have gone back and killed him all over again.

Shaylee looked up and saw what Damon was looking at so angrily. She sighed and covered her neck with her hand.

"It's not that bad." She promised. Damon looked at her doubtfully, with all the passion for her in the world. It made Shay's pulse speed up. Nobody has ever looked at her the way Damon was looking at her right now.

"Shay…" Damon started in, his eyes big with sadness and complete love for the petite girl in front of him. Shay reluctantly met his eyes again. It practically killed her, just knowing that she could never be with him.

Damon's hand reached up slowly, and softly pulled her hand away. Damon let her hand go and tilted her head gently to the side, letting him examine the bite. Damn idiot knew how to make a bite painful…that's for sure.

Shaylee stared up at Damon in wonder. He was so gently, and soft. Every move was as caring with her as the next.

Damon looked at her, apology and sadness filled his eyes, along with guilt. This was his fault. He didn't listen to Katherine. She flat out warned them that the girls were in danger. The one time he doesn't listen to her, the one time she actually tells the truth.

"I'm so sorry." Damon apologized, his eyebrows furrowed together, line's creasing on his forehead.

Shay looked up at him, her own eyebrows furrowing as she met his eyes, bewildered. An apology? The second time she has ever heard an apology fly out of Damon Salvatore's mouth.

"Damon…." Shay started, shaking her head. Damon sighed and trailed a finger gently up her neck, and down, being careful not to skim over the bite.

Damn. Shay could barely think when Damon was touching her like that.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know Katherine was going to go spouting out the truth." Shaylee told him. Damon shook his head.

"I could have-"

"No, you couldn't have." Shaylee told him, looking up at him, meeting his loving and confused eyes with her sad ones. Shay took a deep breath. It was time to rip the ever lasting long David sized bandage off.

She couldn't be with him, and it killed her. Damn-it David. If she kept being with David, he would kill everyone she loves! Including Damon. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't.

"You can't always save me, Damon."

"Yes, I can-"

"No. You can't Damon." Shaylee shook her head, finding her inner strength. It was hard to be so hurtful to someone when they were so kind to you, made you melt inside.

"And you don't have to." Shaylee told him strongly.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at her intently, confusion written all over his face.

"I broke up with you, Damon." Shaylee reminded him. "That means I'm not yours to protect."

She internally groaned as she forced this last part out, lying threw her teeth. She knew she didn't have to be convincing, the words would hurt him enough, and that tore her apart.

"I don't want you to."

Damon froze, his hand stopped trailing down her neck, and dropped. His heart completely sank into his chest, breaking into two. He swallowed roughly as he looked at her, hurt, and devastation written on his face.

He allowed himself to feel something for her. That was it. They were done. Just like that. Damon wouldn't allow himself to be hurt. His hurt on his face turned into an angry expression, his lips pursed.

"Guess that's it then." Damon spoke. Shaylee looked up at him and saw the hurt, mixed in with the anger. Knowing she caused that…it was more than she could handle.

"Damon-"

"Bye, Shaylee."

And with that, Shaylee only saw the backside of Damon as he walked over to his side of the car and got him, driving away.

Shaylee felt her heart clench inside of her. She took a deep breath and practically ran into the house. She quickly headed up the stairs, knowing that she was going to break at any moment.

She slammed the door shut to her room, and the tears practically busted out of her sad eyes. She chocked back her sobs and covered her mouth, not wanting anyone to hear her. She slid down her door, and sat on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest.

She wrapped one arm around herself, trying to hold herself together so she didn't feel like she was breaking into a million pieces.

Shaylee didn't know how long it had been, all she knew was that her heart had shattered into thousands of itty bitty, full of love for Damon pieces.

"Well Done. Bravo." A sadistic voice told her. Shaylee froze, and looked up to the speaker with all the hatred in her eyes that she could possibly muster.

"Happy now?" Shaylee snapped angrily, turning her sadness into anger. David smirked and sauntered more into her room. Wait-how was he in there?

"Very, actually." David told her smirking. Shaylee wanted to smack that damn smirk of his disgusting face.

"How did you even get in here?" Shaylee demanded, standing up. David chuckled, obviously impressed with himself.

"Posed as a pizza delivery boy."

Shaylee rolled her eyes and scoffed a laugh. Like that's never been done before…

"Congratz, 2 points of ingenuity, now get out." Shaylee demanded. David chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think so." He told her smirking slyly, advancing towards her. Shaylee immediately sensed that this was going to turn bad, really fast. Shaylee immediately took a step back, but unfortunately, she hit the wall.

"See, I missed you." David told her smiling. Shaylee narrowed her eyes. Yeah, as much as she missed him.

"Me too." Shaylee told him sarcastically, with fake enthusiasm. "Now get out."

"Ooo, Shay. You hurt me." David told her. "You know what happens to people who hurt me."

Shaylee froze. No. Not again.

"Stefan will hear you-" Shaylee tried to threaten desperately. This was her worst nightmare coming true.

David laughed, and advanced on her. "He left a minute ago."

Shaylee's eyes went huge in terror as David grabbed her, and forced his lips to hers..

"_David Do-" But she was cut off by him crashing their lips together roughly. It wasn't the good type of rough that Damon could be either. It was the harsh, mean rough that felt horrible. _

"_Mm!" Shaylee screamed, muffled by his lips. She tried desperately to push him off with all of her might, but he was to strong and heavy. _

"_Get off of me!" She shouted, turning her head, trying to push him off, but it only seemed to egg him on. _

"_Stop it!" Shaylee shouted as he unbuckled her belt and tugged her sweater aside. _

"_Cut the drama prom queen. I'm sure this isn't anything you haven't done before!" David told her, grabbing just under her jaw, making her look at him as she struggled. _

"_Get off me!" She yelled, pushing against his chest, again and again, terror coursing threw her veins. He silenced her with his lips. _

Her mind flashed back to that night in terror. It was all happening again. She tried to hard to avoid it. Act like everything was ok.

Shay tried to push him back, but he was 10 times stronger than her now. It was useless, but Shaylee would not go down without a fight.

She turned her head to the side, and struggled to get away. Kicking and hitting him, but David was just smirking. That smirk would haunt her memories for a lifetime.

"Get off me!" She started to yell, but David clasped his hand roughly over her mouth, and forced her head back, looking at him.

"Now, you shut up, and stay still." David threatened, reaching his hand in the back, unzipping her dress.

"You can't compel me." Shaylee snapped , still fighting for her life.

"Let's see about that." David told her, smirking. "Stay still."

Shaylee felt her body freeze. Terror flooded threw her. He compelled her! How was that possible?

But then she noticed that her anklet was gone. He took it off. Damn-it!

David pushed her down onto the bed and immediately climbed on top of her.

Tears swelled in Shaylee's eyes as she cried silently. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. She felt so helpless. She couldn't fight…

Shaylee squeezed her eyes shut, willing for the pain to go away.

As soon as it was over, David was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He zipped his pants back up and let Shaylee go of her compulsion. He went out the window of her room, and Shaylee just lay there.

She was curled up on her side, her underwear ripped, only her bra on. Dried tears were on her face.

She didn't feel anything.

Not hurt.

Not sad.

She felt…numb.

Like everything had been taken from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~~~~~

**I'm sorry if you hate me, but it had to be done. It's a crucial part of the plot. Don't worry, Damon will find out…not telling you when he will find out, but he will, and completely kick David's ass. **

**I really, really, hope you like it. This chapter was really hard for me to write because there was hardly any 'Day' action at all. But, I got threw it, I hope you did! Haha. **

**Please, please, please review. I know I sound like a broken record, but do review. Please. It means so much to me when I see that I got a new review. That one of you viewers actually took the time to write down your thoughts about the story**

**And please, I really do mean for you to shoot me some ideas. Please, let me know where you would like to see the story go. Some things from the show that you don't want to see happen, or do want to see happen. Some cute 'Day' scenes that you would like to read. Some idea's about their dates or something! **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews. Especially for SlightlyCrazy, jacquline, vampgurl98 for reviewing chapter 9! :) **


	11. Katerina

**Keep on reading! Still, I don't own anything except for Shaylee and David. **

**Please review!**

**-C**

Waking up that morning, Shaylee just laid in bed. Unmoving. She stared at the glass dolphin jumping sculpture that Stefan had gotten her and tried to think of a happier time, but it wasn't coming to her.

"Hey! Shay!" She heard someone call her. Shaylee just blinked. She wasn't exactly in the mood to see anyone.

"Shay!" She heard an annoying voice call her again, banging on the door.

"Shay! We have to leave! Get up!"

Shay groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm up! Now shut the hell up and let me go back to sleep!" Shaylee yelled in annoyance, pulling the covers over her head.

She didn't know where that sudden emotion came from, but she liked it. It took away the annoying pain inside her chest, and her weakling attitude. The anger took away the hurt.

"Shaylee! Get your ass up. We have got go to Stefan and Damon's. They said it was urgent." Elena told her threw the door.

Shaylee squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of Damon's name. her heart felt like it cracked a bit more. He was the last person she wanted to see today. Well…one of the last.

Shaylee dragged her ass out of bed grumpily, lazily moving to her closet, grabbing a black v-neck shirt, and some ripped jeans with converse, and put them on, not really caring.

She ran her fingers threw her messy brown wavy hair and opened the door, right when Elena was about to bang annoyingly, once again.

"What?" Shay asked.

Elena looked at her confused. Something…had changed. She didn't know what had changed…well…beside her lack of care about clothes that morning, but Elena just blamed that on her tiredness.

"We have to go."

Shay sighed and grabbed her keys off of the table and headed out to her crappy car.

* * *

><p>Elena and Shay sat in silence for the duration of the ride. No music. Nothing. Not talking. Elena was completely confused. No loud, obnoxious music?<p>

Shay parked behind Damon's blue car and got out of hers, silently once they got to the Salvatore's house.

Elena and her let themselves in, Shay putting on her black hoodie, cuddling into it. As if the move it covered her, the least likely the world around her affected her.

"Hey." Stefan greeted, meeting them in the hallway to the living room.

"Hey. What is this about?" Elena asked looking at the floor awkwardly. An Awkward mood set in as Elena and Stefan looked at each other. Obviously both loved each other…neither of them saying it. Sounds familiar.

Stefan sighed and turned, revealing Rose, cautiously stepping forward to greet them. Rose looked at them apologetically.

Shaylee wasn't really that shocked. Her best friend who had been the only person she knew for hundreds of years was dead. She didn't have anywhere to go…

However, Elena was completely shocked.

"You." She whispered venomously. It made Shaylee want to roll her eyes. Suck it up Elena.

"Hey Rose." Shaylee greeted casually, softly. She had no bad feelings towards her. She couldn't. David replaced those.

Rose looked surprised that she greeted her, but ignored it.

They walked into the living room and Stefan and Damon followed them. Damon crinkled his eyebrows as he saw Shay. She was…different. Carried a different mood. She was in jeans and a hoodie. A hoodie? Shay always looked like she was professionally dressed in the morning.

"Ok, you've got to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years." Rose explained, pacing slowly across the room.

"I don't know what's true or not."

'That's the problem with all of this vampire crap.' Shaylee though monotonously, but didn't say anything.

"But Klaus, I know is real."

Great….vampire coming after them again. What's new?

"who is he?" Elena asked. Damon couldn't take his eyes off Shaylee though. He completely ignored the conversation about the oldest vampire in the history of time coming after them. She was…different. He couldn't exactly place his finger on it, but something wasn't right.

"So, we're looking at a solid…maybe that he doesn't want to kill you." Damon explained, after rose stopped explaining who Klaus was.

Shaylee looked up at him and merely nodded. Merely nodded? Damon had to do a double take. She fucking nodded? No obnoxious quips? Fluent sarcasm? Damon's brain was screaming 'insert snarky humor here.'

"If your not afraid of Klaus, than you're an idiot." Rose told them. Damon rolled his eyes, willing Shay to say something! Anything! Sure, they broke up, but he still loved her.

He was not going to let Klaus kill her. No matter what. But it looked like something…or someone already did.

"Alright, you've got us shaking. We get it." Damon commented.

That's when Elena nodded, and got up, walking away slightly.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked confused. Elena sighed, and turned around.

"School. I'm late." She replied. "C'mon Shay."

Shay sighed. School was really the last place that she wanted to be. However…at least David couldn't try anything at school.

Damon watched in amazement as Shay got up, and followed Elena. What the hell had happened between them breaking up, and now this? It was impossible to switch gears so fast.

"I'll grab my things, go with you." Stefan told them, looking to Shay worriedly. She hadn't said a single thing. Not one.

"I know where it is." Elena told him. Shay didn't really care about their relationship drama, when hers currently sucked beyond measure right now. She merely headed out to her car, leaving Stefan and Damon to stare at her in her wake.

"Alright, correct me if I'm wrong, but that was the same Shaylee Gilbert I met the other day, right?" Rose asked confused. She had been so quiet…

Damon pursed his lips, wondering what to do about that little situation.

* * *

><p>The whole day was a blur for Shay. She went to her classes. Listened to her teachers while their words flew in one ear, and out the other. Walked the halls of high school. Nobody bothered her. Guess she was putting off the 'talk to me at your own risk vibe.'<p>

She walked out of the doors to the school and saw the smokers circle with all the stoners. Then she saw Nathan, Jeremy's old dealer.

Someone hit his shoulder, and he turned around, seeing Shay, and he smirked.

She promised she wouldn't…not anymore. But now the odds were against her. Who the fuck would care now if she got stoned?

She walked down the stairs and over to the group of guys that were standing together, the familiar smell of weed flooding threw her nose.

"My, My. Jeremy Gilberts very hot older sister." Nate smirked, taking a drag of whatever he currently had in his hand. Shay guessed he was too stoned to know what it was himself.

"What can I do for you?" He asked her. Shaylee took a breath. It helped. Being stoned. It got rid of the pain.

"There are some problems I want to forget."

"You've most certainly come to the right place." he told her, holding out his cigarette of whatever. Shaylee didn't honestly care what it was.

"take a hit." Nate told her. Shay smirked. All the guys around watched amused because they didn't think she could do it.

Shay took it and held it to her mouth, taking a nice, long drag. The guys hooted and hollered as Shay blew the smoke out.

She knew it was wrong. That so many people would be disappointed in her… but that didn't matter now. It was all pushed to the back of her head, along with the pain as she took another drag.

Nate chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. His dark brown hair was shaggy, but not long, and didn't hang in his face. His face had the subtle signs of stubble, from obviously not caring about how he looked.

As Elena walked out from school, she froze as she saw her own sister over at the smokers pit. She would never have expected Shaylee to be over there. Jeremy on the other hand… yes. But Shaylee, no.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena snapped angrily, grabbing Shaylee's arm, trying to yank her away.

"God Elena!" Shaylee complained. "Stop trying to control everyone!"

"I'm not controlling, I'm saving." Elena snapped back at her, and all the guys chuckled at that one.

"I think she's just fine." Nate told her smirking, wrapping his arm around Shaylee's shoulders.

Elena looked from Shay, to Nate, and back to Shay in disgust.

"Why don't you go run along and worry about someone else?" Shaylee snapped. "Because your seriously killing what little buzz I had."

Elena huffed angrily and stormed off. She couldn't believe that was her sister back there.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, she went to the grill, trying to avoid her do-gooder sister.<p>

"Hey Shay. You alright? You don't look so good." Matt told her, making Shaylee chuckle dryly. If he only knew.

She sat down on the barstool in front of him.

"And here I was thinking that I was completely gorgeous today." Shaylee told him monotonously.

"Shay, you couldn't look bad. Even if you wanted to." Matt told her, filling her a diet coke and setting the glass down in front of her.

Shaylee smiled up at him.

"I see you remembered."

"Always." Matt promised, smiling at her endearingly. He had such a boyish grin. It was great.

"So, food? Turkey sandwich?" Matt asked, remembering Shaylee's favorite meal. She used to order it practically everyday when the group would hang out at the grill.

"Sounds perfect." Shay told him grinning. Matt nodded, and headed to the back to place her order.

"Well, I see you still order the same thing." A voice behind her commented. Shaylee noticeably stiffened.

"What do you want, David?" Shaylee snapped. David chuckled.

"Mmm, see. I believe the last time you were mean to me, didn't work out too well for you." David whispered huskily into her ear, trailing a finger over her shoulder and down her arm.

Shaylee clenched her jaw tightly together, shuddering, causing David to chuckle lightly.

"Look, I did what you asked. Now stay away from me." Shaylee told him. David only smirked.

"I don't think so. See, that's not how this little game works." David told her, smirking. Shaylee rolled her eyes.

Yeah, she got that he was a vampire. But did he have to act like such a jack ass of a dick all the fucking time?

"Yeah? And what game is that?" Shaylee demanded.

"Oh, the game where I get you all to myself and we go back to New York and continue on with our lives, like we never were separated." David explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shay was taken aback. Was he that much of an idiot? She knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed when she met him…but really? He was really that stupid?

"Fat chance." Shaylee replied. David forced a pursed lip smile and gripped her arm painfully, making Shaylee let out a gasp as she tried to pull away, but couldn't.

Shaylee looked over to David painfully.

"See, you shouldn't get me mad." David told her, squeezing harder.

"Get off." Shaylee demanded lowly, as to not disturb anyone.

Stefan heard that from across the room, and noticed for the first time, that Shay was there…with a guy…who was definitely not Damon.

He was immediately up, and out of his chair, walking over to them.

"Problem here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at David. David turned and smirked at him.

Stefan had to force himself not to roll his eyes. The man was like a bad impression of a Damon wanna be.

"No. Not at all, right Shay?" David asked pointedly. Shaylee glared at David, but nodded in agreement.

"No problem at all." She forced out, not meeting Stefan's eyes.

Stefan looked at her suspiciously. What was going on with her? No snippy comebacks that could make him laugh so easily? No fight left in her to deal with Damon and Rose that morning?

"Shay?" Stefan asked suspiciously. David rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you later tonight." David told her smirking, kissing her cheek as he got off of the stool. Shay tried not to flinch back as to alarm Stefan, but dread filled her body.

"Who is that?" Stefan asked confused. He hadn't seen him around town. Shay sighed.

"David. My old boyfriend." Shaylee explained. Stefan narrowed his eyes at the Vampire's retreating figure.

"Did you forget to tell me that he was back in town, he was a vampire, or that he got you using drugs?" Stefan asked, giving her a pointed look.

Shaylee groaned. Elena had obviously told him. That was just…great…

"Stefan, he just showed up. He wasn't a vampire when we were going out." Shaylee promised him. Stefan gave her a doubtful look, but nodded.

"Alright…just call me. If you need anything." Stefan told her as he began to leave. Shaylee nodded. Boy…he didn't know how much she needed him not to leave.

* * *

><p>As Shaylee walked into her house, Elena was there waiting for her. As she tried to go up the stairs, Elena yanked on her arm, pulling her back down.<p>

"What the hell-" Shaylee started, when Elena yanked the hood off of her head. "Is wrong with you!"

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Elena exclaimed. "What about you!"

"Screw you, Elena." Shaylee commented. Elena immediately narrowed her eyes and grabbed Shaylee by the shoulders, looking at her eyes.

"Your stoned!" Elena accused. Shaylee rolled her eyes and clapped her hands.

"Nice job." She commented before heading up the stairs and locking the door.

* * *

><p>The next day hadn't been any better than the day after that, and after that. For the past 3 days Shaylee hasn't bothered showing up at school.<p>

"Hey, Jer." Alaric called him to stay after class. Jeremy nodded, and walked over to his desk.

"Is Shay ok?" Alaric asked concerned. Jeremy nodded.

"As far as I know…why?"

"She hasn't been at school." Alaric told him. Jeremy's eyebrows furrowed.

"She left this morning with me and Elena."

They both shared a confused look, and for the rest of the day, Jeremy was looking around for his sister.

She wasn't in any of her classes, not in the halls, nowhere to be seen, until he got outside.

He saw that slime ball Nate with his arm around her shoulders, holding a cigarette to her mouth as she laughed…completely stoned.

He cursed angrily, but he had a better approach than Elena. He knew if you approached Shay as stubborn as she was, you would get nowhere, especially in front of other people.

* * *

><p>Once again, for the second time in a 5 day period, someone was waiting to corner her when she got home.<p>

"Hey." Jeremy said, getting up from his place on the couch. Shaylee forced a smile and turned towards her brother.

"Hi." She said, not exactly in the mood for small talk.

"So, how did school go?" Jeremy asked, getting up and walking over to her.

"Fine."

"See…there's your first mistake. You didn't go, but then saying it was fine, it doesn't fly." Jeremy told her.

Shaylee rolled her eyes and took off her hood, heading upstairs, with Jeremy following her.

"Leave, Jeremy." Shaylee told him out of annoyance.

"No, I don't think I will." Jeremy countered, taking her arm. "Remember the conversation we had when you got home? You promised. I know what this stuff does to you!"

"Jeremy, just butt out."

"No, because you're my sister. It might make you feel better when your stoned, but afterwards, you only feel like crap." Jeremy snapped at her.

"Jer, let go!" Shaylee snapped, trying to tug her arm back, but Jeremy wouldn't let her go.

"No, because I used to be there, Shay. I knew what it was like-"

"No! You don't Jeremy! You don't have a clue!" Shaylee yelled at him, finally tugging free of his arm and going into her room, slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Stefan immediately headed home, trying to find Damon after Elena called him, saying that she came home stoned, yet again. He deduced it must have something to do with her ex-boyfriend. Surprise, surprise, he found Damon pouring him some alcohol.<p>

"Did you know about Shaylee's boyfriend being in town?" Stefan demanded from Damon. Damon chuckled dryly.

Yes, he knew. Unfortunately. It's what drove them apart. They were so in love, then suddenly, hello David, goodbye Damon.

"Old News, Stefan." Damon told him, rolling his eyes and taking a sip, obviously wanting to drop this subject.

"I just saw him at the grill with her."

Damon had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep his anger in check. So…she was back with that douche. That explained a lot.

"Oh really? Fascinating." Damon said dryly, taking another sip.

Stefan looked at his brother, completely stunned. Had something happened between him and Shay? Why hasn't Damon killed David yet? He got Shay using drugs, he's clearly messing with her. He was a vampire! Usually that was Damon's first reaction.

"So, you're alright with Shay being involved with a vampire who has her doing drugs." Stefan summarized, confused.

Damon practically chocked on his drink, and dropped his glass onto the table, turning on the spot to look at Stefan.

What the hell was he talking about? Vampire? David was a vampire? Did Shaylee know? Of course she knew…

"Shaylee's life, Stefan." Damon reminded him. "we're all just merely…pawns."

Stefan looked at Damon astonished. Did someone replace his brother? Give him a personality changer?

As Stefan headed up to his room, Damon was immediately up, and putting on his leather jacket, already out of the door.

* * *

><p>Damn-it Shay! This had to be it. This had to explain her behavior.<p>

Damon ran all the way to Shay's and got there in minutes. He let himself in, not bothering to knock. What was the point? She would probably just shut it in his face anyway.

"Shay." Damon called, opening her door, finding her with her sketch pad and a pencil in hand on her bed.

Shay sighed and dropped her head.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked, somewhat annoyed.

Damon shook her head. No, she didn't get to do that. Be annoyed. She didn't have any right to be annoyed. She was the one who didn't tell him the whole truth. That her boyfriend was a vampire-ex-boyfriend… boyfriend…he wasn't that sure at the moment, but that's not what mattered.

He immediately headed over to her and took her face into his hands, searching for an answer in her deep blue eyes.

"Damon!" She complained, trying to turn her head away. Damon's eyes could practically see threw her soul. She didn't want him to find anything that she was ashamed of…What the hell was he doing?

"Well, your not being compelled." Damon told her, letting her go. He was out of answers. If she wasn't being compelled, then why the hell was she acting like this?

Shaylee would have rolled her eyes, retorting with an 'I could have told you that'. But she didn't, which shocked Damon even more.

"If your not being compelled by your annoying vampire boyfriend who's being an eternal thorn in my side, by the way." Damon told her.

Shay froze at the sound of David and immediately looked up at Damon. Wondering if he hurt him. If David actually went threw with it and tried to hurt Damon. He looked fine…more then fine. Absolutely hot…but she couldn't focus on that right now. She couldn't let herself. She had to stay away from him. For everyone's own good.

"So, if your not being compelled, what the hell is causing this unnatural, completely un-Shay-like behavior?" Damon demanded.

Shaylee looked up at Damon shocked. He could tell? He paid that much attention to her, even after she completely broke his heart? After she was completely horrible to him, he still cared about her? Was watching over her? Wanting to protect her?

"Damon-"

"Don't tell me it's nothing, Shay." Damon warned her fiercely, meeting her dark blue eyes.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Damon." Shay completely lied. Right to his face. His…gorgeous… fiercely protective face that made her heart- No! She couldn't.

"Bull." Damon accused. With Elena, he would have taken the more subtle approach. Lots of flirty comments, sarcasm thrown in. However, with Shay, it was best to approach things head on, being as how stubborn she really is.

Shaylee looked at him shocked again. How was he able to read her so easily.

"Damon, we're not together anymore. You don't have the right to ask me why I'm acting a certain way." Shaylee scolded Damon, annoyed as she put down her sketch pad.

Damon shook his head slightly, his eyebrows furrowed, looking deeply into her eyes that he could get lost into. The sparkle wasn't there. Not anymore. The shinning glimmer of hope that she always carried around with her. Her fierceness and feistiness… they didn't show.

"I will always have that right, Shaylee." Damon told her, widening his eyes pointedly.

Shaylee shook her head. She had to get Damon out of there. She wanted nothing more than to run to him, and throw her arms around his neck and cry. Tell him everything. The whole truth.

This was not her. She was not this weak little human. She was a strong, and very tough girl who didn't take anybody's crap. She didn't just sit there and let someone demand things from her. But David took all of that away.

"No, you don't Damon. It's not any of your business. You should leave. Now." Shaylee forced herself to say.

She was silently pleading with herself, 'don't go!' But what was she supposed to say to him? "don't go because I'm scared to be alone if David comes back to rape me again"? Yeah…that would go over well.

"Make me." Damon challenge, expecting some sort of snarky comment, but none came.

"I know you don't want me to leave, Shaylee." Damon told her, moving closer to her as she stood up, away from the bed. Damn-it. He could read her so easily.

"Yes I do." Shaylee argued. Damon tsked and shook his head.

"No you don't." Damon told her, his hands slipping up her arms.

Shaylee almost melted right into his arms, right then. Everything would be so much easier. He was so gentle with her. Almost completely erasing David's rough grasps at her.

"And why do you think you know everything about me?" Shaylee demanded.

Damon looked at her, and he could see right threw it. The tough girl persona. She played it off so much better when she first came to town. Now…it was completely an act. He could see it faltering every second.

"Because, you still love me." Damon argued.

Shaylee's heart dropped. He didn't know how true that was. She loved him with all of her heart. Every single inch.

Shay squeezed her eyes shut, taking a breath. She knew she was going to have to lie. To hurt him again. If she wasn't so afraid of David…it would have been different.

"I don't love you, Damon. That's why I broke up with you. Now, I think you should move on." Shaylee told him, a harshness in her voice, to match her face.

Damon was taken aback. Now that, he wasn't expecting.

Shaylee couldn't believe she did that. She saw the hurt in his eyes. She hated herself. But more importantly, she hated David for making her do this.

* * *

><p>She was writing in her journal as she heard someone come in. She already knew who is was.<p>

"That was some very nice acting." David told her.

That was it. That was the last straw for Shay. She just broke her heart again, and again, and she kept breaking Damon's. She couldn't do this anymore.

"If you want me to see me hurt, just kill me." Shaylee told David annoyed. "I'm done."

David looked at her and cocked his head. Slightly surprised and shocked.

"I can't keep hurting him." Shaylee told David, making him laugh.

"Oh, but it's so much fun to watch." David told her smirking. Shaylee froze. He was watching her…

"You know what else is fun to watch?" David asked, smirking, making Shaylee's blood run cold.

"Me…and you." David told him, moving closer. Shaylee immediately backed up, but she ended up hitting the bed. Shit.

David's face morphed in hunger for her blood. Shaylee froze and immediately looked at the exits. They weren't close enough. Her breathing came in ragged as she frantically searched for where to run to. She couldn't believe that she was being terrorized in her own home. Her own room. Her private sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Damon was in the living room of the boarding house, looking into the fire, sipping his hard alcohol.<p>

He tried to deny it. Deny that he had a heart. That he had emotions. But with Shay, it was becoming increasingly more difficult every single time. He knew shat she still loved him. But the words still hurt, just the same.

He didn't know what was going on with her. Was she scared of commitment? Damon knew she left because she didn't want her heart broke. Obviously she was scared about getting in too deep…but this time felt different. She wasn't pulling away because she was scared to fall in love…

"I'm sorry about today, I didn't know that was going to happen." Rose apologized. Damon merely shrugged.

He could put on a good act.

"I wish that we could save Shay. I know that you want to." Rose told Damon.

"and I will." Damon told her determinedly. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. No matter what.

Rose laughed silently, smiling at the back of Damon's head.

"you remind me of Trevor."

"why? Why him?" Damon asked confused.

"Because, he always talked a big game. He was always working an angle." Rose explained. "But underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could ever hope for."

Rose came to stand in front of Damon. Damon just stared straight ahead. His mind was briefly on the conversation. More, trying to find out what was going on with Shay.

"Where'd that get him?" Damon asked, looking up at Rose. Rose sighed.

"Dead." Rose explained.

Damon sighed.

"And my loyalty to him almost got me dead too."

"to friendship." Damon told her, raising his glass, taking a sip.

"You're right to fight it. The way you feel about her." Rose told Damon knowingly. She had seen it in his eyes. The love he had for her.

"And why's that?" Damon asked.

"Because, if we want to survive, we need not to care about anyone." Rose told him, heading over to the couch.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Caring get's you dead, huh?" he asked.

But his heart didn't care. If caring got him dead, he was ecstatic that he got Shaylee for a little while. She was completely worth all the pain in the entire world. Just to love her, be with her.

Damon came to the realization, and grabbed his jacket. Knowing that once again, he was making a feeble attempt at trying to talk to Shaylee.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked confused. Damon sighed.

"If caring get's you dead, I can't think of any other girl who's worth it." Damon told Rose, heading out the front door, and running to Shaylee's house.

* * *

><p>Damon froze when he got there. He listened upstairs.<p>

Ragged breathing. Moaning. Movement.

Damon cursed. Shay and David. Really? So she wasn't lying when she told him she didn't love him. It was true.

His heart clenched and felt like it shattered into a million pieces. But then he heard

"Stop! Please! David, no!"

Before he knew it, he was running furiously upstairs, seeing David on top of Shay, ripping her shirt. Damon growled and was yanking David off of Shaylee before he knew it. He was practically seeing red with rage. That bastard. How could he do that to her? To Shay! He didn't know how anyone was able to hurt that gorgeous, amazingly good hearted girl.

Damon angrily threw a punch at David, but David lunged at Damon. Damon flung him easily off of him, onto the floor.

"You don't touch her." Damon growled angrily, black veins appearing under his eyes, his fangs coming out.

He grabbed the front of David's tacky shirt. He gripped it hard and was ready to thrust his hand in, when David spun, causing his shirt to rip, and took off frightened, right out the window like the pussy he was.

Damon immediately went to chase after him, but he was stopped by the sight of Shaylee on the bed. Her shirt town, her lips bruised, her hair frazzled.

"Damon." Shaylee let out a small whimper.

His heart completely broke as he saw her. Sobbing uncontrollably on the bed. But he saw her eyes. Relief. Only relief.

Her heart soared as she saw him. Damon. Always her hero no matter how much she hurts him. She pulled her knee's up to her chest and ran a hand threw her messy curly hair.

"Hey, C'mere." Damon told her, sitting on her bed with her, wrapping his arms around her, lovingly pulling her into him.

Shaylee was immediately comforted. Like nothing else bad could happen. Damon was there. She shrank into his grasp and leaned against him, curling into his chest.

Damon felt sobs wrack her body as she shook, and pulled her against him, tighter.

Was this happening? Was that why hay had been so distant? Damn-it. He should have known something was going on with David. He should have…stayed. He didn't protect her…he swore to let nothing bad happen to her.

"You're gonna be ok." Damon whispered against her head, kissing the top of her head lightly, holding her against him tightly, comfortingly. Guilt, heavy guilt reigning down on him.

Shaylee felt herself against Damon's strong chest. Every touch set her at ease. Just being with him. She knew she was safe.

"I know." Shaylee told Damon. Damon looked down at her confused for a moment. Did she really have that much faith in him?

It warmed his cold heart at the though and he hugged her to him comfortingly. This was never going to happen to her. Ever again. She was not going to be hurt again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~~~~~

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! And for Jaquiline and SlightlyCrazy for reviewing chapter 10! You guys keep me going! Knowing that you actually want to read more, is an incredible feeling. **

**Shoot me some ideas, like always! **

**-C**


	12. In Too Deep

**Alright, so this once is super short, so I'll be posting the real chapter after this one. I love all of your reviews! Thank you so much! You really do keep me going! **

**-C**

"Are you sure you want to change it? This gives you such an edgier look." The hairdresser complimented her.

Shaylee looked up with a fierceness in her eyes in the mirror, her eyelashes flaring out dramatically, making her look even tougher. That's what she wanted. She met her own eyes in the mirror with a determination she never knew she had.

"Do it." She told him.

_There's a fire_

_Starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out of the dark. _

**4 hours earlier: **

Damon furrowed his eyebrows as he felt some kind of mop tickling his chin. Letting out a breath in a groan, he blinked open his eyes, and looked down. Damon's heart immediately warmed as he saw the messy mop of brown wavy hair.

Shaylee.

Damon smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head that was on his chest. Her leg was in between his and she was cuddled into his chest. Damon moved down slightly, cuddling more into her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Shaylee's eyebrows furrowed as she felt something moving her body. She groaned, and blinked her eyes open lazily.

She was against a hard, muscular chest, and definitely was not complaining. The body underneath her was warm, and comforting. She knew right away that she was safe in the arms of Damon.

Damon chuckled as she groaned, rubbing her eye with one hand.

"Morning." Damon whispered into her ear. Shaylee smiled. This felt normal. Completely natural for them, like they were never separated.

"What time is it?" Shaylee groaned. Damon smiled down at her endearingly. Yes, smiled. It was…different. But a good kind of different. With Shay…everything was brighter.

"Around 8." Damon told her, making Shaylee groan, once again. She's late for school. Oh well…

"Damn school." Shaylee grumbled. Damon chuckled and caressed her face lovingly. Shay smiled a small smile…as much as she could give him and looked up at him, moving so that she was laying on top of him.

"About last night…" Damon started.

He wanted to kill him. Absolutely murder David with his bare hands. Nothing would bring him more pleasure.

"Can we…not…talk about that?" Shaylee pleaded softly, looking down to Damon's chest, not wanting to make eye contact, wanting to move on.

Damon saw her look away shamefully almost…scared of the subject. This made anger course threw him. No… David was not allowed to make Shay feel inferior. Not anymore. Not even in the first place. He would kill that son of a bitch who even thought about hurting this now, small, fragile girl in front of him.

But Shay knew she couldn't keep thinking about that…She couldn't dwindle on the past and feel bad about it. That wasn't her. She wasn't that weak girl who would let a boy control her.

No. absolutely not. Not anymore. She was not the same girl she once was with David. No. That girl was dead. She just…needed to move on.

She couldn't feel bad about it. She would come back with a vengeance. Damon knew that was her. She didn't forgive and forget. Or, in Shay's case…forget. She always said the 'forgive' part was for wussy's.

"Shay-" Damon started scolding.

"No Damon. I mean it. I'm fine."

Damon looked at her doubtfully. Shay sighed and cupped his face, trying to prove it.

"I'm fine, see? I'm happy, and smiling again." Shay told him, forcing herself to smile widely just to prove her point.

"And that's what worries me." Damon finished the sentence, bringing his hands up to entangle in her own, bringing them to rest on his chest.

Shay sighed.

"I'm not going to let that run my life, Damon." Shay told him, shaking her head. Damon looked at her completely confused.

How was she not…terrified. Freaking out? But of course…it was Shay. Just as he has her figured out, she flips and does a complete 180.

"Just…tell me, one thing." Damon told Shaylee seriously. Shay sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"Was…that the first time?" Damon asked her concerned. Shay let out a shaky breath. She never thought she would ever have to tell him this

"The first time was when I was in Maine. He was drunk…" Shaylee explained. Damon's jaw noticeably clenched.

Yeah, he could be a complete dick to woman. But he would never force himself on one. He couldn't believe someone had the audacity to do that. Especially to Shaylee. She didn't deserve that. Nobody did, but especially not her. She was so good hearted, even if she didn't show it much. She was so caring, about everyone else, but herself.

"And again…the night when you and Stefan saved me." Shaylee explained. Damon's heart fell. Damn-it.

"He is dead." Damon growled angrily, pushing Shay to the side and getting up, his fists clenched.

"Damon!" Shay called to him, getting up, following him out the door. He headed down the stairs, practically seeing red.

"No Shay. What he did to you…" Damon said, dropping off. He was to mad to even form words. Shaylee saw his body almost shaking with rage.

"Damon! Stop please!" Shaylee pleaded. She didn't want to take the chance that Damon could get hurt.

"Shay!-" Damon started to yell, but she shook her head.

"No Damon. You listen to me. Don't go after him. Please!" Shaylee pleaded with him. Damon clenched his jaw tightly and glared at her.

"Give me one could reason!"

"David…he…he threatened to kill everyone that I loved. Including you."

Damon looked at her astounded. That douche had balls…

"You're kidding me." Damon told her, practically seething. "Your lack of faith in my is kinda insulting."

Shay would have smiled at him Shaylee looked up at him confused. "Wh…what are you talking about?"

"You really didn't think I could have handled him? Shay, I could've taken him out in one swing." Damon told her, making Shay feel somewhat of an idiot.

"You were really that worried?" Damon asked. Shaylee looked up at him guiltily and nodded.

"Alright…" Damon sighed regretfully. He walked towards her, taking her hands into his gently, trying to calm down. Shaylee looked up at him with big pleading eyes.

"Always tell me everything. No more secrets anymore." Damon told Shaylee, cupping her face, bringing her to meet his bright blue eyes with her slightly sad ones.

"No more secrets." Shaylee promised Damon, his bright blue eyes giving her hope.

Damon smiled softly and brought her in to meet her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Shaylee smiled into the kiss and Brought her hands to cup Damon's face. The sweet, innocent kiss quickly turned passionate as Damon moaned, bringing his hand up to entangle in the back of Shay's natural wavy hair.

Shaylee moaned as she felt Damon's tongue skimming her bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth, granting him access which Damon took greedily. She was like caffeine, or candy. He just couldn't get enough of her. No matter what.

"Shay-" Damon started, concerned. Was this really what she wanted to be doing? She was just… He couldn't even say it.

Shaylee didn't care. She wanted to be doing this with Damon. She felt safe with Damon. Kissing him, him touching her. It was a complete different feel. They say rape victims fear kissing…and touching for awhile…but shay didn't. This was Damon. His touch made her feel at ease…safe. She wasn't afraid…not at all. He would never hurt her. Ever.

His free hand ran down her back, to her hip, pulling her against him closer. Damon's hand moved down Shay's back seductively, his lips caressing hers. Shay's hands wound up into Damon's hair that slipped threw her fingers. It was so full and silky. A total turn on. Guys that had bad hair was a turn off. Or guys who put too much gel In their hair was disgusting.

Shay pulled back panting slightly, smiling into Damon's bright blue eyes.

"I could get used to that." Shay commented. Damon smirked and nodded in agreement, his eyes practically gazed over in lust.

"Get used to it, because your mine." Damon reminded her, bringing her in again to kiss her passionately and possessively. Shaylee left the possessiveness in the kiss and knew it was because the 'David' subject was brought up.

"And yours I will stay." Shaylee promised him between kisses.

Damon's hands skimmed over her toned stomach and Shay smiled, pulling away.

"I have to go." Shay groaned. She had a lot of things to do that day. Maybe, just possibly even make it to 4th period.

"Stay." Damon groaned, starting to kiss down her neck, seductively. He had no intention of trying to sleep with her. Not for a long time.

He had no right wanting that. He just loved being with her.

"Damon…" Shaylee moaned/complained all in one, chuckling as Damon was kissing down the column of her neck.

"Nope. No, I really have to go." Shaylee told Damon, pushing him back. Damon groaned and rolled off of her.

"fine. Get out of here." Damon groaned. Shaylee chuckled and got up, putting her pants back on and a regular grey t-shirt.

She ran her fingers threw her hair, shaking it up. Damon smirked. God…how sexy she could look without even trying was completely astounding!

"I'll see you later boyfriend." Shaylee told Damon, moving to lean up, kissing his cheek. Damon smiled and nodded, watching her walk out the door, swinging her hips, just taunting him.

She had a lot of things to do today. Starting with her life. She was going back to the Shaylee everybody knew. She was not going to let that jackass affect her life forever.

* * *

><p>Running threw the halls of the school, Shaylee was dressed in black leggings that tucked into her knee high black flat boots, and paired it with her very loose v-neck long sleeved beige blouse that she wrapped a belt around her midsection, giving her a shape.<p>

"And if you'll turn to page 355 it will show-"

But that's when the class heard the door open. Elena and Stefan's jaw's dropped as they saw the sight in front of them. A very, very blonde…Shay. Elena narrowed her eyes at her sister suspiciously. What the hell produced that change.

Stefan observed his friend carefully. She had a certain life back in her…but it still seemed like an act.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Saltzman." Shay apologized, handing him the note. Alaric nodded, just looking at her. Back to blonde…she had a sparkle in her eye he had never scene before.

"that's alright. Take a seat."

Shaylee smirked to herself at all the stunned faces of her friends. Yeah, she was back. Well, half of her. She fingered the stake that was hidden in the pocket of her jeans, making her feel safe and secure. It did it's job. Shaylee wasn't afraid.

She says she's going to let go of this David 'thing'. But she's an imbecile if she thinks that's actually going to work. No…Shay doesn't forget.

**She get's even. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Alrighty, just a little snippet of all things 'Day." Please review! And tell me what you think! Your reviews keep me writing! They really do! **

**Thank you so much to :****anotheruntoldstory****, and ****jacquline**** for reviewing Ch10! At least that's who I saw reviewed when I wrote this. Sorry if I didn't get you in in this post.**

**-C**


	13. The Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for Shaylee…and David. The Song belongs to lemonade mouth.**

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews! You guys have inspired me to write about 4 chapters in one weekend! :) Please keep them comming. **

**-C**

Shaylee sat on her white, fluffy duvet bedcover, laying on her stomach. Her pencil was currently in her hand and her notepad in front of her.

She loved to sing. It was a stupid hobby to her…but she loved it. However, she never would let anyone, absolutely anyone hear her. It was…embarrassing. They were just…simple, plain and simple songs that nobody should ever hear. She…she wanted to create something amazing, and stupendous…not simple and meaningless. It was just how she complained.

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now, _

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around. _

_Take a look, but you won't see the_

_Girl I used to be cause she's, _

_She's so gone. _

She was right now, currently working on the song when she heard a , Knock, Knock, Knock.

Shaylee looked up as she heard the click of the door opening. Elena…great.

"Hey, you busy?" Elena asked her twin sister.

They weren't identical. Obviously. Apparently, Elena looked more like Isobel, and Shaylee looked more like John. Even though Shay didn't know Isobel…she had seen her picture. She couldn't see much of a resemblance…except their nose…

"No, come on in." Shaylee told her, immediately covering up her drawing so Elena couldn't see it, and put it under her pillow, quickly.

"Yesterday…I…I talked to Katherine." Elena told her. Shaylee looked at her, immediately intrigued.

"What? What did she say?" Shaylee asked, sitting up quickly, Elena sat in front of her on the bed.

"When she was human…she had a little daughter that her father took from her. That's how we got here…I guess." Elena explained.

"But when she was human…Klaus found her. She got informed about the sacrifice, and ran. Trevor helped her…led her to a cabin where she found Rose."

Shaylee was listening intently.

"well, she was hurt, so rose fed her some blood-"

"No shocker, we all know what happens next." Shaylee commented, rolling her eyes. Katherine killed herself, and ran. Duh. Wasn't that hard to guess.

"She was running again after she turned. After that…she was rendered useless to Klaus. He needs a human doppelganger." Elena explained.

"Why don't we just turn?" Shay asked her, shrugging her shoulders. She was planning on it anyway.

Elena immediately shook her head in fear and held up her hand, motioning for Shaylee to wait a while for her to finish the story.

"Katherine turned…and Klaus came after her with a vengeance. He…he killed her whole family because she ran away from him, and turned! Everyone she ever loved! Shay…we can't let that happen."

Shaylee immediately crinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"Elena…I am not about to let myself get killed because of some stupid rock!" Shaylee snapped. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Shay! You can't let Damon and Stefan fight this for us! They will get killed! He will kill Jenna and Jeremy!" Elena exclaimed. "How can you be so selfish?"

"Me? Be Selfish? I've played the self sacrificing martyr card and it doesn't ever work!" Shaylee snapped.

"You've never been a martyr a day in your life!" Elena snapped at her, outraged, getting up off of the bed angrily, turning towards Shaylee, glaring at her.

"Oh shut up Elena. You know nothing about that!" Shaylee snapped, getting off of the bed angrily too.

"Your right, because obviously I don't know you if your willing to let everyone you love get killed!" Elena snapped.

Shaylee let out a huff of breath. Damon would kill her…they just made the 'no secrets' pat…but she couldn't let everyone get killed.

"What's your plan?"

* * *

><p>Elena's plan was only slightly flawed. Slightly. Not….Rose was bringing them to Slater. Stefan and Damon were going to have Bonnie de-spell the moon stone, but in order to do that, they needed to get it. The three of them were doing that, leaving nobody watching the twins. Which, was perfect according to Elena.<p>

"This is ridiculous." Rose commented softly. Shaylee nodded in agreement.

"It's Elena."

"You seem thrilled about this-"

"I do? I'm so sorry, I don't want to give you the misconception that I believe in Elena." Shaylee commented. Rose chuckled under her breath and shook her head.

"Will you please have _some _tact?" Elena asked annoyed, walking up the steps.

"Tact is for someone who isn't witty enough to use sarcasm." Shaylee commented, making Elena roll her eyes.

Rose chuckled. "There is a special place in hell for people like you."

Shaylee laughed. "Don't worry. Satan's keeping it nice and warm for me."

They finally came to the top of the stairs, and Rose knocked on an ancient door loudly.

"Slater! Slater, It's Rose. Open up." Rose called.

No answer.

"Sorry, he's not home." Rose told Elena. She obviously wanted to get out of there and leave. But Elena was not tolerating that. Not. At. All.

"No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." Elena demanded them to think of something.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked to Shay, who regretfully nodded, knowing that Elena would take her head off if she were to leave with Rose right now, without even trying.

Rose gripped the handles and pushed the doors open easily with her vampire strength.

"After you." rose told them dryly.

Shaylee smirked and Elena glared at her, both of them walking inside of Slater's house, Rose trailing after them.

But something wasn't right. Shaylee could feel it. Walking threw the large, drafty house, there was an eerie mood that set in.

"Slater?" Rose called confused. He never leaves during Daylight…especially now since the café was not open.

But as they rounded a corner, Rose and Shaylee gasped, and Elena clutched her hands to her mouth shocked. Lying on the floor, was a rotting Slater. A wooden stake shoved right threw his heart.

But obviously Elena was more annoyed than anything, and that made Shaylee pissed at her. Elena immediately moved to his desk and started going threw his papers.

"Looks like the guy who blew up the coffee shop got to him." Elena told them. "Killed him for his information."

"Yeah, why do you think he got killed?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know. To stop him from helping people like us?" Shaylee asked dryly, making Elena turn and glare angrily at her.

"Your crazy…" Elena muttered, shaking her head.

"I'm not crazy." Shaylee told him honestly.

"The voices tell me I'm entirely sane!" Shay exclaimed in a creepy whisper.

Elena just rolled her eyes. She sounded exactly like Damon…

Elena punched a few keys into the computer and a password screen came up. She groaned in annoyance.

"It's password protected. I can't get in." Elena told them, shaking her head.

But then there was a crash in the corner of the room. Shaylee, Elena, and Rose immediately whipped around, turning to face the crashing sound.

There appeared a black haired girl, crying, sobbing.

"Alice?" Rose asked confused.

"Rose?" Alice exclaimed crying, throwing herself into Rose's unprepared, unwelcoming arms.

* * *

><p>After Alice had stopped sobbing after a half hour, Elena was pouring Tea for her, to comfort her. Shaylee sat at the counter, to give Rose and Alice some space.<p>

It was awkward, since she didn't know Slater. To see somebody sobbing for him, she felt like she was intruding.

They heard the clicking of heels on the hardwood floor as Rose walked up to them.

"She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose informed them.

"How is she?" Elena asked. Shaylee had to force herself not to roll her eyes at her sister. Don't pretend like you care…your not that good.

"Over reacting. Big-time." Rose announced. Elena glared at her angrily.

"She just saw her boyfriend with a stake threw his heart! There's no such thing as overreacting." Elena snapped. Shaylee rolled her eyes. She didn't know anything about this. Elena needs to butt out of business that isn't hers.

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough so he would turn her." Rose explained to them.

Elena shook her head and turned, bringing the cup of tea into the room, sitting next to Alice on the couch.

"You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?" Alice asked Elena. Shaylee rolled her eyes. Doppelganger…

"Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all his vampire contacts." Elena explained. "I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus."

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed out."

Elena then proceeded to talk Alice into getting into Slater's computer, promising Alice Rose's blood.

They finally got into the computer, and looked at an email. From Cody Webber. They exchanged dozen of emails about Elijah.

"Contact him." Elena demanded. "Tell him we're sending a message to Klaus. The Doppelganger's are alive and they're ready to surrender."

Shaylee's jaw dropped angrily.

"That was your plan? To turn ourselves in like cows being led to the slaughter, but actually going willingly?" Shaylee yelled at her.

"It's not like you had a better plan!" Elena yelled back. Shay rolled her eyes.

"Mine didn't include getting me killed!"

"Well, he only needs one of us. Maybe you will get lucky. I am Katherine's Doppelganger, and he has animosity towards her. Maybe he'll choose me!" Elena yelled at her.

"Shut up Elena! I don't want you to be killed!"

"Could have fooled me!" Elena shouted at her. Shaylee groaned loudly in frustration and walked into the other room, completely annoyed.

"Thank your lucky stars everything I wish for never comes true!" Shaylee threatened angrily.

She knew she didn't want everyone she loved to die around her. But she wasn't ready to die yet! She was terrified. Her heart started pumping a million miles a second, and sprinkles of perspiration. She was horrified of what would happen when they got turned over to Klaus. She…she would never see Damon again. Or Stefan, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric. None of them.

No. She couldn't do this. They would find another way. No matter what Elena did to her, she was not going to go on some shit crazy kamikaze mission.

"Shay…you have to see reason." Elena tried to talk to her. Shaylee shook her head angrily.

"This isn't reason, Elena! None of this is! I don't want to die!"

"But if you run, everyone you love is going to be killed! Don't you see where I'm coming from? I would do anything to make sure you were safe. Wouldn't you do that for me?" Elena asked hopefully. Even though they fought, they were still sisters.

Shaylee sighed. "Yeah…I would."

"One of us is going to die anyway. It doesn't matter when, we will no matter what. So why not die in the place of someone we love?" Elena asked. Shay scoffed at the twilight reference, but nodded.

Rose quickly got her phone out of her pocket and dialed Damon.

"Now is really not a good time." Damon warned her. "We're setting up to get the moon stone."

"Don't be angry with me."

"Why? What'd you do?"

"There's a kamikaze mission going on, and I'm not able to stop it."

"Kamikaze mission? Wha-What's happening?"

"Elena! She's getting hold of someone who can take us to Klaus. Saying we surrender so everyone we love doesn't get killed."

She heard Damon curse angrily threw the phone at Elena. All of the things Shay currently wished she could say to her little sister.

Damon bit his lip hard. He was going to be damned if he let Elena take Shay away from him. No way in hell was Shay getting used for that sacrifice.

"Where are you?"

"5825 Ridge Mont dr."

"I'll be right there." Damon promised. "Do not get yourselves killed in the process."

Rose hung up the phone, feeling much better since Damon _was_ on his way.

"Cody is on his way, and is really excited to meet the two of you." She informed them, smiling brightly. Shaylee narrowed her eyes and felt like punching the smile right off of her face.

* * *

><p>Elena was pacing the floor, obviously worried while Alice sat at Slater's computer. Rose had her legs crossed, sitting on a plush, cloth chair, waiting for Damon to get there.<p>

Shaylee felt the presence of the air shift, and Immediately whipped around, and gasped, not expecting to see Damon.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"What are you doing here?" Damon demanded towering over her Damon was more angry. A seething type of angry which was very dangerous. They promised each other. No more secrets.

"You called him?" Elena demanded angrily to Rose after seeing Damon. Shaylee was a little thankful. Well…actually a lot more than a little. The last time she tried to save everyone she loved…it didn't work out to well.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Rose apologized.

"You said that you understood!"

"She lied." Damon said monotonously, not caring about their little drama they had going on.

"Damon Salvatore!" Alice exclaimed, smiling at him. Damon's eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance. God he hated her already and he didn't even know her.

"Get rid of her." He told Rose like it was the easiest thing in the world to think of.

"Come on. We're leaving." Damon told them, with a nod of his head.

Shay was all ready to go. Ready to leave until he demanded it. No. He couldn't control her!

"No." Shaylee told him, taking the words right out of Elena's mouth. Damon turned back to look at her shocked.

"I said, _we're leaving_." He stressed angrily. His angry blue eyes looked down to meet her piercing fierce blue ones. A fierceness that he hadn't seen for awhile.

"I'm not going with you." Shay snapped. He didn't get to tell her what to do! That was not how this relationship was going to work.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." Damon informed her tightly, a coolness over his undertones of immense anger.

"When have I made a decision? You apparently do that for me now and I'm just supposed to drop everything that's important to me and cater to you!" Shaylee snapped. Damon narrowed his eyes at her. His eyes searching hers for something. A clue…anything to tell that she wasn't really being this stupid right now!

"Who's going to save your life when you're out making _decisions_?" Damon demanded, raising his eyebrows pointedly, then lowering them.

"You're not listening Damon. We don't want to be saved!" Elena told him.

"I see the fuck up fairy has visited us once again." Damon snapped at her. Elena recoiled slightly, shocked that he would be so mean to her.

"However I'm surprised she got along with you." Damon told Shay pointedly.

"I'm actually very easy to get along with once people learn to see things my way!" Shay snapped wittingly.

Damon was really getting tired that at a drop of a hat she could pull out an annoying phrase.

""Get your ass out that door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon threatened seriously, his eyes burrowing intensely into hers.

The was standing so close to her. A centimeter of space between them. Shaylee had to keep regaining her breath. She wasn't sure if it was because of the close proximity to someone, or because it was him.

He grabbed her arm tightly, and she tugged out of his grip quickly.

"No. You _do not_ get to tell me what to do." Shaylee snapped at him.

Rose and Elena looked at them completely confused. This sounded very much like a lover's quarrel…not friends.

Shaylee tugged out of his grip, and pulled her hand away, but he grabbed it tightly in front of them, making Shaylee gasp for breath as he leaned in, towering over her. His eyes starring severely down into hers, trying to make her understand how incredibly stupid this was.

The tension in the room was thick as Damon moved closer to Shaylee, his lips close to hers. There was no way he was loosing her without a fight. He just got her back. He does not get to loose her again!

"Don't ever. Do that again." Damon warned softly, huskily to her. Shaylee's confused eyes searched Damon's as he did the 'eye thing'.

Shaylee saw that Damon was somewhat hurt. He didn't want her to leave…he just wanted to protect her.

* * *

><p>Damon came back into the room a few minutes later.<p>

"Time to go. Alice is asleep and wont remember a thing about this horribly stupid day." Damon told them Pointedly, grabbing his leather jacket off of the couch, and tugging Shay up with him.

But just then, the doors were kicked in roughly, bouncing against the walls revealing 3 muscled goons.

"We're here for the doppelgangers." the one in the middle announced.

"Thank you for coming-" Elena told them, heading towards them until Damon grabbed her arm.

"I will break your arm.' He threatened, his other arm wrapped tightly around Shay's waist. He would be damned if he was gonna let her go without a fight.

"There's nothing here for you." Damon told them, smirking.

But just then, the lackey in the doorway's neck was snapped roughly. Shaylee gasped as he fell, and revealed Elijah. Damon's hold tightened on Shay instinctively, moving her somewhat behind him protectively.

Rose stared at him shocked, and then took off running, as fast as she could.

"I killed you. You were dead." Damon complained, confused. He liked that the dead, stayed dead. It was…helpful.

"For centuries now." Elijah commented before thrusting both of his hands into their chests, and ripping out their hearts.

Damon bent his knee's ever so slightly, being prepared to fight. He was shocked when Elijah just ran out of the door.

Damon looked down to Shay who was clutching herself closer to him. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her tighter, bringing her in tightly to his body, hugging her softly.

"I'm sorry." Shaylee whispered, so only he could hear. Damon nodded, and quickly kissed her head without Elena seeing it.

Shaylee was terrified in that moment. She thought she was really going to be taken. Killed. That petrified her to no end.

* * *

><p>Shaylee walked with Damon up to her house, Elena having already gone inside.<p>

"Wh…why did he just…leave us and kill those other two vampires?" Shaylee asked Damon confused, looking up at him curiously.

"If I had a nickel every some _evil_ vampire surprised me." Damon told her, shaking his head in annoyance. How could Elijah still be alive?

Shaylee sighed and nodded, reaching for the doorknob before Damon gripped her arm and immediately spun her into his body. Shaylee gasped for breath as she did it, Damon's face incredibly close to hers., his eyes staring down intensely, passionately at her.

"What you did today was _incredibly_ stupid." He told her seriously. Shaylee sighed.

"It wasn't my idea-"

"You went along with it-"

"I only did it because you started ordering me around. That is not how this relationship is going to work, Damon." Shaylee warned him angrily looking up at him.

Damon met her eyes looking down at her, and nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closely.

"I am not going to loose you like that." Damon warned her passionately. Shaylee saw the utmost seriousness on his face and knew he wasn't messing around. He would do whatever it would take to keep her with him.

Shaylee took a deep breath and nodded up at him. "Only if I don't loose you to this."

Damon's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at her, shocked she said that. He didn't think someone had ever said that about him. That they wanted to keep him safe.

"Never." Damon promised her.

"True love always?" Shaylee asked, smiling softly. But she knew she was kidding herself. She was probably going to get killed in the sacrifice…

"An eternity." Damon promised her, a hand cupping her face, unconsciously walking even closer to her.

Shaylee's heart had sped during that entire conversation as Damon got closer and closer. She never thought she would get the chance to do this again.

He immediately pressed his lips to hers tightly, lovingly. Shay smiled and wrapped her arms behind his neck, pulling him closer, bringing her body into his, flush against him. They were the sweetest of kisses. Both taking their time. Putting all the love they had for each other into it.

Damon ran his tongue down the bottom of her lip, issuing a soft slight moan from Shaylee.

Damon wound his arms around her waist as the kiss turned from passion, to quick lust. He brought one of his hands down, squeezing, cupping her ass, making her groan. He made her feel so good.

Shaylee ran her hands up into Damon's hair and pulled him closer, one hand dropping to caress his sharp jaw line. Damon backed her up to the wall, pressing her against it, his body fitting against hers like they were made for each other.

Damon started to pull away, nervously. He shouldn't be doing this. Not with her…right now.

But she pulled him right back into a searing, hot passionate kiss. Damon groaned and pulled her closer, his hips grinding into hers.

"Not here. Boarding house." Shaylee murmured against Damon's anxious lips. He immediately nodded, and picked her up, taking off.

*SKIP IF YOU ARE NOT OK WTH SMUT.

* * *

><p>Within moments they were at the boarding house. Damon immediately ran up to his room put her down, pulling those delicious lips of hers in for a fierce kiss. He pushed her against the door roughly, and attacked her lips, not being able to contain himself anymore.<p>

Shaylee moaned, and ran her hands up his back, to his arms to get a better grip. Damon's tongue ran across her mouth, initiating a gasp from Shaylee. Damon took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"mmm" Shaylee moaned, pulling him closer, feeling just how aroused he was. Damon knew Shaylee could feel his erection, but he didn't care. He needed her.

As their tongues fought for dominance, Shaylee's hands snuck under his shirt, running her fingers over his hard, delicious abs.

Damon moaned roughly as he felt her nails scraping down his chest. Pulling away from the kiss, he took his shirt off, and brought his hands to her head, issuing another kiss.

Shaylee smirked as she kissed down his neck, her hands running down to his pants.

"God you are so sexy." Damon murmured huskily to her, grabbing her waist, and walking backwards until he hit a bed. He fell backwards, bringing Shaylee down with him.

She moved up, and straddled his waist, moving her hips up, and down once on his.

Damon stifled a groan and tipped his head back in pleasure.

"damn Shay…" He moaned. He had been with a lot of women…but none of them could set him off like she could.

"You like that?" She whispered into his ear, before nipping it, causing another groan.

As she reached down, and rubbed him threw the material of his jeans.

Damon groaned and opened his eyes to see a glorious sight. Shaylee straddling his waist, her hair in a sexy style.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked her seriously. "we could stop right now, it would be-"

Damon didn't want it to feel like he was pressuring her. He wanted her…but if she was uncomfortable, or scared. He could wait. She was worth waiting for, for however long she wanted.

"I'm sure. You're not him." Shaylee told him honestly, trustingly. Damon was different. She was ready for him. He wasn't David…and she knew he would treat her like that. She wasn't afraid.

Damon smiled softly at her, But Damon couldn't take it anymore. He flipped them over, causing a giggle from Shaylee.

Grinning, he swooped in and kissed her cheek, her giggle was just to cute.

"I think you are wearing way to much clothing." Damon groaned into her ear, his hands trailing up her shirt, squeezing her breasts once. He wanted their first time to last, but he needed her. So bad.

Gasping, Shaylee arched her back, meeting his hips. Smirking, he lifted the shirt over her head, throwing it on the floor.

His hand snaked up her deliciously toned stomach with appreciation. Shay let out a shaky breath as his hand crept back up to her exposed breast, and lowered his head down onto it.

"Damon!" Shaylee moaned again as Damon swirled his tongue over her bare nipple.

Shaylee let out a relaxing breath. Damon knew he wanted to make this good for her.

As Damon kissed up her chest, his hand replaced his mouth rubbing over her breast, his lips came up her neck, nipping lightly.

Shaylee gasped. She loved the foreplay he was giving her, but she couldn't stand it any longer. She had been waiting a long time, had it ruined for her, and waited again.

Damon locked lips with her again as her hands drifted down to his pants and unbuttoned his jeans, and sneaked her hand in to rest on his hardness. Shay smirked. So…he wasn't overcompensating for anything.

Damon groaned as she placed her small hand on his dick. She rubbed, up and down firmly, and deliciously. He squeezed his eyes shut. Damn. What was she doing to him? He knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Shay…" He groaned, taking her hand. "Trust me, the real thing will be much better."

Shaylee smiled, and he slid out of his pants, and boxers. Shaylee's eyes widened as she saw him for the first time. Whoa.

"Mmm, just relax, alright?" Damon moaned, and kissed her passionately again. Shaylee pulled him closer, kissing him with all the passion she could muster.

Damon took his dick in his hands and guided it next to her opening, feeling if she was ready. Definitely. She was so wet. He circled her clit softly, making her gasp in his mouth, and buck her hips.

He pushed in slowly, and Shay gasped. He was so big. He filled her to the max. Damon felt her tense slightly and stopped, knowing he was probably bigger than most of the guys she had slept with.

Shaylee adjusted to his large size. As soon as it felt good, boy could she tell. Yes, this was how it was normally. This sheer want, and needy feeling. Passion. Lust. Love.

She bucked her lips slightly, letting him know to continue. Damon groaned as she did that, not expecting it. He pushed slowly, in all the way, letting her adjust before he started to move.

Shay was panting for breath. It was almost embarrassing, but she didn't care. He felt amazing. And when he was buried all the way inside, it sent a tingling all the way in her, and she started to moan softly.

Damon smirked and took this as a good sign and started thrusting slightly faster. Shaylee moaned, and started moving against him, having Damon thrust higher and higher each time. Shay gasped as Damon hit that spot inside her talented.

"Damon." Shaylee moaned as he kept going..

"Your so tight!" Damon moaned, as he continued to thrust into her.

Shaylee moaned, and could barely contain herself. The tension was building as he sped up his thrusts. It felt like a rubber band being pulled back, ready to spring.

"mm. Harder!" She whined, bucking her hips to meet his.

As Damon kept going, he knew it was going to end soon. Know one had ever turned him on as much as she had

"you close yet baby?" He asked, kissing her neck as his hand ran over her breast.

"S…so close!" Shaylee moaned, raking her nails down his back as he thrust harder, hitting her hilt.

Gasping, Shaylee arched again, feeling her orgasm building. The hot coil in her ready to burst.

she gasped, he continued to hit her hilt, again, and again.

Damon felt Shaylee's pussy starting to convulse around his dick, and new she was cumming.

"Uhh…yes!" She whispered.

As her orgasm past, he felt himself come apart.

Damon and Shay both out of breath as he moved off of her, avoiding laying all of his weight on her body.

"Oh my god." Shay murmured, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Damon looked over to her and smirked. Bruised lips, cheeks flushed, crazy sex hair. She had been thoroughly fucked.

"That good?" He asked smirking. Shay laughed and slapped his arm, smiling widely in her post status bliss.

"Better than good." Shaylee told him, curling up to his side, laying her head on his chest. Damon smirked as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

He looked down at her, feeling her chest rising and falling, starting to slow into relaxing breath's. But he wondered if she was really ok. It hadn't been that long since she had been raped…

"Are you ok?" Damon asked her softly, kissing her head comfortingly. Shaylee smiled, and looked up at him.

"I'm. Fine." Shaylee told him, raising up slightly, cupping his face, kissing him softly once. Damon smiled softly at her, looking into her bright blue, trusting eyes.

Shaylee honestly was great. She had no flashes for the previous nights. David completely disappeared from her, all together. It was only her and Damon. Together.

Damon gave her a doubtful look and she sighed.

"Damon…stop. Stop thinking about it. When it's you and me, that's It. Just you and me. It doesn't have any affect on what he did, alright?" Shaylee asked him. Damon pursed his lips, his eyebrows crinkling, but nodded, unsure if she was really telling the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So...sorry if your not ok with smut...Apologies. If you don't like it and feel really strongly about it, i'll take it out. I think i suck at it anyway...**

**Please review! I thrive on it! You really did help me write those chapters this weekend, right when i was about to quit the story because i wasn't getting very many revies, so thank you! **

**A special thanks to SlightlyCrazy, Jaquline, and Kimmy W. Smith for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you so much! :)**

**-C**


	14. By The Light Of The Moon

**Hey Everyone! Here's another chapter. I'm really sorry that I didn't post sooner. I'm in Washington, and we had a huge snow storm, over 2 feet at my house, and the power went out. You know what that means, no internet. Trust me, I was just as pissed as you guys. Haha. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I have been working non-stop trying to crank some chapters out for you guys because of that big break. I have 3 that I'm going to post either today, or tomorrow. **

**Please give me some ideas! And review!**

**-C**

Shaylee was laying on her stomach, on Damon's bed with her laptop, working on her homework. She groaned loudly in annoyance and frustration. Why could the damn computer just tell her what she wanted to know? There was no link that had the exact question…or anything close. Damn history class…Who needs history anyway.

Damon walked into his room as he finished buttoning his black shirt and smirked. He had a great view of her small, but curvy ass with her long, toned legs. He loved how her tongue stuck between her lip and bottom teeth, Her 'study face.'

He smoothly crossed the room, and sat behind her, his chest pressing into her back seductively.

"I hear groaning and I'm not part of it." Damon complained teasingly, nipping her neck. Shaylee smiled, and laughed as she felt hip nip her neck teasingly, his hands running down her arms, taking some of her stress away.

"This kind of groaning is something you don't want to be part of." Shaylee answered him, clicking on another link that of course, had nothing she needed.

"Well that's…disappointing." Damon commented, kissing her neck before looking at the screen.

"What are you looking for?"

"How did the League of Nations keep the peace?" Shaylee asked, turning her head to look up at Damon. Damon smirked and chuckled.

"absolutely nothing."

"Damon." Shaylee complained. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Shay. They did nothing. They gave…verbal warnings. Nothing else." Damon told her rolling his eyes, shrugging his shoulders.

"And let me guess, you just happen to get a few of them?" Shaylee asked as she closed her laptop frustrated.

Damon chuckled and shrugged, proud of himself. "Maybe just a few."

Shaylee laughed and Damon chuckled with her, pushing her down on the bed, flipping her over so that she was on her back, and he was on top of her.

"Mmm…I have to get to school…" Shaylee complained. Damon started down at her, both enticed in each other's eyes, not being able to look away.

Damon ran a hand down her face softly, threw her hair.

"Skip it."

"I can't."

"You can do anything you set your mind to." Damon mocked, smirking, kissing her cheek.

"Damon-" Shay complained as he started kissing over her cheek, and down her jaw line.

"Shh." He complained, taking his lips away to look at her scolding, then immediately went back to kissing down her jaw bone.

"Alright, I really have to go!" Shaylee reminded him. Damon groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What's so special about school? Once you turn, your going to have your whole, un- dead life for that." Damon told her, smirking. Shaylee chuckled.

"Yes, but that's once I turn. I don't exactly have a choice right now babe." Shaylee told him, sliding out from under him.

"Right now, it's still illegal for me to keep ditching school so much." Shaylee reminded, adjusting her dark forest green button up, running her hands threw her wavy hair.

Damon smirked at she did it. She didn't realize how attractive she was.

"Alright, but I'm taking you out tonight." Damon told her smirking. Shay cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Like…our first date? And this time, won't end up in tears, blood, and kidnapping?" Shaylee asked, half smiling. Damon smirked and stood up, sauntering over to her.

"Well…if your not opposed to the last two…" Damon told her, raising his eyebrow suggestively, smirking as he grabbed her collar on her shirt, pulling her close.

"Mmm…" Shay murmured, pursing her lips, pretending to think. "You feel lucky?"

"Understatement." Damon told her honestly. He felt like the luckiest man in the whole entire world!

"Well…you get lucky…depending on how amazing this date is." Shaylee told him, crinkling her nose cutely, smiling at him, pulling away.

Damon groaned and rolled his eyes, tipping his head back.

"You are such a tease!" He complained, looking at her retreating figure.

"Always. See you after school. Picking me up?" Shay asked, turning around, facing him as she held his bedroom door open.

"wouldn't miss it."

Shaylee smiled at her gorgeous boyfriend, and Damon smiled back just as lovingly. Nothing could ruin this. It just wasn't this possible to be this in love!

* * *

><p>After school, she smiled brightly as she walked threw the school, dressed in dark blue skinny leg jeans, converse, and her dark green button up long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She had her tan messenger bag over her shoulder as she exited the building.<p>

She immediately frowned as she saw Tyler talking to some mysterious older…sluty blonde.

Deciding to walk over, Shaylee headed towards them. Tyler greeted her with a smile.

"Shay, this is Jules. A friend of Mason's from Florida." Tyler explained. Shaylee froze. Mason's…Florida…

"You know the sheriff marked him as a missing person today?" Tyler asked. Shaylee looked at him shocked. Crap…that was definitely not good.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that." Shaylee apologized guiltily. Jules forced a smile and stared at Shaylee curiously. Vampire?

"But I really have to go. Damon's picking me up. It was nice to meet you Jules, see you later." Shaylee told them, hurriedly leaving before Tyler had a chance to say goodbye.

This was not good. A mysterious women shows up, looking for Mason. Mason get's marked as a missing person. What if she's a werewolf too?

She saw a blue Camaro pull up and ran towards it, immediately getting inside hurriedly, shutting the door.

"We have a problem." Both of them said to each other.

* * *

><p>Shaylee walked into her house and set her purse down on the table as Damon closed the door behind her. Thoroughly bummed out. Him and Ric had been formulating a plan all day long. Finally…they came up with something, however, it was right in the middle of their date.<p>

"So…rescheduling again?" Shay complained, rolling her eyes. Of course. It was always getting moved around. Especially since nobody knew about them.

"Shay…" Damon started, groaning.

"No. It's fine. I just…have to get used to it, I guess." Shaylee told him, sighing, crossing her arms. "I mean…we're not normal people."

"Shay-"

"No, really it's ok. We're dealing with all this right now. I guess it's just…not the time." Shaylee told him, sighing.

Damon sighed and walked closer, in front of her, taking her hands, bringing them up to rest between them and their chests.

"We are going out. You are going to get dressed up. You are not going to be disappointed." Damon promised her. Shay sighed and shook her head.

"Tonight's just obviously a bad night Damon-"

"I'll finish with Jules quickly, then I will take you out for a night on the town." Damon promised her, lowering his forehead to rest against hers, trying to cheer her up.

Shay sighed and nodded. "Alright, ok."

"Now, go upstairs, do your homework, and put on whatever is in that gorgeous box." Damon told her. Shaylee immediately raised an eyebrow suspiciously and grinned widely, and immediately ran, full speed upstairs.

Damon watched her run up the stairs enthusiastically and chuckled.

* * *

><p>Shaylee gasped as she found 4 white boxes sitting on her bed. What had Damon done?<p>

She took a deep breath and opened the tiniest box first, and gasped, her eyes going wide. her birthstone diamond earrings. They were in a tear shape, and absolutely gorgeous. Shaylee smiled brightly and immediately put them in, while wondering how much he paid for them. They were brilliant blue sapphires! It has got to cost a fortune!

She looked in the mirror, and almost gasped at the way they brought out her blue eyes. Whoa…

Next, she went and opened the larger box. It was a matching necklace. He had to have spent a fortune on this alone. It was unbelievable.

"Damon…" Shaylee whispered, shaking her head. That was amazing. She couldn't even start to guess what was in the next box. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as she saw the dress inside! It was the dress she found when they went shopping. Lord…Damon.

That dress cost 75 dollars. This was ridiculous. He…this was amazing. Shaylee wasn't used to getting any of this. At all. She wasn't used to being spoiled by her boyfriend. This was…completely amazing! Where on earth was he taking her tonight?

She hurried and did her homework, then took a shower. Instead of leaving her hair in its usually wavy self, she took out her big curling iron and started to curl her hair elegantly.

That's when her cell phone rang. She put down the curling iron and headed into her room, decked out in her new dress, new shoes, new jewelry. Damon sure new how to charm a girl.

She picked her phone up off of her desk and grinned brightly. She flicked it open.

"Hey Most perfect Boyfriend in the whole world." Shaylee told him. She heard Damon chuckle from the other end.

"I take it you like the presents." Damon spoke. Shaylee laughed.

"That's an understatement!" She exclaimed giggling, looking into the mirror. Damon smiled and Ric looked at him questioning at the grill. He waved him off, smirking. He could only imagine her face right then.

"So…don't hate me." Damon asked her. Shaylee's face immediately dropped.

"What?"

"Meet me at the grill, instead? I know I said I would pick you up-" Damon started to apologize.

"So not a problem. After you bought me all of these things, it's the least I can do." Shaylee told him, her grin back on her face.

Damon chuckled and nodded his head. "Alright, I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>Shay couldn't even begin to describe the feeling within her at the moment. A date…with Damon. Sure…she's hung out with Damon…kissed him, slept with him…but this…this was different. This was a real date.<p>

Her heart was going a million miles a minute. It was crazy…just thinking about it made Shaylee feel giddy.

She walked in her tall heels and her new dress into the grill, feeling awkward as at least 10 people turned to stare at her. Really? It's that considered to be rude?

Shaylee rolled her eyes and peered around the room, looking for her boyfriend. She saw Damon turn around in his seat. Obviously Alaric had told him she was here.

"Damon." Alaric spoke once, nodding towards the entrance to the grill. Damon furrowed his eyebrows curiously as he turned in his seat, and saw the most gorgeous girl in the whole world.

Her blonde hair was in large, fluffy, relaxed ringlets that went down past her shoulders. Her eyes a glittery, deep, bright blue that he could stare in forever. The sapphire's on her body bringing out her eyes even more. He knew he picked a good color, and her birthstone.

That dress…god it looked amazing. She looked like a model who just strutted off the catwalk. Her long, long toned legs revealed sexily. The dress cut short, but modest, sticking out from her body slightly with tool. Her curves looked amazing in the bodice, with a diamond pendent where the empire wasted sash.

Shaylee saw Damon smile at her brightly, making her feel like she was the only girl in the room. Which, for Damon, was completely true.

"Hi gorgeous." Damon commented, standing up and walking over to her, not being able to resist. Shaylee blushed and chuckled.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Shaylee told him, smiling at him. He was wearing his classic black on black outfit. He always looked amazingly sexy though.

Damon smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, surprising Shay. Shaylee looked up at him with questioningly wide eyes. Damon smirked and bent down, kissing her passionately.

Shaylee sucked in a surprised breath, but kissed him back, bringing her arms up, behind his neck, her fingers twirling in the ends of his hair.

Shaylee pulled away, not comfortable with making out in front of all these people, however, Damon could care less. He wanted the whole world to know she was his, and only his.

Shaylee smiled up at him, laughing slightly as was Damon, the two looked totally blessed out in happiness with each other.

"C'mon." Damon told her smirking with a nod of his head. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to their table.

"Damon…what about-" Shaylee started to say. Did Damon want Alaric to know?

"So…you two…" Alaric started, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Damon shrugged and smirked at him, pulling out Shay's chair for her to sit down.

Shay smiled and her heart fluttered again as Damon pushed her in slightly. Damon sat down next to her after that.

"So…is this where we're having our date? With Ric?" Shaylee asked, chuckling. Ric gave her a look, and Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Not a chance. You're not a Grill date." Damon told her, smirking over at her. She deserved to much better than that.

Shay blushed slightly, mentally cursing herself. It's not like Damon's never complimented her before! Why was she blushing so heavily?

However, in the corner, Shaylee saw Jules walk in. She rolled her eyes and immediately narrowed them at her, talking with Matt in the entrance.

"By any chance, do you know Tyler Lockwood?" Jules asked him.

Shaylee tapped Damon's arm, and motioned over there, to the skank. She had a low cut white tank top with a black braw showing. Classy with a capital K…

"Mmm…so that's Mason's mystery girl." Damon summarized.

Shaylee nodded, observing Damon's reaction. Thankfully, he didn't seem too impressed with her.

"Yeah, where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asked curiously. Damon sighed.

"Decomposing in his trrruck." Damon told him, putting emphasis on the letter R.

Jules said goodbye to Matt as all three where watching her from their booth on the higher level of the grill.

"So, you think she's a werewolf?" Alaric asked them curiously. Shay shrugged.

"I hope not, being it's a full moon, Ric." Shaylee took the words right out of Damon's mouth as she put a hand on his arm. She didn't know what she would do if anything would happen to him. One bite…that's all it took.

"We should definitely find out." Damon told them, digging a plastic bag out of his pocket. It was filled with a small, green plant.

"And what is that?" Shaylee complained. Damon was going to be an idiot and do something reckless. She knew it…she could feel it.

"Wolfsbane." Damon told them, handing it to Ric.

"So, how are you going to use it? Shove it in her arm like you did Lexi?" Shaylee asked dryly. Damon looked over at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm thinking something a little bit more subtle than that. And if you remember correctly, I didn't shoot her with vervain. Liz did that."

"No, you just drove a stake threw her heart." Shaylee commented.

Alaric smiled as they entertained him. The conversation proved to be perfectly matched on both ends.

"Are you never going to let me forget that?"

"Depends on what your plan is." Shaylee told Damon. Damon sighed.

"What do I do best?" Damon asked her, raising an eyebrow. Shaylee narrowed her eyes, immediately not liking this plan.

* * *

><p>Shaylee sat at the table with Ric, her elbow on it, her hand on her head, holding it up as she watched Damon flirting with Jules. Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting.<p>

"Why don't you go home? It looks like Damon's going to be awhile." Alaric told her softly, apologetically.

He understood completely. It was about time they got together. They were perfect for each other, and everybody could see that. Right now, an amazing girl was being let down. He knew Damon had to do this…but Shay didn't have to be here.

Shaylee watched in anger, jealousy taking over her. She new Damon didn't like her…but that didn't matter. He was so damn good at acting like it! She was all over him.

But Shaylee was nervous. Damon had Alaric slip Wolfsbane into her drink. If she found out…she could go after Damon that night. It was a full moon! One bite, and he was gone. Forever.

"Yeah. I think I will do that." Shaylee told him sighing. She got up, and took her purse, turning back to Alaric.

"Tell Damon I'll-"

"Tell Damon what?" Damon asked, suddenly beside her, making her gasp and she turned around.

"And where does she think you are?" Shaylee asked chuckling. Damon shrugged. He said he was going to visit the bathroom.

"Does that matter?" He asked her, smirking. Shaylee smiled up at him as he did that feeling again. Feeling like she was the only girl in the room. He was good at that.

"Look, as much as I like seeing you flirting with her, I'm gonna head out." Shaylee told Damon, starting to walk out.

"I'll walk you out." Damon told her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Shaylee smiled, and nodded.

They walked out of the grill together, their bodies touching. Finally…they were together. But Shaylee knew that tonight was too good to be true. Something always seems to get in the way of their date…she should understand that by now.

They came to her car, and Damon grimaced at it.

"I'm sorry. I know that I promised this date-"

"Don't worry about it." Shaylee told him, shaking her head. "we need to know if she's a werewolf."

Damon furrowed his eyebrows, looking at her, knowing that wasn't the truth. Truth was, she was really disappointed, making him feel guiltier by the second.

"So, I'll see you at home?" Shaylee asked Damon. The boarding house had sort of become her home by now. She was staying all the time, almost every night.

Damon smiled and nodded. That sounded good. Their home.

"Absolutely." Damon promised, bringing his hand up, kissing her softly. Shaylee kissed him back, and pulled away too fast for Damon's taste.

He opened the door for her, and Shaylee smiled at him, climbing in her car. He shut it, and watched her drive away, trying to think of what he could do to make this up to her.

* * *

><p>"Shay!" Damon called as he walked into the house carrying 2 plastic bags in his hand. He had just gotten done trying to salvage their date. He had a few surprises for her.<p>

However, Jules just told him that he was 'marked.' he wasn't sure what that meant at the moment. It was a full moon…so he wasn't going to try to guess. It wasn't worth getting bit over.

"Hey Babe, where are you?" Damon called, putting the things in the kitchen.

"Living room!" Shaylee called. She was curled up on the couch, her feet on the coffee table in front of her, a blanket over her pajama clothed body.

She sat up, looking in the direction she knew Damon would be coming in the room. She erupted in a smile as he carried in a large bowl of movie theatre popcorn and 2 sodas.

"What did you do?" Shaylee asked confused, and endeared. Her heart fluttered just at the thought that he went to do all of this, just to make up for screwing up their date.

"Just trying to salvage what's left of this date." Damon told her smirking as he sat the popcorn down in her lap. It was a giant sized one, and she loved it. He smiled and chuckled at her as she immediately took a handle, and ate one piece at a time.

"By bringing me popcorn and sodas?" Shaylee asked smiling. Damon made an 'oh' face and held up a finger, telling her he would be right back. She saw him zoomed out of the room, and she sat up again, turning slightly, looking at his retreating form, completely confused. What was going on?

Damon smirked as he walked back in the room, carrying 2 movies, groaning inside in preparation, but he knew it would make Shay's day.

"What's that?" Shaylee asked suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow as he walked back into the room, obviously hiding something behind his back.

Damon smirked. "Close your eyes."

Shaylee sighed and pursed her lips, eventually closing her eyes, making Damon chuckle at her.

"open." He told her, holding the DVD's in front of her. Shaylee's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Twilight, and New Moon.

"But you hate these." Shaylee told him, grinning widely. Damon looked down at her in amazement. Her smile was amazing, and he felt happy just seeing it.

"eh. I figured…one night isn't going to kill me." Damon told her, widening his eyes teasingly. Shaylee let out a breath in a laugh, and put the popcorn bucket on the couch, and got up, wrapping her arms behind his neck.

"Thank you." Shaylee told him, grinning up at him. Damon smirked and leaned down, placing his lips against hers.

Shaylee smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer, her hands winding up into his hair, kissing him passionately. Damon groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his body.

Damon ran his tongue along her lower lip and Shay smirked and immediately opened her mouth, greeting his tongue with hers as their lips were enticed in a passionate kiss.

Shaylee pulled away slowly, smiling up at him brightly. Damon smiled down at her, and held her bright blue eyes.

"You're the best." Shaylee told him. Damon smirked and nodded, not saying anything.

"What?" Shaylee asked suspiciously. Damon just shook his head, placing his finger to his lips.

"what?" Shaylee complained again. Damon shook his head again.

"No, I just want to…savor, this moment." Damon told her smirking. Shaylee narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Way to ruin a good moment.

"What?" Damon complained. "I don't hear it very much."

Shaylee laughed as she sat back down on the couch, pulling the popcorn bucket onto her lap.

"Just put the movie in."

* * *

><p>About 2 ½ hours later, Shaylee and Damon were laughing hysterically at Kristen Stewarts horrible acting.<p>

"God, you would think they could choose someone who knows how to talk without touching her hair or looking at the floor and fluttering her eyes." Damon complained, making Shaylee laugh.

Shaylee was partially laying on her side on the couch, with Damon spooning her slightly, his hand on her thigh. Shaylee was laying against the cushions on the couch watching New Moon as Bella started screaming in the middle of the night.

"Good Lord. When the love of Hermione's life left her, she continued to look for keys to destroying the most dark, powerful wizard. When the love of Bella's life left her, she curled up in the fetal position, went numb for months, then jumped off a cliff." Shaylee commented, rolling her eyes.

She loved twilight, but most everything was mockable to her. Her and Damon went to New Moon premiere at midnight. She had dragged him there, and they sat in the back, laughing at it, coming up with their own dialogue. They had to see it again the next day…to actually see it.

* * *

><p>As the movie came to an end, Shaylee turned around and curled into Damon's chest. Damon smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.<p>

"I love you, you know that?" Shaylee asked Damon, looking up into his brilliant blue eyes. Damon smirked and shrugged.

"eh, I guess you're not so bad." Damon told her teasingly, smirking. Shaylee rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.

"Ass."

"Oh, you love me." Damon told her pointedly, raising his eyebrows, smirking. Shaylee laughed.

"I'm officially taking it back."

"Nope." Damon told her smiling, popping the P. "Too late."

Shaylee laughed and smiled up at him. Damon looked down at her, meeting her bright, shinning eyes. Damon raised his hand up and took her chin between his thumb and pointer finger, his thumb running over her bottom lip lovingly.

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~~~

**Alrighty, there you go, another chapter. Sorry about how long it took, again. They still don't have the power back on, I'm currently at Starbucks. **

**I hope you liked it! Give me some ideas on what you would like to see happen! **

**Thank you to my faithful reviewers! You guys keep me going! Seriously, no joke. You really do! Thank you so much! **

**-C**


	15. Chapter 15

**Attention: **

**My story that i've worked so hard on has been listened in the Bad Blood community. Their description is "Only the worst vampire diaries stories are listed." Now, i wouldn't consider myself a sensitive person, or someone that is easily hurt. But when this jackass is tearing people down, it hurts. It's creation Vs. Critisism. It's easy to tear people down, but the hard work is creating something. Especially when that someone hasn't published anything themselves. It's rude, and it really hurt. **

**I'm thinking about discontinuing this story. what's the point if i'm writing something horrible, or something people don't like. Yes, i'm getting reviews, but only 36...and 14 chapters... I'm starting to think the Bad Blood is where my story belongs. **

**If you would like me to continue, tell me. I love my story...and i think i've been pretty clever... But that's for you viewers to decide. **

**-C**


	16. The Descent

**Because of all of your encouraging comments, I am not quitting this story. So, please enjoy, and review. **

**Again, nothing belongs to me except Shaylee and David. **

**Please review! It keeps me writing!**

**-C**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~~

"Damon!" shay complained laughing. Damon smirked as he hovered above her, randomly swooping in and placing wet, delicious kisses against her neck, occasionally nipping.

"Seriously! I have to leave!" Shaylee complained chuckling. Damon growled and silenced her with his powerful lips. One kiss from Damon made Shaylee weak in the knees. She almost gave in. Almost.

"Damon-" Shaylee started chuckling, pulling apart from him, and putting her head to the side.

"Stay." Damon pleaded, kissing up her neck, right behind her ear, issuing a gasp, suddenly not so playful anymore.

Shaylee moaned as Damon nipped behind her ear, his hand gripping her waist, pulling her closer, his other one running into her messy, curly, sex hair.

Damon held in a groan as she moaned. Her moans, groans, whines, or whimpers. Either one were just as much of a turn on as the next. She was incredibly hot an attractive.

Damon's hand on her waist and skimmed up her toned stomach deliciously seductive. Shay moaned lightly as Damon's warm hand slipped up to her breast, issuing a gasp from Shaylee as she arched her back, closer to Damon.

Shaylee's breath staggered as it came out in pants as she smiled as Damon continued to kiss her neck.

"D…Damon. I really do have to go." Shaylee complained unfortunately and regretfully. Damon sighed and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Do you have to ruin all of my fun?" Damon complained. Shaylee laughed.

"I seem to remember you having too much fun last night." Shaylee murmured seductively into his ear, making Damon groan as he remembered the previous night. She was amazing.

"Mmm…" Damon groaned against her body. Shaylee smiled softly, enjoying the feel of Damon's body pressing against hers.

"We should have some more fun." Damon groaned into her ear, kissing her cheek. Shaylee chuckled, shaking her head.

"You're insatiable!" Shaylee complained, laughing. But that was completely ok with her.

"Oh come on. You know I rocked your world last night." Damon bragged, smirking down at her. Shaylee chuckled.

"I think I rocked yours even harder." Shaylee bragged right back at him, moving to bite his neck gently, making Damon groan, his eyes fluttering closed. She could feel his hardness against her body and smirked, knowing how much she affected him.

"Where have you been all my life?" Damon asked into her ear. Shaylee smirked, and laid back against the fluffy pillows.

"Well…for half of it I wasn't born yet." Shaylee mocked. Damon narrowed his eyes at her, letting that comment slide.

"I would comment, but right now we have more pressing matters." Damon told her pointedly, pushing his hips against hers. Shaylee moaned as he put pressure where she desperately needed it.

Shay laughed when he said more 'pressing matters'. Absolutely true, but she needed to get to school. Damn school. Always interrupting everything.

It had been a week since their first date, and they had planned 2 dates. 2 were cancelled…again.

"No, I can't. I have to get to school." Shaylee told him regretfully, and disappointed. She could only imagine what they would do if she stayed home.

Damon sighed and rolled off of her regretfully. Shaylee sat up and grabbed her bra up off the floor and slipped it on, along with her matching lacey dark red underwear. Damon smirked and moved to sit behind her, running his hands up her back, initiating a groan from Shaylee.

"Damon." she complained. Damon chuckled and kissed her shoulder before getting up and slipping on his boxers. Yes, boxers. None of that brief business, or icky boxer briefs. Boxer shorts. Shaylee loved them. When she didn't have any pajamas, she stole some of his boxers.

"alright, but we do have that other pressing matter-"

"Oh no, no, no." Shaylee told him laughing. "I'm not giving you that one again."

Damon rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head.

"Not that. Get your naughty head out of the gutter." Damon teased making Shaylee chuckle as she slipped on her black leggings and her black tank top while Damon slipped on his jeans.

Shaylee looked over at him and smirked. every time she looked at him, she got a tingle. He was so sexy all of the time. His muscular chest was such a turn on as his muscles flexed and moved.

"Then what are you talking about?" Shay asked confused.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you're Klaus's human sacrifice?" Damon asked dryly. Shaylee sighed and grabbed a black t-shirt from Damon's closet since he ripped hers the night before.

Damon smirked as she put on his shirt. He liked it. She looked extremely hot in it, and it marked her as his. It was great. Shay saw Damon smirk as she put it on and immediately knew that he liked it. She had to force herself not to roll her eyes. Of course he did…

"Maybe. Maybe his sacrifice. He only needs one. Elena has herself convinced it's her because Klaus hates Katherine, and Elena is her doppelganger." Shaylee answered him, slipping on her brown jacket.

Damon sighed. It was bad…but he was slightly hopeful that it was Elena instead. Only because he knew he couldn't loose Shay… Not now. Not ever. He would do whatever it took to keep her safe. Shaylee knew that he would too.

"And Elena's deal with Elijah was to keep me, her, and everyone we love safe." Shaylee told him, taking the vial of vervain out from the table drawer Damon kept it in.

Damon rolled his eyes. Yes, the deal Elena made with the devil. She and Shay would stay safe, and everyone got protected. There was not a chance in hell that Damon believed him. However…Shay agreed to it, and gave him her word.

"as long as we play by his rules." Shaylee reminded him.

"Right." Damon agreed, rolling his eyes. "I'm not too keen on following other people's rules."

Shaylee scoffed. "Don't I know it."

"I still think we should find Isobel. She knows a lot and could help us."

Shaylee froze. Yes…Isobel. Her birth mother that she had never met. Everyone tells her that she's horrible, and mean, that she switched her humanity off. She didn't want to know her mother like that! It would diminish the loving memory that she had of her real mother, and that's what Shaylee was afraid of.

"Look, I know you don't want to meet her, but-"

"No, Damon." Shaylee told him, shaking her head, pouring the vervain into the water and swooshed it around.

Damon sighed and looked at her rigid form. She always got that way when they talked about Isobel.

"Katherine said that Isobel had answers. Stefan and I have a couple questions. That's all." Damon told her.

Shaylee turned around to face Damon again, sighing, shaking her head. Damon knew she didn't like this…but Shay didn't have to agree with everything.

"I made a deal with Elijah." Shay reminded him. Damon chuckled.

"Right! _You _made a deal with him…" Damon told her, smirking. Shaylee narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head, not liking this already. If he did something to piss of Elijah, Elijah wouldn't hesitate to kill him, Deal or No Deal.

"Don't piss him off. I quite like my boyfriends living…well…un-living?" Shay asked if she got the terminology right. Damon just chuckled at her.

"Alright…I made this weak, but are you sure you really want to drink vervain?" Shaylee asked nervously. Damon rolled his eyes and took the glass. Mr-I-can-handle-anything.

"Cheers." Damon told her smirking, tipping the glass up, and swallowing. He put the glass down immediately and started coughing violently, bending over and gripping onto the table in pain as the vervain burned his organs on the way down.

The coughing only lasted a few seconds before he righted himself, breathing heavily. Shaylee raised an eyebrow.

"Good after taste?" she asked sarcastically. Damon glared at her and sneered mockingly.

"Ha. Ha." He said dryly. Shaylee snickered and picked up her book bag.

They started heading down the stairs together when Shaylee asked him a question.

"How can Elijah compel another vampire?"

Damon sighed and shrugged. "He's an original who apparently can't die. I don't exactly know, but Isobel does. I'll be sure to ask her."

Shaylee stopped on the stairs and turned to face him, glaring at him. She opened her mouth to say something, and Damon took that opportunity, swooping in and kissing her softly.

"Have fun at school." Damon told her, smirking as he walked away. Shaylee groaned in frustration and headed out the door, slamming it.

* * *

><p>School had gone by incredibly slow. Torturous, really. All shay wanted was to get out of there. Her classes were boring, the teachers were old, and the classrooms were dark and dreary. It was sort of being in a prison…but they had teachers instead of wardens, but if you asked Shay, they were pretty much the same thing.<p>

"Hey, Shay." Stefan called, jogging to catch up with her in the hallway. Shay turned around and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Stef. What's up?" Shay asked.

"Do you know where Alaric is? I need to get Isobel's number from him." Stefan told her, looking at her curiously.

Shay sighed and rolled her eyes. "if it looks like I give a damn, please tell me. I don't want to give off the wrong impression."

Stefan chuckled at his best friend and just shook his head.

"Shay, we need her."

"What the hell is so special about Isobel? Why do we even need her? Could we just research it or something?"

Stefan looked very surprised at Shay's sudden outburst. Ever since she and Damon started dating, which he found out from Alaric a couple weeks ago saying that they had been dating for a month, after Mason tried to kill them, She had changed. She hadn't been so surly or sarcastic as much as she was. But she still very much was at the same time.

"Something bothering you, Shay?" Stefan asked sarcastically. Shaylee narrowed her eyes at him.

"Great job Commander Obvious. Where did you graduate again? DUH?" Shaylee asked sarcastically.

"well, maybe instead of using sarcasm, you can just talk to me."

"Sarcasm for you is like the language of the devil. You just can't win." Shaylee told him, crossing her arms under her chest.

"They say sarcasm is the lowest level in the battle of wits" Stefan pointed out. Shaylee let out a single laugh of breath.

"Sarcasm may be the lowest battle in the level of wits, but it remains the funniest. You know what's more funny, I thought the lowest level in the battle of wits was someone I couldn't have a battle of wits with." Shaylee pointed out, rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He tried to get her on that one, but she was always one step ahead of him.

"There's that humor I was missing so much."

"Always happy to give it." Shaylee promised him. Stefan chuckled, and shook his head.

"Anyway, Damon wants you to come with him right after school. He said to leave your sarcasm at home." Stefan told her.

"But I can't leave sarcasm at home all alone and lonely. He's my best friend!" Shaylee told him, smirking. Stefan chuckled and let her walk out the door of the school.

Alright…so maybe she hasn't changed that much. You just see her smile a lot more.

She smiled brightly as she saw Damon's blue Camaro outside. She quickly jogged over as everyone stared at her getting in the car. The top was down, so everyone saw Shay kissing him hello.

Damon pulled out of the car and turned on the radio, Taylor Swift was playing.

"Bleh." Damon announced, immediately changing it. Shaylee glared at him.

"Hey! That was one of her better songs!" Shaylee complained. Damon just gave her a look and rolled his eyes.

"So, how was school?"

"It's not a school, It's hell with florescent lighting." Shaylee grumbled, rolling her eyes, making Damon laugh.

"And why is that?"

"Too many freaks, not enough circus's." Shaylee replied, acting serious, but she really wasn't, and Damon could clearly see that, making Damon chuckle. He could appreciate her humor when it wasn't about him.

"So, what are we doing?" Shaylee asked, immediately noticing that they weren't going home. She looked at the window curiously, not recognizing where they were going.

"Well, I had a though-"

"A thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey." Shaylee teased, smirking at him. Damon turned his head to glare at her before returning his eyes to the road.

"If you don't want to go on the date I planned, just tell me." Damon told her smirking towards the road.

Shaylee gasped in excitement, making Damon's smirk grow. He knew that would get her attention.

"really? A real date?"

"Yup. I've silenced the phones, and told no one where we would be to ensure no interruptions this time." Damon told her. Shaylee grinned happily.

"Where we going?" Shaylee asked coyly, and cutely, trying to butter him up. Damon chuckled and shook his head.

"No way. It's a surprise." Damon told her, smirking. Shaylee narrowed her eyes, and looked at the road signs, trying to guess where they were going.

That's when Damon pulled off an exit, and headed in to a gas station. He parked and turned the car off before reaching in back, grabbing a black duffel bag.

"Here you go." He told her smiling. Shaylee raised an eyebrow curiously before taking the bag, cautiously.

"Are we robbing a convenience store?"

Damon just gave her a look again. "Go get changed."

Shaylee smiled and immediately got out of the car, practically skipping. Finally! Their date. Every time they try to do this, something comes up. Jules, or an Elena problem, or Bonnie drama.

Shaylee got to the restroom that was surprisingly big and opened the bag revealing the dress she was supposed to wear on her first date, with matching high heels. She squealed happily, and quickly put it on.

She then fixed her make-up very quickly and grabbed small sections on the front part of her hair, on the sides of her head and pulled them back loosely, pinning them. The rest of her hair lay in messy waves. She knew there was nothing she could do about that, unfortunately.

Knowing that she had kept Damon long enough, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. They're first. Real. Date. This means everything. If they're right for each other. Which, everyone knew they were. But it was a time to prove it. It was a lot of pressure.

But she trusted that Damon made everything perfect, like he usually tried to do. As she exited the Bathroom, Damon's jaw practically dropped.

"You look amazing." He told her, kissing her softly. Shaylee smiled and kissed him back, pulling away.

"So, where are we going?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

><p>Damon didn't tell her for the whole ride. She was pouting, but he knew it would be worth it. He couldn't wait to see her face. This took a lot of planning, and he didn't want it to be screwed up…again. They had planed dates…and cancelled them all over again. They never seemed to work right.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>So, guess what." Damon told her, smirking devilishly. Shaylee cocked an eyebrow suspiciously as he slid in next to her at the bar, at the grill. <em>

"_Do I want to know?" Shaylee asked, looking back to her notebook, writing in it. A research paper for Alaric's class. _

"_You might, considering I'm free tonight…and your free-"_

"_Correction." Shaylee told him annoyed. "I was free. Before school when Alaric assigned a 5 page research paper due tomorrow." _

_Damon narrowed his eyes at her as she scribbled furiously. "I'll talk to him."_

"_Damon-" Shaylee started to complain, shaking her head. _

"_Shay, c'mon. We got a date to get to." Damon told her, closing the notebook on her hand, issuing a frustrated groan from Shaylee. _

"_I really can't-"_

"_Yes, you can." _

"_Damon-"_

"_Shay."_

_Shaylee and Damon locked eyes in a glare, just staring at each other. Shaylee stared into those piercing blue eyes that was slightly pleading, and she couldn't resist when he started trailing circles on her arm with his finger tips. _

"_Fine, let's go." Shaylee told Damon smiling. Damon silently cheered and smirked at her, heading out of the Grill after her, his hand on her lower back, guiding her out the door. _

"_So, you gonna tell me what we're doing?" Shay asked smiling up at him innocently. Damon chuckled and shook his head. _

"_Please?" _

"_Shay…" Damon warned, making Shay pout in response. _

"_Fine…" She pouted. Damon chuckled as they walked threw the door to the outside, and pulled her in for a kiss. _

_Shaylee smiled and wrapped her arms behind his neck, pulling him close, slipping her tongue into the kiss. He could kiss her forever. The world could end and he wouldn't even know it. _

"_Shaylee?" A voice shouted angrily. Shaylee broke away and looked over, to meet the disapproving glare of her sister. Great…just great. _

"_You called, Elena?"" Shay asked sarcastically. _

"_Can I talk to you? Alone?" Elena snapped, pointedly in Damon's direction. _

_Shaylee rolled her eyes and regretfully nodded and put a hand on Damon's arm. _

"_I'll be right back."_

_Damon looked down at her smirking. "I don't like to be kept waiting."_

"_Don't I know it." Shaylee commented smirking as she leaned up to peck his lips before walking over to Elena. _

"_What?"_

"_You and Damon? You can't be serious!" Elena scolded angrily. Shaylee rolled her eyes. First the witch judges them, now her. Fantastic…_

"_Oh, but I am. Crazy, right?" Shaylee asked sarcastically. Elena glared at her sister. _

"_You can't be with him, Shaylee!" Elena scolded again. Shaylee tried to control her anger, but it was coming out soon…she could feel it. _

"_Why? Because he's not the person you want him to be?" Shaylee snapped angrily. She was tired of everyone passing judgment when it wasn't their place to give it. Especially Elena. _

"_No, because he's a killer!" Elena yelled at her. Shaylee fixed a glare on her. Boy…if looks could kill. _

"_Oh get off your martyring high horse and stop acting like little miss perfect who can do know wrong!" Shaylee snapped at her. "You have no right passing judgment on this!"_

"_Yes, I do! You're my sister, Shay! Your track record with guys isn't the best!" Elena yelled at her. "You go from one bad choice to the next-"_

"_Damon is not a bad choice."_

"_Yes he is! Can't you see this, Shay? Maybe if you valued yourself a little more instead of jumping into bed with any guy who looks your way you would see that."_

_Shaylee's jaw dropped. _

_Damon was completely shocked, and furious with Elena. Shaylee didn't choose to jump into bed with anyone! She was raped. _

_Shaylee was practically seeing red. Elena was dead to her now. Sure, they didn't get along great before, but now, Shaylee didn't give a damn about it._

"_How dare you say that to me? After everything that I've been threw-"_

"_After everything you've been through? Life is not that hard Shaylee-"_

"_Life is a bitch Elena! If it were easy, it'd be called a slut-"_

"_Well, it is your life." Elena pointed out angrily, glaring at her. Shaylee's jaw dropped for a second time angrily, her body almost shaking with rage. Did her own sister really just call her a slut?_

_Before Shaylee could stop herself, she swung her hand back, and forward, connecting as harsh as she could with Elena's face. _

_Elena gasped as she felt the pain, and clutched at her face, tears starting to fall out of her eyes. _

"_How…how could you?"_

_Seriously? How could she? How could she not?_

"_I may be a slut, but you're a bitch. At least I can out grow being a slut. Your stuck as a bitch for life. You have no right to act so high and mighty all the fucking time! So get the hell over it!" Shaylee snapped angrily at her and turned, leaving Elena staring wide eyed at her sister. _

_Damon was in shock. He should have stepped in…but it's dangerous territory getting in the middle of a sister argument. Usually…you just don't do it. Even if one of the sisters happens to be your girlfriend…it get's vicious. Fast._

_Damon saw her storming towards him, shaking her hand out, cursing. She accidentally let a tear fall from her face and Damon's heart almost broke. Elena had no right calling her that. Not after everything she's been threw. _

"_Shay-" Damon started, but stopped when Shaylee shook her head. _

"_Let's just go."_

_Damon saw another tear come out as Shay tried to hold herself together. She didn't choose to sleep with David! _

"_No. Trust me. Tonight's not the night." Damon told her softly, wrapping his arms around her tightly, comfortingly. He kissed the top of her head and Shaylee curled into him. _

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Shaylee was fast asleep in the passenger seat, her head against the window. Damon turned to look at her and smiled as he pulled into a parking spot at the dock. He turned the car off and quietly got out of the car as to not wake her up.<p>

He walked along to Shaylee's side of the car and opened the door, unbuckling her seat belt softly, and unbuckled her. He lifted her up easily into his arms as if she weighed nothing…which is practically what she did weigh. He felt her burry her head into the crook of his neck, getting comfortable.

He closed the door quietly and headed down to the docks with her in his arms, and down to the end of the dock. There, sat the place of their date. There sat in the water, a huge, pure white yacht. It had two staircases on either side of the back, leading up to the 2nd level. The first level was under water. There was then another two staircases leading to the 3rd level where the steering was. And to get to the front. The front was completely open and made for a great view, or dining area. So did the back of the 3rd level. It held a glass table and chairs, and a barbeque. Also on the third level was a spiral staircase down to the bottom level that held the bedroom, bathroom, and small kitchen.

He headed up to the third level and then headed down the spiral staircase. He made his way threw the kitchen, past the bathroom on the side, and threw an open door that led to the bedroom. It was a huge, golden brown color scheme. He sat her on the huge bed in the middle of the room, on top of the plush, white carpet.

* * *

><p>As Shaylee's eyes blinked open, her vision slowly came into focus. She furrowed her brows as her heart sped up fast as she looked around. Where was she?<p>

She immediately got up and found the light switch by her bed and the whole room erupted in a golden glow. It was positively gorgeous. Sparkly lights everywhere. Wooden cabinets. Silk sheets. A fluffy white down comforter.

This must be what Damon was planning. She smiled to herself as she walked along the room, admiring everything. Damon certainly worked hard on this, and that warmed her heart.

She looked down and noticed she was in her bra and underwear. No doubt Damon's doing. She went over to the wooden closet that was practically begging her to open it. So, she did and found some of her clothes. She put on the white dress that had an A line shape to it, and had little pink flowers all over it. It was a sweetheart neckline, strapless.

She went without shoes as she walked across the room, past the glorious bathroom, past the…kitchen? She finally saw a staircase and headed up it until she finally got to the top. She peered around before she stepped out of it, and smiled as she saw Damon in front of a barbeque.

She smirked as she tiptoed over to surprise him-

"So, sleeping beauty finally wakes up." He commented, turning his head to smirk at her. Shaylee pouted and slapped his arm.

"Damn vampire hearing." Shaylee cursed as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Damon smirked as she spread her hands wide on his abs. Her hands always felt so damn hot and good.

"Hungry?" Damon asked. Shaylee nodded against his back, and Damon grinned.

"How did you do all of this?" Shaylee asked smiling, releasing Damon, letting him go as she turned and looked at the marvelous view. They were on the water.

"This yacht is amazing!"

Damon smirked as he took two plates and put the meat on them.

"I'm just talented." Damon told her smirking as he set them down on the glass table. Shaylee shook her head, grinning at him. He definitely was that.

She turned her attention to the table and gasped. Salad, potato's, steak, and wine.

"When on earth did you have time to do all of this?" Shaylee exclaimed, smiling brightly. Damon chuckled as he saw her bright smile. It was so worth seeing that smile on her face. He loved that he could make her so happy, quite easily.

"Well, you were asleep." Damon told her, winking. Shaylee chuckled as she sat down at the table, and Damon joined her.

"No, really Damon." She told him. Damon shrugged, smiling at her.

"You deserve it. Especially after all of our crappy planned dates that never happened. I didn't like you being let down." Damon told her, running a hand down her arm. Shaylee smiled at his sweetness and put her hand over his that was on her arm.

"Your amazing."

"Well, I distinctly remember you calling me that before." Damon told her, smirking. Shaylee rolled her eyes and smacked his hand.

"Moment officially ruined." She commented. Damon chuckled and they ate together, that delicious meal that Damon cooked for the two of them.

* * *

><p>As the music changed songs, their song came on. Shaylee was standing on the edge of the yacht protected by the bars that were up. She smiled as she remembered the titanic, thinking this was completely, and overly clichéd, but she couldn't help but think about it.<p>

She was picking the petals off of the rose as Damon snuck up behind her.

"He loves you." Damon told her smirking. Shay looked down and caught herself doing the 'he loves you, he loves you not motion' and laughed to herself.

"I wasn't doing that." Shaylee promised, smiling at him, turning her head to look at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her tightly against his body.

"Sure you weren't." Damon told her, smirking.

"Damon." Shaylee complained. Damon chuckled as she spun around in his arms and wrapped her arms behind his neck.

_never thought a train goin' any place could've changed my life  
><em>_never thought i'd say i could go insane, 'til i saw your eyes  
>and i had to take another look to know for sure<br>that you could be for real_

Shaylee grinned up at Damon, and he grinned back at her. This moment was perfect. Their date…was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for Shaylee.

"I can't believe you did all of this."

"why can't you believe I only do the best for you?"

"Because, usually nobody does." Shaylee told him softly, grinning up at him, her heart fluttering.

Damon starred down at her in amazement. He was only going to give her the best, and only the best every single day of her life. Forever.

_yeah and my head keeps spinnin'  
>you got me trippin'<br>there's something about the way you move  
>yeah, every little single thing you do is like<br>one part angel and one part danger  
>but, oh, the kind of crazy i like<br>you got me losing my mind_

The lyrics were spot on about them. Both of them thought the other was an angel…and definitely dangerous.

"This is perfect." Shaylee told him softly.

Damon grinned down at her and smiled, glad that he could make this the best night.

"I'm glad." Damon told her, his hand caressing her face, looking deeply into her bright, happy blue eyes.

"I love you so much." Shaylee told Damon truthfully, feeling like the luckiest girl in the entire world. It was impossible to be this much in love with one person.

Damon took a deep breath, feeling elevated as she said that. He hadn't been anyone's first choice. Never, not once until Shaylee came along, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that she knew that she was loved just as much.

He brought his hands up to cup her face lovingly, staring into her passionate blue eyes and brought her in for a deep, loving kiss, his lips working deliciously against hers. Shaylee let out a breath and her heart accelerated. Every little touch was magnified with Damon. Something that would have been a simple, loving kiss with anyone else turned into a passionate expression of their undying love for each other.

Damon's hands slipped down to her waist as he pulled her into his body, kissing her even more intently, his tongue slipping over her lip. Shay granted him access and he immediately and he slipped his tongue in and rubbed it against hers, making shay moan.

As the kiss got heated, Damon slid his hands down her back, gripping her ass , pulling her into his already starting arousal.

All the whines, and moans she makes are sent straight to his groin. The things she was able to do to him was outstanding.

"Damon…." Shaylee moaned softly, pulling apart, her hands winding up into his hair.

"Bedroom." she moaned as Damon's lips trailed over her neck. Damon nodded, and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, meeting her core with the friction they desperately needed.

Damon zoomed down to their bedroom and Damon slipped a hand down to her ass and wrapped an arm around her back, easily carrying her over to his bed, dropping her down onto it.

She slipped a hand up behind his neck as his hands traveled down her back, grasping her hips. He deepened the kiss, pulling her flush against his body. Shaylee's body filled with arousal as she moaned.

Their kisses got more urgent as Shaylee's hands entangled in Damon's hair, pushing him closer, arching underneath him as his hand traveled up her body to grasp her breast in his hand.

"Damon." She whispered, moaning as she tipped her head back. Damon continued to place kisses down her neck until he got to her collar bone.

Shay was out of breath from pleasure, her heart sky rocketing. Then he placed kisses in the crevice of her and neck, following it up.

Shaylee moaned again. Damon groaned against her neck as she pushed herself against him. Did she know what her little sounds did to him?

Shaylee brought her hand on the side of his face, bringing him into a passionate, eager kiss. Damon was rubbing Shaylee's breast over her shirt as Shaylee moaned. Damon slipped his hand over to the buttons on her shirt, unbuttoning them, kissing as he went down.

He trailed his kisses down her chest, over her bra, down her stomach, going lower to her jean waist belt, causing Shaylee to gasp. Her breath coming in shallow.

"Uh…" Shaylee breathed, moaning.

"Damon." She told him, he smirked and came up, kissing her. He broke away, and he sat up a little bit, straddling her waist. She groaned as she felt how much he wanted her. She rubbed up against him, causing friction. Damon groaned breathless.

"Sit up." he breathed, Shaylee did, and he slipped her shirt all the way off, leaving her with her black lacey bra and her jeans. Damon gripped her waist, and turned them over, to she was on top, straddling his pelvis. Damon groaned as she moved a little bit.

Damon sat up against the pillows as him and Shaylee kissed roughly as he skimmed his hands over her toned stomach, up to her bra, slipping underneath her bra.

"Damon!" She gasped in between a kiss. She could already feel all the blood rushing to her vagina. She was getting wet as she rolled her hips against Damon's. Causing him to groan, and grip her hips with his free hand, egging her on.

* * *

><p>After wards, Shaylee was laying flat on her back, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Damon was smirking next to her, having Shaylee just blow his mind.<p>

"Mmm…" Damon murmured, turning over and leaning up against Shaylee's side, kissing her shoulder. Shaylee smiled and giggled softly.

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" Damon purred into her ear, kissing right below it. Shaylee smiled and shook her head.

"I don't think so." Shaylee told him, laughing softly. Damon moaned in her ear again as his hand moved to run down her toned stomach.

"Well, you are." Damon told her. Shay moaned, but pushed his hand away.

"Damon…not again." Shaylee groaned, chuckling. Damon laughed breathily as he kissed her cheek.

He knew she was tired, and was going to be sore tomorrow. They had a good 4 rounds before Shaylee was totally spent laying next to him.

"Why do you have to bring down my fun?" Damon whined into her ear. Shaylee laughed softly and put a hand to his chest, pushing him away playfully.

"You had plenty of fun." Shaylee countered, curling up to Damon's side. Damon smirked down at her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her head.

"Damn right." Damon agreed making Shaylee laughed.

* * *

><p>If was a shame to go back to her house when they had that huge yacht. However, Shaylee had to get back. Jenna was going to get nervous because Jeremy could only cover for her so long.<p>

Damon had his hand on Shay's knee as he pulled up in front of their old, big white house. Shaylee sighed as she looked at it. It just didn't compare to a yacht.

In the yacht, she didn't have a bitch sister, a moody brother, a clueless Aunt… There was too many problems.

"Don't make me go in." Shaylee pleaded playfully with Damon, when being completely serious. Damon chuckled and shook his head, rubbing his thumb back and forth.

"We could go back to my place." Damon told her, smirking. Shay chuckled and shook her head.

"I have a feeling I would get absolutely no work done." Shaylee told Damon, which he shrugged at.

"I'll just compel our teachers."

"and Alaric?" Shaylee asked, raising an eyebrow. Damon sighed.

"Exactly. I'll see you tomorrow?" Shaylee asked hopefully. Damon smirked, and did his signature eye thing-

"Try and keep me away." he dared. Shaylee smiled at him and leaned over her seat and kissed Damon softly. He put his thumb on her chin, and pointer finger underneath, pulling her closer, lovingly.

Shaylee smiled at him and climbed out of the car, changed back into her ordinary school clothes that she left in. She had her tan messenger bag over her shoulder and headed into the house. She dumped her bag on the floor, she closed the door and started to head upstairs.

""Hey." Stefan greeted her, appearing in the doorway. Shaylee stopped and walked back down the stairs, looking over them to see who was talking to her.

"Hey." Shay greeted, a goofy, dreamy smile stuck on her face.

Stefan raised an eyebrow wondering why she was so smiley. She was only with Damon…Stefan pushed that to the back of his head, considering it unimportant for now, and walked up to Shaylee, standing in front of her.

"I uh…I called Isobel." Stefan told Shaylee. Shaylee sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just not in your nature to leave things alone." Shaylee told him. Stefan chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry, I had to."

"It's….what it is." Shaylee told him, shaking her head, telling him that he didn't have to apologize. "Did you find her?"

Stefan sighed and pursed his lips. He was getting ready for a smack from Shay.

"Not exactly." A voice came from behind Stefan, stepping into the foyer. Shaylee narrowed her eyes and peered around Stefan to see non other, than her father. John Gilbert.

Shaylee was not easily shocked…she couldn't be living in this kind of a world, but this made her draw in a quick, surprised breath.

"Hello, Shay."

John couldn't believe how much she looked like him. Bright blonde hair…bright blue eyes. However, she had Isobel's lips and nose.

Shaylee stood frozen, her mouth open in shocker, her eyes glaring at John.

"Dad…" Shaylee spoke. John raised an eyebrow, excepting a lot of things to come out of her mouth, but that was not one of them.

"You know…you really should come around more often." Shaylee told him sarcastically, glaring angrily at him.

~~~~~CH~~~~~~~

**Alright, that's it. Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews. You inspired me to write more and prove that jerk wrong. **

**I think it's absolutely horrible when you tear a person down when you, yourself don't have the balls to put yourself out there and let people read your writing. **

**So again, thank you all so much for encouraging me. You don't know how much it means. **

**Alright, so please review! **

**-C**


	17. Daddy Issues

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews! Please take a couple of seconds and review this chapter! **

**Again…unfortunately, I don't own anything except Shaylee and David. **

**~C**

~~~~CH~~~

Last night seemed like a blur to Shaylee. She couldn't seem to comprehend that John showed up. Her…father.

She could barely remember what Grayson was like…something to do with the accident. Some memories were diminished… But what she did remember…she loved. She didn't want John to tarnish that.

She didn't want another father! If he thought he could just walk in and be a replacement, then he was surely mistaken.

Sitting up in her warm, cozy bed, Shaylee groaned in annoyance. She didn't want to leave the safeness of her room, but she knew that she had to. But first, she had to call Damon.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed the speed dial number one.

"Hello Beautiful…is this a booty call?" Damon's voice came smirking from the other end. Shaylee rolled her eyes.

"John is here." Shaylee told Damon.

"What? Like Daddy Gilbert?" Damon asked confused. Shaylee rolled her eyes.

"That's one way of putting it." Shaylee told him grumpily.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked concerned. Shay sighed.

"I'm…fine."

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes. The day Shay would say she was fine…and was actually fine, was the day Damon became human again. It wasn't possible…

"I'll be over soon." Damon informed her determinedly before hanging up the phone. Shaylee sighed and tossed the phone on the bed, getting ready.

After she got dressed in dark skinny leg jeans, a loose, beige long sleeves blouse that hung loosely off her body, and black ankle bootie open toed shoes. She paired everything else off with a braided bracelet with blue and white colored beads in it, and a blue and white beaded necklace that hung low on her.

She curled her hair into big, loose, natural ringlets and headed downstairs. When she got downstairs, she saw John in the kitchen, watching TV and drinking coffee. Like it was a completely natural occurrence that he was in her kitchen!

She charged in the room, her heels clicking, notifying John she was there. John turned and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"What are you doing here?" Shaylee demanded. John sighed and grabbed a cup from the cabinet, holding it out to her.

"Coffee?" He asked politely, smiling at her. Shaylee narrowed her eyes into a serious glare and shook her head.

"we did that last night. No more avoiding. Why are you here?" Shaylee asked him, repeating herself.

"I'm here to protect you, and that's all I can say for the moment." John notified her calmly. An eerie state of calm.

Shaylee's jaw hung open. "What do you mean that's all you can say?"

"I'll tell you the rest when I'm convinced I can trust you." John explained. Shaylee turned her mouth up into a slight snarl of anger.

Jenna came hurrying into the room with Alaric following her, immediately grabbing her bag off of the table.

"I am so late!" She exclaimed.

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze 3 times." Alaric told her, laughing. Jenna looked up from getting her bag, and froze, completely shocked, starring at John.

"what the hell…" Jenna spoke. Alaric looked at him confused.

"Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric." He greeted.

Shaylee sighed as the awkward amount of tension filled the room.

"It's ok I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you…like ever." Jenna announced slightly angered by the sight of John standing in front of her, unannounced in her own kitchen.

"Well, I got in late last night. Shaylee let me in-"

"Technically you walked in without an invitation. Quite rudely, I should say." Shaylee told him angrily.

"You know, I'm probably just going to take off." Alaric told Jenna, touching her arm, looking at John the whole time though.

Jenna watched as Ric headed down the hallway and walked out of the door. She then turned her angry attention back to John.

"I'm still confused here." Jenna announced irritated.

"I decided to come back and stay for awhile." John told her, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Not here your not." Jenna argued, shaking her head determinedly. No way on earth he was staying at this house.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John told her.

"Actually, I can. As legal guardian." Jenna countered, raising her eyebrows pointedly.

Shaylee stared between the two adults as the tension continued to rise awkwardly for herself.

"Yes, about that. Um…Shay, you want me to explain the situation or would you like to do the honors?" John asked, smirking. Shaylee turned to glare up at him. That was not his business. He had no right spilling this to Jenna!

"Ok." Jenna announced "What's going on?"

"I should have told you, Jenna…but-"

"I'm Elena's biological father." John explained, taking over for Shaylee with happiness. He simply loved pulling the wool over Jenna.

Jenna froze, looking between the two, simply stunned. Shaylee knew that she was taking in the similarities and wondering why she didn't notice it sooner.

After that, John disgustingly nodded a goodbye, and left, leaving Jenna to deal with Shaylee alone.

Jenna turned to glare at Shaylee. "What?"

* * *

><p>"You brought back John Gilbert?" Damon demanded astounded to Stefan was he walked down the stairs, following his brother.<p>

"That was your big save Elena move?" Damon demanded.

"I went to go look for Isobel, and I got John instead." Stefan explained, shrugging. "he said he could help us, and we're desperate."

"we're not that desperate!" Damon hissed in annoyance. "The guy tried to barbeque me!"

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working for Elijah, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed." Stefan announced, trying to reason with Damon, but he wouldn't hear it.

"Elena and Shay are putting all of their faith into some deal that they made with Elijah to keep everyone safe!" Stefan exclaimed. "Do you trust Elijah? I don't! He's an original! He can't be trusted! It's not like we can go up and kill him!"

Damon listened to Stefan's speech angrily, trying to calm down. When Shay gets hurt in the middle of this process, that is not ok with him. He held his hand to his mouth, thoughtfully.

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer!" Damon snapped.

"He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him." Stefan explained. Damon put his hand to the side, in a confused motion.

"He said he knew of a way to keep Elena and Shay safe."

"and how do we do that?" Damon asked pointedly.

"He's not talking. At least not to me, anyway."

Damon almost let his jaw drop. Are you kidding me? Stefan brought John the Ass back to Mystic Falls and he wasn't even talking?

"Great work Stefan." Damon told him sarcastically. "As if I don't have enough problems!"

The number one Problem: keeping his girlfriend from being used in a creepy bloodbath sacrifice.

Problem number two…deciding if he should propose.

He had been thinking about it…for awhile. Even though they hadn't been on many dates…they had been together for months. Their love wasn't anything like Damon had ever experienced before, neither had Shay. That kind of love was not lost.

"While we're discussing problems, we should talk about Shay." Stefan told him. Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"yeah, like that's going to happen." Damon snapped, heading towards the door. Stefan immediately followed him.

"I can see she likes you, Damon!" Stefan told him, still following Damon. "She doesn't deserve to get he heart broken again! She's good, Damon. Don't mess with her-"

"What makes you think I'm messing with her?" Damon demanded, spinning on the spot to face Stefan angrily.

Stefan looked into Damon's eyes curiously. Between the anger, and the annoyance…he saw protectiveness for Shay. Love…Damon? In love?

"You care about her…" Stefan summarized, simply stunned.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"But what about the other girl you had in your room the other day?" Stefan demanded.

Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance, and gave Stefan a pointed look. Stefan saw the look Damon was giving him and raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Shay? Shay has been the one who's got you in this charming mood?"

Actually…Damon's mood had been great. He was…different around Shaylee. Playful again. Not so hurt, and brooding, snarky or cruel. He hadn't killed anyone. Shaylee made him a better person.

In addition…Shaylee had been less snarky, and jaded. Less…angry. According to Elena, she had been more like she had been before her parents had died.

"Yes Stefan. Alright? It's true. I care." Damon told him, rolling his eyes, getting into his car, immediately taking off to Shay's.

Well…their relationship was safely out to the public….awkwardly…and not how Shaylee wanted to tell everyone…but since when has their relationship ever been conventional?

* * *

><p>There came a knock on the door to the Gilbert house, and Shaylee literally ran down the stairs in her high heels.<p>

Damon smirked as he heard the unbalanced footsteps coming down the stairs. Why Shay insisted on wearing heels was beyond him…but they did make her look incredibly sexy. She still wasn't as tall as him, even in 6 inch heels, which he found humorous. She walked powerful in them. Unlike most girls, she didn't make people notice her heels. She walked confidently, like she would with sneakers. He hated when girls were giggling because they couldn't walk in heels, and they were clunking around.

Shaylee reached the door and immediately swung it open.

"where's John?" Damon asked with a hint of disgust in his voice as he walked in the door, moving past Shay who closed it after him.

"He's not here. He left, I don't know where he went." Shay explained to Damon. Damon walked farther into the house, still checking.

"He just…blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my father, and took off." Shaylee explained to Damon.

Damon looked back at her as she ran a hand threw her full, wavy hair, looking completely flustered and confused.

"That's public knowledge now?" Damon demanded in utter annoyance with her father.

Well…the boyfriend and the father weren't exactly supposed to get along. Damon found it comical how ordinary…and familiar that their life was equated to sometimes.

"Apparently." Shaylee snapped, meeting Damon's annoyance level, rolling her eyes.

Damon looked at Shaylee cautiously, raising an eyebrow as he walked towards her. She was completely flustered, and her cheeks were flushed. She looked…nervous, and confused.

"You ok?" He asked again, finally able to actually read her expression. It was a bit difficult to do over the phone, but he summarized her face because he knew her so well…and it was the exact face she had on right now.

Shaylee shrugged. "Yeah…"

Damon sighed and raised an eyebrow, giving her a pointed look and moving closer, his hands coming up to run up and down her arms comfortingly.

Shaylee sighed and Damon felt her instantly relax under his touch. Shaylee looked up to meet Damon's eyes that were narrowed down at her suspiciously.

"Jenna's head is spinning…but I'm ok." Shaylee explained. Damon nodded.

"Did he say what he was doing here?" Damon asked, getting right down to it.

Shaylee shook her head. "no. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to protect me."

"You believe him?" Damon asked suspiciously. Shaylee scoffed, rolling her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I don't believe him for a second." Shaylee told him.

Damon nodded. Good. They were on the same page.

"I don't either."

Shay sighed and looked up at him. "What are we going to do?"

Damon shrugged and headed to the door. "Kill him."

Shaylee narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Damon." Shaylee warned him, turning.

Damon groaned in annoyance but turned to face her, stopping from walking out the door.

"I'm joking." Damon told her in annoyance. "Ok, I'm a little serious."

"Damon…" Shay warned him again, chuckling softly, shaking her head. She knew that Damon wanted to kill him…he even tried to before, but she knew he wouldn't because he as her father, and as much as shay didn't want to admit it, she would care if he died.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill him. I'm the good guy, remember?" Damon asked her sarcastically.

He knew that Shaylee excepted him for who he was, but there were restriction on killing her family that he wasn't going to pass. She was running out of family members.

""What does that mean?"

Damon sighed and walked to stand in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to have a civil conversation with your father."

Damon then turned and walked out the door to his car. Shaylee's eyes went wide as he said that.

Her father…and her Vampire boyfriend which her father tried to kill by burning him in a fire. Yeah….this was not going to end well. Not at all.

"I'm coming with you!" Shaylee told him, running out the door and following Damon into the car.

It was comical to both of them that this was an ordinary situation that could be turned into normalcy. Just a boyfriend and a father having a threatening talk…

* * *

><p>They got to the grill in no time…considering how Damon drives. It practically kills him to let Shaylee drive because she doesn't go over 40 mph, but that was because the mpg was 30... Damon goes at least 50 threw out the town.<p>

As they walked into the grill, Adele's song 'Don't you remember' as playing on the radio. (**Just watched the episode…it really is**.)

Damon was in full interrogation mode, and Shaylee could sense that, and gripped his hand. It calmed Damon down slightly, her touch held a lot of meaning.

Jenna, Alaric, and John all turned to see the two of them walking in…holding hands. Holding hands? Of course…this was no shocker to Ric, however, to Jenna and John, it was a blindside.

"Remember, we just want answers." Shaylee murmured to Damon who tilted his head down to her slightly so he could hear her better.

"Please don't do anything stupid." Shaylee warned. Damon sighed.

"But stupid is so much more fun." Damon told her smirking down at her. Shaylee narrowed her eyes at him, looking up.

"And so is using your own hands tonight when you go to sleep…" Shaylee threatened, raising an eyebrow. Damon groaned and rolled his eyes, leaning down do murmur huskily into Shaylee's ear, releasing her hand, pulling her closer by her waist into his body playfully.

"You play dirty." He murmured, kissing beside her ear on her face.

"You bet." Shaylee told him, turning her head to kiss him quickly. As she released Damon, he looked over to the groups 2 shocked faces, and caught John's eyes, smirking pointedly to him, receiving a glare in return.

The couple walked over to the threesome at the booth with Damon's arm around Shaylee's waist, practically bragging to the world that he had her, and no one else would ever. Not as long as he was alive.

"John! Buddy!" Damon exclaimed in a sarcastic greeting, leading Shaylee over by her waist, pulling her possessively against him.

Shaylee felt this…and was slightly honored. She liked his possessive side…most of the time. It made her feel good…wanted. And by Damon Salvatore.

"How've you been?" Damon asked with a fake smile on his face. John narrowed his eyes at Damon, but responded as polite as he could be.

"I've been alright, Damon." John told him. "It's good to see you."

Shaylee almost chocked on a laugh. Liar.

"So…what is this?" Jenna demanded, pointing from Damon to Shay.

"Well Jenna. Me and your niece are dating now." Damon told her, smirking. Shaylee sighed, knowing Damon was enjoying this.

"You?" Jenna asked, shocked and completely surprised.

Damon nodded, his lips pursed in a smirk.

"Well….join us." John invited flakily.

Shaylee sighed as Damon sat down beside Alaric, and she took a seat beside Jenna. This was going to be very…interesting…

"So…how long has this been going on behind my back?" Jenna asked irritated. It was clear she didn't like being kept in the dark about this.

"Oh…I don't know…a month?" Damon asked shay, smirking. Shay smirked right back at him and nodded.

"About that."

"You don't know when your anniversary is?" John asked, raising an eyebrow. "well, that's just a poor relationship right there."

Shaylee narrowed her eyes angrily at John. Like he had any right to comment! He hasn't been around for years! Years! And now he wants to step in and play father of the year? It just didn't fly with Shaylee.

"Well John, we say every day is our anniversary because I fall in love with her all over again, every time I see her." Damon told him smirking.

Shaylee's face turned a slight hue of red as she blushed as Damon said that. He made her sound like the most amazing girl in the world. To him, she was. To her? He could do so much better.

John seemed to take the cue to leave from Damon's tight smirk and excused himself to go light a memorial candle at the bar.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jenna asked her confused. Shay was stumped. How did she tell her aunt that they didn't tell everyone because they were the judgment police? That bonnie and Elena both hated that Damon was a 'bad' vampire? She couldn't.

"Um…we just…we didn't want to make a big deal of it." Shaylee told them, shaking her head.

But that's when she felt a touch on her thigh, sliding up her thigh tantalizingly. She held in a gasp and turned to glare at Damon, who was acting obvious.

"well….I'm….happy….for you." Jenna forced out, gritting her teeth.

She felt Damon's touch sliding higher, on the inside of her thigh, making her heart accelerate rapidly and wetness starting to form in her core, her body hot with arousal.

She shot Damon an angry look, but he ignored it.

"You know what, I think I'm going to go talk to your father." Damon told Shaylee smirking, getting up from the table, leaving her all along. She groaned and put her head in her hands.

* * *

><p>Damon looked around and found John lighting a candle for Grayson and Miranda.<p>

"So John, Rumor has it you know a lot and won't say anything." Damon told him smirking as he lit a match for Grayson and Miranda out of the respect of Shaylee.

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon?" John asked irritated, throwing the match in the small bucket of water they had around the flower arrangements.

"originals can compel Vampires." John informed him.

Damon was starting to get a little tired of this 'all knowing' act.

"That's why Katherine is trapped in the tomb. Because an original compelled her."

"Only because all the vervain was out of her system." Damon told him, scoffing. "Me and Stefan however, are chock full of it."

He then blew out the match, right in John's completely stunned and confused face.

"You're drinking vervain?" John asked him shocked.

"It's an acquired taste." Damon told him, shrugging. Actually, it wasn't an acquired taste.

"I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger, so if you know something about Klaus you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep." Damon threatened lowly, into Johns ear.

He was not going to let anything hurt Shaylee. He was not going to loose her that way. He didn't believe that Elijah would keep his promise to Shaylee and Elena. Not for a second was he going to trust anybody else with Shaylee's life.

"Now, is that any way to convince me that we're on the same side?" John threatened calmly. "First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon. That I can count on you."

Yeah right. They would never be on the same side. Physically impossible. He tried to barbeque him for god's sake. Trust works both ways and he was definitely not going to trust him.

John dismissed Damon rudely, and Shaylee saw it, groaning. Great…this is perfect.

She got up from the table to go join Damon at the bar when a woman walked up to him…flirting. Shaylee stood there watching him, and eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"I know you. You're the news lady." Damon told her, swirling his drink.

"Yeah. Andy Starr. Nice to meet you." Andy greeted, smiling at Damon, offering him her hand which he didn't take. An awkward tension set in, and Shaylee watched in amusement.

"Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" She asked hopefully, smiling charmingly at him, but he didn't buy it.

"My glass is all full Andy." Damon told her, then looked over to Shay, smirking. He knew she had been there the whole time.

"Besides, I don't think my girlfriend would approve." Damon explained, getting up from the bar and over to Shaylee, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

Shaylee smirked up at him. "You totally blew her off."

She was impressed. She never thought Damon would cheat on her…ever. She just didn't think he could resist flirting at all. She never thought he could really be a one woman guy. But then again…that's all he's ever wanted.

Damon smirked down at her and nodded. "I'm steering clear of all women at the moment."

Shaylee raised an eyebrow and looked up at him questioningly. "All women?"

"All except one." Damon told her smirking as he leaned down to meet her lips.

Shaylee smiled and cupped the side of his face and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. There bodies were side to side, pressing against each other. The feel of Damon against her was all the turn on that she needed. He was incredibly sexy and she couldn't resist him. The feel of his body pressed against hers in any way was attractive.

Shaylee separated from the kiss briefly, and she saw Andy glaring at them and chuckled. Damon saw it too, and saw a different side of Shaylee. Possessive…it was a very sexy look on her.

She put a hand on the back of Damon's neck and pulled him in close, kissing him passionately. Damon groaned and his hands went to grip her hips, pulling her against him intimately.

Since they were in public, Shaylee pulled away before they caused a bigger scene. She blushed and Damon chuckled, pulling her closer as her cell phone rang.

She looked at the caller I.D and frowned.

"Stefan?" she asked into the phone. Damon immediately frowned, questioningly as he wondered why his brother would be calling shay.

"What's wrong?" Shaylee asked concerned.

"It's Caroline. The werewolves have her."

Shaylee's wide, and scared eyes flashed up immediately to Damon. Damon saw the fright in them and looked at her concerned.

She immediately hung up the phone and pulled Damon into the bathroom. She checked under the stalls before filling Damon in on what was happening.

* * *

><p>"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon complained in utter annoyance to his girlfriend who merely shrugged.<p>

"Your asking me, because?" Shaylee snapped. "I'm guessing Stefan was worried that you would-"

"That I would what? Kill him?" Damon exclaimed. "That's what needs to happen, Shay."

"No Damon. Not Tyler! He's one of my best friends! Do whatever you have to do to get Caroline back. Kill whomever you have to kill, But just leave Tyler out of it." Shaylee told him strongly.

Damon's eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he towered over her.

"He's a werewolf, he needs to die, I'm willing to kill him. It's a win, win." Damon complained.

However, that's when John burst into the bathroom. He didn't like the fact that he saw Shaylee and Damon alone in the bathroom.

"Do you mind?" Damon complained, turning his head to look at John in annoyance.

"What's going on?" John demanded.

"Nothing." Shaylee snapped angrily at him. He had no right to ask! He had no right to butt in!

"Doesn't look like nothing." John argued.

Tensions were high in that room.

"Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out." Damon snapped calmly with tense undertones of anger and frustration.

"We don't have time to argue. We have to get Caroline." Shaylee told Damon desperately. Damon looked down at her and nodded.

"We don't need to do anything." Damon told her, shaking his head. "I'll deal with it."

"Damon!" Shaylee yelled at him angrily. She wasn't just going to let him go by himself and get himself killed!

"First dad duty? Ground your daughter." Damon informed him before heading out the door.

"I'm coming with you-"

"No, no, no." John told her, shaking her head, grabbing her arms, stopping her in her tracks. "I agree with Damon on this one.

"No, I-"

"No. Your not going anywhere." John told her softly, looking don into their identical blue eyes. "Now tell me what's going on."

Shaylee looked up at him completely confused. He had such a caring tone. Did he actually care?

* * *

><p>Shaylee told him, but he still wouldn't let her out of the restaurant.<p>

She headed for the door, but he stood in front of her. "Your not leaving this restaurant."

"You can't tell me what to do-"

"Yes, I can." John informed his daughter. "you want to know why? Because I'm here to make sure you stay safe."

Shaylee rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I've got that covered."

Shaylee made a move to get away from him, but he put his arm out, stopping her right in her tracks.

"Because of the deal you made with Elijah?" John demanded. "You really think he's going to keep his promise to you and your sister? Putting your faith in him was a dumb move."

Shaylee raised her eyebrows, completely stunned. How dare he!

"Are you saying I should put my faith in you?" Shaylee asked somewhat amused. "After everything that you've done to Stefan and Damon?"

"we've had our differences, and I've made mistakes, but you and I? We're family." John told her softly.

Shaylee narrowed her eyes angrily at John. How dare he? Does he honestly think he can waltz in to her life and tell her what to do? Take over her fathers role? Absolutely not!

"No! you do not get to use that word. That word is off limits to you!" Shaylee snapped.

"Fine. But it doesn't change the facts." John told her honestly.

Shaylee took a step back to see if he was really serious. Facts? Really?

"Your right. Facts are facts, so listen up." Shaylee informed him angrily. "You may be my 'father' but that does not give you the right to waltz in here and act like it. You will never be my father, and I will never be your daughter. You got that?"

Shaylee angrily pushed his arm down that was blocking her from leaving and roughly pushed past him

* * *

><p>Shaylee knew that Damon would go straight home after saving Caroline, and she was going to be damned if he was getting away without telling her anything about it.<p>

She immediately headed to the boarding house. She hated this. Feeling this way. Helpless. She couldn't do anything to help them! She wasn't strong, indestructible, fast. Nothing. She was a helpless human who just had to wait around when her boyfriend risked his life! She just had to sit there and worry about if she would see him walk threw that door again.

As she walked into the boarding house, it was dark. She immediately knew that nobody was home. Groaning in frustration, her heart was pounding with possibilities. They were werewolves! One bite, and it was curtains for Damon.

She turned on the lights and shut the door, heading upstairs into Damon's bedroom. Finding it empty…no surprise to her.

She climbed onto his bed and laid on her back, starring up at the ceiling.

She didn't know how long she had been laying there until Damon had gotten back.

Damon walked towards the house, seeing the lights on. He grinned, knowing it wasn't Stefan waiting up for him. It was endearing, to have someone care about him so much. Leave the lights on for him…like a normal couple.

In a way…this was almost a year in the making. For him….it really felt like they had been together for a year. Since he came to Mystic Falls, and met Shay, his life had been completely different. Sure…he probably hurt her, trying to find Katherine so much….but he thought he was in love with her. Then, when Shaylee left, he realized he had never loved anyone as much. The saying was true…you never realize how much you love something until you lose it.

He wasn't sure that she was ready to get married…she was only 17. But at the same time, age was nothing compared to the eternity that they were going to have together. He was 167 years old. He imagined himself getting married when he was in his late 20s, early 30s. For him…he was ready to be married to her.

Their kind of love wasn't something that died over time. Their separation proved that. Shaylee was in love with him when she left, and was still in love with him when she came back. He never left her mind, and she never left his.

He walked up the steps to his room and opened the door, alerting Shay that he was there. She jumped up, sitting up on the bed, her hair in messy waves, her hand covering her accelerated heart. She didn't even hear him enter the house as he swung the door open to his room. She jumped in surprise

"Geez! Make a noise." She complained, smiling at him. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic." he teased, taking off his leather jacket. Shaylee stood up, her eyes raking over his body apprehensively. Nothing appeared wrong…

"If I knew you liked my body this much…" Damon teased, swiftly moving in front of her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

Shaylee rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms behind his neck, pulling him into a big hug, which took Damon aback, but he held her tightly.

"What's this for?" Damon asked, kissing the top of her head. Shaylee looked up at him, meeting his confused bright blue eyes.

"I don't like the waiting part." Shaylee explained whole heartedly. They were definitely about to have the conversation 'if anything were to happen to you.'

"Not knowing if your going to walk back threw that door-"

Damon rolled his eyes and scoffed, trying to brighten the mood. "I'm 167 years old, nothings going to kill me if it hasn't already."

Shaylee narrowed her eyes up at him and raised an eyebrow, silently challenging him to rephrase that statement. Damon caught her look and sighed, pushing some hair out of her face.

"I'm not going anywhere." Damon promised her, locking eyes with her passionately.

Shaylee looked up at him, hearing his promise. She didn't want to think about what she would do- she didn't know what she would do if Damon wasn't with her anymore. She would be able to live without him. She couldn't. It wasn't physically impossible for her anymore. She never thought it was possible to love one person, so much.

"You better not. Because if you do, I will get Bonnie to bring you back, just so I can stake you myself." Shaylee warned.

Damon chuckled softly, looking down into her warm blue eyes.

"Same goes for you." Damon told her smirking. Shaylee sighed and a soft, tiny smile grew over her face as he brought her in for a deep, soft, loving kiss.

Shaylee pulled him closer, winding her hands up into Damon's soft hair. Damon wrapped his arms around her, his hands spread wide on her small back, pulling her flush against him.

He never knew that she worried so much about him. It was shocking…but heart warming. Nobody had cared that much about him before. That's how he knew that Shaylee was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Shaylee let out a breath as she felt Damon's hard, muscular body pressed against hers. It was the most amazing feeling, no matter what touch he was giving her.

Shaylee broke away from the kiss to take a breath, and met Damon's eyes in shock. A lust filled glaze settled over both of their eyes, and Damon stared down at her hungrily, walking her backwards, and pushing her down onto the bed.

Shaylee chuckled softly and Damon smiled down at her, his lips immediately at her soft neck, his hand trailing up her shirt, over the button of her jeans.

* * *

><p>After Damon and Shay had had their lovemaking, she was curled up to Damon's side. He had always mocked people who said cuddling was the best part of sex. Shaylee made him change his mind though.<p>

However, a nock at the door made him groan. He rolled his eyes and he looked down at Shaylee. Her hair messily laid over his chest and her arm around his waist. He so did not want to move. Whoever was at the door was going to be dead if this wasn't urgent.

He got up and slipped on his jeans and a black shirt lazily heading down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Damon asked in annoyance as he saw John knocking on his door. Typical. Just has to ruin the moment with Shaylee.

"We never finished our conversation." John informed him, moving closer. Damon narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but nodded.

"I'll bite." Damon told him, moving away from the door so John could come inside.

"I've been thinking." John announced, walking into the room. Damon could practically hear Shay's sarcastic voice about that subject. He shut the door, and turned to face John.

"Personal feelings aside, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena and Shay."

Damon forced himself not to roll his eyes. Well, no duh. He wasn't going to let his girlfriend get killed and not do everything he could to prevent it!

"I agree with that statement." Damon told him.

"So, I come baring gifts." John announced, unwrapping a sheet of paper, revealing a stick, with some grey powder.

"What the hell is that?" Damon complained. But then John spoke the words that Damon was practically dying to here-

"This, is how you kill an original." John explained, taking the dagger into his hand. "In this vial is ash, from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the original's. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plunged into their heart."

Damon took it from him, just to be sure John wouldn't try anything. "How do you know this John?"

"Isobel." John explained. "She's very good at finding out things, but of course you know that."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Where is Isobel, John?"

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's intending, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls."

Damon narrowed his eyes at John skeptically. What reason did he have to believe anything that John was saying was true?

* * *

><p>As Shay woke up, she immediately turned over onto her side, expected to be greeted by Damon's body sleeping next to her. However, all she found in his place was bed sheets. Frowning, she opened her eyes, seeing Damon was nowhere to be found.<p>

Groaning, she got up and put on one of Damon's black button up shirts that went down to cover her butt, which was now covered in her black lacey underwear boy shorts.

"Damon?" Shay called, walking down the stairs.

Damon looked up to see a very attractive Shaylee walking down the stairs in just his shirt. An immense turn on. However, her father was right there.

"Oh my god." Shaylee exclaimed, immediately pulling on the shirt, pushing it down, seeing John for the first time.

"What are you doing here?" Shaylee exclaimed.

John looked up at his daughter completely shocked. His daughter…half naked…upstairs in Damon's room.

"I could ask you the same question." John countered. Shaylee rolled her eyes irritated.

"Enough already. Your done playing father. I don't want you here, and I can't make that anymore clear." Shaylee hissed, walking down the rest of the stairs.

"I didn't come here to fight with you Shay." John told her, making Shaylee scoff and roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. You're here to protect me. Get in line." she snapped. Damon smirked. He liked this side of her.

"I thought you might want this." John told her, pulling out a bracelet from his pocket. Shaylee narrowed her eyes suspiciously and glanced at it.

"It was your mothers."

"Who? Isobel?" Shaylee hissed, glaring up at him.

"No. _Your mother_. Miranda." John told her. Shaylee's jaw dropped slightly and she looked up at him, her glare immediately softening.

Damon looked at her expression, and knew he should give them a moment.

"I'll be upstairs." He told Shaylee, kissing her cheek, giving a pointed, threatening look to John.

"I remember her wearing it when she was young." John explained, fingering it lovingly. "I found it in a box of some things your dad left me."

"Here. It's yours now." John told her, taking her hand and setting the bracelet on it. Shaylee looked up at him shocked…and completely touched! She looked at the silver charm bracelet, completely shocked.

"Miranda and Grayson were your parents." John told her firmly.

Shaylee looked down at the bracelet sadly, tears springing to her eyes. She wanted her mom back, and her dad. Everything would be so much easier.

"I know I am nothing to you." John told her sadly. "You have no reason to believe me, or trust me."

Shaylee looked up at him with tears in her eyes. That wasn't true… he was her father.

"I've done so many horrible things, but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother. My family. I lost my way, and I'll probably never make things right with you, but I…I'm going to do everything I can to protect you., and protect this family."

Shaylee looked at him stunned. Him talking about her parents brought more tears to her eyes as she cried, looking up at him.

"That's not true." Shaylee murmured. John looked down at her confused, wondering which part she was talking about.

"That you don't mean anything to me. That's not true. You're my father." Shaylee told him sadly.

John smiled at her softly and nodded a goodbye before exiting the house, leaving Shay at the base of the stairs, crying.

The worst part was, she couldn't believe him. His heartfelt apology….she didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Shay." Stefan called, seeing John leaving the house, confused.

Shay quickly wiped her tears and turned around.

"Hey, how's Caroline?"

"That's what I needed to talk to you about." Stefan told her. Shaylee nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CH~

Caroline…as trying to be strong, but nobody believed that she could truly be ok with what happened. Stefan was worried about her and called all of the girls for a slumber party for Caroline. Shaylee, Elena, and Bonnie put aside their arguments and helped keep Caroline together threw the night.

~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~~~~~

**Thank you all for your reviews, especially to those who reviewed the last chapter. It really means a lot to me that you take your time! Thank you so much!**

**Alright, if you liked it, please review!**

**-C**


	18. Crying Wolf

**Hey Everybody!**

**So I hated this episode, so I basically just wanted to crank this out. There wasn't a lot of Day scenes that I could put in. I wanted to get the basic plot going for this chapter. I'm posting the next chapter almost immediately after this, because I feel like this chapter will let everybody down. **

**Alright, so please review!**

**-C**

* * *

><p>The four girls somehow squeezed onto Caroline's bed. No telling how they did it, but they did. Unbelievable. Caroline only had a queen sized bed, and with the way they slept, it was a miracle that there weren't atleast 2 of them on the floor. Especially with Caroline and Elena tossing and Turning. Bonnie and Shay were on opposite ends of the bed curled up on their side, on a little peice of the bed.<p>

As Shay's phone ran, they all groaned, jarring them from their sleep unfortunately. Shay turned to grab her phone but ended up falling off of the bed.

She hit the floor hard, with an 'ugh." Caroline had hard wood floor, unlike the nice carpet Shay had in her room, which was unfortunate when you hit the floor.

She reached up for her annoyingly ringing phone and put it to her ear.

"What?" She snapped irritated.

"Well, morning sunshine." Came Damon's sarcastic voice. Shaylee growled and rolled her eyes.

"Shay!" Caroline complained from the noise, telling her to go outside to talk on the phone.

Shaylee groaned and crawled out side the door in her short pajama shorts and her black tank top.

"someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Damon commented.

"In a bed with 3 other girls, who wouldn't?" Shaylee asked him. Damon smirked at the thought, and Shaylee could practically see it threw the phone.

"Don't go there." She warned. Damon chuckled

"Me? Wouldn't _dream _of it." He teased.

Shay rolled her eyes. "Is your warm and cozy bed waiting for me when I get there?"

This made Damon smile brightly. "Only if I'm in it."

"That's the condition." Shaylee told him smiling dreamily. Caroline looked over and shook her head at her best friend. Anyone could tell she was head over heels in love with Damon Salvatore.

"Hurry up and get your ass over here." Damon told her smirking. Shaylee laughed softly to not disturb the other girls.

"How was the sleepover?"

"Actually…it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Hanging out with Caroline again was great, no matter what the circumstances was." Shay told Damon.

"That's good. I'm glad you had fun." Damon told her.

"I'll see you soon." Shay promised.

"You better."

"Love you." Shaylee told him.

"Love you too." Damon told her in a sing song voice, hanging up the phone, smirking.

"so…that was Damon." Caroline assumed, taking a spot on the floor beside her best friend. Shaylee bit her lip and nodded, nervous to what Caroline was going to say.

"Yeah…"

Caroline squealed and covered her mouth happily. "You? And Damon?"

Shaylee raised her eyebrows stunned, and nodded. She didn't know how to take the squeal. Good….or-

"Shaylee Gilbert! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Caroline demanded, smacking her friends knee. Shaylee sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…I just….we didn't really make a huge announcement. We were planning to…later…but people just sort of…found out." Shaylee admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I think it's great! Forget about Elena and Bonnie." Caroline told her, grinning from ear to ear.

Shaylee's eyes widened, shocked. Everyone had been judgmental about their relationship except for Ric. Jenna, John, Elena, Bonnie, and even Jeremy. Nobody had liked the idea. This…was definitely a shocker to Shaylee.

"What?" Shaylee asked completely stunned and confused.

"Oh come on, Shay! You deserve to be happy!" Caroline told her. "You've been threw so much crap."

"Really?" Shaylee asked, still partially confused.

"Shay, it's obvious to everyone that Damon Salvatore is completely and irrevocably in love with you!" Caroline told her, purposely quoting Twilight, making Shaylee laugh, covering her mouth with her hands as to not wake up Elena and Bonnie, who would immediately ruin this whole conversation.

"And you are so head over heels in love with him. It was disgusting to watch when you guys weren't together. . . Everyone could see the longing looks being passed. The whole sarcastic snarky attitudes between the two of you were obviously just really hot foreplay." Caroline told her.

Shaylee blushed and chuckled, shaking her head.

"Oh come on, you know it's true!" Caroline told her.

Shaylee laughed but nodded. It was completely true. All of it…well, not the hot foreplay part. That was just Shay being Shay, and Damon being Damon.

It was great to have girl gossip again with Caroline. They hadn't spoken a lot recently, and that didn't fly well for them.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Shaylee drove up to the Boarding house, seeing Ric getting out of the car. Well…there goes her and Damon's time together.<p>

She got out of her crappy, beat up, rusted explorer and was dressed in dark blue skinny leg jeans, and a blue and white plaid button up shirt.

"Hey Ric, what's going on?" Shaylee asked, walking up with him to the door.

"Have no idea. Damon called me to come over."

That's when the door opened, revealing Damon.

"Hey." Shay greeted.

"I was expecting you hours ago." Damon complained. Shaylee chuckled and leaned up to kiss him quickly before walking into the house.

Alaric stared at the two of them. That was still weird to see them together. Damon, being so truly affectionate.

"What?" Damon asked him. Alaric just shook his head.

"Never going to get used to that."

Damon rolled his eyes and the three of them walked into the study where Shaylee sunk into the love seat, her head on the arm rest and her legs over the other side, looking at the boys.

"So, John Gilbert gave me this to kill an original." Damon explained. "said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of the old white ash tree that dates back to the originals."

Damon took the dagger out of the packaging of cloth and showed it to Ric who studied it carefully. "If there's any truth in that."

"So, you think it's a set up?" Alaric asked Damon, fingering the dagger.

"Could be. The guys a weasel." Damon told him.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Shaylee told them. "I wouldn't put anything past him."

Damon nodded as his girlfriend took the words right out of his mouth.

"What are you doing today Mr. Saltzman?" Damon asked curiously as he poured himself a drink.

"Jenna and I were going to go to her families lake house but somehow we got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwood's." Alaric explained, making Shaylee smile. There lake house was empty…perfect time to go with Damon.

"Were Elijah is the guest of honor." Damon told him smirking.

"Wait, what? Elijah?" Shaylee asked confused. Elijah as the original?

"Elijah is posing as an aspiring author researching Mystic Falls. Elijah Smith." Damon explained, raising his eyebrows pointedly.

"Smith?" Shaylee asked, raising an eyebrow. "He's using smith? The original name is failed on him."

Damon smirked and Alaric chuckled. It was the exact same thing that Damon had said when he found out about it.

"Tell me your not going to kill him at the tea party." Alaric pleaded with Damon. Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No! That would be stupid!" Damon told him smirking. It was a good idea. The look on Damon's face make Shaylee chuckle softly. He was totally thinking that.

"I want to know his end game before I kill him." Damon explained, shrugging his shoulders. "But I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met."

Shaylee shook her head.

* * *

><p>Turns out, Shaylee didn't have time for a nap. Surprise, Surprise. Bonnie and Caroline told her to get down to the grill. Apparently they had a plan to learn what Elijah was up to.<p>

"Alright, spill. I'm missing out on sleeping." Shaylee told them as she sat down in a seat, dumping her bag on the floor.

"Well, we still don't know Elijah's end game."

"No, we don't." Caroline confirmed.

"So, I'm going to have Luka tell me."

Shaylee scoffed. "Seriously? That's what you called me down here for? Get real."

"I didn't say he was going to have a choice." Bonnie interrupted her.

Their plan consisted of Bonnie cooking up a witch ruffie to put in Luka's coffee. He would drink it, and then Caroline, Bonnie, and Shay would take him to Caroline's house for Bonnie to perform the spell.

It's not like Shaylee didn't want to help…she did. But that lake house was looking better and better.

But then she got a phone call. Elena. Great…

"What do you want?" Shaylee asked annoyed.

_"I just wanted to tell you that me and Stefan are going to the lake house, so I won't be home this weekend."_ Elena explained.

Shaylee rolled her eyes. Typical. But they were twins…

"Elena! Me and Damon were going to go there-"

_"Shay, get real. It's not like you guys are serious."_

Shaylee's mouth dropped angrily and she was clutching her phone so tight she could have sworn she heard a crack.

"No. Not serious at all." Shaylee snapped sarcastically. "Whatever, Elena. Have fun."

She hung up the phone and slammed it down on the table in frustration.

"Elena making you crazy again?" Caroline asked. Shay scoffed and nodded.

"When doesn't she?" Shaylee asked. Caroline chuckled.

"I love the girl, but seriously. She can't control everything."

After that, they turned to see Bonnie heading back up the stairs with two coffee's in her hand, one doused with the witch ruffie for Luka.

"Hey, how's it going?" Jeremy asked them, sitting down at their table.

"Hey Bro. What are you doing here?" Shay asked confused.

"Bonnie called, I wanted to help. How's it going?" Jeremy explained, looking over to Bonnie and Luka.

Shay smirked and Caroline laughed. "Well, she's selling it, and he's buying it."

"She's giving him the sexy smile." Caroline informed Jeremy.

"Alright guys, I get it." Jeremy told them, slightly disgusted, shaking his head. Shaylee furrowed her eyebrows and saw…jealously? Was her baby brother in love with Bonnie? Bonnie Bennett the superficial judgmental witch literally and figuratively?

They watched as Bonnie and Luka began to play a game, but then Luka started getting weak, and collapsed against the table.

Jeremy, Caroline and Shaylee immediately got up and went over to the couple at the pool table, trying to look inconspicious as to not alert anyone to the scene infront of them. It would be very awkward having to explain why Luka was collapsing on the Pool table.

"Here, I got him.' Jeremy told Bonnie, hoisting Luka's arm around his neck, holding his body up.

"Geeze, what kind of Witch Ruffie was that?" Jeremy asked confused.

Bonnie smirked as they walked out of the girl. "a strong one."

* * *

><p>They got to Bonnie's house and set everything up for the spell. She was going to penetrate his mind…apparently. However, Shaylee had doubts whether she could actually do it or not.<p>

"we only have like an hour or two before my mom get's home." Caroline informed them as Jeremy and Shaylee were placing candles around the room.

Shaylee thought they were going to an awful amount of trouble. If they did something to anger Klaus, or something to disregard the spell, Klaus would kill everyone that Shaylee and Elena ever loved!

"I'll go get the matches." Caroline told them, starting to head out of the room.

"I got it." Bonnie informed them, immediately lighting the candles with her witchy ju-ju.

Caroline turned back around, and everyone was shocked. However, Shaylee secretly thought that that little trick, and the mind trick for Vampire's were really the only spell she could do.

Shay obviously did not have much faith in Bonnie.

"Never going to get used to that." Jeremy commented.

"Oh come on. You got to admit that was hot!" Caroline told him. Jeremy shrugged and nodded, yes, he did.

"I need a bowl of water." Bonnie told Jeremy. Jeremy got the point and nodded, heading out to get the bowl.

"Ok, really? It's hot?" Bonnie asked annoyed. Shaylee chuckled and Caroline nodded.

"He is so crushing on you!" Caroline exclaimed quietly.

"So?" Bonnie asked annoyed. Caroline and Shay both rolled their eyes.

"So you'd rather be with traitor warlock over here?" Shaylee asked pointedly.

"So you'd rather be with traitor evil vampire who's incapable of love?" Bonnie asked right back. Shaylee narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, undoubtedly snarky, but Caroline stopped her.

"Hey!" Caroline interrupted them. "Bonnie! Stop being so nasty. I was just saying that You're a witch, I'm a vampire, and Shay is a doppelganger being used in a creepy sacrifice, we're not in a position to-"

"Be picky." Bonnie told her, making Shaylee roll her eyes. She couldn't stand Bonnie. The things she was imagining that she could be doing with Damon, right this second instead of talking to a judgmental witch.

"No! I was going to say to judge."

Finally, someone was talking some sense.

As Jeremy came back with the water, they started the spell. The candles flames spread higher, and brighter.

* * *

><p>"Today was a bust." Damon complained sitting on the couch, nursing a scotch when Ric was on the love seat doing the same thing.<p>

"How's the throat?" Alaric asked.

He and Elijah had a little bit of a run in. It involved Damon being stabbed in the neck with a damn pencil.

"Sore." Damon told him annoyed.

"Yeah, that Elijah is one scary dude." Alaric commented, shaking his head. "But with nice hair."

"You want another one?" Alaric asked. Damon merely nodded and gave Alaric his glass when he got up to get more drinks.

Damon completely failed today. They still didn't know what Elijah's plan was.

"He's going to be hard to kill." Damon sighed in complaint.

"Yeah." Alaric agreed. "I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and white ash to do the job. You're gonna need more info. "

Damon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm out of sources!"

"alright, well, then what's up with you and Shay?" Alaric asked him, handing back the drink.

Damon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Not you too." He complained. Alaric chuckled and nodded his head.

"I…" Damon started, his eyebrows furrowing. He didn't know how much Ric really wanted to know.

"I'm in love with her…" Damon told Alaric sighing. Alaric smirked over at Damon.

He really did…it was hard to believe that Damon, the hard, ruthless killer vampire could really love someone like he obviously loved Shaylee.

"I'm thinking about proposing." Damon admitted. Alaric's mouth dropped completely.

Damon…tied down? To a single woman. Damon…married? Commitment? Did his magical ring transport him into the twilight zone or something? What the hell was going on?

"What?" Alaric chocked on his drink. Damon smirked and nodded.

"When?"

"Haven't figured that part out yet."

"How?"

"Again…undecided."

Alaric stared at Damon dumbfounded.

"Wow…."

"I know." Damon told him.

Believe him. He's been going over it and over it again in his head. Being married. It was a big commitment. He knew he was ready for it. He didn't know about Shaylee though.

"Alright, I gotta go. I have a date with Jenna." Alaric told him, standing up. Damon nodded.

"Damon…I think It'll be a good thing." Alaric told him. Damon smiled softly, a real smile that Alaric hadn't seen. Yeah, Shay was definitely a good influence for him.

"I'll show myself out." Alaric told him. Damon merely nodded as Alaric headed out of the room.

No sooner had Damon shut his eyes there was a huge clang in the house. Immediately getting up, he walked over to where Alaric was headed.

He froze as he saw Alaric's dead, bloody body on the carpet. But he had his ring. He would be ok.

Someone jumped down from the ceiling, and lunged at Damon. Damon threw a fast punch, but the guy was faster and jumped on Damon's back, sticking him with a syringe.

Groaning, he felt the familiar burning pain of vervain filling his blood system. He hit the wall, trying to get the person off of him, but that didn't work. He spun, and hit the other wall but the man wouldn't let him go.

All the while more, and more vervain flooding his system. It made him increasingly weaker and he hit the floor helplessly.

He tried to push himself up with his hands but he couldn't. He could only weakly lift his head. The last thing he saw before he passed out-

"Hi Damon." Jules told him, smiling sadistically, holding a shotgun. "nice to see you again."

Crap.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Caroline's house, Luka was fighting Bonnie.<p>

"How long is this going to take?" Caroline asked Bonnie worriedly. Bonnie shrugged with her hands on Luka's head.

"I don't know. He's fighting me."

Shaylee rolled her eyes. Or she wasn't doing the spell right…

"please stop." Luka pleaded desperately. "Please, He'll kill me."

"Bonnie, Stop." Shaylee commanded. "it's not worth it!"

"It's worth it if it will save Elena's life." Bonnie told her. Shaylee narrowed her eyes at Bonnie. Apparently her life was no concern.

"And Shay's." Jeremy told bonnie strongly, who merely shrugged.

"Why are you working with Elijah?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus. We both want him dead."

"Why?"

"Because he has her, we have to get her away from him."

"Who are you talking about?"

"My sister."

Caroline, Jeremy and Shaylee all exchanged anxious looks to each other worriedly.

"why does he have her?"

"He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelganger. He's forced generations of witches to help him for centuries." Luka explained unwillingly.

"what has Elijah promised you?"

"If we help Elijah kill Klaus, he's promised to return her to us."

"How do you kill Klaus?"

"After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable." Luka explained.

Shaylee's heart stopped. After…as in after Elena or herself will be dead.

"You mean…after-"

"Elena or Shay has to die."

Shaylee stood up, running an anxious hand threw her hair. Everybody looked up at her worriedly. she had to die. Shaylee knew she had to die because even though her and Elena were fighting…Elena was still her sister. Shaylee wasn't going to let Elena die for her!

She wasn't ready to die! She had just gotten her life together! She had just gotten Damon! She was in love! She had barely even lived! Only 17 years! She had barely started her life!

Shaylee could feel her chest tightening and her breath catching in her throat. She was definitely panicking. Everyone could see it.

But Shaylee knew the deal she made with Elijah. He said he would protect her friends…not herself. She knew this…but somehow hearing it makes it worse.

"I'll just…see you guys later." Shaylee told them, quickly heading out the door despite being called back to stay.

* * *

><p>She didn't know why she was currently freaking out so much. She knew she was going to have to die in the sacrifice! She's known it all along.<p>

Reaching the boarding house, she walked inside, seeing Elijah leaving.

"Elijah…" Shaylee spoke confused. He merely bowed his head and exited the house.

Shaylee's heart practically burst with worry as she ran inside and saw Damon prying wooden spikes out of his neck, dead bodies on the ground with their hearts ripped out.

"What the hell happened?" She demanded concerned as she immediately dropped her bag carelessly on the floor and ran to help Damon.

"Jules and her pack of mutts." Damon sneered, yanking the collar off of himself, hissing in pain.

Shaylee started at him with big, scared wide eyes. Damon met her worried eyes and rolled his own.

"I'm fine." Damon told her angrily. Shaylee sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not possible."

Damon shook his head and stood up, completely find. The wounds on his neck already healing.

"Damon…." Shay started worriedly, her hand coming to cup his neck. Damon shook his head.

He had to admit, it was sweet how much she worried about him. But at the moment, that was the last thing he was thinking about.

"Shay…" Damon started, taking her hand away, holding it. "I'm fine."

Shaylee looked up at him, fearfully and doubtfully.

But that's when his cell phone rang. Damon took it out of his pocket as he was cleaning up the carpet.

"What?" he snapped.

Shay sighed and stepped over the dead bodies, laying down on the couch, watching Damon fix the room angrily.

"So he planned to kill her all along." Damon spoke into the phone angrily. Shaylee immediately looked up at him, cursing herself. Damn-it. She should have known one of the three would have called Damon, worried about her.

She was mostly worried about herself. She knew that Damon was going to be furious with her.

"Got it. Loud and Clear." Damon told her, hanging up the phone angrily.

"What was that?" Shaylee asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

Damon as about to start in on her when he heard Alaric coughing.

"Finally. You missed all the fun." Damon complained, picking up the chains from the floor. Alaric sat up, trying to regain his breath.

"Damon, what-"

Damon just shook his head. Now was not time for this conversation. Her dying. Her knowing that she was going to die and not telling him. Nope. Not until Ric left and there weren't any witnesses, so he could kill her.

Ric apologized profusely to Jenna and then he hung up the phone. Damon carried the blood drenched carpet out of the house and dumped it in the back, planning on taking it to the garbage when it get's light out, knowing he would probably do no sleeping, at all.

* * *

><p>As Ric left, Shaylee waited anxiously in the living room. It was like being called into the principal's office, wondering if you've done something wrong and were going to get punished. Your heart starts racing.<p>

She was just afraid of disappointing Damon.

"We need to talk." Damon told her, no standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest, a solemn expression on his face.

Shaylee looked up at her nervously. Wondering if he was going to yell, or if he was just going to be really pissed.

"Elijah plans for you to die in the sacrifice." Damon told her. Shaylee bit her lip and nodded, irritating the hell out of Damon.

She knew! She knew and she didn't tell him? That's not what this was! They make decisions together, as a couple. She can't just decide she was going to get herself killed and not tell him.

"I know the deal me and Elena made, Damon. Elijah is very careful with his words. He promised to protect my friends. He never said anything about me or Elena." Shaylee told him softly, looking at the floor.

"You knew that you were going to get killed?" Damon demanded angrily.

"Damon! I'm sure as hell not going to let my sister get killed! If it comes down to me, or my friends, I'm going to chose me!"

Damon shook his head angrily, pacing around the room.

"I'm just trying to keep everyone I love safe! I'm trying to keep you safe!" Shaylee exclaimed, trying to make Damon understand where she was coming from.

"No! Your being a Martyr!" Damon snapped at her.

"How is that any different from when you say you'd die to keep me safe?" Shaylee demanded, standing up to face him, with him towering over her slightly.

His eyes were angry, and unreasonable as he locked them with hers.

"No! I've lived! 167 years, Shaylee!" Damon exclaimed angrily. "You've barely begun! That's not heroic. That's tragic."

"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed because of me! I couldn't live without you!" Shaylee exclaimed, trying to reason with him.

"And how do you think I feel?" Damon yelled at her. Shaylee did not cower once like other people did when Damon yelled at them. She stood her ground.

"Do you think I would just get on with my life?" Damon shouted.

"Yes!" Shaylee yelled at him. "You would continue living your life as you always have with out me-"

"But I don't want to!" Damon shouted back at her. "My life means _nothing _if you aren't in it!"

Shaylee stood in front of Damon, her jaw dropping slightly. Completely and utterly shocked. His life meant nothing without her? God…he knew how to pull at her heart strings.

"Damon…" She said softly, but Damon jus shook his head, grasping her arms in his hands tightly.

"I refuse to lose you. Why do you question why I try to save you as much as you try to save everyone else you love?" Damon exclaimed.

Shaylee started up at him apologetically. She didn't know that he couldn't live without her. That he felt that strongly about their relationship. It was a wake-up call. Of course, she knew why Damon was trying to save her. Do anything to save her, actually. The same reason she tried to save everyone she loves.

"Damon-"

"No Shay. If you don't like everyone trying to save you, I couldn't give a damn. You'll just have to get over it because I won't stop." Damon explained to her with undertones of anger.

"Us against the world?" Shaylee asked, letting out a breath of a quick laugh, trying to diffuse the tension. "Always and forever?"

Damon looked into her bright blue eyes and nodded.

"Alright. But I won't let Elena get killed." Shaylee warned him. Damon nodded understandably.

"We'll figure out another way." Damon told her.

Shaylee nodded, but she knew there was no other way! She could only appease Damon for the short while that she was with him.

"Another way." Shaylee lied. But lied convincingly. Damon cupped the sides of Shaylee's face and brought her in for a deep, rough, passionate kiss.

The kiss held all of their anger, frustration, but most importantly, the love they each had for the other.

"I love you." Shaylee told him as they separated. Damon smiled softly and ran his hands over the sides of her face, pushing her hair back.

"I love you." Damon murmured quickly as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Shaylee moaned as Damon's tongue immediately entered her mouth passionately, his hands dropping from her face and gripping her waist pulling her into his body. His hands traveled up her sides, and around to her back, down, and up over it, venturing over her body deliciously.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there it is! <strong>

**Please review and I will post the next chapter! Your reviews keep me going and I appreciate them so much! Special shout out to: ****nette0602**** , ****SlightlyCrazy****, ****jacquline****, Belles2010, Mehan-Smith and ****Luli Cullen**** for reviewing the last chapter! Thank you so much! **

**Please review!**

**-C**


	19. The Dinner Party

**Another Chapter! I hope you enjoy this one! It was definitely more fun to write, and I think it shows! And thank you for all of your wonderful reviews again! Thank you so much!**

**Alright, again, I own nothing except David and Shay.**

**-C**

* * *

><p>"Damon!" Shaylee moaned as he moved his hips against her core, giving her the pressure and friction at they both wanted.<p>

Damon's teeth were in Shay's neck, sucking her life source. Shaylee's hands ran up into Damon's hair, pushing him closer, feeling the ecstasy running rapid within her body. The pleasure fierce and almost intolerable.

She panted, trying to get more breath as Damon ground between her thighs. He smirked as he felt and tasted her delicious blood in his mouth. It gave him all the emotions she was feeling. Pleasure, lust, love all wrapped up into a nice package of bliss for him. He moaned, and released her.

"Why is that so amazing?" Shaylee gasped for breath, smiling up at Damon. Damon chuckled down at her and kissed over his clean bite mark.

"Because I'm just that good." Damon bragged, playfully nipping her neck. She laughed and pushed him off of her.

"Don't be an ass." she warned, turning on her side, smiling at him.

Damon chuckled and bit into his own wrist, placing it over her mouth. Shaylee smirked and took his arm, placing her lips to his wrist.

Damon moaned as Shaylee began to suck on his blood. Just the sight of her was so attractive. Messy sex hair, blood on her lips.

Shaylee pulled back far to early for Damon's taste, licking her lips.

"Mmm….I have to go. I've got school." Shaylee complained to Damon. Elena decided to spend an extra day away from school…at the lake house with Stefan.

"Damn school." Damon complained as Shaylee got up and put her bra back on. Damon sat up behind her and kissed the back of her neck, running his hands up her back, making her shiver as she felt his abs against her back.

"Alaric told me that if I'm late again because of you he'll fail me." Shaylee told him, rolling her eyes. Damon chuckled.

"Well, I'm just going to have to have a talk with your teacher." Damon told her, hooking the clasp for her in the back, knowing which 1 out of 3 she likes it on.

"Definitely. He's being so unreasonable." Shaylee told Damon, smiling. Damon chuckled and kissed the back of her neck once more before going to get dressed himself, taking a shower.

Shaylee would have joined him…but she guaranteed that would have been less than productive.

Damon took a quick shower, and as he got out, Shay was deciding on which top to wear. It was between a blue and white short sleeved sweater, or a regular dark green t-shirt.

"Sweater." Damon told her smirking as he got his phone out of his pocket. Shaylee smiled a thanks and put it over her head, dressed in now the sweater, black leggings, and black high heeled boots.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked him threw the phone.

"Well, I've showered, I shaved….had _breakfast_." He added smirking. Shaylee laughed and threw a pillow at him which he smirked at and easily dodged.

"I'm very relaxed." He told him.

"That makes one of us." Stefan told him.

"I did hear one piece of good news though. Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night."

Shaylee turned to glare angrily at Damon. "That's only good news for you. Stop being such an ass."

"Ouch. Someone's a little testy this morning." Damon mocked.

"I'll try being nicer if you try being smarter." Shaylee told him, making Stefan laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Perfect. You guys are perfect together." Stefan told them, shaking his head in disbelief. It wasn't the rude kind of bickering they had had when she first moved back to town. This was playful banter with the two of them never missing a beat.

"Hear that Shay? Little bro approves!" Damon mocked. Shay chuckled and rolled her eyes, running her fingers threw her messily wavy hair.

"By him leaving, it ends our werewolf chapter, thus bringing us to-"

"Killing Elijah." Stefan finished as Damon fingered the dagger as Shaylee put on her black and brown waist length pea-coat.

"It's not going to be easy." Stefan reminded him. Damon rolled his eyes.

"But I've got a crafty little dagger." Damon bragged as Shaylee ran her finger under her eyes, getting ride of the small, minuscule makeup smudge.

"He's an original. We don't know what all that encompasses." Stefan reminded him.

"Oh trust me, I'm going to dot all of my T's. I don't want any surprises." Damon admitted. Shaylee immediately turned on the spot, shooting Damon a raised eyebrow, surprised expression.

"Wow, Damon. Telling me your actually gonna be careful for once?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Yes Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us." Damon told him, rolling his eyes at the look Shay gave him.

"Gotta run. Have a murder to plan." Damon told his brother, hanging up the phone.

"Just the kind of words a girlfriend wants to hear." Shaylee told him sarcastically, walking to stand in front of him. Damon smirked down at her.

"So…you said your going to be careful? Why the sudden change from your usual 'stupid moves are so much more fun?'" Shaylee asked, mocking what he told her in the Grill with John.

"Because, I want to have a long, and happy life with my girlfriend." Damon told her smirking.

Shay's heart fluttered and she smiled up at him, feeling her heart soar. He knows his way around words, that's for sure. He was being safe…for her. And she felt honored.

"Good." Shaylee told him, feeling like anything else she said wouldn't hold up to the magnitude of Damon's last sentence.

She grabbed the lapel's of his leather jacket and pulled him closer to her in a deep kiss. Damon just wrapped his arms around her waist when she pulled back, leaving Damon depressed.

"Gotta run!" She called, jogging out of the room. Damon chuckled.

"The grill, today after school!" He called down to her.

"Got it!" He heard her say from all the way downstairs, and then the door shut.

That girl was like a whirlwind. He was so in love with her it was hard to believe.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Shay!" Alaric called in the parking lot. Shaylee turned around confused as to who was calling her, glared at him.<p>

"Hi Mr. Gives me a 4 page research paper." Shaylee glared at him. Alaric rolled his eyes. They started walking into the grill.

"It's due in 4 days!" he defended himself. As they walked into the grill.

"So is my book report, my essay on the ride of Fascism of Germany for English because we just read Night, 3 pages of math homework before a huge chapter test tomorrow." Shaylee complained as she saw Damon and headed over to him, as did Alaric.

Shaylee plopped into the seat next to Damon frustrated and groaned.

"What's up with you?" Damon asked curiously as he wrapped his arm around her, on top of the seats.

"My ass of a teacher-"

"It's Mr. Ass to you." Alaric reminded her, sitting down across from them.

"What did he do now?" Damon asked, smirking over at him.

"Gave me a 4 page research paper."

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Easy."

"Along with a 3 page math homework, studying for a chapter test tomorrow, a research paper for English and a book report? No. Not easy."

"Then I'll just write your history paper for you." Damon told her smirking. Shay shook her head.

"Absolutely not. I have a 3.87, your not going to ruin that for me. I'm in running to be valedictorian." Shaylee told him.

Damon rolled his eyes. He knew she cared a lot about school…but she had all her life to do that.

"3.87? I'm so ashamed in you Shay. What about a 4.0?"

Shaylee turned and fixed him an angry glare.

As they ordered food, Alaric began to tell Damon and Shay about Jenna and Elijah earlier that day.

"Other than you lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, what was with Elijah?"

"It was…boring. Though Jenna thinks he's fascinating." Alaric told them, forcing a tight smirk, undertones of jealousy flooding threw his voice.

"You sound a bit Jealous. Does he sound a bit Jealous?" Damon asked Shay smirking. Shay chuckled and nodded.

"A little bit." Shaylee agreed, smirking at Alaric.

"Oh! There's Jenna with her new boyfriend." Damon told him smirking as he saw Jenna and Elijah walk into the Grill.

Alaric groaned frustrated. Damon waved at them, making Alaric roll his eyes and Shaylee slab his abs.

"Don't create trouble." She warned, but silently laughing herself.

"Why? It's so much fun." Damon whispered to her just before Jenna and Elijah got to their table.

"Behave." Shay whispered, leaning into Damon's chest. He smiled as she relaxed into him.

It's the little things the couple always seemed to cherish about each other. The littlest touches made them happy. The simplest things they remembered. Like their first date…watching movies on the couch. It was perfect.

"Hey Guys!" Jenna greeted. "My 17 year old niece with a 20 year old…never going to get used to that."

Shay let a smirk fly across her face. If Jenna only knew…

"So, I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today." Damon told Jenna and Alaric.

"Yeah." Jenna told them. "I guess you could say that."

Nobody missed the endearing grin that Jenna gave Elijah.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade." Alaric told them, obviously not wanting to continue this and just leave.

There was something about watching Jenna smiling flirtingly at Elijah that was disgusting. Continue this-

Shay just had a thought. Damon wants a plan….Shay was going to give him one!

"You know, we _should _continue this." Shaylee told them. Damon looked at her curiously, but mostly confused, wondering what she had planned.

"Let's have a dinner party." Shay suggested. Damon's eyes grew and he turned his head to look at Shay's sneaky glint in her eyes.

She had a plan. A fabulous one.

"Ooo, My girl. Full of good ideas." Damon bragged smirking at her. Shay smiled and Damon kissed her quickly, making Jenna look away awkwardly.

She wasn't as gung-ho about this relationship as Caroline was, but she didn't despise it either.

"I'll be happy to host." Damon volunteered. "Say tonight maybe?"

Shay mentally groaned. She really couldn't…but sense this was her idea, she had to go.

"Good for me. Jenna?" Shaylee asked as Alaric got up out of his seat, giving her a pointed look. Somehow he knew that research paper he assigned wasn't going to be turned in on time.

"Oh, I don't know if-" Alaric started to say, but obviously that irritated Jenna.

"Works for me!" She told them with a little bit too much enthusiasm.

Elijah shrugged, and smirked. "It would be a pleasure."

Damon nodded, and smirked as they all left.

Shaylee groaned and slumped against him. "You just had to make it tonight."

Damon chuckled and wrapped his arm around her as she slumped against his body in the booth.

* * *

><p>After the grill, Shaylee headed to the boarding house to do her homework in the study. Damon invited her to all of the books…yeah, that was great and all. But there were hundreds, and she didn't know what they were all about.<p>

Damon split away from Shay and went to see Katherine…and she didn't out right say it, but it was possible to kill the original with a dagger of white oak ash, which was all he needed.

"Honey! I'm home!" Damon mocked, walking into the house, shutting the door after him.

Shaylee chuckled from her spot at the desk. She had her huge ass math book in front of her, her graphing calculator, and hair pulled back into a messy, stressed out bun with hair hanging in her face still. She was furiously writing away as Damon walked in.

"Relax." He whispered into her hear, his hands on her shoulders.

Shay shook her head. "that's not in my schedule."

Damon rolled his eyes and pressed into her shoulders with his fingers, moving down slightly to her back, feeling all the knots.

Shay squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to ignore the feeling, but Damon knew her better. She couldn't resist, and he knew just how to work her body.

His hands worked on the tops of her shoulders, her thumbs on her back rubbing smoothly.

"Damon…" she groaned, hanging her head in defeat. His hands were complete magic.

"I really don't have time for this." Shay complained as his hands worked down onto her back. Damon took her long hair into his hand and pulled it to the side, placing it over her shoulder, and kissing it softly, making Shay moan.

His hand came up to rub her neck softly as he kissed the other side, occasionally running his tongue across slightly.

"Damon, really." Shaylee moaned and Damon merely smirked. And kissed her neck again adding tongue.

She gasped and shook her head. "No, Damon, afterwards. Jenna is going to be here soon."

Damon sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder. "I hate that your still in school."

"well, if you talk to your good friend Alaric, maybe he could fudge 4 credits and I can graduate this year." Shaylee told him. Damon sighed, knowing Ric would never do it.

"Go start cooking." Shaylee told Damon. Damon frowned as he looked at her.

"Excuse me, who was the one who suggested it?" Damon asked her causing Shaylee to roll her eyes.

"Who said tonight?" She asked pointedly. Damon rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen. He was so whipped when it came to shay.

* * *

><p>Jenna and Alaric had arrived when Shaylee was setting the table, and Damon was carrying out food.<p>

"So I have to ask." Shaylee told her. "What's going on with you and Alaric?"

Jenna sighed and shook her head. "I don't know…I really like him. It's more than like, and I want to work but I can't help but feel he's hiding something."

Shay sighed. Oh Jenna…if she only knew…

"Then I've got John whispering things in my ear." Jenna told her, rolling her eyes. Shay scoffed.

'Like he has any right to whisper." Shaylee told her, shaking her head. "Don't even listen to him. Alaric's crazy about you."

Jenna nodded.

"I can't believe this. My niece has a better relationship than I do."

Shaylee laughed and she shook her head. "Me and Damon have our….moments. But they usually end in-"

"Don't!" Jenna told her, holding her hand up. "I don't want to know the icky details."

Shaylee laughed and nodded. She was going to say 'kiss' but Jenna took it to another level.

"Alright. Agreed." Shaylee told Jenna as they finished setting the table together.

* * *

><p>"You know, this is a bad idea." Alaric told Damon as Damon poured himself a glass of whatever alcohol was currently on the cart of the living room.<p>

"There is no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones." Damon told him, smirking as he turned back to face him.

"I don't like the idea of Elijah being under the same roof as Jenna." Alaric told him, shaking his head. Damon rolled his eyes. And did Alaric think that Damon was ok with Elijah being in this close proximity with Shay? No! He wasn't! But there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Jenna's perfectly safe." Damon promised him. "Besides, it's just a fact finding mission. Totally harmless."

"Just a fact finding mission?" Alaric asked skeptically.

"Yeah!" Damon promised like it was the simplest thing in the world. Alaric sighed and nodded, moving closer to Damon.

"Listen, no sneak attacks, no surprise plans, nothing that's going to put Jenna in harms way, ok?" Ric asked Damon seriously.

Damon rolled his eyes. Jenna wasn't the only person who could get hurt there. But Damon, being sarcastic, held up his hand.

"Scout's honor."

"Hey." Shay greeted as she walked into the room, her heels clicking on the floor.

She wore big black wedge heels with an open toe, her toenails painted black. A light blue button up dress shirt with a small, thin black belt around her waist, and black skinny leg jeans.

Damon smiled at her. She looked stunning.

"Jenna needs help with the wine…and I don't know which one to pick…" Shay told them, pointedly to Alaric.

Alaric sighed, knowing it was Shay's plan to bring them closer together and nodded, heading out of the room.

Both Damon and Shay looked to make sure Alaric was out of hearing range before Damon sprung into action. He opened the box on the table and dug in, and grabbed the dagger, unwrapping it, and dipped it in the white oak ash.

"Now Shay, I'm gonna need you to leave before dessert." Damon told her, studying the dagger carefully.

"Why? Is that when you were planning on doing it?"

Damon merely nodded.

"there's no way in hell I'm leaving." Shaylee argued, making Damon groan in frustration.

Did she always have to be so pig headed? Answer: Yes, that's why he loved her.

But the doorbell rang after that.

Damon went to go invite Elijah in and Shaylee followed him. She opened the door, and immediately groaned.

"Who invited him?" She asked. John smiled at his daughter politely..

"Leave." Damon told him, nodding towards the door.

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided that I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games." John informed them.

Shaylee rolled her eyes and Damon gave her the nod that he could take care of this. She forced a very fake smile and turn on her heels, heading into the dining room, passing Alaric who was heading the opposite direction.

"There's not going to be any fun or games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party." Alaric informed him, silently telling him that they weren't going to be killing Elijah that evening, and he was free to leave. Preferably immediately.

John turned and looked at Damon accusingly, and he held his hands up in defense. "What he said!"

They all walked back into the dining room with an irritated Jenna and Shay who sat on the same side of the table, trying to avoid talking with John.

The next doorbell however was Elijah. No more uninvited, rude guests.

They all sat down for dinner together, which Shay was happy to admit she didn't cook, because if she did, it wouldn't taste as good. Damon was an amazing chef.

"Well Damon, I hate to break it to you, but your family is so not a founder of this town." Jenna told him, pouring herself some more wine.

Damon raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Mmm, do tell."

" A faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. The developed this community where they could feel safe from the execution." Elijah explained, practically boring Shaylee to sleep, and Damon could see it. He smirked, and put his hand on her knee, squeezing it.

"Because they were witches." Jenna told them smirking.

"There was an anti witch establishment, so they rounded up all the witches and tied them to stakes in a field together and burned." Elijah explained.

"I uh…wouldn't repeat this to the historical society." Jenna told them, and everyone erupted in laughter, most fake. The fake laughter including John, Alaric, and Damon.

Shaylee didn't laugh. She was completely uninterested and Damon loved her for that. It made to a very entertaining after party. All she did was bicker and complain, sarcastic comments to go around. He loved it.

"So, why do you want to know the place of these alleged dead witches?" Damon asked intrigued.

Elijah shrugged, and covered well. "A healthy historians curiosity."

"Of course." Damon told him, nodding.

And let the awkwardness ensue…

* * *

><p>As they finished dinner, Damon gave Shay the look, but she shook her head. There was no way she was leaving.<p>

"Anyone want some cognac? I've been saving it for ages." Damon told them, getting up from his seat.

"None for me, thanks. 9 bottles of wine is my limit." Alaric told him smirking. Damon chuckled lightly as did Alaric, both new that Damon was planning something, and it wasn't good.

"Why don't you guys take your drinks in the study? We'll clean up." Shaylee volunteered. Alaric immediately shot her a look, That was not Shay at all, and everyone knew that, but Damon silently thanked her.

If she was at least out of the room, that would be a good thing.

"This dinner was almost as lovely as the company, thank you Shaylee." Elijah told her, taking her hand, and kissing it. Shay smiled at him, forcing Damon to roll his eyes.

Alaric gave him a pointed look, and Damon now realized what Alaric had been feeling. Guys a total tool.

As Alaric went to help Jenna, she completely froze him out, and left the room.

"I assume this is my fault." John spoke as Damon and Elijah headed into the study. Alaric and Shay both looked at John questioning.

"What did you do?" Alaric demanded lowly, walking up to stand in front of him threateningly. Shaylee looked at the scene with wide eyes. The last thing they needed was a fight between Alaric and John.

"I merely mentioned you haven't been completely honest about your dead wife." John spoke smirking.

Alaric was practically seeing red as he gripped John threateningly by his shirt and pulled him closer. Shay gasped and immediately walked closer, moving to separate the fight that was about to start.

"You son of a bitch." Alaric hissed. John yanked his hands off of him, taking a deep breath.

"I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back.'

"well your not getting it, so stop stirring up crap." Shaylee snapped, pushing John back away from Alaric.

But that was when Alaric's phone rang.

He kept his eyes on John's retreating figure, and answered it. Shaylee turned to him, wondering who it was, calling this late.

"Hello? Wh…what? Slow down." Alaric spoke into the phone. "Stefan?"

Shaylee's eyes went wide. Stefan would only call him if there was an emergency.

"He's what?" Alaric demanded angrily. "Bye."

"What's going on?" Shaylee demanded worriedly. "Are they ok? What-"

Alaric shook his head and put his finger to his lips. He looked around the room frantically for a piece of paper and a pen.

Shay looked in the directions that he was looking, completely confused.

"Ric!" she hissed in annoyance.

John was setting Damon up! He was planning to kill Damon, not the original!

He finally grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen, starting to write.

_**Dagger kills the vampire who uses it!**_

Shaylee's eyes went wide, and they immediately looked at each other with a horrified look. John set Damon up. Her own father was plotting to kill her boyfriend. After the whole speech about keeping the family safe, that he's regretted the mistakes he's made! It was just a bunch of bull.

They ran into the study frantically, but covered it well because Elijah did not look alarmed. Shay saw Damon grabbing the dagger and interrupted quickly.

"We forgot about desert." Shaylee told them, smiling.

Damon immediately turned around, glaring at the two of them for messing up his very well executed plan so far.

"Elijah?" Shaylee asked, smiling charmingly at him. He was easily swayed with the young Gilbert.

"Ms. Gilbert." He spoke smiling up at her before walking over and taking her hand, twirling her before he walked out of the door, causing Shay to laugh. Elijah definitely was a charmer.

Damon glared at the two as they 'twirled' out of the room. He glared back to Alaric, completely stumped as to why they interrupted his plan. As soon as they were out of the room, Damon hit Alaric in the arm, mouthing-

'What?'

Alaric shook his head furiously and pointed to the dagger sitting on the table. Damon looked at him intensely and shrugged, not getting the point.

Alaric groaned in frustration and immediately grabbed a paper for the second time that night, and began writing on it furiously.

He held it to Damon and he snatched it out of Alaric's hand.

_**The dagger will kill you if you use it**_

Damon pursed his lips angrily and let the slip of paper fall to the floor carelessly. Of course. Damn-it John! Trying to off his daughter's own boyfriend, classic.

Shay and Elijah headed back into the living room to see Jenna and John avoiding each other.

"Sorry guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought." Jenna told them bashfully, smiling. "I usually just unwrap food."

"Don't we know it." Shaylee told them pointedly, smiling at Jenna before sitting beside Elijah.

"Oh come on, Shay. Give your aunt a break." Elijah told her, smiling at her.

Boy…if he wasn't an original planning to use her in the sacrifice, and she didn't have Damon…there would definitely be a possibility there. He was charming…well mannered, had a nice accent-

That's when Jenna headed back off to the kitchen, and Alaric and Damon walked back into the room. Shay's heart slowed slightly, relaxing as she saw Damon. If he had used that dagger-

Damon sat at the table, and instantly, his glare went to John. John merely smirked back at him. Shaylee narrowed her eyes at her 'father' angrily.

"Elijah, did John tell you that he's Shay's uncle slash father?" Damon asked smirking. Shaylee looked at him confused. What did Damon have planned now?

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Elijah told Damon.

"Of course, she hates him so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." Damon told Elijah, smirking at John, who was glaring at Damon.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how you intend on killing Klaus." John told Elijah, making Shaylee groan in frustration. She felt bad that Elijah had to deal with all of this crappy family drama.

"Boys…" Shaylee started warningly, forcing a tight smile, glaring at the two of them.

"It's alright, Shay." Elijah told her.

"Alright, well I told Caroline I would check in on her, so I should probably go. You three, behave." She warned them as she got up, and walked over to Damon's head of the table.

"see you later." She told him. Damon forced a tight smile, still keeping his eyes on John, and brought his hand up to cup her neck, bringing her into a possessive kiss.

The kiss obviously was to show Elijah and John that she was his, and Shaylee knew this. But it didn't matter to her. It was Damon, being Damon, and she loved him for it.

"Mmm." She said as they broke apart, smirking down at him. "Come by later tonight and we can finish that."

"Try and stop me." Damon teased.

Elijah and John looked away awkwardly from the couple before them.

"Don't do anything stupid." Shaylee warned in Damon's ear as she pushed his hair back from his face.

Damon merely 'Mmmhmmed."

However, Shaylee felt it was safe to leave now. There was no killing Elijah, meaning a very dead-alive Damon. All was good and ok for now, which meant as Shaylee left the house, closing the door behind her, she didn't have to worry…right?

"Gentlemen, there are a few things we should probably get clear right now." Elijah told them, once he heard the door shut.

" I allow you to live, solely to keep an open eye on Shay and Elena. I allow Shay and Elena to remain in their house, living their lives with their friends as they do as a courtesy. If they become a liability, I will take them away from you and you will never see them again."

Damon's eyes almost grew wide, but he covered it. Damn-it. Elijah was always 3 annoying steps ahead of them. He had to do something, because he wasn't going to risk never seeing Shaylee ever again. Not having her in his life was not an option.

But then suddenly, there was a sharp tearing sound, and Damon jumped up in shock as Elijah yelled in pain, John did too.

Alaric stood behind him with a dagger plunged into Elijah's heart. As soon as Elijah turned an ash grey color, Alaric yanked the stake out and put it on the table.

Damon looked at him shocked, but Alaric wasn't. They might not admit that they're friends, but truth be told, they were great friends. Alaric wasn't going to let Damon get himself killed, so he did it himself, and their look just conveyed all of that.

"Now get rid of the body before Jenna comes back with desert."

* * *

><p>Alaric and Damon dumped Elijah's dead body in the basement cellar.<p>

"You said there wasn't going to be any violence." Alaric complained to Damon. Damon smirked and shrugged.

"Says the guy who did all the killing-"

"Hey!" Alaric snapped, grabbing Damon's arm, pulling him back as he moved to pass him.

"I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now you can't lie to me like that!" Alaric lectured Damon, the 167 year old vampire, which Damon found simply comical.

Damon nodded, and walked out of the room, with Alaric following him.

As soon as they got up to the living room, Damon's phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. It was Stefan.

"Yes?"

"The dagger has to stay inside of Elijah!" Stefan told him. Damon froze. He clearly remembered the dagger being placed on the table.

He immediately hung up the phone and ran downstairs into the cellar. No body. No Elijah.

"Damn-it!" He cursed, punching the wall. But then he froze again, and remembered what Elijah said. He only allowed Shay and Elena to stay with them as a courtesy.

He immediately ran out of the house, grabbing his cell phone.

"Hey." Shay greeted on the other end after 3 rings.

"Where are you?" Damon demanded.

"At Caroline's. Why? What happened?" Shay asked nervously.

"stay there, and don't come outside. I'll be there soon." Damon told her, hanging up the phone and beginning to run.

Shaylee hung up the phone worriedly and sat on Caroline's bed.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked confused.

"Something's happened."

But then the door bust open, and Caroline and Shaylee both jumped. They headed towards the stairs so they could see who was down there, and it was Damon.

"Great protection skills Barbie." Damon snapped as he took the dagger out of his pocket.

"Damon, what's going on?" Shaylee demanded, hating being so out of the loop. Damon sighed.

"Alaric killed Elijah, but he took the dagger out." Damon explained hurriedly. "Cut to the chase, Elijah's coming after you."

"Me?" Shaylee exclaimed. "Why?"

"He's taking you away, because we pissed him off." Damon explained hurriedly, practically hitting himself for being so stupid.

Shaylee froze and met Damon's stressed eyes. They just stared each other. If they didn't come up with a plan, their worlds were going to be turned over. Shaylee knew she couldn't live without him, and Damon couldn't live without her.

"I have a plan!" Caroline announced. Damon and Shay turned towards Caroline, and Damon pressed Shay into his chest, holding her for the last few minutes they would be together most definitely.

"What is it?"

"Remember in Eclipse-"

Shaylee groaned and rolled her eyes. "Caroline! It's twilight! It doesn't revolv-"

"Shay! Just shut up!" Caroline demanded. "Remember the 3rd wife story? Well…it's a little bit like that…"

Shaylee narrowed her eyes and cocked an eyebrow at Caroline. She got it…threatening to kill herself, so she would become useless to Klaus and Elijah.

"What?" Damon demanded confused. He was never the one who didn't know the plan. He was always the one creating it.

"Caroline…what if is doesn't work?" Shaylee asked nervously. She was scared…she was going to have to stab herself…that was going to hurt, a lot. She hated pain…but she hated the thought of leaving Damon even more.

"it will. You just have to do it right. When he comes to heal you, stab him with the dagger." Caroline told her.

"Heals her? What the hell are you talking about Blondie?" Damon asked annoyed. But then he heard footsteps outside of the house.

"Too late. Just…do whatever you need to do." Damon told them, handing Shay the dagger. Shaylee looked up at him longingly and Damon brushed his hand against her waist as she went to answer the door, grabbing a cooking knife on the way…irking Damon.

He really had to read Twilight instead of just making fun of them.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house, but I'm a very patient man." Elijah warned them, walking closer, threateningly.

Shaylee nodded to Damon, who hid behind the door, with Caroline behind him. She opened the door, revealing herself to Elijah.

"They shouldn't have done what they did." Shaylee started to explain.

"The deal is off." Elijah told her lowly.

"I'm renegotiating."

"You have nothing left to negotiate."

Shaylee raised an eyebrow skeptically. Did he really not think that she didn't have anything? She had what he needed the most!

Shaylee chuckled, and revealed the knife she had behind her back.

"Really? Because…I think I do." Shaylee told him. Damon stiffened when he saw her show the knife, not knowing what she was going to do.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death." Shaylee threatened.

"Damon won't let you die." Elijah justified.

Damn right he wouldn't. As soon as he heard her say that, he immediately made a move to stop her, but Caroline held him back. The two of them met angry eyes together, and Caroline shook her head.

"No, he wouldn't. He'll feed me his blood, and then I will kill myself, just like Katherine and Gabriella did. So unless you want that to happen, I suggest you promise me the same as before. You won't harm anyone that I love, even if they've harmed you, and you let me stay with them." Shaylee demanded.

Elijah rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Shaylee. I'm going to have to call your bluff."

Shaylee froze, and Damon stepped towards the door. There was no way in hell he was letting her do this.

"it's the only way." Caroline whispered quietly so only Damon could hear her as she held him back.

Shay took a deep breath. It wasn't fear that she wouldn't be ok, because she would be. It was fear that she was actually going to have to do this. Sorry, but she wasn't so keen on sticking a big, 6 inch long knife into her stomach.

But she had to. She looked up at Elijah with determination in her eyes, and took a deep breath before plunging the knife into her stomach, gasping, crying out in pain.

Damon immediately started to lung towards Shaylee's frame, but Caroline stopped him in his tracks.

"NO!" Elijah yelled, immediately running to the door, but was stopped by the barrier. Damon tensed but cursed at himself. He knew he couldn't go to her.

Shaylee chocked at the searing pain as she began to cower over, taking the knife out, and dropping it to the floor, her hands pressed on the wound.

Elijah didn't know what else to do, he had to do something!

"Ugn….ugh." Shay gasped in pain as she was bent over, holding her stomach.

"Yes!" Elijah exclaimed. "You can have your deal."

"Let me heal you!" he told her. But Shaylee shook her head. She wasn't that stupid.

"give me your word!" She demanded.

"I give you my word." He promised. Shaylee nodded as she stumbled forward, woozy from the blood loss. But not woozy enough to stick the dagger straight into Elijah's heart, causing him to gasp.

As Damon heard the gasp, he was immediately out the door, catching Shaylee before she could fall to the ground.

He immediately ripped into his wrist and held it to Shaylee's mouth, cradling her to his body. Shay left the blood spread into her mouth, and down her throat, and she closed her eyes, feeling her stomach start to stitch itself together.

She let go of Damon's arms, and he kneeled on the ground beside her, his arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Little Tip." He told the two girls. "Don't pull the dagger out."

"Shay!" someone shouted nervously as they saw her on the ground. Stefan and Elena had gotten there in record time.

"It's alright. She's fine." Damon told Stefan who called for her.

"Elena, can you-?" Damon asked Elena, nodding towards Shay. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her, but they had to get ride of the body.

Elena nodded, but Shay shook her head. She wasn't exactly ready for that whole Sister/Sister bonding time. Not after what Elena said to her.

"I'm fine." Shay argued, beginning to stand up. Damon looked at her doubtfully, but she shook her head. He placed his hands on her waist and helped her up, letting her lean against him.

Elena looked at the pair…shocked. Damon…being nice? Really? Helping Shay? Concerned for Shay? All things Shay?

He really loved her? After everything Shay put everyone threw? Damon still loved her? Elena couldn't wrap her head around the idea.

Shay saw the angry look on Elena's face, and simply rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Elena, thanks for asking."

Elena glared at her, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Enough with the sister drama." he snapped irritated. "Stefan, help me with this."

* * *

><p>They got Elijah's body downstairs to the basement, and Shay walked down to join them, now dressed in one of Damon's black shirts, her jeans, and wedges. She had her arms wrapped around herself as she walked down the stairs to see Stefan and Damon depositing Elijah's body onto the dirt floor of the cellar, while Elena watched.<p>

Damon immediately went to search in his pockets and smirked. "What do we have here."

He pulled his hand out, revealing the moonstone. "I'll hold onto this."

Shay, Stefan, and Elena both nodded.

"So that's it?" Elena asked with Stefan's arms around her.

He was consoling Elena? What on earth did she have to do? She wasn't the one who stuck a knife into her stomach that night and almost bled to death! Why on earth was she being comforted?

"The dagger stays in there and he remains dead?" Elena asked.

"Pretty much." Damon told them, wrapping his arm around Shay, who had her arms wrapped around herself, looking lost. He kissed her head softly and quickly, but went un-lost on Stefan and Elena.

"alright then. Goodnight." Elena told them, nodding to Shay to follow her out. Shay rolled her eyes. Yeah…she was going to follow her just because Elena told her to…

"You know…you should go with her." Damon told her softly as he and Shay were heading up the stairs, out of the basement.

"You mean we should talk?" Shaylee asked, raising an eyebrow. Damon chuckled.

"Try to get her to fight for her life instead of going on some self sacrificial martyr tear." Damon told her. Shay rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him softly.

Damon immediately deepened the kiss passionately, wrapping his arms around her tightly, pulling her flush against his body.

Shay moaned in surprise as his tongue entered her mouth, fighting with hers as she wound her hands up into his hair, pulling him closer, like that was possible.

Damon released her, too soon for both of their liking.

"Stay Safe." Damon warned her. Shay nodded and smiled up at him, thanking Caroline for that wonderful plan. It kept her with Damon for a few more weeks…maybe a few more months. However long they had together, she was going to cherish.

Damon headed up to his bedroom a couple minutes after Shay left, but frowned in confusion as he heard the shower on.

"Shay? I thought you left." he told her confused as he headed into the bathroom. But who he saw…was definitely not Shay.

Katherine stood, completely naked in front of him….somehow out of the tomb.

"How did you get out?" he demanded confused as he looked her up and down. He wasn't that surprised. Her body did nothing for him anymore.

"I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you would do. New flash Damon, an original can compel a vampire, but when the original dies, the compulsion wears off." Katherine told him, smirking.

"And you knew." Damon accused, narrowing his eyes at her.

"And I'm still here. Along with a dear friend of mine." Katherine told him smirking.

As if on cue, Shaylee walked in, dressed in Damon's long black shirts, and nothing else. Damon looked at her confused, but quickly realized that it was not Shay. She didn't walk like Shay, and she certainly wouldn't just throw Katherine a towel.

Damon stood shocked at the two of them.

"Hey Damon." Gabriella greeted, smirking at him as she lair down on his big bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**There it is! Please review! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Again, give me some ideas! I truly mean that! And Review! They keep me going!**

**P.S., the site keeps saying that it can't upload my file...so if you guys have any suggestion about what i should do, that would be great. Also, i try to go to support, but it just says that Mail service is not set up correctly...**

**-C**


	20. The House Guest

**Hey Everyone! Here's another chapter! Hope you like it! **

**As always, please review, It keeps me going, and writing faster. **

**-C**

A week had gone by since that fateful night with Elijah.

Stefan and Elena were disgustingly cute as always.

Damon and Shay were together, and tightly bound. But Shay just got the feeling he was hiding something. Something big. However, he had been surprising her like crazy. They hadn't spent much time at the house. Well…actually, not at all. They had been spending the nights at her house, which was weird considering they always slept at Damon's.

Damon however was trying to deflect from the attention to his own house. Shay didn't exactly know about Gabriella and Katherine. At all. She didn't even know they were in town. Damon would like to keep it that way, but he knew Shay would find out eventually.

But more importantly, he didn't want her talking with Gabriella. Damon and Gabriella…had slightly more of a past than the two were willing to admit. Sure…Damon never actually lied to Shay about anything, especially not this. He just…didn't tell her. The subject never came up. For all Shay was concerned, Damon had never met Gabriella.

But he did. In 1860. When he was 17.

* * *

><p><em>Damon headed out onto the fields of the Salvatore plantation. The lawns were perfectly trimmed and the sun shown brightly out onto the mountain ridges. He was walking across the wide acres to the barn where they kept the horses. He knew Gabriella would be there. <em>

"_Hi Sweetie." he heard a soft, angel voice coo to her beautiful black horse. Damon smiled as he leaned against the doorframe, watching Gabriella stroke the horses nose. _

_She loved animals, and he knew this. She was kind, and gentle, but fiery when needed. She was wearing a light baby green dress that showed off the lightness of her subtle white blonde hair beautifully. She had lace around the neckline, and the bodice hugged her body. After her waist the dress flowed out with the help of the hoop skirts. The skirt had layers after layers and was positively gorgeous. It was Damon's favorite on her. Suited her personality._

"_You're so cute." Gabriella told it. "What's your name?"_

"_Eroe." Damon answered her, smiling at her charmingly as always. _

_Gabriella gasped, and spun around, her eyes wide with surprise. Her eyes landed on Damon smiling endearingly over at her and she smiled softly. _

"_Excuse me?" Gabriella asked confused. _

"_The horses name. Eroe." Damon explained, using the Italian tongue as he moved closer to her. _

_Gabriella smiled softly with realization. "Hero."_

_Damon smiled and raised his eyebrows appreciatively. _

"_Color me impressed Ms. Peirce." Damon complimented while Gabriella narrowed her eyes playfully. _

"_Now Mr. Salvatore, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment, or an insult of my knowledge base." Gabriella teased, smiling up at him as he stood right in front of her, starring up into his mystifying bright blue eyes that made her heart pound erratically. _

_He took her hand into his and brought it closer to him. _

"_No insult, I assure you." Damon promised as he kissed her hand, making both of their pulses sky rocket just with the simple touch._

* * *

><p>Damon fell in love with Gabriella, but she disappeared, and in her place stood Katherine, and Gabriella didn't stand a chance.<p>

However, Damon didn't want Shaylee to know. Not because he was ashamed, or guilty, because she would feel inferior. She already had doubts about him still loving Elena and Katherine. It would only hurt her if she found out about Gabriella. Build more of her insecurities which he knew she hated. That was the last thing Damon wanted to do.

So instead, he distracted her. Took her on numerous dates and stayed away from the house entirely.

First, he took her to the first place that they had met. It was a dock on Smith Mountain lake, in the blue ridge mountains of Virginia. It wasn't her parents lake house, but it had a better view. It was gorgeous, a T modeled dock.

Then, he took her to the beach, and finally, he took her to the Daughtry concert!

* * *

><p>"<em>Damon! Just tell me where we're going! Please?" Shaylee pleaded with him in the car. <em>

_Damon shook his head, smirking. He loved to surprise her. Seeing her face when he did made everything worth it. She was always so excited, and her smile never shown brighter. It was great to see, and it warmed his heart. _

"_Not a chance." _

"_Please?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Pretty please?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Pretty please with a cherry on top?" _

_Damon laughed at her and shook his head. Anyway, they were walking towards the concert hall now. Damon had parked a good few blocks away, just to torment her, and not ruin the surprise. _

_Shaylee and Damon walked with his arm around her waist, and hers around his. Shaylee wanted so desperately to know. Damon had told her to just wear jeans and a t-shirt…which definitely wasn't their traditional date clothes. She couldn't even start guessing, what so ever. _

_Shaylee had a brilliant idea though that was sure to make Damon tell her. _

"_Pretty please with me on top?" Shaylee asked smirking, moving in front of him, pressing her body against his seductively, running a hand down his chest. _

_Damon looked down at her and bit his lip, preventing a groan. He was so tempted. He looked down at her as she looked up at him with pleading, big eyes, her bottom lip between her teeth, teasing him deliciously. He was so tempted to-_

"_yno." Damon told her, groaning. He was so temped. _

"_Damon!" Shaylee complained. Damon just laughed. He was enjoying this. _

_But as they kept walking, Shaylee heard the yells, and screams of cheering fans. Her jaw dropped as she saw the light up sign. _

"_Daughtry? Your taking me to Daughtry?" Shaylee exclaimed loudly, practically jumping up and down with happiness in front of Damon, taking his hands into hers. _

_Damon chuckled and looked down at her. She was amazing. She was the kind of girl you just wanted to surprise to see her face. _

"_Yep."_

"_No."_

"_Yes." Damon told her, still laughing at her. She didn't believe it. She squealed and launched herself into his arms. _

_Best. Boyfriend. Ever. They were the band that wrote their song. Losing My Mind. _

* * *

><p>They even went camping, which was something Damon had only ever shared with his father. It made it an extremely intimate gesture with Damon taking Shaylee with him, for he had never taken anyone else.<p>

"_alright, so I'm going to be gone for around 2 days." Damon told Stefan as he dumped the tent into the trunk of his blue Camaro. _

"_And where are you taking Shay this time? Italy? Paris?" Stefan asked, rolling his eyes. _

_He was becoming used to Damon taking Shay to extravagant places. A yacht, limo, a rock concert. It was becoming a recurring theme between the two of them, but they looked happy, so Stefan let it pass, and just sat back and watched in amusement as his brother became a loving, caring human being with compassion for Shay. _

"_Camping." Damon told him, rolling his eyes. Stefan raised his eyebrows, shocked. _

"_Camping? Really? I can't imagine you camping."_

"_Believe it or not Stefan, but I used to camp, a lot."_

"_and your bringing Shay…" Stefan started, smiling. _

"_What's with the smile?" Damon complained as he saw Shay's beat up car driving up to the house. _

"_Nothing…it's just camping was something you did with d-"_

"_I know, Stefan." Damon told him, closing the trunk. "Your point?"_

"_You must like her a lot if your going to share that with her."_

_Damon rolled his eyes, but both the boys new that Stefan was right. Completely right. They both looked each other in the eye and knew what the other was thinking. Things were getting serious. Stefan barely saw Damon anymore. And when he did….he was…smiling? Like actually smiling like he used to whenever he was around Shay. _

"_Well well, look who's here. If it isn't camper Gilbert." Stefan teased. Shaylee sneered at him playfully and rolled his eyes. _

_She was dressed in dark blue skinny leg jeans, what looked like army boots, a black tank top with an open dark colored plaid button up that was big on her, and she had the sleeves rolled up. _

_Elena got out of the car, and Shaylee gave her the keys regretfully, for Elena would be taking her car…Shaylee was nervous._

"_Someone looks…nature-y." Damon commented smirking at her. Shaylee rolled her eyes. _

"_Hey, you told me not to wear heels." Shaylee told him, opening the trunk and lifting her duffle bag out of it, then closing the trunk, walking over to the boys. _

"_That's because you would sprain your ankle, and I'm not carrying you all the way there." Damon told her, even though they both knew if she did, he would in a heart beat. _

"_Yeah, you say that now." Shay told him, throwing her duffle bag at him, which he caught easily, but added a teasing 'oomph', and shooting her a look._

"_It's not that heavy." Shaylee told him, rolling her eyes as he dramatically heaved it into the backseat. _

"**That **_heavy being the operative word." Damon reminded her teasingly, pulling her into his side. Shaylee rolled her eyes, and tried to push him off. _

"_Nope. You insulted my luggage, you so don't get a hello." Shaylee told him, making Damon pout. _

"_I'll just get it out of you anyway." He told her, smiling. Shay raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a silent challenge. _

"_Sure you will."_

_Damon grabbed her by the waist and held her in front of him, ticking her sides mercilessly. _

"_Damon!" Shaylee complained, laughing as his fingers moved over her ribs. She tried to squirm away from him but his grip was relentless. _

"_Damon! Please!" Shay complained laughing. _

"_Nope." Damon told her smirking, popping the P. Shaylee bent over, trying to get out of his grip, but he went with her, nipping her neck, making her giggle even more. _

"_Alright, what the hell is going on with Damon?" Elena asked confused, looking on at the couple with disgust. _

"_You mean the smiling? The teasing?" Stefan asked, smiling at his brother and probably his sister-in-law soon enough. They were great together. A match made in hell, or a match made in heaven. _

_Elena nodded. _

"_well, this is how Damon used to be." Stefan told Elena, glad that his brother was showing his humanity again. Even if it was only with Shay. That was alright with him. He was feeling guilty for years, about taking his humanity away, now, he felt a little less guilty that he saw his brother with Shaylee. _

"_What about Shay? What's with her?" Stefan asked, smirking. Elena sighed. _

"_This is unfortunately how she acted before our parents died."_

_Stefan looked at her confused. Unfortunately? The Shay he was seeing with Damon was amazing. _

"_The most popular girl at school, went to every single party, and was the life of it. She was reckless."_

_Stefan sighed. He didn't see Shay as reckless. Elena just sounded jealous. _

"_God, would you two stop?" Elena complained. _

_Shay and Damon looked up to see Elena's annoyed face and raised an eyebrow to her with Damon's arms wrapped around Shaylee's waist, a permanent laughing smile etched on Shaylee's face which made Stefan grin as his best friend. _

"_Alright, it's time to go." Damon told Shay, leading her over to the passenger seat. _

"_Couldn't I drive?" Shaylee asked him pleadingly, holding her hands out, silently asking for the keys to his baby. _

_Damon narrowed his eyes at her and sighed. One time couldn't hurt…could it?_

"_Only this one time." He warned, handing her the keys. He was so whipped it disgusted himself. _

_Elena and Stefan's jaws dropped, He was letting her drive his baby. Holey Crap. _

_Shay squealed happily and ran to the drivers side of the car. Damon just rolled his eyes in response. _

"_I'm going to regret this." He told Elena and Stefan. Stefan laughed and nodded, and Elena just looked at the couple, stunned._

* * *

><p>Safe to say, their relationship had been pretty amazing.<p>

"Damon! I'm late!" Shaylee told him, shaking her head, laughing as he tried to pull her back into him after they both headed out of the bathroom.

"Be later." Damon told her, smirking, following her.

"It's school. Remember that thing I keep forgetting?" Shaylee asked him as she put her black tank top on.

Damon sighed and his hands ran up her back teasingly to her shoulders.

"hey!" She complained smiling as his hands went to the sides of her neck, and her lower jaw as she turned to him chuckling.

"What's this school?" Damon asked smirking as his lips molded against hers passionately.

"It doesn't ring a bell." Damon told her playfully, kissing her again, before his hands went to her waist and picked her up, growling.

Shaylee laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist, completely surrendering.

"Damon!" She giggled as he walked her back, plopping her down on the bed, immediately his body covered hers. Damon was kissing her neck, nipping it playfully, making her laugh.

"Alright, 5 minutes. Only 5 minutes!" Shaylee warned laughing as Damon growled against her neck playfully.

"5 minutes!" Damon exclaimed in complaint. "I can do a lot in 5 minutes."

Shaylee laughed as Damon's hands ran up her stomach. Shay closed her eyes, just imagining deliciously all the things he could do to her in a 5 minute period. It was amazing. She loved his vampire speed.

* * *

><p>Shaylee most definitely made good on her word. 5 minutes, which disappointed Damon to know end, especially when she kicked him out of his own room so she could get dressed for school.<p>

She wore a buttoned shoulder blouse that hung loosely off of her and was a beige-green. A large black belt clasped around her tiny waist and dark skinny leg jeans and paired it with black open toed tall wedges that looked like ankle booties.

* * *

><p>"Hey Damon, have you seen my pea-coat?" Shaylee asked innocently as she was looking around downstairs.<p>

Damon chuckled and threw it to her off of the couch, wondering how on earth she got dressed so fast.

"Can you grab my bag for me?"

Damon rolled his eyes and got up off of the couch, but paused as he realized something. She had her bag upstairs…why would she-

Gabriella.

He growled and pinned her to the wall, angrily, his hands clasped around her neck. Gabriella chocked out in pain, faking.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella demanded, shock, and hurt crossing her face, but Damon knew better. He wasn't buying that.

"You think you can just put on her clothes and act like her? Nice try. It doesn't work anymore!" Damon snapped.

"Gabriella? She's not here…is she?" Gabriella asked, worriedly.

Damon froze and immediately let her go. He couldn't believe Gabriella just played him, again.

"What's going on here?" Stefan asked confused, looking from Damon's hands around Shay's neck, to her face. Damon would never touch Shay like that. He never threatened her or put his hands on her like that. There must be something going on.

Damon shook his head and was heading upstairs to his room, with Stefan and Gabriella following him, quick on his heels.

"Didn't I kick you out?" Shaylee asked him, chuckling. Damon only smirked. There was no way Gabriella was going to pull this on him. Not again. He had enough of her. She needed to leave. Now.

Suddenly, Damon was across the room, his hands clasped on Shaylee's neck, pushing her roughly against the wall, chocking her.

Shaylee gasped, and looked at Damon shocked.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave." Damon hissed at her angrily, his hands clasping tighter around her neck.

Shaylee chocked, completely shocked as Damon pressed her roughly against the wall.

"What is your problem?" she demanded angrily.

"wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work." Damon hissed.

Shaylee looked up at him confused. Wearing who's clothes? These were hers! Who would be wearing her clothes? Why would Damon be doing this-

Crap.

"You…you think I'm Gabriella?" Shaylee chocked out, hurt flashing across her face.

"Why would you think that? Gabriella isn't around…" Shaylee told him.

"Cut it out Gabriella!" Damon snapped angrily, pushing her against the wall again, making Shay gasp in pain.

"Damon! Your hurting me!" Shaylee gasped.

"Cut what out?" Gabriella asked smirking from the doorway. Damon heard Gabriella's voice from the doorway, next to Stefan, and froze, again.

He immediately let Shaylee go, meeting her hurt eyes with his guilty, apologetic ones as she coughed, trying to get more air. Damon rubbed her lower back softly, apologetically. His heart pounding, his eyes practically seeing red in rage at Gabriella.

Shaylee covered her neck with her hands and looked over to Gabriella in the doorway, Katherine who now walked into the room….and Elena. It was just a crowded house today.

Gabriella and Katherine chuckled as they sauntered over to the couch and sat down, crossing their legs.

Damon immediately looked at Shay. He didn't realize until now how tiny and fragile she really was.

"I'm sorry." Damon immediately apologized to her, bringing her closer to him. "Gabriella just-"

"It's fine." Shaylee told him, looking up at his guilty bright blue eyes. She took his hand and squeezed it.

Damon couldn't believe that he hurt her.

"What are they doing here?" Shaylee demanded just as angry as Elena was.

"We killed Elijah, broke the compulsion, freed the bitch. Gabriella's just an added…_pleasure_." Damon sneered the word 'pleasure."

"I don't want you here!" Elena told Katherine. "Get her out of here"

Shaylee rolled her eyes as she sat on the love seat across from Gabriella and Katherine. Damon immediately moved closer to her…just in case. It was an unconscious movement.

"You need us, Elena." Katherine told her in a sing song voice. "You all do."

"Like hell." Shay commented fiercely.

"we all want the same thing. Klaus dead." Gabriella explained. "And here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"I don't need your help, and I don't want it!" Elena snapped. Shaylee rolled her eyes, and Elena saw it.

"Cut it out Shay! You don't know anything about this."

"Seriously Elena?" Shay demanded. "What don't I know?"

"That they've made my life a living hell-"

"Oh grow up. It hasn't been a living hell." Shay snapped. Damon rolled his eyes, as did Stefan. Sisters.

"How would you know? You haven't been around for 4 months!" Elena snapped angrily.

"And you haven't been around for me after I've come back, so fair is fair." Shaylee snapped.

"Stop it!" Gabriella shouted annoyed. "God. You two sound like us."

Katherine chuckled evilly.

"Do any of you actually know where Klaus is? When he's coming or what he looks like?" Gabriella asked, smirking.

"if you know something, either say it, or get out." Damon snapped lowly, threateningly, walking closer to her.

He wanted to snap her fucking neck for making him hurt Shay.

"then we'll just go to the grill, and have some lunch. Maybe Aunt Jenna is free for a bite." Katherine smirked.

Both Shaylee and Elena froze, glaring at them angrily.

"Well, we'll just go until you figure out which one you want." Katherine told them, smirking as her and Gabriella got out, and walked gracefully out of the room.

"C'mon." Damon told Shaylee softly, taking her hand, bringing her into his bathroom, and shutting the door.

"Is this why we've hardly been spending any time what so ever here? Because you knew they were back and didn't tell me?" Shaylee demanded.

Damon sighed. "Shay, I thought they were leaving-"

"I don't care about that. I care that you didn't tell me." Shaylee told him, looking up at him hurt. How could he not tell her that her exact copy was staying in his house with his ex-whatever? How could he hide that from her? This only proved her point further that he still had feelings for Katherine…why else wouldn't Damon tell her?

Now that Katherine is back…Shaylee hated to admit it, but she was scared. Damon not telling her proved that their relationship wasn't as strong as she thought it was. With Katherine staying in his house…something was bound to happen.

Damon nodded.

"I thought we said no more secrets."

"You broke that a long time ago." Damon countered.

The both of them looked at each other, both at an impasse.

"Do over?" Damon asked, holding his hand out. Shaylee sighed and looked up at him, but nodded.

"No more secrets."

"No more secrets." Damon promised her back.

"Are you busy tonight?" Shaylee asked him. Damon bit his lip. He had a special surprise for Shay, and couldn't let her plan a date.

"Um…yeah, I am. Sorry." Damon told her. Shaylee looked up at him confused, wondering what caused the weird mood.

"Um…tomorrow?"

Damon mentally cursed. He couldn't tell her…

"Yeah…Previous commitment."

he was downright nervous. He hid it well…but he's been practically shaking with nerves every day.

He was going to propose. That night. He had no clue what Shay was going to say. On one hand…they were so in love…we was expecting her to say yes. However…She was Shay, and always full of surprises.

Shaylee just looked up at him, her heart breaking. This was it. Katherine was worming her way in.

* * *

><p>Shaylee left the house and Damon was pacing around in his room like an idiot. A nervous idiot, his hands shaking apprehensively.<p>

"Alright! Damon that's enough. I can hear your footsteps from downstairs. What is going on?" Stefan demanded walking into his room.

Damon sighed. He was fucking Damon Salvatore. He didn't talk about his damn feelings with his brother. He didn't get nervous by asking a simple question to a girl. But this wasn't just any question…and this wasn't just any girl…

"I…" Damon started…not sure if he should tell Stefan this or not. He would probably tell Elena…and considering Shay and Elena's relationship right now, she would obviously spill the surprise.

"I'm proposing to Shay." Damon finally told him, taking a breath. Stefan completely froze, and looked at Damon to see if he was serious or not. He couldn't tell. Damon was looking at him, his face clear of expression.

"What?" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow, amused. "Proposing…as in…marriage?"

Damon rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes Stefan…marriage."

"Wh…isn't that a little soon?" Stefan asked. Damon shrugged.

"What's time compared to an eternity?" Damon asked. Stefan raised his eyebrows shocked and smiled at his brother.

"Wow…" Stefan spoke, surprised still. He never pictured his brother the marrying type…but then again. Their dreams were the same back in 1864. Get married around their 20's to the girl of their dreams, have kids, raise their family.

"How?" Stefan asked. Damon sighed.

"I'm taking her to the dock where we first met, but I can't find mom's ring."

Stefan froze.

"Mom's ring?"

"Yea, why?"

"I…was just-"

"Planning on giving it to Elena when the time was right." Damon assumed, rolling his eyes. Stefan sighed and nodded.

"You know what, it's perfect for Shay. I'll get Elena something else." Stefan told Damon, going to the drawer the desk that was in the corner of the room. He opened it, and lifted up the bottom of it revealing a secret compartment where the ring currently lived.

"Very National Treasure of you." Damon mocked. Stefan chuckled and grabbed the ring box it was in, and threw it over to Damon.

"Do you need help?" Stefan asked him. Damon smirked, and nodded. For once they weren't at each other's throat's.

* * *

><p>"Alright, is it my imagination or is Damon acting weird?" Shaylee asked Caroline as they walked to class.<p>

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Of course he's acting weird! His ex just got back into town that he was in love with for like…a bazillion years!"

Shaylee groaned and hit her head with her binder. "Great. Thanks Care."

Caroline gasped and looked at Shay, realizing what she just did. "I'm sorry shay. I'm sure it was nothing."

"No Caroline. You just proved what I was most afraid at before Damon and I got together." Shaylee told her as they walked to her locker to put her books away.

Caroline sighed and leaned against the lockers beside Shay's. "I'm sure it's nothing, Shay. Damon is head over heels for you."

"Then why didn't he tell me Katherine and Gabriella were at the house? He avoided it like the plague for a week!" Shaylee exclaimed angrily, slamming her locker.

Caroline started at her friend, nervously. "Shay…you can't think like that. It was probably nothing."

Shaylee rolled her eyes and Caroline and her proceeded to their class. Alaric's. Great.

"what if he realized that he's back in love with Katherine?" Shaylee asked Caroline worriedly as they entered the classroom.

Alaric frowned as he caught the last of that conversation. Damon in love with Katherine?

"What…do you think he's going to break up with you?" Caroline asked her friend concerned.

"I don't know…we seem fine…most of the time it's great. He's just been acting weird the past few days. Ever since we got back from our camping trip."

On the camping trip, Damon ha realized he was going to propose to her after all. She proved over and over again that she was the only girl for him. She had been absolutely amazing about going out in the wilderness, and the cold. She loved camping.

He told her that him and his dad used to camp all of the time. It was the only time they ever got along. Stefan wasn't there, and neither was his mother. He told her about all of the times that they fought, and how none of that mattered when they were camping. They were genuinely having fun.

It meant a lot to Shay that he told her that. Something personal and private to him. Something that he hadn't shared with anyone. Shay had thought they made a big step in the right direction. Maybe she was wrong…

Alaric frowned…Shay was nervous…that was new. Afraid Damon was going to break up with her.

* * *

><p>"Alright, are you breaking up with Shay?" Caroline demanded, marching right up to Damon in the grill where he sat at the bar.<p>

Damon almost chocked on his drink when he heard this. What?

Why on earth would anything think that he was going to dump Shay when he was planning on doing the exact opposite? The thought of living without Shay hurt. He didn't know how this rumor came to spread.

"Barbie…where on earth did you get this idiotic idea?" Damon complained to Caroline. Caroline sighed.

"From Shay. She's freaking out cause you've been acting weird ever sense Katherine got back. She thinks your falling back in love with Katherine." Caroline told him.

Damon sighed and ran a frustrated hand over his face. Of course….he still wasn't used to that insecure Shay. But she was only human. She was worried that her heart would be crushed again.

"so are you? In love with Katherine? Because if you are, you aren't being fair to Shay! She loves you, and she-"

"Caroline! Just-stop talking." Damon hissed at her. "I'm going to tell you something, but you have to swear not to tell her."

"What?" Caroline asked anxiously worried.

"I'm….planning to propose." Damon told her regretfully, and lowly so nobody would hear him. This wasn't exactly the thing he was willing to share with Vampire Barbie.

"What?" Caroline explained, covering her mouth with her hands, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Oh my god! When?"

Damon rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. Exactly why he was telling as little people as possible.

. "Well…I don't know."

"You need to do it soon! Shay is flipping out!" Caroline exclaimed. Damon sighed and nodded, placing a couple bills down on the counter.

"Just don't tell anyone." Damon warned lowly in annoyance.

Caroline squealed and nodded, making a 'zip the lips' motion as she was bouncing up and down happily.

But that was when Shay walked into the grill, looking around.

"Caroline." Damon warned, trying to get her to turn it down. Caroline looked up and saw Shay and nodded.

"You know what? I should just go. There is no way I can keep this to myself." Caroline told him, smiling. "So it's probably best I don't talk to anyone today-"

"Goodbye." Damon told her in annoyance. Caroline smiled back at him and went skipping out the door.

Shaylee turned to look at her best friend walking out of the door, very confused. She shook it out of her head and turned to look at Damon, and smiled small.

She didn't know how to act anymore…

"hey." She said softly, standing beside him at the bar.

"So, any big plans tonight?" Damon asked her curiously.

"Yeah, I'm going with Caroline to this club outside of town-"

"You know…um…what about Katherine and Gabriella? They're probably going to be wherever you and Elena are." Damon told her, trying to get her to cancel her plans.

"Damon, I'm not going to hide in my house because they're trying to mess with our lives. It's not worth it." Shaylee told him, rolling her eyes.

Damon pursed his lips and sighed. He's just going to have to get Caroline to cancel their plans.

"So, do you want to hang out before-"

"I would, but I have some stuff to do. I'll see you later." Damon told her, and was walking out the door before Shaylee could get a word in edgewise.

She was left, starring at the sight that used to be her boyfriend…

* * *

><p>Pulling up to Caroline's house, he absolutely hated this moment. He had to ask Vampire Barbie for a favor. He was disgusted with himself, but it had to be done.<p>

He got out of the car and walked inside, knowing that Liz wasn't home.

"Caroline! We need to have a little chat." Damon told her. Caroline gasped from the kitchen, and he immediately headed down the hall and made a right.

"You could at least knock!" She snapped, pouring herself a coke.

"If I promise to do that, you have to grant me a promise." Damon told her, smirking. He had chatted with Vampire Barbie far to long in a day for his tastes.

"What?" Caroline asked skeptically, afraid of what he was about to ask.

"Cancel your little outing with Shay tonight."

Caroline immediately shook her head. "No way."

"Caroline…" He said stressed.

"Damon!" She complained.

"Caroline, what if I told you I was planning on proposing tonight? At the dock in Smith Mountain lake?"

Caroline's mouth hung wide open.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

><p>After he got Caroline on board, Stefan was helping set everything up, which wasn't much. Just some lights and candles.<p>

Everything was prepared, except for Shay's outfit. He went shopping that day and picked her out a beautiful dress, that would match the earrings and necklace he got her.

Damon was still a nervous wreck by the end of the night. He delivered the dress to Shay's room, thanking Caroline for keeping her out long enough.

By the time Shay got home, she found a note on her bed.

Shay,

Get dressed, Caroline knows where to bring you.

Love, Damon

Shay smiled. She had always loved Damon's handwriting. For a guy, it was completely gorgeous. Much better than her chicken scratch.

She opened the dress and gasped. Damon had done much to much…

* * *

><p>Caroline had dropped her off in the absolute middle of nowhere. It was in a forest…she was wearing high heels and a tea-length dress that puffed out slightly. It wasn't exactly hiking gear. The only thing she told her was to go right. Right? Seriously? That's the only thing she had to say to her…<p>

Shaylee followed Caroline's advice and finally, she came to a pathway lit by candles. Her mouth dropped slightly as she followed the path. .

"D-Damon…what-" Shaylee started, looking around, completely shocked and confused. They were at the dock in Smith Mountain lake, in the blue ridge mountains of Virginia. This…this was where they met!

There were golden small glasses with candles inside them, lining the path. Shaylee made her way down the path, looking around, stunned. It was twilight, and the sun was just setting, so it was dark. The setting sun flickered, and the reflection danced across the water, making it twinkle. It was the most beautiful thing Shaylee had ever seen.

She walked all the way down to the horizontal part of the T shape dock, where Damon was.

"Hi." Damon greeted her smiling one of his ever rare smile's. Shaylee finally got down to the end of the dock and was grinning from ear to ear. Damon grinned at her. He loved to see her smile.

But even her smile didn't calm his nerves. What if she said no? Crushed his heart again? He didn't know what he would do.

Her curly hair was half up, half down, the earrings that Damon had bought her gracing her ears. They were her birthstone, which was sapphire. They had a tear drop shape to them. Her necklace matched the earrings, and the dress she was wearing.

Damon had picked her out the most gorgeous dress. It was a Strapless, sweetheart neckline and ruched bodice, meaning it wrapped around her bust elegantly, flowing down into an a line. The tea length skirt sticks out slightly away from her legs straight, and doesn't relax. It was gorgeous. And Shay loved it. He definitely had an eye for fashion.

"Did you do all this?" Shaylee asked, turning in her spot to look at the view, completely stunned. She couldn't think of a better word for what she was feeling. Well…maybe just a few. Bewildered, surprised, astonished.

"Every last detail." He bragged cheekily. Shay smiled up at him lovingly. Could she have been so lucky? Was this all real? Or, would she wake up in a few minutes still in Maine?

"This is amazing." Shaylee told him, the sight taking her breath away. "this is an amazing view!"

"Not as good as the one I have." Damon told her, his arms coming to wrap around her waist from behind, hoping she couldn't feel the 'metaphorical' sweat on his palms.

Shaylee chuckled.

"How many times has that line worked for you?" Shay asked smirking. Damon chuckled lightly. He knew Shay wouldn't be 'awed' with that. She was different. She wasn't corny…not in the least.

"Oh…five or six-"

"Hundred?" Shaylee asked.

"Cheeky Brat." Damon murmured, smirking into her neck, kissing it once, making Shaylee laugh and smile.

"You love it." Shaylee told him.

"Absolutely" And he truly did love her for that. He loved the feistiness she had within her. It annoyed the hell out of him most of the time, but he could help but be endeared.

"So what is this for? Is this why you've been so weird today?" Shaylee asked, turning around, looking at a better view than the water off the dock. Damon. In a dashing suit. Good god he was hot.

The black suit framed his body nicely, showing off his wide, muscular shoulders, and his slim waist. He needed to wear suits more often.

Damon smirked as he saw her eyes practically eating him up. But when she asked that…his heart started pounding sporadically. Lord…here he goes. He took a deep breath and looked down into Shaylee's bright blue eyes.

"Shay…you are the most frustrating person I have ever met." Damon told her smirking.

Shay narrowed her eyes up at him. She wasn't too amazed anymore.

"You are pigheaded, stubborn, and have a quick, annoyingly fast wit-"

"Damon, I think I get it-"

"But that's why I love you." Damon told her, his smirk growing as Shaylee's mouth dropped and she slapped his arm playfully. He chuckled and caught her hand, holding it. Damon looked down at her knowingly, and Shaylee's smile grew. Alright…stunned back.

"It's the little things that I love. Like…you can't make a decision without consulting your planner-"

"Don't mock-" Shay warned, complaining. Everyone would tease her about that. Damon chuckled, beaming down at her.

"Or that you watch the same sad movie, over, and over again, hoping for a better ending. How you make your coffee with 5 extra scoops of your dark blend and nobody can drink it." Damon told her, smirking. Shay chuckled. He always complained about that. It was apparently too strong.

"Or that you wore your hair exactly like that when we met."

Shay's mouth dropped. He remembered that? Really? That was…heartfelt, heartwarming, and…honoring…

Damon smiled and twirled a curl around his finger, making her heart soar as she looked up at him and met those deliciously bright blue eyes. He locked eyes with her, never wanting to let them go. Ever.

"I love you, and I don't want to spend another moment wondering-" Damon told her, pausing. Shaylee looked up at him, curiously as he dug in his pocket, taking the black velvet box out.

He took it out of his pocket, his heart pounding nervously. God he hoped she said yes. He started lowering himself to the ground, on one knee, while saying-

"wondering if you would be my wife." Shaylee's eyes widened as he got down on one knee. Her eyes were wide, stunned. Was he…was he really? Shaylee's heart pounded wildly in her chest as she saw Damon getting down on one knee, starting to open the box.

"So will you do me this honor? Will you marry me?" Damon asked her, opening the box, revealing the most gorgeous ring Shaylee had ever seen.

It was a huge, circular diamond with squared around it, and smaller diamonds intricately woven in. the diamond didn't stick out to much, it was like a band, but had many diamonds. It was exactly like shay. In everyway.

Shay's jaw dropped as she saw the ring. It was…elegant and magnificent. The soft sunlight making it sparkle.

"Damon…" Shaylee started, her eyes wide as they flickered from the ring, up to Damon's eyes.

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! She said no…Hmm…<strong>

**Ok, don't kill me! Haha. Review! Please! And I'll get the next one out to you fast! **

**Thank you for all the encouraging reviews! Especially to Belles2010, SlightlyCrazy, Mehan-Smith, and Jaquline! **

**I would like more than 3 revies per chapter... They really do keep me inspired! The last chapter didn't get much love, so i'm hoping this one will. **

**-C**


	21. The House Guest Part Two

**Alright, not at all mine. It's a little short, just a filler, but very cute and I think you will be happy with it!**

**I own nothing!**

**Enjoy, and review!**

**-C**

~~~~~CH~~~~~~

"So will you do me this honor? Will you marry me?" Damon asked her, opening the box, revealing the most gorgeous ring Shaylee had ever seen.

It was a huge, circular diamond with squared around it, and smaller diamonds intricately woven in. the diamond didn't stick out to much, it was like a band, but had many diamonds. It was exactly like shay. In everyway.

Shay's jaw dropped as she saw the ring. It was…elegant and magnificent. The soft sunlight making it sparkle.

"Damon…" Shaylee started, her eyes wide as they flickered from the ring, up to Damon's eyes. She…she couldn't do this! She was…17 years old. It was much too twilight for her.

"No."

Damon's face fell, and he looked up at her completely confused, hurt lashing across his face.

"Damon, I'm not saying never…I just….I'm 17!" She told him, breathing hard with shock. Damon closed the box and stood up.

"And?" Damon asked. "Age is nothing compared to the eternity we are going to have together. You and me. True love always, and forever, remember?"

Shay looked at him shocked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"People just…they don't get married at 17! That's not how it's done anymore" Shaylee told him.

Damon's heart was crumbling on inside.

"We're not average people." Damon told her promising.

Shaylee's eyebrows were still furrowed in confusion. She loved him. It was impossible to love someone this much. But…no. No buts'.

"Damon…I am so young."

"So, we'll wait. A long engagement. But to tell you the truth Shay, I don't want a long engagement. I don't think I could take waiting to be your husband." Damon told her truthfully, taking her hands.

"People in this century only get married in high school if they're knocked up." Shaylee told him, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

There were so many conflicting emotions. She loved Damon, with all her heart. But she was so young. Where was the guarantee that their love was that strong, or that they wouldn't get a divorce? What they had now was a good thing. It was solid, and dependable. Marriage…was the next step. If you want to be with someone forever…that included marriage. That's how you get to forever. When the guy proposes, and you say yes! But did she see herself marrying Damon? Living with him for the rest of her life? Never growing old? Would she love someone else more? No. She wouldn't. That's it. That's all Shaylee needed to know. That she loved him. An impossible amount. She knew she was never going to love anyone as much as she loved Damon in her life. Never.

Shaylee took a deep breath and looked up at him, meeting his hopeful bright passionate blue eyes.

"Can I see that ring?" Shay asked, smiling a small smile up at him. Damon smiled down at her and quickly opened it, showing it to her.

"If you don't like it, I have a different one-"

Shay cut him off, right there. There was no, absolutely no way that he was not giving her this ring.

"I love it." Shaylee told him staring at the gorgeous ring. It didn't look like an engagement ring. It looked like a family heirloom.

"It was my mother's. She wanted me to give it to the 'one.'" Damon told her. "You remind me so much of her, I thought it would look perfect."

Shaylee smiled up, honored at Damon. That was…the nicest thing ever.

"Well…do I have to put it on myself?" Shaylee asked confused, looking up at him. Damon's eyes widened in shock, looking down at her.

"Wha- Are you saying yes?" Damon asked her shocked, and hopeful. Shaylee smiled up at him brightly and nodded enthusiastically.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, here" Damon told her, taking the ring out of the box. Shaylee smiled brightly and held out her hand. Damon smiled with pride and slid the ring delicately onto her slim, little finger where it would stay. Always.

Damon gathered Shaylee into his arms and kissed her passionately, both of them grinning like idiots. The happiest people in the world.

"I love you so much Damon Salvatore. And I promise to fall in love with you all over again, each and every day for all of eternity." Shaylee told him, grinning up at him, his hands cupping her face, pulling her close again, kissing her passionately.

Damon pulled back quickly, grinning down at her. He hadn't been so happy in his live…ever. She completed him.

"Where were you when I was trying to think of what to come up with?" Damon asked her, making Shay laugh, throwing her head back.

"I'm just good like that." Shay told him, smirking. They were actually the same words Damon told Jenna and Alaric at the Grill.

Damon looked up at her. God…he was going to wake up to that face every morning. He couldn't think of a better way to start his day. He would be the only one to ever sleep with her- Her hot…sexy body-

"You know what else your good at?" Damon asked, growling slightly, his hands skimming up her hips seductively.

Shaylee moaned softly, and looked down at him. "What?"

Damon smirked and trailed his lips up her exposed cleavage, up her neck, and over her cheek, finally landing on her lips, passionately.

Shaylee chuckled and kissed him back, passionately as well, her hands winding into his silky black hair.

"You suck, you know that?" Shaylee asked him after she broke the kiss. Damon looked down at her confused.

"You had me so freaked out today. First you didn't tell me about Katherine…then you start avoiding me. Don't do that ever again!" Shaylee exclaimed, with a bright smile on her face. A delirious one.

Damon smiled softly at her and cupped her face softly, bringing her in for a deep kiss.

~~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~~~~

**Alright, so there you have it. I knew if I left it as a cliff hanger I would get more reviews, and I desperately needed them. Seriously. I was loosing inspiration, and fast. Thank you for all the wonderful, kind words.**

**A special thanks to: Supernatural Believer, Terry, brunette-in-black, jacquline, Leandra, Belles2010, SlightlyCrazy for reviewing Ch. 20! Which…I have to point out, is almost more people reviewing for that chapter, than any in the whole story. So, thank you! Please keep them coming!**

**Please review!**

**-C**


	22. Know Thy Enemy Part One

**As usual, I own nothing unfortunately.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! Your reviews inspired me with the first part, and I knew exactly where I wanted to go from there! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Hope you like it!**

**-C**

~~~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~~~~

"Damon proposed…and I said yes." Shaylee told Elena. Elena's jaw dropped, and she narrowed her eyes angrily at Shaylee.

"What?"

Before either of them knew it, Elena pushed Shay roughly into the bar so she hit her back hard, crying out in pain, and she slapped her fast, snapping Shaylee's face to the side.

Shaylee gasped in pain and held her face as she looked at her sister hurt. How dare she! This was not her fault!

Shaylee pushed Elena back and wound her fist up, and threw it at Elena's face, but she backed up. Granted, Shaylee was tipsy bordering the edge of drunk because of all the liquid courage that she drank.

Elena drew her fist back and punched Shaylee hard in the face. Shaylee cried out in pain, and held her eye in pain. Elena might be a wimp, but that really hurt. Shaylee came back with a vengeance and smacked her in the face, and Elena gasped, offended. Because obviously, that was her face.

Elena grabbed Shaylee's hair, and pulled roughly. Shaylee swung her hand, connecting with Elena's jaw and she cried out in pain, giving away Shaylee's hair.

Elena had smacked Shaylee in the face as they separated and Shaylee yelled.

They both had separated for a moment then ran at each other, grasping their both of their arms, trying to get to the other's face. Each of the girls practically growling with anger. Of course, they both thought they were completely justified.

Seething with Anger, Shaylee pushed Elena against the wall and punched her harshly. Elena cried out in pain.

"That's enough!" Bonnie shouted, trying to separate them, but it wouldn't work. Elena latched onto Shaylee's hair, and Shaylee to hers as they yanked and pulled, trying to get away from the other one.

"Why do you always have to be such a judgmental bitch!" Shaylee shouted.

"Why do you always have to be such a slut?" Elena yelled angrily.

~~~~~~~~~~~12 Hours Earlier. ~~~~~~~~~~

Shaylee skipped into the kitchen that morning as happy as could be. There was absolutely nothing that could dampen her day. No creepy sacrifice, evil judge-y witches, oldest vampire in time that wants to kill her, awful uncle/father. None!

She was smiling brightly and practically hopping with excitement as she took the eggs out of the fridge and the waffle batter. She caught sight of her gorgeous heirloom engagement ring and smiled brightly, happily. She didn't think she could ever be happy than this moment here.

Damon walked into the room, and smirked as he caught Shay with her hand up, obviously looking at her engagement ring.

"Change your mind?" Damon asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. Shay smiled and turned around.

Damon smiled brightly at her as he saw her happy face and the joy in her eyes as she looked up at him, dressed in his shirt, and her dark purple underwear.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Shaylee asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

Damon merely rolled his eyes and walked closer to her. "Like I could ever get rid of you."

Damon smirked at her teasingly. "That's right, and don't forget it."

Damon chuckled at her statement. As she bent over to retrieve the waffle maker from the cabinet underneath the stove, it gave Damon a very nice view of that delicious ass that he loved to much. Damon smirked and couldn't help himself as he walked closer to her, running his hands up her thighs seductively, and over her toned butt.

Shay gasped but smiled at the contact and righted herself, putting the waffle maker on the counter. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up into his bright blue eyes.

"Have I told you how much I love seeing that ring on your finger?" Damon asked her as he caught sight of her hand before it wrapped behind his neck.

Shaylee smiled as her heart fluttered "Show me."

Damon growled playfully, smirking at her and kissed her passionately, one of his hands entangling in Shay's messily wavy sex hair that she was currently sporting. Damon loved it.

Shay moaned as she kissed Damon back just as deep and passionately, their mouths moving against each other's intently. Shay's hands ran up into Damon's silky black hair and pulled him closer.

Damon smirked against her lips and his hands traveled down to her waist, gripping it, hoisting her up to the counter next to the stove.

Shay squealed and broke the kiss, smiling brightly, now eye level with Damon. Damon smirked and caressed her face with one hand, her waist with the other, pulling her closer into him, kissing her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Shay moaned and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pulling him closer. Damon trailed his lips down Shaylee's neck softly, kissing all over it, randomly slipping in his tongue, making Shaylee gasp.

"Damon." Shay moaned breathlessly as his tongue raked over her neck.

"Geeze!" Someone complained, walking into the kitchen. Shay and Damon broke apart reluctantly and saw Stefan shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry Stefan." Shaylee apologized smiling bashfully. Stefan chuckled at the bashful look she was giving him. A nice change. He liked seeing a different side to his friend.

"can't you guys just wait until your married so I don't have to see this?" Stefan complained as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

Shaylee looked at Damon hopefully, pouting her lower lip out, tugging on his shirt. Damon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You won't have to wait much longer." Shaylee told Stefan smiling brightly, holding her hand with the ring up.

Stefan practically dropped the water bottle he was shocked.

"You said yes?" He exclaimed stunned. Shaylee giggled and nodded, hopping off of the counter.

"That's amazing!" Stefan told them cheerfully. Damon smiled at his overjoyed brother, and felt the exact same thing.

Stefan crossed the kitchen and wrapped Shaylee into his tight arms and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"Congratulations." Stefan told them, releasing Shay. Damon smiled and nodded at his brother as he wrapped an arm around Shaylee's waist.

"Wow…my brother…a husband…" Stefan told him, shaking his head. "Not going to be able to get over that one."

"Well, start wrapping your head around it now, baby bro." Damon teased. Shay chuckled softly, as did Stefan.

"So…did you guys set a date…or-"

"Don't know." Damon told him, looking down at Shaylee expectantly. "Long engagement or short?"

"Well, considering that I believe if you say yes to a proposal, you should be able to get married then, and there, so…short." Shaylee told them, grinning.

"Promise you won't tell Elena? She's not exactly…thrilled. She'll just ruin it." Shaylee told Stefan, who held his hands up in defense.

"I'll tell her eventually." Shay promised.

"No worries here." Stefan promised. "But you do have to tell someone else, and soon."

Shay and Damon both looked at each other confused, and looked at Stefan.

"Jenna."

* * *

><p>Shaylee got dressed that morning at Damon's, in left over clothes that she left at his house from random sleepovers. To Damon, she couldn't have looked more gorgeous. He thought she always looked like she walked off of a magazine cover, but it wasn't to Shaylee's perfections.<p>

She wore a maroon Hollister ¾ length sleeved shirt that had buttons starting from the bottom of her breasts, and up the middle, a pair of skinny leg blue jeans, and a pair of ankle wedge black booties.

She walked down the stairs practically shaking….her hands actually were with nerves. She beat her hands against her thighs softly. Damon smirked up at her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Relax, Jenna loves me."

Shaylee stopped on the stairs and just raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking him if he wanted to rephrase that statement.

"Ok, she doesn't _hate _me." Damon told her, widening his eyes pointedly.

"Damon…." Shaylee warned, not in the mood to handle his 'humor' today. She was to worried, and nervous.

"Shay…relax." Damon told her, walking closer to the beginning of the stairs as Shaylee continued to walk down. Shaylee took a deep breath and took his hands into her own as she reached the bottom step.

"How can I relax, Damon?" Shaylee asked him as he ran his thumb over her ring. "If Jenna doesn't say yes-"

"Then we'll wait until your 18." Damon told her truthfully, taking one of his hands and cupping her face softly.

Shay took a deep, shaking breath and smiled at him, nodding in agreement. "Alright, let's go get this over with."

* * *

><p>Damon drove his light blue Camaro to Shay's house, knowing from Alaric that Jenna was staying home that day.<p>

He walked with his arm around Shaylee's waist comfortingly up to the white house, but truth be told, he was probably more nervous than Shaylee was at this moment. They didn't need Jenna's approval…but he wanted it. He knew, even though Shaylee said that Jenna's opinion wouldn't change anything, it would. It would change a lot of things.

'just breathe." he told himself. He mentally cursed himself for being such a wimp as he opened the door for Shay, who walked in.

"You should probably just…let me talk to her." Shaylee told him softly. Damon shook his head in disagreement.

"Nope. It's you and me." Damon told her softly. Shaylee nodded apprehensively.

"Jenna?' Shay called, walking further into the house, her wedges clicking on the hard wood floor.

"Kitchen!" Jenna called back as she closed the fridge.

Shay took a breath and took Damon's hand into hers, leading him into the kitchen.

"Hey." Shay greeted. Jenna looked up from sitting down on the barstool at the counter and forced a smile at the couple before her. She wasn't going to say that seeing Damon with her niece wasn't weird…

"Hi…" Shaylee started softly. "We…I…I mean…I"

"Shay?" Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow at her stuttering, nervous niece.

"Jenna…you know that I don't….well…that I'm a very cautious person."

"Don't I know it." Jenna told her, shaking her head, laughing. "It took you 2 months to decide to pick out that damn car."

Shaylee chuckled softly, but her heart just wasn't in it.

"Yeah…well…just know that I have thought a lot about this, and I didn't decide on this lightly-" Shaylee started.

Jenna looked at her confused, but then her eyes grew wide. "If the sentence 'I'm pregnant' is about to come out of your mouth, please save me the heart attack."

Shaylee's jaw dropped and Damon smirked. If Jenna only knew…

"No! God, do I look fat?" Shaylee asked, immediately looking to her stomach nervously. Jenna rolled her eyes. That girl couldn't look fat if she wanted to.

"What she's _trying _to say…" Damon started, rolling his eyes. "Is that, Jenna, I'm in love with your niece."

Jenna practically chocked on her coke, and looked at them with wide eyes, shocked. Damon…in love? Was that possible? The insatiable womanizer was finally ready to settle down? Raise a family with Shay? No…no way.

"I haven't been this much in love in a long time. Jenna…I asked Shay to marry me." Damon told Jenna, almost wincing as she dropped her coke can, cursing.

She immediately jumped up and grabbed a paper towel.

"Excuse me?" She demanded as she began wiping up the spilled soda.

"Damon asked me to marry him." Shaylee told her nervously, clutching Damon's hand.

"Yeah, I heard that." Jenna told her, shaking her head as she threw away the paper towel. "Shay, go upstairs."

Shay immediately looked up at Damon, and he nodded to do what Jenna says. She would have argued to stay, but she decided not to push it. He ran his hand across her back in a comforting gesture as she headed out of the room.

She turned and walked down the hall, pretending to go up the staircase, when she was really sitting on it, listening. Damon smirked as he had known Shay didn't go up the stairs like Jenna told her to.

"You proposed?" Jenna exclaimed quietly, obviously trying not to alert anyone else in the house.

Suddenly, Damon didn't know why, but with just Jenna and himself he was nervous. He wanted to say the right things. He was Damon Salvatore, damn-it! He knew his way around words…but with the subject of getting Jenna's approval…he just couldn't.

"Jenna, I know what your thinking-"

"No, I really don't think you do. I know men like you, Damon. First, let's just start with the word, Man! You're a man, and you just asked a 17 year old to marry you!" Jenna accused.

Damon forced the smirk that was starting to form off of his face. It was sort of creepy. 167 years old… but 'technically' he was only 22... **(I really didn't know how old he was…some people say 22, others say 24...)**

"Technically I am only 5 years older-"

"Damon!" Jenna scolded. "You out of all people? I've never seen you with only one woman…ever. If this is just some ploy to screw with Shay's heart again-"

"Jenna, I am in love with your niece. I know that I've had my faults…but I won't do anything to hurt her. Ever." Damon promised sincerely.

Jenna was shocked as she looked into his deep blue eyes. There was no flirting, no sarcasm, no snarky humor or rude quips. There was nothing but honest sincerity. Damon was being immensely sincere about what he was talking about for once…and it was about Shay. Jenna was completely taken aback.

"I love Shay, very much. I've never loved someone as much as I have loved her."

Shay blushed a deep red, and covered her mouth so they wouldn't hear her squealing, and pleading with god to make Jenna say yes.

"I know I don't need your permission to marry her…considering if you don't, she's a legal adult in a few months, but I _want _your permission." Damon told her honestly.

Jenna looked up at him with wide, shocked eyes, and Damon didn't know what to think about that.

Jenna knew that Shay did not make impetuous decisions. At least not to her knowledge… Shay was very meticulous with her actions. She knew whatever her decision, about anything, effected other people. Shay never jumped…she never did anything without thinking. She was not impetuous…as far as Jenna knew… And here Damon was, telling Jenna that he would take care of her, never hurt her, love her forever. Jenna knew that she would be treated like a princess because of that look in Damon's eyes. A look that she had never seen before, ever.

"Damon…" Jenna started, sighing, setting a hard look on her face that was starting to freak Damon out, which was not an easy task, at all.

"Hey Shay, what ar-" Jeremy started, walking down the stairs. Shaylee's eyes grew wide and she pulled on Jeremy's pants, making him sit down on the stairs with her.

"Shh!"

The sounds were quiet, but still audible from the kitchen, and Jenna rolled her eyes. Of course Shaylee wouldn't listen to her. Never did, never will.

"You are impetuous, have an obnoxiously annoying sense of sarcasm, and are stubborn." Jenna told him.

Damon sighed. It wasn't as if he wasn't expecting this.

"I'm not your biggest fan, and you know that. But I know that your going to take good care of my niece." Jenna told him. Damon's jaw almost dropped out of shocker, his eyes growing wide.

"Your saying yes?" Damon asked, shocked.

Jeremy looked at Shaylee with wide eyes, shocked, and confused. Shaylee was covering her mouth, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'm saying, welcome to the family. And I'm also telling my niece who is no doubt still on the stairs." Jenna said pointedly.

Shaylee didn't even care. She immediately jumped up and ran into the kitchen, along with Jeremy right behind her.

"Now get over here, and let me see the ring!" Jenna demanded quite seriously. Shaylee blushed and walked over to Jenna, holding her hand out, her heart finally settling down in her chest.

Jenna gasped as she saw it.

"Oh my god."

"It was a family heirloom." Damon told her, smirking because of the hidden joke. Shay smiled, and Jeremy was completely frozen, staring at the engagement ring on his sisters finger.

"what the hell…" Jeremy started. Everyone in the room started chuckling with glee as Damon wrapped his arm around Shaylee's waist.

"Ok, pause, I've got to have a camera around here somewhere." Jenna told her smiling brightly, immediately going to look for her camera that has to be somewhere on the messy counter.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Jeremy demanded.

"Damon asked me to marry him, and Jenna gave us her permission." Shaylee told Jeremy, smiling happily.

Jeremy's jaw dropped to the floor as he stared at his big sister and future brother-in-law. Damon…his brother in law…too weird to think about.

"Any dates in mind?" Jenna asked excitedly.

"Sometime soon." Shaylee told her, looking up at Damon, smiling, as he looked down at her.

"Before, or after your birthday?"

"Before. Maybe a summer wedding." Shaylee told them. Damon nodded in agreement, and kissed her temple lovingly.

"Does Elena know?" Jeremy asked stunned still that Damon Salvatore had actually proposed to his sister.

Shaylee bit her bottom lip. "don't tell her."

"Shay…" Jenna started scolding.

"We haven't exactly spoke in a few weeks…and she doesn't approve." Shaylee told them. "I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"Does Stefan know?" Jeremy asked, trying to be able to form words. His big sister…17 year old sister was getting married?

"Told him this morning." Damon told him smirking.

"So…are you ok….with this Jer?"

"With Damon becoming my brother?" Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, ah, ah. Brother in-law." Damon reminded him, shaking his head and finger. "One brother is _plenty_."

Shay and Jenna started chuckling happily. Everyone was so ecstatic.

"It's…weird." Jeremy told her. Shaylee nodded and relaxed more into Damon's chest. The worst was over…and Jenna approved!

* * *

><p>Damon and her were walking down to the grill after that, hand in hand, smiling like everything had just changed the world into a good one, where nothing could ever go wrong. Yes, Damon was smiling.<p>

He was absolutely ecstatic. Jenna had said yes. Jeremy was ok with it. Elena wouldn't be, but who the hell cares? If Shay didn't, Damon wasn't going to dwindle on that fact. Stefan was ecstatic, Caroline was practically jumping up and down, wanting to plan the wedding. Everyone that matters was ok with it.

"So, I'm thinking a small wedding." Shaylee told Damon. "Just a couple of our closest friends."

Damon smiled down at her and nodded as they walked the town together hand in hand.

"Alaric…and Stefan for me."

Shay chuckled at his limited list. "Caroline, Jeremy, Jenna, Matt if Caroline wants him there for me."

Damon frowned. "Not John?"

Shaylee glared up at him playfully. "Don't ruin the moment."

Damon chuckled and pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, kissing her head lovingly.

"No sister?"

"Damon…" Shaylee said warningly. Damon laughed as he pushed open the door to the grill.

"Surprise!" some people shouted happily. Confetti was thrown in the air, and rice was thrown over them, landing in their hair and on their clothes.

Damon and Shay's eyes grew wide, and shocked.

"What the hell?" Damon asked confused.

"My sentiments exactly." Shaylee told him shocked, looking threw the confetti as it fell on them with the rice. Damon held Shay's waist as they tried to duck everything that was flying over the room in celebration.

"What is going on?" Shaylee exclaimed.

"I just wanted to celebrate your engagement!" Caroline squealed happily, practically jumping up and down. Shaylee looked at Caroline confused, deciding that she was going to play a practical joke on her.

"Engagement?" Shaylee asked confused. Caroline's smile immediately dropped, as well as everyone's in the grill.

"I…I didn't-"

"Oh no!" Caroline exclaimed, covering her mouth guiltily. "You didn't say yes?"

Shaylee started shaking her head sadly, and confused, but she couldn't keep it up for very long. A sudden smile burst across her face and Caroline glared at her.

'You're evil!" Caroline exclaimed angrily, but walked over to shay and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"But you're an engaged evil!" She cheered. Shaylee laughed as well as Damon. They definitely were not expecting this. Not at all. .

After that, everybody that knew them charged at Shay and Damon.

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing it last night?" Alaric asked Damon as they stood to the side, letting most of Shay's friends swarm her.

Of course, everyone thought it was crazy. But since Damon and Shay were going to get so much crap from other people who didn't know them, they decided to be happy for them first. Not ruin the glorious aftermath of their engagement like most people in the town were going to do.

Matt, Caroline, and a couple people that Shaylee knew very well were hugging her tightly. Congratulating her and Damon. Shaylee knew that the kids at school were going to have a field day with the announcement. Knowing already that they were going to say she was knocked up and it was a shot-gun wedding, but she didn't care. She was going to live in the moment and be happy.

Now, the gathering was not big, in _no _means. Actually, it was very small. Most people in the grill were completely confused as to what was going on, but that was Caroline. If there was something to celebrate, she was going to celebrate. How often did people get engaged anyway? This was only going to be one time for Damon and Shay.

"Quiet night at home?" Damon asked Shay after they had been at the grill for awhile. Damon had been talking with Alaric and Stefan the whole time. Alaric and Stefan were already planning his bachelor party. He was going to have to run that past Shaylee first however.

"Absolutely!" Shaylee told him smiling, absolutely bewildered and overwhelmed by this party.

* * *

><p>The next day, Shaylee headed into the shower, getting ready for school, but found it already occupied. A very wet Katherine was in it.<p>

Shaylee groaned and turned around.

"Seriously?" Shay demanded. "Doesn't this house have like…5 thousand other bathrooms?"

"Yes, but I like this one." She purred. She fucking purred, just like a Kat.

"Damon!" Shay yelled in annoyance.

Damon rolled his eyes as he heard the entire conversation from his room, and walked in immediately to his bathroom. He saw Katherine soaking wet on his good floor, with only a towel wrapped around her. He groaned and rolled his eyes again.

"Katherine. There are 5 other bathrooms in this house, I suggest you go find one. Now." Damon told her, widening his eyes pointedly, irritated.

Katherine merely rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll just go join Stefan."

"You do that." Damon told her, forcing a smirk.

Shay groaned and turned around in frustration.

"She's free. She can leave!" Shaylee snapped, running a hand threw her hair, sighing.

Damon nodded. "She _claims _to want what we want. Klaus dead. Either she see's this as her only chance, or-"

"Or maybe she wants to lure you and Stefan back into her web." Shaylee snapped.

Damon sighed and smirked at her. She was jealous. Ms. Shaylee Elayne Gilbert was jealous. He knew she was apprehensive about Katherine and himself, vulnerable to the situation. But he was going to prove that she had nothing to worry about.

"I want them gone."

"So do I, but they stayed. I want to try and figure out _why_." Damon told her, running his hands down her soft silky arms.

Shaylee huffed in aggravation and crossed her arms, Damon's hands stroking her upper arms.

"How? All they do is lie- well…Katherine. We don't know much about Gabriella."

Damon deflected the comment about not knowing much about Gabriella. He knew a lot. They were in love…back in 1860. But he never wanted Shaylee to know that. It's going to bring up unnecessary insecurities for Shaylee that she doesn't need to have.

"I don't know, Shay!" Damon exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll figure out a way."

"That doesn't mean I want her shaking up with you." Shaylee told Damon angrily. Damon smirked and chuckled softly.

He was her fiancé now! Sorry if she wasn't ok with his ex-vampire slut of a girlfriend staying at his house, naked in his shower! Was she wrong? Was she just being stupid? Cause Shay didn't think she was.

Damon was completely in love with Katherine only a year ago. Yeah, Shay was a little insecure about the fact that Damon spent over 100 years in love with her. It was frightening.

"I _like _this side." Damon told her huskily into her ear, moving her closer to his body. Shaylee rolled her eyes and pushed him back.

"Damon." She warned. Damon groaned and pulled back reluctantly.

"Fine. Do you just want to spend the night at your house?" Damon suggested. Shay sighed and shook her head.

"Caroline is forcing me to spend time with Elena and Bonnie. Bonnie's freaked because she lost her powers, and Caroline is having Matt drama."

Damon rolled his eyes at the whole thing. Bonnie, she definitely deserved it. Caroline…little vampire Barbie needed to get over that damn, wimpy human.

"It's a girls night." Shaylee explained. "Maybe Katherine and Gabriella can join us!"

Damon smirked at her fake enthusiasm.

"Look at that, my girl making an effort." Damon teased her right back. Shaylee glared up at him and shook her head.

She pulled out of his grasp and headed towards the shower, and Damon headed back to the bedroom, but she turned around, thinking that they weren't going to be able to be together that night.

"Damon." She called in a regular voice, knowing that Damon would hear her. He turned around, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

She looked him up and down. He was wearing black jeans, and a very tight fitting black long sleeved shirt that clung desperately to him, making his sculpted abs look delicious.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look today?"

Damon smirked and ran at a vampire speed so he was suddenly in front of her, smirking wider, running his hands of her legs without bending down.

Shay smirked up at him as she saw his back eyes of lust.

"Really?" He asked smirking. Shaylee nodded and ran her hands up his chest slowly, deliciously, making Damon groan.

"Very." Shaylee whispered tantalizingly as Damon looked to her lips. Damon looked from her lips, back to her eyes, and made the circuit twice before growling playfully and gripped the back of her head and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Shaylee moaned and wrapped her hands behind Damon's shoulders, trailing over his back. Damon moaned as he slipped his tongue into Shaylee's skilled mouth. The feel of her body underneath his hands was incredible as he ran his hands up her toned thighs and over her firm ass, gripping her tightly, pulling her into him.

* * *

><p>The after glow was short for Damon and Shaylee however because she had to get dressed to go to her house… and meet Elena…and Bonnie. She was only going because Caroline was crying on the phone to her. Shaylee hated it when Caroline cried. She broke Shaylee's heart because she was so cute and bubbly.<p>

Shaylee got dressed in dark blue skinny leg jeans and a grey sweater that was loose on her body, but still accentuated her curves. She paired it with Saville platform maroon shoe boots. She loved heels. She paired it with a few layered necklaces before heading down the stairs, thanking god there was no Katherine in sight. She didn't see Gabriella much, which was odd considering Katherine was always in everyone's business.

Shaylee considered herself to be lucky that she got the 'nice' doppelganger. She didn't but in her life very much.

She walked down the stairs, and heard some noise in the basement. Frowning, she headed down the stairs, the blowing noise getting much louder.

Damon smirked as he heard Shaylee's high heeled shoes clicking down the stairs. Unlike some girls, she didn't wobble in them. She wasn't hesitant to take a step, and she didn't make people notice them. She walked like she was walking in sneakers, that were very comfortable. She walked confidently, which Damon found so attractive.

Shaylee smirked as she saw the shirt on Damon that she loved so much, accentuating his muscles as he was spraying out fire from the blow torch, trying to kill Elijah, without the use of a stake.

Shaylee snuck up behind Damon and ran her hands over his toned and muscular abs from behind. Damon groaned and turned his head to smirk at her.

"Hey Gorgeous." he commented, looking her up and down. It might had been the simplest outfit he had ever seen Shaylee wear, but he still loved it. She could be wearing a brown bag, and he would still love it on her.

"Mmm, Hi. Do I still have sex hair?" Shaylee asked smiling up at him. Damon smirked and put the blow torch down, running his hand threw her hair.

"I _love _it." Damon told her smirking, pulling her closer to his body from her waist. Shaylee giggled as Damon turned them, and pressed her against the doorway wall, trapping her with his hands on either side of the wall by her neck.

Damon lowered down to kiss her softly, and Shaylee smiled into it, wrapping her arms behind his neck.

"I'm so happy we're engaged." Shaylee murmured to Damon between hurried kisses. The kisses got more, and more passionate with every kiss, and fast.

Damon moaned and pressed his body into his petite girlfriends, his hands gripping her waist, pulling her against his body.

"Me Too." He murmured huskily. Shaylee could practically hear the smirk on his face as he said that. He brought her closer again, kissing her deeply, and passionately as Shay's tongue slipped into his mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Damon's hands grasped Shaylee's hips as he picked her up and held her against his body. Shaylee giggled, breaking the kiss as she wrapped her legs around Damon's waist.

"Are we really doing this again? Here?" Shaylee asked Damon breathlessly laughing softly as Damon groaned playfully in response, nodding his head against her neck as his lips skimmed over her pulse point deliciously.

"God." Katherine spat in disgust. Shaylee blushed furiously and immediately dropped her legs.

Damon groaned in annoyance and unfortunately set Shaylee down.

"What, Katherine?" Damon snapped, picking up the blow torch again, blowing it onto Elijah, pretending that it was Katherine.

"If your trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible." Katherine informed Damon as Elijah began to heal easily. Damon rolled his eyes in a sneer.

"No kidding. How do you know so much about Original Vampire's?" Damon asked.

"Spend 500 years running from one."

"So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I would die if I used the dagger on him?" Damon demanded, glaring at her.

Katherine merely shrugged.

"there's so many rules. It's all…very confusing." Katherine told him, walking farther into the room.

Shaylee rolled her eyes. "With that, I'm gone. See you tomorrow."

Damon smirked down at Shaylee. "Or tonight if you keep looking like that."

Shaylee blushed as Damon leaned down and gave her a searing, passionate kiss. Shaylee was shocked, but smiled, and kissed him back.

"Please, there's a double copy of her right upstairs." Katherine sneered, rolling her eyes. Shaylee pulled away and glared at Katherine, as did Damon.

"See you later." She told Damon, while Glaring at Katherine, heading out the door, completely dreading the rest of this night.

A night with bonnie. A night with Elena. They didn't know about the engagement, but considering that Caroline knew, and she was wearing her ring, it wouldn't stay secret for long.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~**

**Alright, so I didn't exactly know where to end part one. If I kept going, it would be like…over 20 pages in word. Lol. So, this is where I cut it.**

**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! They seriously helped me crank this whole chapter out! I wrote it in less than one day. Thank you so much!**

**A special thanks to: SlightlyCrazy, Jacquline, Terry, and ArtemisLuna85 for reviewing last chapter!**

**-C**


	23. Know Thy Enemy Part Two

**Alright! Here's another chapter!**

**Please review! It really does keep me writing!**

**I own nothing!**

**-C**

~~~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~

While Damon, and Stefan got the fun job of looking threw the old Gilbert journals to find the spot of the hundred dead witches, Shaylee was stuck with Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline.

"Chinese food, or pizza?" Caroline asked, flipping threw her phone, looking for dinner orders. Elena carried over the chips, and Bonnie was looking threw a magazine. Shaylee was twiddling with her ring, being bored out of tears, but she promised Caroline she would play nice, and try.

"Like you have to ask." Elena told her playfully. Caroline smiled and immediately flipped to the pizza place's number.

But she froze as she was glancing at the picture of her and Matt wistfully. Bonnie rolled her eyes and took Caroline's phone from her. Shaylee had to bite her tongue about that one. She didn't have to be rude.

"What are we going to do about this movie situation?" Caroline asked, interrupting Elena and Bonnie's conversation about killing Klaus.

"What about the notebook?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Caroline, you've seen that one like…a hundred times." Shaylee complained, rolling her eyes playfully.

"That is so not the point." Caroline complained right back as Jenna walked in, dumping her jacket on the chair.

"Hey…" Elena greeted, silencing the happy mood, putting in an awkward one. Shaylee rolled her eyes. Great job, Elena…

"What's going on?" Jenna asked confused, looking at everybody. She was sure once Shay told them about the engagement they would be fighting like cats and dogs, not laughing. But then she paused and looked at Shay…she didn't tell them yet.

"Girls night."

"How are you doing?" Shaylee asked, knowing about her and Alaric.

"You heard about my fight with Ric." Jenna deduced, but then again, she had to remember-

"My boyfriends your boyfriends best friend…" Shaylee told Jenna, smirking. Jenna raised an eyebrow, as did Caroline. Boyfriend?

"Boyfriend? I thought you and Damon-"

"Damon's my boyfriend, Caroline." Shaylee told Caroline pointedly. Caroline's eyes widened slightly as she got it. No fiancé talk tonight.

"He feels terrible." Shaylee told Jenna. Jenna sighed.

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asked curiously.

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline all shook their heads.

"No-"

"Yes." Shaylee told her nodding, making Jenna chuckle.

"Yeah, because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline told her sarcastically.

Jenna smiled softly at Caroline. "You too?"

"You have no idea." Caroline spoke, shaking her head.

"I guess we can't all have amazing life long relationships like Shaylee's."

Elena and Bonnie looked at the three of them confused. Life long relationships? Yeah right…

"This whole Isobel thing! He's hiding something from me!" Jenna complained, taking out bottle of some clear alcohol. Shay smirked and immediately went to get classes.

"To play devils advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you." Caroline told Jenna, trying to be helpful.

They all knew what the secret was, and were feeling bad that they had to keep it from Jenna, but they had to.

"Maybe he's just trying to protect you." Shaylee told Jenna. That's what all of them were doing.

"Well, that's not his call to make! I Deserve the truth. Everybody does. " Jenna argued.

"well…sometimes it's harder than that." Caroline told Jenna.

Caroline sighed. "You know what we need? Dancing!"

Shaylee narrowed her eyes at her best friend. What? She wasn't even dressed for going out tonight. It was supposed to be a quiet night in.

"There is a band, at the grill."

"I'm in." Bonnie told them.

"In." Jenna agreed.

Shaylee bit her lip as Caroline looked from Shaylee to Elena.

"in!" Elena cheered, tipping her glass of water.

Shay sighed and rolled her eyes. "In."

* * *

><p>In 10 minutes, they were walking into the grill together. Admittedly, the band was amazing. Everyone in the crowd was bouncing, and dancing, cheering to the music as the band played loudly.<p>

"Wow!" Jenna exclaimed. "Looks like everyone is here."

But then her eyes trailed across the crowd and saw Alaric. "I need a drink!"

Shaylee looked at her confused until her eyes landed on Ric, sympathetically as well.

Suddenly, Matt passed by.

"Hi matt!" Caroline greeted, smiling, but Matt just ignored her. Shay rolled her eyes at her friends idiocy.

"things just got real awkward." Bonnie told them. Shaylee chuckled. Everyone looked at her shocked that she was getting along with bonnie.

"True that." Shaylee told her. Bonnie looked over at her and smiled. Shaylee smiled back at her.

Hey, maybe tonight was the night for second chances…

"He said the ball was in your court!" Bonnie exclaimed to Carline. Caroline sighed.

"Yeah, well-" she started making excuses. "I can't do anything about it."

"Why not? All you need to do is talk about how much you care about him!" Shaylee exclaimed.

Everyone was shocked at the Shaylee and Bonnie tag team. Who would have thought… the most two unlikeliest people possibly becoming friends…

"But I'm keeping so many secrets." Caroline told them.

"Alaric's in the same boat as Jenna." Shaylee told her honestly. "Maybe the mistake is trying to protect the people that you love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway." Shaylee explained.

Caroline sighed as the band finished the song. Suddenly, the girls saw a determination in their eyes as she took off her jacket and handed it to Bonnie.

"What are you doing?" Shaylee immediately asked. Caroline shook her head and headed up towards the stage.

"Where are you going?"

The three girls left looked at each other worriedly as Caroline grabbed the microphone.

"Hey everybody! Let's hear it for the band!" she called.

Jenna came back to stand by them, obviously slightly buzzed and the now 4 girls jaws dropped. What on earth was Caroline doing?

"This isn't going to end well." Shaylee commented, taking Jenna's shot out of her hand and swallowing it, causing Jenna to playfully glare at him.

"So there's this guy." Caroline explained. "he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's that easy. Just because I talk a lot doesn't mean that I always know what I'm talking about. Uh…like now…when I'm standing up here and I don't really know how to express myself…"

The guy from the band went to grab the microphone but Caroline stopped him suddenly.

"I can sing!" She announced.

Shaylee face palmed herself and groaned. Oh Caroline…

"Sing?" Jenna asked nervously. Bonnie and Elena shrugged. Shaylee just stared at the lunacy.

Caroline whispered in the mans ear, and the band started to play.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreamin_

_gIs this burning an eternal flame_

"She's good!" Jenna told them surprised, as were the rest of them.

_I believe it's meant to be, darling_

_I watch you when you are sleeping_

_You belong with me_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame_

A warm feeling wrapped around Shaylee's heart, and her mind immediately went to Damon. Granted…she was slightly tipsy from Jenna's shot. Which was actually a big glass…

_Say my name sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life so lonely_

_And then you come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling_

Shaylee saw Matt taking a deep breath in the corner, a determined expression on his face.

"Balls in your court now." Shaylee told Matt. He smiled and kissed her cheek, immediately running up to the stage.

Caroline turned to him, completely shocked.

"Matt, I-"

But Matt just shook his head and cupped her face, bringing her in for a deep kiss. The rest of the crowd hooted and hollered.

Shaylee smiled warmly…and new that she had to tell Elena and Bonnie. If they hated her, so be it. Damon was her one and only. If Caroline could put herself out there, so could Shaylee.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Boarding House:<p>

Damon headed into the living room, holding a blood bag for Katherine because she got staked by the 'evil psychic witch attack.'

"Here you go." Damon told her, smirking.

Katherine reached up, which left her vulnerable for Damon to put a stake right into her side. Katherine gasped in pain and she looked up into Damon's eyes, hurt and confused.

"what the hell?" She snapped.

"That was for not telling me the dagger would kill me." Damon hissed, then twisted the stake deeper into Katherine's side, not feeling any remorse.

"Next time? Goes in your heart." Damon told her, taking the stake out, leaving Katherine panting for breath in pain, walking away from her.

"Is that how you treat someone who wants to help you?" Katherine demanded, panting from pain. Damon rolled his eyes, turning back to her.

"You want to help? Start talking." Damon suggested.

"I want to but your not gonna like it."

"Try me!" Damon dared.

"Fine. John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Elena and Shay's like."

Damon rolled his eyes. No chance in hell of that happening.

"Old News."

"Not the part where he offered my a deal." Katherine informed Damon. "He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb. So, he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus, or he kills Stefan."

Damon rolled his eyes. Oh yes, always Stefan. But he didn't care anymore, because with Shay, it would always be him first.

* * *

><p>At the grill, Shaylee was nervous, but she knew what she had to do. She had to tell Elena…She didn't want to, but she had to. She had been at the bar with Jenna, drinking. They didn't card her, Damon compelled them not too. Building up some 'liquid courage'.<p>

She headed back to the bathrooms where she remembered Elena heading.

"I wouldn't." Elena told her, shaking her head. "Caroline and Matt-"

Shaylee's jaw dropped. "In the Bathroom?"

Elena and Shaylee burst into laughter and smiles.

"I'm happy." Elena told Shay as she started walking back to Jenna. Shaylee groaned.

"Speaking of happy, would it freak you out if I got engaged to Damon?"

Elena froze in her spot. No way! Everyone knew Damon was in love with her!

"Excuse me…what?" Elena demanded, turning back to face Shaylee.

"Damon proposed…and I said yes." Shaylee told Elena. Elena's jaw dropped, and she narrowed her eyes angrily at Shaylee.

"What?"

Shaylee smiled guiltily and brought her hand up, showing her ring finger off.

"Are you an idiot?" Elena exclaimed.

Shaylee's jaw dropped and the warm feeling in her heart completely faded, and dropped. Her stomach flipped in disappointment, and hurt.

"Elena!" Shaylee complained. Elena shook her head angrily.

"No! You know what I feel about your relationship!" Elena exclaimed angrily. "He's just using you! He's a bad guy!"

"No he's not!" Shaylee shouted back at her, angrily.

"Yes he is, your just too blind to see it!" Elena yelled at her.

Bonnie looked at the two sisters arguing in awe.

"What the hell is going on?" Bonnie demanded.

"Shaylee got engaged to Damon!"

"What?" Bonnie asked shocked as she turned to Shay. Shay nodded and showed her the ring, making Bonnie gasp.

"Oh my god…" Bonnie exclaimed, looking at the gorgeous ring. This Damon/Shay thing was serious…she never knew that…

"I know." Elena snapped.

"No." Bonnie told Elena. "Oh my god that your being so selfish!"

Elena's jaw dropped as she looked at Bonnie actually defending Shaylee.

"Shaylee is a good person."

"You didn't even get along with her until like…5 minutes ago!" Elena yelled.

"It didn't mean that she wasn't a good person! She deserves to be happy!"

"Damon can't make her happy, Bonnie! He's not happy, he's a killer!"

"Shut the hell up Elena." Shaylee snapped, silently thanking Bonnie for coming to her defense.

"You know nothing about Damon! He loves me, and I love him! He makes me happy. If I want to spend the rest of my life with him, then it is not your place to judge!" Shaylee snapped.

Elena shook her head angrily. "I may not know about your relationship, but I know that your just a place holder because he couldn't get me!"

Shaylee's jaw dropped and she glared angrily at her sister who took one step too far.

"Me a place holder? I'm not the Katherine 2.0 who both brothers were in love with! Think again, mini Katherine!" Shaylee snapped.

Elena's jaw dropped and before either of them knew it, Elena pushed Shay roughly into the bar so she hit her back hard, crying out in pain, and she slapped her fast, snapping Shaylee's face to the side.

Shaylee gasped in pain and held her face as she looked at her sister hurt. How dare she! This was not her fault!

Shaylee pushed Elena back and wound her fist up, and threw it at Elena's face, but she backed up. Granted, Shaylee was tipsy bordering the edge of drunk because of all the liquid courage that she drank.

Alaric saw the fight as it started and groaned in frustration. This is not what they needed right now. He got out his cell phone, and quickly dialed Damon.

"What?"

"Get to the grill. Now. You've got some fiancé/sister drama."

"What now?" Damon complained, already running to the grill.

"They're in a fight." Alaric told him. Jenna just rolled her eyes at the girls.

Elena drew her fist back and punched Shaylee hard in the face. Shaylee cried out in pain, and held her eye in pain. Elena might be a wimp, but that really hurt. Shaylee came back with a vengeance and smacked her in the face, and Elena gasped, offended. Because obviously, that was her face.

As Damon entered the bar, he couldn't see the girls over the crowd of people, but he saw Ric waving them over. He ran over quickly at human speed.

"What happened now?" He asked in annoyance.

"Have no clue." Alaric told him, shaking his head.

"Well are you going to do anything about it?" Damon demanded confused.

They both looked to Jenna.

"Don't look at me! Shaylee's your problem now, you wanted to marry her!" Jenna told him laughing.

"Drunk?" Damon asked, pursing his lips. Alaric merely nodded.

Elena grabbed Shaylee's hair, and pulled roughly. Shaylee swung her hand, connecting with Elena's jaw and she cried out in pain, giving away Shaylee's hair.

Elena had smacked Shaylee in the face as they separated and Shaylee yelled.

Damon heard the yell and immediately saw the sister's going at it. Good god. They're separated for one fucking night and the twins are already in a fight.

"C'mon." Damon told Alaric as they started fighting to reach them, pushing people roughly out of the way.

Why was nobody stopping this?

However…Damon had to admit, a little part of him saw Shay fighting, and it was kinda hot…his girl, the bad ass.

They both had separated for a moment then ran at each other, grasping their both of their arms, trying to get to the other's face. Each of the girls practically growling with anger. Of course, they both thought they were completely justified.

Seething with Anger, Shaylee pushed Elena against the wall and punched her harshly. Elena cried out in pain.

"That's enough!" Bonnie shouted, trying to separate them, but it wouldn't work. Elena latched onto Shaylee's hair, and Shaylee to hers as they yanked and pulled, trying to get away from the other one.

"Why do you always have to be such a judgmental bitch!" Shaylee shouted.

"Why do you always have to be such a slut?" Elena yelled angrily.

Alaric and Damon finally got their. Alaric and Damon didn't care who they grabbed at the moment, they just grabbed one of them. Alaric ended up grabbing Shaylee by her tiny waist, and Damon by Elena's, yanking them off of each other.

"Stop it!" Damon yelled over them.

"Enough!" Alaric snapped at the two of them as they finally got them separated. Shaylee's hair was a wild mess as was Elena's as they both fought to get back to each other.

"See? He even grabbed me instead! Wonder why?" Elena taunted back.

Shaylee scoffed and pushed Alaric off of her angrily. He just let her go.

"Oh please!" Shaylee snapped. "they weren't paying attention to which one of us they grabbed, Elena. Grow up!"

"I will when you finally realize that Damon's only using you as a replacement."

"Are you looking to get your ass beat again?" Shaylee snapped.

"Stop it!" Alaric yelled, getting in between them.

Damon released Elena, both girls were heaving for breath. Who knew fighting took so much out of you?

Damon immediately crossed between the two of them.

"Outside!" Damon snapped at Shaylee, as Alaric ordered Elena back to her aunt.

Shaylee huffed, and spun angrily, storming outside, slamming the door open.

"Ugh!" She shouted in frustration, punching the side of the grill angrily. Her body was so full of anger right now, it didn't matter.

"Shay! What the hell happened?" Damon demanded angrily. He always knew Shaylee was fiery, and was capable of kicking ass, but whoa…

"What am I, Damon?" Shaylee demanded angrily, spinning to look at him. "Am I just a Katherine replacement like Elena said?"

Damon's jaw dropped as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What the hell? Was she drunk? Was she- She _was _drunk… He knew she had insecurities about him and Katherine's past relationship…but it was all magnified when she's drunk.

Now…he's seen drunk shay. She's very entertaining. Shots, dancing on table tops, life of the party kind of girl. She wasn't an angry drunk.

"Shay-"

But that's when Damon's phone rang.

"Stefan, now isn't really the gre-"

"Damon, get the girls out of there. You know the witch attack? It was Luka. You lit him on fire, now he's dead! He's coming after Elena and Shay! I don't know what he's going to do, but I have a plan, just get Elena out of there." Stefan told him.

Damon cursed and hung up the phone angrily. Great…Elena and Shaylee in the same car together. Just perfect.

Damon got Elena out of there, and Stefan switched Katherine in their place. The car ride was…tense…to say the least.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Elena snapped.

"I just did, and you called me a slut and slapped me." Shaylee snapped back at her. Damon's eyes narrowed angrily and his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Would you two just shut up until we get to the house?" Damon demanded, driving faster.

* * *

><p>They got to the boarding house in record time. The silence almost defending in the car.<p>

"Shay, head upstairs." Damon told her.

"Damon!"

"Now." He snapped angrily at her. While normally Shaylee would have argued, her buzz was wearing off drastically and she wasn't feeling too good.

As soon as he saw that Shaylee was out of hearing range, he turned to Elena.

"Don't look at me, you're the one who proposed-" Elena started, rolling her eyes. Damon was suddenly in front of her and she gasped, his look threatening and angry.

"Who and when I propose is none of your business. It doesn't reflect you, or anyone besides the one I am proposing to! Shaylee and I are good together. You need to grow up, and stop with the pre-teen eye roll. If you say one more judgmental thing to her I will make your life a living hell." Damon threatened angrily.

Elena looked up at him shocked. "But….Damon! You don't love her! I can see it. Everyone can see that you love me!"

Damon narrowed his eyes at her and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and utter bewilderment.

"Let's get one thing straight, Elena. I'm in love with Shay. It's always going to be Shaylee. You were _never_ even on my radar." Damon hissed angrily before walking back in the house.

He headed up the stairs and walked into his room, seeing Shaylee asleep on his bed, not even being 8 yet. He sighed and took off his leather jacket, throwing it onto the end of the bed.

He shook his head and lifted her up gently with one arm, and moving her under the covers.

* * *

><p>Damon laid in bed next to her for about 2 hours when she started to stir on his chest.<p>

Damon sighed and trailed his finger tips lovingly from her temple to her chin, and back up again.

Shay groaned as she opened her eyes, feeling the immense pain in her head.

"Hangover?" Damon asked smirking. Shaylee groaned and hit his chest weakly as he made the circuit again.

"It hurts." Shaylee complained. Damon chuckled softly.

"That's what happens when you get drunk, and get in a fight with your sister." Damon pointed out. Shay groaned again, but relaxed as he made the circuit once again, making her relax.

"Want to tell me what that was about? I mean…not that I didn't love seeing you all tough and bad-ass, but-"

"It was stupid." Shay told him, curling up into his chest. "Elena told me I was just a replacement for Katherine. I was drunk…it bugged me so I told her that Stefan only liked her cause she was a Katherine 2.0."

Damon sighed and kissed her head.

"You know that's not true, right?" Damon asked her. Shaylee looked up at him and met his bright blue eyes and nodded.

"I know. I was drunk…" Shaylee told him, shaking her head, which was completely true.

Damon nodded and kissed her softly. "what you need is a sleep in your own bed."

Shay smiled and nodded. "Only one thing missing though."

"What?" Damon asked her smirking.

"You." Shaylee told him smiling, kissing him softly.

* * *

><p>Damon got her back home, and she changed into her pajamas for bed. Black short pajama shorts with a hot pink polka dot pattern and a decent black tank top.<p>

But then there was a knock on the door. Shaylee groaned and got off of her bed.

Shay headed out of her bedroom and down the stairs quickly, meeting Elena and Jenna at the end, looking at a long black haired woman.

"I'm Elena and Shay's mother." Isobel spoke calmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~~~

**And it's over! Another chapter soon to come, I promise! **

**Please review! And thank you so much for the kind reviews I got last time! I appreciate them soo much! Please give me some idea's about what you would like to see next!**

**-C**


	24. CH 24

**Alright, sorry it took so long, but I really didn't have any inspiration because nobody reviewed for the last chapter. :(**

**Alright, please review for this chapter! Please! They really do keep me writing. This one was really hard to get out. **

**I own nothing! **

**-C**

~~~CH~~~

**Previously;**

But then there was a knock on the door. Shaylee groaned and got off of her bed.

Shay headed out of her bedroom and down the stairs quickly, meeting Elena and Jenna at the end, looking at a long black haired woman.

"I'm Elena and Shay's mother." Isobel spoke calmly.

* * *

><p>"Isobel." Elena and Shay both breathed with venom.<p>

Isobel smiled softly at Shay.

Jenna looked at them completely shocked, and confused, but most of all…betrayed! This is what they've been hiding from her.

"It's nice to see you again Elena. And Shay…you've grown up so beautifully." Isobel told her.

"Again?" Jenna demanded angrily.

"So you're the woman who's dating my husband." Isobel deduced, smirking. "I need to speak to Elena and Shay, may I come in?"

"No! Don't invite her in!" Shaylee immediately told Jenna, who looked at her confused.

"I need to talk to you and your sister, Shay." Isobel told her seriously.

"Not a chance in hell." Shaylee snapped, marching down the extra 4 stairs and slamming the door right in Isobel's face.

The mood was tense. Obvious tension filled the air as Jenna looked from Elena, to Shaylee, a complete betrayal on her face, tears starting to come down her face as she took this all in.

"You knew she was still alive." Jenna accused angrily. "Ric? John? Damon? Do they know?"

Shaylee looked at Jenna, silently pleading her to understand.

"I can explain everything, Jenna-" Shaylee tried to tell her, but her heart was still pounding from seeing her mother.

Seeing her own mother for the first time. The coldness in her eyes…the sadistic-ness in her voice. That was her mother. That's who she had become.

A couple tears slid down Shay's face. Not because Isobel showed up. But because she knew exactly what Jenna was feeling. Alright…not exactly. But the way she looked at her…so hurt, and betrayed. She knew she had just disappointed the only person who's been with her threw this whole thing.

"No!" Jenna snapped, running up the stairs.

"No! Jenna please!" Shaylee pleaded with her, following her up the stairs, Elena following her.

"Jenna! Wait!" Elena called after her. But it was too late, Jenna had slammed the door, and locked it.

"Jenna! You have to talk to me!" Shaylee pleaded. Jenna was one of the most important people in her life! The look she gave her was devastating.

A couple more tears ran down Shay's cheeks as her heart clenched. She wasn't an easy crier. Everyone knew that. She was the strongest person they knew. However…the whole day…the Katherine issue, then at the bar, the drunkenness, and the fight. Now meeting her mother for the first time, hurting and disappointing Jenna. It was all too much.

"I need to explain what's going on!" Elena called, knocking on the door.

"Please!"

"what's going on?" Jeremy asked confused, walking into the hallway.

"Isobel showed up." Shaylee told him, still knocking on the door…as if Jenna was going to answer. She turned around to face Jeremy.

"Please just let us explain!" Shaylee pleaded.

* * *

><p>They had been pleading the whole night and hadn't gotten any sleep.<p>

A great big bruise had developed right near Shaylee's eye, which she hide with powder, but she couldn't hide her puffy red eyes from crying.

"She come out yet?" Jeremy asked her concerned, looking down at Shaylee still in her pajamas, clearly hadn't slept, sitting on the floor with Elena beside her.

"Nope."

* * *

><p>That morning, Elena had called Stefan and filled him in. So immediately, he filled Damon in considering Shay was his fiancé.<p>

Both brothers were hurrying down the stairs, Damon trailing after Stefan, confused and shocked when he heard that Isobel had come back.

"She just showed up at their doorstep." Stefan told Damon shrugging.

"What does she want?" Damon demanded, however more worried about Shay. She had enough to deal with.

"I don't know, that's what I'm going to find out." Stefan told him as they neared the end of the stairs and stepped down onto the floor.

Tension filled the air. Both brothers stressed out and angry. They needed to know what Isobel wanted, while making sure the Gilbert Sisters were all safe and sound.

"I don't think that you should tell her that we're here." Gabriella told them, stepping in front of them with Katherine.

"She speaks." Damon mocked. Gabriella hadn't said a word to him since they got to the house. She was the polar opposite of Shaylee.

It was weird, considering that he and Gabriella had known each other for centuries and he's never seen her be this quiet, or demure7.

"Why is that?" Stefan demanded.

"well, I'm re-thinking my alliance. We both want Klaus dead which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you ever need us to swap places with Elena or Shay, the less people know we're here, the better." Katherine told them, smirking.

Stefan and Damon both rolled their eyes but nodded reluctantly.

"Tell you what, why don't you call Alaric and tell him that his wife just showed up on his girlfriends doorstep." Stefan suggested before walking out of the house.

"Check on Shay for me!" Damon yelled to Stefan before he closed the door.

Gabriella headed back upstairs, as Did Katherine. He immediately got on the phone and dialed Ric.

* * *

><p>As soon as Damon called Alaric, he was over at Shaylee's house, knocking on the door.<p>

Shay groaned, expecting it to be Isobel. She walked downstairs dressed in a pair of worn out blue skinny leg jeans, a grey Hollister shirt that had a ¾ length sleeve and surprisingly, no heels, but white Adidas high top sneakers that had hot pink on the ends. Literally taking no effort to get dressed this morning. She still had on last nights make-up, but tamed her hair so it looked regular and natural again.

She opened the door, shocked to see Alaric.

"hi." she greeted softly.

"Hey, is she up yet?" Alaric asked nervously as Shaylee opened the door all the way, letting him inside, taking notice of her red puffy eyes.

"She won't come out of her room." Shaylee sighed, shaking her head as she shut the door.

"What did you tell her?" Alaric asked nervously. Shaylee shook her head and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Nothing! She won't talk to me."

"We have to fix this Shay." Alaric told her. Shaylee looked up at her ex- bio step father…? She didn't know if that was the correct terminology.

"yeah…" she breathed.

But then they saw Jenna walking down the stairs very angrily carrying a large purse.

"Jenna!" They both exclaimed.

"I don't want you here Ric, you need to go." Jenna demanded, dumping her bag by the door.

"Jenna, I can't begin to imagine what you feel right now-" Alaric started.

"rage and betrayal pretty much cover it." Jenna told him, taking out her jacket.

"where are you going?" Shaylee asked confused.

"I'm going to stay on campus." Jenna told them, putting her coat on and getting her purse off of the floor. "I have a thesis to write and I don't want to be in this house."

"Jenna, please." Ric pleaded desperately with her, guiltily. He knew he should have told her…

"stop, just let us explain to you what exactly is going on." Alaric pleaded with her.

"Shaylee, I need you or Elena to go to the Lockwood's today and except the historical societies check for your mom's foundation." Jenna told her, not making eye contact.

After that, she was immediately walking out of the door.

"ok, but Jenna, please!" Shaylee started to plead with her.

"I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you!" Jenna snapped angrily, slamming the door shut, immediately walking to her car.

She left Shaylee and Alaric devastated in her wake.

"Jenna!" Shaylee called, going after her-

"Let her go." John told her, from behind her, walking into the foyer. Shaylee stopped and turned around to angrily face him.

"It's better that she's not here with what everything that's going on.' John explained to them. "But maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this wouldn't'-"

Alaric felt the anger building up inside of him and swung his fist forward, punching John square in the nose, just as Damon walked in the door.

"Whoa…teacher's gone wild…"

Shaylee turned to glare at him and Damon immediately stopped, seeing what she was wearing…and what her face looked like.

Shaylee gasped as John fell to the floor.

"Sorry Shay." He whispered as he walked out the door. Shaylee stood shocked as John stood back up. Damon however was smirking with pride.

"You know this is your fault? Right?" Shaylee asked him, more accusing then asking.

"Right…" John said softly, regretfully.

Damon moved and wrapped an arm around Shay's waist. "You alright?"

Shaylee nodded and took Damon's hand, pulling him up to her room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" John demanded.

"Going up to my room." Shaylee told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

John shook his head angrily.

"No. Your not. Stay down here."

Shaylee's jaw dropped slightly.

"You can't tell me what to do." Shaylee told him in frustration. Damon only smirked. He was finding that it was time to tell her little old dad that they were engaged.

"Yes, I can. I'm your father!"

"A father who almost had my fiancé killed."

John froze, and Damon smirked, loving every minute of this.

"So no, you don't have a say. Nor do you have a legal say-"

"I'm your father, you need my permission."

"no! I need permission from a legal guardian. According to the state, and my birth certificate, you are not. Jenna has custody, and I already got her approval." Shaylee snapped, walking up the stairs, leaving John there, completely stunned.

As soon as Shaylee opened the door to her room, and Damon slipped inside, she closed it behind them, taking a deep breath.

"I can't believe she showed up here." Shaylee told him softly. Damon's eyebrows furrowed and he nodded, concerned.

He looked her over quickly, regular jeans and a shirt…tennis shoes? She had red puffy eyes, and cover-up on one which he guessed was a bruise.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked her softly. Shaylee rolled her eyes

"I'm fine, Damon." Shaylee told him. Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes, moving closer to her, studying her face.

"Is your face?" Damon asked her, eyebrows furrowed, his fingertips running over the place where the bruise obviously was. Shay flinched slightly, but relaxed into Damon's touch.

"That'd be a no." Shaylee told him sighing. Damon frowned and leaned in, kissing her softly. Shay smiled, and kissed him back.

Shaylee knew Damon's blood wouldn't fix bruises, which sucked, but she would deal with it.

He ran his finger under her eye, looking at her apologetically, sadly.

"Did you sleep at all?" Damon asked her concerned. Shaylee merely shook her head.

"Not at all."

"You need sleep, Shay." Damon told her, cupping her cheek, brushing his thumb against her cheekbone.

"I'll sleep once Jenna forgives me. I just…" Shaylee started, putting her hands in her hair. "I need to explain…do…something. I can't just-"

Damon looked at Shay as she was clearly starting to freak out, guiltily. She was pacing across the room, holding her hair and head.

"Shay. Hey…" Damon told her softly, immediately walking over to her and cupped her face, and her waist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Jenna will come around, alright?" Damon told her softly, looking into her sad, guilty blue eyes.

"I disappointed her…after everything that she gave up for us…" Shaylee told him sadly. Damon nodded, understanding exactly where she was coming from and brought her into his chest.

"She'll come around." Damon promised her against, his arm wrapped around her waist, one cupping the back of her head, holding her tightly to him. Shaylee wrapped her arms behind his neck and pulled him in tight as he kissed the top of her head softly.

"This is bad, Damon. Between Isobel, John, and Katherine and Gabriella. This is disaster bad."

"Now don't be melodramatic." Damon smirked. "It's not that bad."

Shaylee looked up at him and raised an eyebrow skeptically.

But then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Shaylee and Damon both turned to face the intruder, with Damon rolling his eyes.

"Shaylee, can I see you downstairs? I need to talk to you." John informed her.

Shaylee's jaw almost dropped. Was he serious? Did their whole conversation downstairs not take into affect? Did he not comprehend that he was not her father? Had no parental authority over her what so ever? Because if he didn't, he was going to be in for a very rude awakening call.

Shaylee just scoffed.

"I have nothing to say to you." Shaylee snapped at him.

"Please. It's important. You too Damon."

Shaylee looked up at Damon confused as John said that. Damon met her confused eyes and look with a suspicious, and skeptical look.

"C'mon." Damon told her with a nod of his head. Shaylee groaned and headed out of the room with Damon's hand on the curve of her back, making her feel better. His strong touch alone always made her feel better.

Damon, Shaylee and john headed down the stairs with Shaylee leading them. She turned the corner and headed down the hallway to the kitchen, but froze. Completely shocked.

Isobel.

"I asked John for a do-over." Isobel explained. Shaylee just rolled her eyes. A do-over? Really? Are you fucking kidding? Who does this women think she is?

Shaylee turned to John, stunned, and glaring at him.

"You invited her in?"

"She has information about Klaus." John explained. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Like what?" Damon demanded.

"please, just listen to her." John told them. Shaylee turned to look up at Damon, obviously not a very happy camper. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Fine. I'll bite. What do you know?" Damon asked.

Isobel nodded and headed into the kitchen, making Shaylee roll her eyes. What? Were they dogs now? Supposed to follow her every command?

Damon, Shaylee, and John followed her into the kitchen. Isobel stood, walking around the kitchen, and Shaylee hopped up onto the counter, and Damon leaned against it, by her side.

"Since I was last here I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus." Isobel explained to them, not that Shaylee or Damon cared all that much.

"We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." Isobel explained to Shaylee.

"Best chance of what?" Damon asked in annoyance.

"Keeping Shaylee and Elena alive." John explained.

Shaylee shook her head in anger. Who did they think they are?

"No. You don't get to talk, ok?" Shaylee told him out of anger. It would be better if the two of them just left now and never looked back.

"Not after everything you've done." Shaylee told them.

Damon moved the conversation along.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Damon asked skeptically.

"No. Nobody knows where he is." Isobel explained. Shaylee scoffed.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically. "Cause I'm pretty sure we could have covered that."

"But there are these rumors that are flying around that the doppelgangers exist." Isobel cut her off. Shaylee narrowed her eyes at her angrily.

'don't hit the mother. Don't hit the mother.' She thought to herself. She couldn't stand Isobel. She's known her for barely 2 minutes, and couldn't even bare to be in the same room as her.

"which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John explained.

"What did I say about the no talking?" Shaylee asked him, raising an eyebrow, silently challenging him to speak again. Damon smirked and put his hand on her knee, rubbing his thumb over it gently, telling her to retract her claws for now. However, it didn't work.

"I'm not buying any of this." Shaylee told them, shaking her head. "the last time you were here, you made it pretty clear that you didn't give a damn about me or Elena. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?"

Isobel looked up at her with hurt, innocent baby eyes. Shaylee rolled her eyes at them. It was all an act.

"Isobel's been helping all along." John told her. "Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take is any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive, and it would bring him straight here, where you are bound to be discovered. So, we killed them."

Shaylee shook her head angrily and pushed Damon's hand off of her knee, jumping down from the counter to face them.

"And almost killed Damon and Stefan in the process!" Shaylee snapped angrily at them.

John merely nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah? Are you fucking kidding me? That's all you can come up with?" Shaylee demanded.

"I have a safe house that I can take you too." Isobel interrupted her rant. "The deed is in yours, and Elena's name, no vampire's can get in without your permission. Not even me. Let me help you."

Damon looked over to his girlfriend, who had her eyes narrowed at Isobel. He thought he knew what she was going to say…but then again, it was Shaylee. She always seems to do a complete 180 on him.

"It's going to be a very cold day in hell when I let you help me." Shaylee snapped at her. "Now get the hell out of my house."

Damon smirked as Shaylee walked in front of her threateningly, shocking Isobel to no end. Isobel looked sad…and pathetic. But neither Shay, nor Damon bought any of that.

* * *

><p>After Isobel left with John, Shaylee and Damon headed to the boarding house. When they got inside, Shaylee slammed the door and leaned against it. Damon smirked and walked up to her, taking her hands.<p>

"Do you believe any of that?" Shaylee asked him. Damon immediately shook his head.

"Not for a second." Damon told her, practically gritting his teeth. The two of them were planning something. They didn't know what it was, but Damon knew that he would find out.

"C'mon." Damon told her, heading into the living room where Stefan and Elena were waiting, Elena's face looking worse than hers, which made Shaylee smirk in amusement.

Damon sat down in the love seat and pulled Shaylee onto his lap by her hips. She smiled and settled in on his lap, both of their feet on the coffee table. Shaylee's back was pressed up against Damon's chest and stomach, feeling the contours of his muscles deliciously.

Elena raised an eyebrow at the two, and Shaylee shot her a look, daring her to say something.

"Do you really think that Isobel is telling the truth that words gotten out about the doppelganger?" Elena asked nervously. Shaylee rolled her eyes, and Damon pursed his lips, pretending to think about it.

"I don't believe a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan told her.

"You know you should just stay here." Damon told Shay. "Better for us to keep an eye on you."

Really, Damon didn't want to let her out of his sight. The thought that he was so close to loosing her was…scary. Damon Salvatore was scared.

"What? In the house that any vampire can enter? No. Their house is safer." Stefan argued.

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon told him pointedly, shrugging. Shaylee smirked at the idea and Elena rolled her eyes at her sister.

"So is that the plan? Neither of you let us out of your sight again?" Elena complained. Shaylee rolled her eyes.

"Let me know when you come up with a better one." Damon challenged, smirking at her.

"Fine, then one of you two body guards have to take me to the Lockwood luncheon." Shaylee told them.

"No me. I've got witch stuff to attend to." Damon told her reluctantly. Shaylee pouted and rested her head on Damon's chest, perfectly content to where she was.

"Does that mean you found the-" Shaylee started, but Damon put a finger over her lips, hearing Katherine walk in.

Shay nodded and he released her, taking her hand into his, absentmindedly playing with their hands together.

"Don't stop on my account." Katherine told them. You could practically hear the smirk from the other room as she walked in.

"If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please, do tell." Katherine told them, smirking.

Damon just smirked at her and kissed Shaylee's neck, brushing her hair to the side. Elena looked away, and Stefan shook his head at his brother and fiancée.

"I've given you a moonstone, a dagger, and a werewolf to lure, and kill Klaus, and right now, all you have is a moonstone…or so you say." Katherine told them annoyed.

Damon smirked. "No, we have it."

"Where is it?"

"It's in a very safe place." Damon taunted.

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor." Katherine demanded.

"Let me be honest with you." Damon started, smirking. "Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust."

Shaylee almost laughed, but contained it. He was proving to her, every time they spoke to Katherine that he wasn't in love with her anymore.

"Fine. Be that way." Katherine hissed, walking out of the room.

"Alright, I have to go get ready." Shaylee told Damon, getting up out of his lap. Damon stood up with her and put a hand on her back, guiding her to the door.

". I have to go to that boring charity thing at the Lockwood's to except my mom's scholarship fund from the founders society. Jenna was supposed to do it, but since she can't even look at me right now-"

"Hey." Damon told her, seeing her getting upset over Jenna again. "I can go with you-"

"No. You should go." Shaylee told him, running her hands up his chest, coming to wrap behind his neck. Damon looked down at her, knowing that he really shouldn't leave her alone today. Not with Isobel being invited in, and john still there.

"Call me, alright?" Damon asked her concerned. Shaylee nodded and smiled up at him, into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Alright." Shaylee agreed, kissing him softly. Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands spread on her back as he pulled her into his body.

Shaylee moaned and kissed him deeper, tilting her head to the side as Damon slid his tongue into her mouth, battling for dominance.

Shaylee knew that Damon had to go though, and she had to get ready. She pulled back much to soon for Damon's taste, who just couldn't get enough of her.

"We can't." Shaylee told him, shaking her head. Damon groaned in disappointment and rested his forehead against hers.

"Alright, you owe me." Damon told her as he opened the door. Shaylee smiled and nodded.

"Pick me up tonight when your finished?" Shaylee asked hopefully to Damon as she headed out the door.

He smirked at her, thinking of all the ways he could take her in one of her short dresses that she was undoubtedly going to wear.

"Try and stop me." He challenged smirking. Shay laughed and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>She walked into the Lockwood's and looked around, immediately finding Stefan there. She raised an eyebrow skeptically, and walked over to him. Stefan saw this and chuckled at his best friend, slipping an arm around her waist.<p>

"Did Damon send you here to baby-sit me?" Shaylee complained. Stefan shook his head.

"Nope. I'm here to make sure Isobel doesn't try anything with my future baby sister in-law."

Shaylee smiled at that and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Awe. You care about me." She told him, teasingly, smiling adorably up at him. Stefan chuckled and shook his head.

"You just…make it so easy." He told her sarcastically. Shaylee gasped in mock offense, and slapped his arm.

"You just ruined a very good moment." Shaylee complained. Stefan laughed and lead her into the main room where they were doing awards.

She was wearing a black and white dress, the bodice was white, heart shaped and had white ruffles on the top that were soft, and hardly noticeable. Just under her breasts, the dress turned back, and fell to just above her knees loosely. Her soft blonde hair was curled into perfection, and her shoes were to die for.

"And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Gilbert Summer's scholarship fund is Shaylee Gilbert." Carol announced.

Shay forced a smile and walked down the pathway of chairs to accept the fund as everyone clapped for her. This was probably the last thing she wanted to be doing right now.

"The historical society was my mom's baby." Shaylee told them, knowing they were expecting some kind of speech that Shay did not want to give.

"She considered all of you family, and would be honored and touched by this gift-"

But Shaylee was cut off by a loud, clunking sound from the other room. Everyone started gasping, and they ran into the next room, including Shay who was behind everybody else.

There was John…lying dead on the floor.

"Nice dress." a voice came from behind. Shaylee frowned and turned to face Gabriella.

"Mind if I borrow it?" she asked smirking, clasping her hand roughly over Shaylee's mouth so she couldn't scream, though she tried. That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Shay?" Stefan called, walking back into the room. Everybody was crowded around John's dead body.<p>

"Shay!" He called more nervously, but saw her in the corner, on her phone.

"You ok?" He asked her. Gabriella sighed and nodded nervously. Truth be told, she was a very good actress.

"I'm calling Damon." She told him. Stefan nodded and put a hand on her back.

"Let's get out of here."

But he was not fooled. He knew Shay better than anyone…maybe not Damon, but close. Shaylee wouldn't be calling Damon…and she wouldn't have taken off her engagement ring.

"It's Isobel, Damon. It's got to be." Gabriella told him on the phone as her and Stefan were walking out to his car.

"Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body." Stefan told her, trying to figure out when he could confront her. He had to be sly about it, not let her suspect anything.

"You have some serious explaining to do to the council about John being not so dead." Gabriella told Damon on the phone, after she spoke, hanging up.

Stefan knew he had to act fast. Whoever had Shay was getting farther and farther away as they spoke. He turned her, and pushed her roughly against the car, holding her there.

"Where is she?" Stefan demanded angrily.

But Gabriella smirked and shoved a vervain dart into his side, making Stefan freeze in pain, and choke.

"Sorry Stef but I can't have you following me." Gabriella apologized truthfully. Stefan groaned in pain as he fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>As Stefan woke up, he saw that his car was gone, and there was no sign of Shaylee, or Gabriella anywhere. He cursed angrily as he got up off the ground weakly and immediately reached for his phone. Damon was going to kill him.<p>

"Stefan, how'd I beat you and Shay home?" Damon asked confused as he finished drying his hands.

"She's gone. Gabriella switched places with her." Stefan chocked out.

Damon froze as anger flooded threw his veins, but mostly worry.

"What?" He demanded, but then he immediately dropped the phone, digging in the soap bowl. It must have been Katherine. She took the moonstone and was going to get back in favor with Klaus and Elijah by bringing him the doppelganger.

He cursed angrily and hit the bowl off of the counter.

"No, no, no."

* * *

><p>As Shaylee's eyes flickered open, her vision steadily started to clear. She frowned as she saw she was in a car. A moving car. Crap.<p>

"I'm sorry Katherine. I had to do what he told me. He wanted the moonstone, and he wanted you."

Shaylee's jaw dropped open. So Isobel wasn't a conniving manipulative bitch? She was being compelled… maybe she wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan pulled up to the old white abandoned house hurriedly, Damon driving furious, which didn't bode well for the other drivers sharing the road with him.<p>

He got out and slammed the door.

"You think this is the house?" Stefan asked Damon as they started towards the door.

"Better be." Damon said lowly, angrily. "It's the nicest foreclosure in town."

Damon swung the door open and immediately headed inside. That deed with Elena and Shay's name on it…apparently not true because he could get in.

Stefan and Damon peered around the corners.

"I got upstairs." Stefan told him. Damon nodded, his lips pursed. He wouldn't be any less angry or worried until he had Shay back in his arms. He knew he shouldn't have left her along today!

As Stefan came back down, Damon looked down-

"That's Isobel's stuff." Damon told Stefan, pointing towards it. "It's definitely the right place."

"Where are they?" Stefan asked and Damon just looked at him.

Really Stefan?

"I don't know, Stefan!" Damon snapped angrily as they headed back out the door. They were out of leads.

* * *

><p>Shaylee frowned as Isobel drove into Grove Hill Cemetery. Great. Was she planning on killing her, then burying her dead body?<p>

"Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." Isobel told her as she climbed out of the car.

Shaylee rolled her eyes and opened her door, following after her…mother.

"So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine and Gabriella?" Shaylee asked still following Isobel as they came to a stop in front of a tomb stone.

"If I was I couldn't tell you." Isobel informed her, causing Shaylee to roll her eyes again. That answer was a yes.

"So you lied." Shaylee summarized. "You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?"

She wouldn't answer any of her questions. But Shay knew how to be a pain in the ass.

"What is this?" Shaylee demanded as Isobel bent down to uncover the tomb stone.

It said Isobel Flemming on it.

"My parents…" She started, turning to Shay, smiling warmly.

"Your grandparents." She added with a smile. Shay was shocked…Isobel was nice? A decent person?

"Put it here when it became clear that the police were never going to find my body." Isobel explained. "They visit every week and they bring flowers, even though there is no one buried here."

They way she talked about her family, Isobel had such kindness in her eyes that Shay had never seen. A warm glow about her.

"The Isobel they knew is dead." Isobel told Shaylee. "So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here. The human part. The part that I abandoned when I chose to become a vampire. The part that used to dream of the day when she'd know her beautiful daughters."

Shaylee's jaw dropped slightly as she heard Isobel tell her this. She wanted to know her? She actually wanted to know Elena? She cared about them?

"What?" Shaylee asked, completely shocked.

"Instead you got to meet the other part." Isobel explained. "The part that would betray her own flesh and blood."

Shaylee's eyebrows furrowed. Elena should really be here… She was her mother too.

That's when Isobel's phone rang, and she took a deep breath before answering it.

"Yes." Isobel said softly. Shaylee's heart was pounding. What was going on? Why was Isobel telling her this that obviously wasn't lies, or an act?

"Let her go?"

Shaylee flipped around to face her. Let who go? Herself?

"I'm done?" Isobel asked with a soft smile. She sighed and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Shaylee asked questioningly.

"I'm so sorry Shaylee. That I was such a disappointment to you." Isobel told her. Shaylee's jaw hung open slightly out of shock and her eyebrows furrowed.

She felt horrible for Isobel. Horrible that she never got to know her mother. Her mother…that seemed so warm and kind hearted on the inside. Who would do anything to protect her daughters.

Isobel's hand came up to her necklace and she yanked it off, handing it to Shaylee. Shaylee frowned in confusion, and took it.

That's when Isobel started to scream. In pain. Her skin was burning. Literally burning right in front of her and Shaylee couldn't do anything about it.

Shaylee gasped, her eyes growing wide in fright, her heart pounding. She was dying. Her skin because kissed with red and fire started to engulf her coat.

Shaylee stood wide eyed knowing that she had been compelled to kill herself. Shay stood, her heart clenching as she watched her mother stumble forward and collapse onto the ground, dead.

Shaylee covered her mouth with her hands as tears started coming out of her eyes. Isobel might have been awful to Elena…but she hadn't done anything to Shay. She should have….talked to her. Gotten to know her. Not have been so harsh. You never know what you have until you lose it, and Shaylee just lost another mother.

She lowered herself to the ground on her knees, looking at her mother. Her mother!

She dug into her pocket and hit number 1 and called it on her speed dial list.

"Where are you? Are you ok?" An anxious voice demanded worriedly. Shaylee smiled sadly.

"I'm fine. Isobel…she's gone." Shaylee cried softly. Damon's eyebrows furrowed as he immediately headed out of the house furiously, getting into his car.

"Shay, where are you?" he repeated again.

"Grove Hill cemetery." Shay told him softly.

* * *

><p>Damon came and got her, driving her back to the boarding house, shocked to see Isobel lying there dead. As they walked into the house, they were immediately greeted by Stefan and Elena.<p>

As Shay filled them in on everything that happened, Elena was shocked, but she wasn't hurt a bit. Shaylee fingered the necklace that Isobel gave her wistfully. If she had gotten to know Isobel…who knows what would have happened. Maybe she wouldn't have this empty hole in her heart.

"That Isobel's?" Stefan asked, seeing Shaylee fingering a brilliant purple necklace that looked like something Shaylee would wear. It's chunky, and its pretty at the same time.

"Yeah…she gave it to me." Shaylee told him, catching Elena glaring at her from the corner of her eye. "I never thought she would feel bad about being dead."

"she was your mother." Stefan justified.

"Why did they let me go?" Shaylee asked confused, looking up at Stefan. He only shook his head.

"Whatever John told Isobel we have to assume that Klaus knows, right?" He asked shay. Shaylee nodded in response.

"So he knows that your not going to turn yourself into a vampire, he knows that you two have us keeping you safe."

"He knows I'm not going to run." Shaylee told Stefan looking up at him.

"we both aren't." Elena finished.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions." Damon interrupted them, strutting into the living room. He never wanted what happened today to ever happen again.

"Cause we got played. All of us." Damon told them, obviously still irritated. Shay smiled softly. He never was one to be ok with getting fooled. If he was, he wouldn't be Damon.

He dropped a stack of papers on the table in between Shay, and Elena, along with a pen.

"What's this?" Shaylee asked confused, picking it up.

"It's a deed to our house." Stefan explained. "It's in Zack's name. As soon as you sign it, it will be in your name. Both of yours."

Shaylee and Elena looked up at both of the brothers, completely shocked.

"You're giving us your house?" Shaylee asked, raising her eyebrows, shocked. Whoa…

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here until it's all over. That way you can control who gets invited in and who doesn't." Stefan explained.

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon told her, smirking. Shaylee let out a breath of laugh and shake her head. No, she wouldn't do that. Elena would.

And that's when John gasped for breath, sitting up in shock, choking for breath.

Shaylee, Elena, Damon and Stefan all peered over to John inquisitively. But Damon was over there in a flash, holding John up in the air by the collar of his shirt.

Shaylee and Elena immediately stood up.

"I swear, I had no idea what she was going to do." He chocked out. Damon glared up at him angrily, practically seeing red.

"I'm sorry." John apologized. "I'm so sorry."

Shaylee sighed and nodded, but Elena was angrier.

"Damon, let him go." Shaylee told him. Damon narrowed his eyes at his fiancée in a glare.

"He and I need to have a little chat."

* * *

><p>"I always knew that she, Katherine and Gabriella were close, but I never realized that they were working against me." John explained to Elena and Shaylee who were sitting on the couch, opposite from him.<p>

"she was the most selfish, uncaring vampire, but genuinely, they were friends." John explained.

"If that's what you thought of her, then why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" Shaylee demanded angrily.

"Because, I was there when she gave birth to you two. I saw how heart broken she was to give you two away." John explained. "and because she was the first girl I'd ever loved. When she said she'd help keep you safe, I believed her."

The three of them sat there, staring at each other.

"at this point, I will do whatever you want me to do." John told them whole heartedly. "If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go."

But that was the opposite of what Shay wanted. She already regretted never knowing her mother. She didn't want the same thing to happen to her father.

"You screw up everything, John." Elena told him angrily. "everything you touch falls apart."

"But you're the only parent we have left." Shaylee told him softly, looking up at him for the first time without any anger in her eyes, which shocked him.

"Ok…" John told them, smiling softly. Shaylee smiled softly, and did something unthinkable to anyone.

She got up and wrapped her arms behind John's neck, hugging him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"thank you." She whispered to him. She meant for everything. Everything that he did for her. His miss-guided attempts to keep them safe. Everything.

She let him go and headed up to Damon's room. She didn't bother knocking. She never did. She found Damon in the bathroom, washing his hands.

"Hi." She said softly, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his stomach, her hands splayed out across his abs.

Damon smiled softly and looked at her threw the mirror.

"You talk everything threw with John?" Damon asked. Shaylee nodded and leaned against him, resting her head on his back. She didn't know how she was still standing, and neither did Damon.

He skillfully spun around and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

"Don't do that to me, ever again." Damon warned, resting his forehead against hers, his hand cupping the side of her face. Shaylee scoffed.

"Never get kidnapped by my doppelganger again? I'll work on that." Shaylee told him, rolling her eyes. Damon rolled his and held her closer.

"You need some sleep." Damon told her softly, running his thumb under her tired eyes. Shaylee shook her head and rested it against Damon's muscled chest.

"I just want to be with you for a few minutes." Shaylee told him. Damon smiled and kissed her head, holding her close.

After a few minutes, Damon looked down at Shaylee's face, who's eyes were closed, resting against Damon. He smiled and leaned down, picking her up easily from behind her knee's and supporting her upper back. He held her in one arm as he pulled down the covers, and set Shaylee in the bed. He took off her shoes, and socks. Next came her pants which he unbuttoned and slid down her toned thighs.

He smirked as he felt her skin beneath his hands and slipped her shirt off over her head, leaving her in her dark purple bra and underwear.

He stripped off his shoes, jeans and shirt and climbed into bed with her, pulling the covers up, running his hand down her back soothingly. He felt Shay relax into his touch and drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~CH~~~~

**Alright, that's it! Hope you liked it! If so, review! If not, still review! **

**I have no one to thank because nobody reviewed for Ch. 23. **

**-C**


	25. The Last Dance

**_Alright, I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I got into a little writing block. Rrrggg…_**

**_Hope you like it! Please review!_**

**_-C_**

_~~~~~~~~CH~~~~~~~_

"_Klaus?" Shaylee asked, shocked. _

_A pair of black boots emerged from the shadows. First his feet, then his legs until all of him became visible, even the stupid smirk on his face. _

"_Yes Love. Great deducing skills." He commented, his accent would have been very attractive if he hadn't been wanting to kill her. _

"_why are you doing this? Just to break a damn curse of the sun and the moon?" Shaylee exclaimed angrily. _

"_Because, that's not all the curse is." Klaus told her, smirking. Shaylee eyes grew wide and she ran, quickly up the stairs. _

_She headed to the right, going up another level, but there he was, in front of her. Shay gasped, and ran down the level and to the left stair case, running up it, but there he was, suddenly in front of her. Shaylee shrieked and turned, running down to the lower level. _

"_Alright love, this has been fun, but I'm bored." Klaus told her, zooming in front of her, making her scream. His face morphed into a vampires as he opened his mouth, showing his sharp teeth and black veins under his eyes._

_He thrust his head forward in one fluid motion, biting into her neck. _

"_That's what you get." David's voice rang out mockingly. _

"NO!' Shaylee screamed as she sat upright in bed her chest heaving, gasping for breath, her heart feeling like it was going to burst.

Damon heard Shay's scream and was immediately upstairs, looking around the room. Nobody was there. He immediately went to Shay's clammy body.

He sat beside her and brushed her hair back from her forehead, feeling how cold she was, and her breathing hard and uneven.

"Hey…" He said softly. Shay shook her head and ran her hands over her face, calming down from Damon's touch.

"Nightmare." Shaylee told him, shaking her head. Damon sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Damon shook his head, his eyebrows still furrowed, concern written all over his face. Shay didn't have nightmares…ever.

"No, I was already up." Damon told her. He had called the man about putting the deed in Shay and Elena's name, though he was iffy about putting it in Elena's. He trusted Shay.

"You alright?" he asked concerned as he did a once over on Shay's body. Shaylee took a deep breath and nodded, collapsing back onto the pillows.

"Fine. Just a bad dream." she told him honestly. Damon nodded and leaned down to kiss her, but she laughed quietly and hid her face in the covers.

Damon." She complained laughing.

"C'mon." He said, moving closer suggestively.

"No, I have morning breath." Shaylee complained but Damon wasn't taking no for an answer.

He pulled the sheets down, and kissed her deeply. Shaylee kissed him back, wrapping her arms around her neck. But what turned into a sweet good morning kiss, quickly turned into something else.

Shaylee and Damon were kissing more passionately and deeply. Their tongues intertwining. Damon's hands running up Shaylee's body, moving his body directly over hers as Shay ran her hands threw his hair.

"Mmm…no morning breath." Damon teased her. Shaylee laughed softly and kissed him harder as Damon's hands traveled up under her tank top.

"Damon…" She breathed as he moved down to kiss her neck. Shay gasped, arching against him.

"Shouldn't…I be getting ready?" Shaylee said, her breathing staggered.

Damon nodded.

"Mmhmm." He told her, still kissing her neck.

But a knock on the door separated them.

"Alright, cut it out. Mr. Henry's here about the deed. Elena's already downstairs waiting." Stefan told them.

Damon rolled his eyes and continued kissing Shay's neck.

"Seriously. Save it for the honeymoon." Stefan told them teasingly. Shaylee laughed and Damon rolled off of her.

"We still haven't decided." Shaylee reminded him. Damon nodded.

"You pick the date, I'll pick the place." Damon told her. Shaylee narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mmkay. I'll trust you with this." Shaylee told him. Damon grinned and kissed her quickly before getting off of her, already knowing where they were going to go.

"I put some of your clothes in the dresser." Damon told her as he headed out of the room. Shaylee smiled and got out of bed.

She just couldn't shake that dream though… what had it meant? The curse wasn't just breaking the sun and moon curse? It was more? And what the hell was David doing there?

Shay walked to the dresser and opened it, taking out her grey knit sweater dress, black leggings and a big black belt to put around her middle. She paired it with black cloth boots that went up to her calves and Isobel's chunky necklace.

She ran her hands threw her hair, leaving it wavy. She quickly ran the eyeliner across her top and bottom lids very lightly and put on the mascara, making her eyes look huge, and eyelashes look long and thick.

As she headed downstairs, the deed was all ready for them to sign.

Stefan and Damon were waiting outside until it was finished being signed.

Shay smiled as she saw Bonnie there. Yep. There was a friendship that no one expected to ever blossom.

"So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" Bonnie asked confused.

"For now." Shaylee told her as she signed the deed. "Being owners, we're the only ones that can invite a certain type of person in."

"Your own personal safe house?" Bonnie asked. Shay and Elena nodded.

"Essentially." Shaylee agreed with her.

They all settled up, and Mr. Henry was ready to go with the deed.

Shaylee opened the door and thanked him, smiling along with Elena.

Shaylee and Elena turned, but winced.

Damon and Stefan immediately followed, but couldn't get in.

Shaylee and Elena turned around, smiling guiltily. "Sorry, I completely forgot."

"would you like to come inside my house?" Elena asked him, smiling brightly.

"I would love to." Stefan told her, walking into the house. Shaylee looked at Elena, and narrowed her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to invite Damon inside the house.

"What are we? 12?" Damon asked.

"one of us is." Shaylee told Elena pointedly.

"Damon, would you like to come inside _your _house?" Shaylee asked smirking. Damon nodded and walked inside, making a big show of wrapping his arm around Shay, and kissing her passionately. Winding his hand into her hair, one of his hands trailing down to rest on her ass, in the pocket of her jeans.

"Alright, that's more than I needed to see." Bonnie complained. Shaylee pulled away and laughed along with Stefan, who had gotten used to it by now. As long as Damon and Shay were happy, he wasn't in any position to judge.

"Ready to go?" Bonnie asked Shaylee and Elena, handing Shay her leather Jacket. Shaylee smiled in thanks and took it, slipping it on, flipping her hair up, and out from under the jacket.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked confused.

"School. Or did you forget that us humans have to go to school by law?" Shaylee asked. Stefan shook his head.

"Na, na, no. we didn't create a safe house just for you two to leave it." Damon told them, shaking his head.

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that." Stefan told them, still confused as to why they thought it was safe to leave.

"Right. But where?" Shaylee challenged. That obviously threw Damon as he rolled his eyes.

"Well-"

No one knows where he is." Elena pointed out to the very annoyed and irritated brothers.

"I really appreciate what you guys are doing." Elena told them. "And I'll be able to sleep at night, knowing that I'm safe-"

"What she's trying to say is that she won't be a prisoner in her own house. Same for me." Shaylee explained to the boys puzzled looks with amusement.

Stefan raised his eyebrows challengingly irritated and looked to Damon to see if he was going to go along with this.

Damon sighed and pursed his lips. "Your way, Elena."

"Don't worry. I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. I know how." Bonnie told them appeasing..

"And she's in every single one of our classes, so next to Bonnie is the safest place we can be." Shaylee told them, taking her messenger bag off of the couch. Damon gave her a pointed look, but she purposely ignored it.

Stefan scoffed and shook his head at the girls. Damon narrowed his eyes at Shaylee's retreating back.

"Wait. I'm….coming." Stefan told them irritated and reluctantly as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>They got to school and headed into Alaric's class, now first period. Shaylee sat in the back, obviously, along with Bonnie next to her. Elena sat a seat in front of Shaylee, and over on. Stefan, a seat in front and over two.<p>

Flyers were on everybody's desk for the decade dance. Shaylee groaned, remembering the last one. That was horrible. Vampire's attacking them…Shaylee twisting her wrist after that vampire threw her into the table…it wasn't good.

Elena held the paper up to Stefan, and he immediately shook his head. There was no way that he was going to let them go. Elena rolled her eyes and turned to Bonnie and Shay, showing them the flyer, smiling.

Shaylee and bonnie chuckled, but nodded. Elena gave Stefan a pointed look and he rolled his eyes.

Alaric had been…weird…at best. Shaylee swore that she caught him looking at her weirdly. Maybe she was just creeped out from her dream.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Elena met up with Shaylee and Bonnie at their usual table.<p>

"What's with Jeremy?" Shaylee asked confused as he stormed off. Bonnie shrugged.

"I told him that he had to dress up tonight and he got all weird." She explained, shrugging her shoulders.

Elena and Shaylee rolled their eyes and chuckled. Typical Jer.

"Shaylee!" Becca exclaimed, coming up to their table excitedly.

"This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you were going to the dance tonight." Becca told them.

Shaylee, Elena, and Bonnie all furrowed their brows and looked at each other in confusion.

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie told Becca. "I mean…fiancé."

"You could at least meet him. His name is Klaus."

All three hearts stopped, and their eyes looked around the room nervously.

"Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"I….I don't know." Becca told them confused. Bonnie sighed.

"She's been compelled."

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" Becca gushed.

Shaylee looked around the room nervously, her heart ready to burst out of her chest. Where was Stefan?

"Let's get out of here." Shaylee told them, immediately getting up from her seat. Elena and Bonnie nodded in agreement and followed her, practically running out of the school, with Elena calling Stefan, and Shaylee calling Damon.

"What happened?" Damon demanded.

"Klaus. He was at school. He compelled Becca to ask me to the dance for him. It was a warning shot. We're coming home."

"Good. I'll see you there." Damon told her, hanging up the phone. She did the same as she got into the car.

* * *

><p>Everybody made it back to the boarding house in record breaking time.<p>

"So, we go to the dance and find him." Damon told them, shrugging.

Shaylee stood with her arms crossed under her chest and Bonnie sat on the arm of the chair Elena was sitting in. with Stefan standing in front of them.

"really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan argued, shaking his head.

"something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon told Stefan pointedly. Besides, Klaus took the first warning shot at shay. He was not going to get away with that.

"He could be anywhere at any time, he compelled someone at school. Guess it's not as safe as you guys thought." He told the girls pointedly, who all on cue, rolled their eyes.

That's when there was a knock on the door, and it opened, revealing Alaric.

"There you are." Damon spoke in a greeting.

"Sorry I'm late." Alaric apologized as he headed into the room.

"Hey, I need you to put me as a chaperone for the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon told Alaric, walking behind Shay and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She relaxed into his grip slightly. Damon moved his hand to the back of her neck, rubbing softly.

"Ok, so we find him, and then what? Hmm?" Shaylee asked all of them in the room.

"What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked.

"Me." Bonnie spoke. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

Alaric chuckled dryly, nervously. "well, it isn't going to be that easy. He is the biggest, badest vampire around."

Shaylee raised an eyebrow skeptically. Since when did Ric talk like that? Biggest Badest? Really?

"Alaric has a point." Damon pointed out, letting go of Shay. "I mean….what if he-"

Damon suddenly lunged at Bonnie, who merely smirked. She put her hand out, and Damon flew across the room faster than Shay could blink. Everyone gasped, but Stefan and Shay were smirking amused. Shaylee chuckled, seeing Damon's irritated face.

Stefan raised his eyebrows amused and looked at Shaylee who had the same look on her face.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan told them.

"My sentiments exactly." Shaylee told him. Damon narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend as he got up.

"It doesn't matter if he's an original. I can take down anyone who comes at me." Bonnie told the group seriously.

* * *

><p>Shay didn't know why Stefan and Damon seemed so confident about this plan. It was a bad one. She trusted Bonnie…but she hasn't even used her new power yet! They don't know how much she can do, and she doesn't know how much she can hold.<p>

Shaylee sat on Damon's bed with her legs in a cris-crossed way, playing with the daisy that was in the bouquet downstairs. She was pulling the petals off, one by one.

As Damon came in, carrying a box of his relatives old clothes for Shay to wear and saw her sitting on his bed, a worried look practically imbedded in to her beautiful face.

"He loves you." Damon told her teasingly, coming to sit behind her, his hands running up her back. Shay jumped slightly out of surprise but laughed.

"I wasn't doing that." She told him, relaxing into his touch. Damon smirked and kissed her neck softly.

"stop worrying so much. Your going to have permanent lines on your pretty forehead." Damon told her, his hands rubbing her neck, smoothing out the knots.

"Damon, I believe we've had this conversation before." Shaylee reminded him.

"And everything turned out ok the last time."

"No it didn't. As I remember, David showed up, I got stabbed in the back, literally, and then kidnapped by Rose and Trevor." Shaylee told him, sighing in frustration.

Damon sighed and let go of her, moving to sit in front of her. He took his hands and held hers in his own, looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Your going to be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Damon promised intensely. Shaylee sighed and looked up, meeting his promising eyes.

"Damon…you can't always protect me-"

"Just watch me." Damon challenged her, raising his eyebrows. Shaylee sighed and nodded. Damon smirked in achievement and swooped in, kissing her deeply before pulling back.

But Shaylee couldn't shake the nerves. All this talk about Klaus…and never seeing him. Shaylee had started to convince herself that he wasn't real. Just a figment of people's vivid imagination. Not a living….in a relative term, breathing supernatural entity. It was all starting to come down to the wire now…and she was getting more, and more jumpy.

"Alright, I took the liberty of taking some boxes down from the attic-" Damon started , moving to place the box on the bed.

Shaylee smiled and quickly jumped up excitedly. "60s clothes?"

"Nothing but the best for my girl." Damon told her smirking. Shaylee laughed and immediately started digging around in the box.

"Your ancestors were such pack rats." Shaylee told him laughing, looking at all of her options. She saw two that she immediately liked.

"Alright, twiggy, or sexy hippy?" Shaylee asked him, holding up the two outfits.

Damon turned to look at her as he stripped his shirt off and smirked. Shaylee bit her lip, looking at his very naked chest. His perfectly sculpted abs, and his muscular chest.

Damon smirked as he saw her checking him out. "See something you like?"

"I see everything I like." Shaylee told him smirking. Damon chuckled and put on his black long sleeved shirt that hung loosely off of him and had a deep v in the middle with strings criss-crossing it. He wore black leather pants which Shaylee smirked at.

"Sexy hippie." he told her smirking, walking up to her. Shaylee smiled and dumped the clothes on the bed.

"Sexy hippie it is." Shay told him wrapping her arms behind his neck. Damon smirked and brought her in for a deep, loving kiss.

Damon smiled and kissed her back passionately, slipping his tongue in, making Shaylee's pulse skyrocket. Shaylee ran her short fingernails over the back of Damon's neck teasingly, making his eyes roll to the back of his head, groaning. God she was good.

Shaylee slid her hands up into Damon's hair, and Damon ran one hand into Shaylee's hair, while the other ran down the small of her back, down to her ass.

"Mmm…Damon." Shaylee moaned, smiling as Damon smiled back at her and trailed kisses down her jaw line, making Shaylee gasp.

"Damon!" She scolded laughing. "I have to get ready! Your going to make me late."

"mmm…Then…let's just…skip this pesky dance." Damon suggested between kisses to her jaw. Shaylee moaned and laughed.

"We can't!"

"We can do anything we want if we just put our mind to it." Damon joked teasingly to her as he kissed right under her ear, easing her down, onto the bed, immediately going over her.

"Damon!" Shaylee smiled and he kissed her again. Damon's hand slipped up her toned bare stomach and up the side to the side of her breast.

Shaylee scooted up the bed so her feet weren't hanging off, as did Damon, following her. As he pushed her deeper into the bed, Shaylee felt something poking her back. She gasped, and Damon stopped kissing her.

"What? You ok?" Damon asked. Shaylee nodded confused as she reached behind her, and laughed as she pulled out a hanger.

"Alright. That's a sign. I have to get ready, and you have to get out of here!" Shaylee told him smiling, pushing him off of her. Damon sighed dramatically, and scooted off of Shaylee, laying by her side.

"alright, I'll be waiting." Damon told her, running his hand down her arm. Shaylee nodded and grabbed her outfit and started to change as Damon walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>As Damon and Shay walked hand in hand up to the school, they saw Jeremy and Bonnie in a very intense discussion. Shaylee was dressed in a dark green and purple long sleeved dress that blew out when it hit her waist, and ended around the middle of her thighs. The sleeved blew out the farther they went down. She paired it with a big dark brown circular belt that hung low on her hips. Her hair was in big loose curls and a small section of the front sides of her head were pulled back loosely, her side bangs still hung swooped on her forehead.<p>

She looked up at Damon questioningly, wondering about their conversation as Bonnie and Jeremy hugged tightly.

"Damon." Bonnie greeted somewhat nervously. Damon smirked and nodded.

"Evening."

"Hey you two." Shay greeted as she walked up, forcing Damon to walk with her. "You look nice."

"So do you." Bonnie told her smiling at her.

"Hey guys, you look nice." Elena greeted. Shaylee and Elena met eyes and looked away, creating an awkward, tense mood for the people around them.

"Let's go." Damon told them, wrapping his arm around Shay's shoulders. Shay nodded and headed inside with Damon, while Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy trailed them.

As they walked in, Dana was giving a speech.

"Alright everybody! Thank you for coming today. We have a special shout out tonight. This is for Shaylee. From Klaus."

Maybe Elena was wrong. Maybe Klaus wanted her for the sacrifice instead. Maybe he didn't want Elena because she looked like Katherine…maybe he wanted her because she didn't.

Shaylee froze and Damon felt this. He put a calming hand on her waist, but he could tell she was starting to freak out.

Stefan looked to his best friend and saw her starring wide eyed up at Dana. .

_This is dedicated to my love_

_This is dedicated_

_This is dedicated to_

_My love_

"that was a lame, cheap shot." Damon sneered, rolling his eyes, trying to make Shay feel better. "He's just trying to bait us."

Nonetheless, he pulled Shaylee against him by her waist, protectively.

"I know everyone here." Elena told them.

"Well, thanks for that recap, Elena. Obviously. It's our school." Shaylee told her, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe he's not here and just wants us to think he is." Stefan informed them.

All 6 of them were looking around at the moment, trying to see if they spotted anything unusual.

"It's a party, people." Damon reminded them, shrugging. "Blend. Let him come to us."

Shaylee nodded, along with everyone else, nervously.

"Come on. Let's dance." Bonnie told Jeremy, pulling him out onto the dance floor.

"No, I really don't want to-" Jeremy started to complain, but it was pointless to do so.

"There's Ric." Damon nodded when he saw Ric off to the corner on the side of the dance floor.

He ran a hand over Shaylee's waist, comfortingly and across her back, silently telling her that he'll be right back. Damon raised his eyebrows to Stefan and nodded towards Shaylee, hinting. Stefan nodded as he got the hint.

"Alright Shay, I do believe I owe you a dance from last time." Stefan told her smiling. Shaylee let out a breath of a laugh but nodded, and took the hand he was politely offering her.

He took her onto the dance floor and pulled her close.

"So, how are you doing?" Stefan asked seriously a little while after they started dancing. Shaylee rolled her eyes.

"Fi-"

"If the word fine is about to come out of your mouth-" Stefan threatened playfully. Shaylee smiled and shook her head.

"Just an ordinary night. A vampire trying to kill me." Shaylee told him casually, as if it were the most ordinary thing in the entire world.

Stefan chuckled and shook his head as they continued to dance. But were quickly interrupted as Shaylee's eyes flitted across the people in the room and saw Caroline entering the gym with Matt.

"Caroline's here. She doesn't know." shay told Stefan worriedly. Stefan nodded.

"I'm on it." Stefan told her. He saw Damon walking up behind them and nodded to Shaylee. Stefan spun her in a circle, and then let her hand go when he was supposed to bring Shaylee back to his body, however, he let go of her hand, walking off. As soon as Stefan let go, Damon smirked and took Shay's opposite hand, pulling her against his body before Shaylee could blink. She hit his body and gasped for breath as she looked up at him, his face suddenly close to hers.

Even though they were engaged, he still took her breath away, literally. His arm slipped around her waist, pulling her tightly to him and held her right hand up with his left, swaying back and forth.

"How you doing?" He asked smirking playfully. Shaylee chuckled breathlessly and looked up to meet his piercing bright blue eyes.

"Freaking out a bit." Shaylee admitted as he let go of her, starting a new motion. "You?"

"Cool as a cucumber." Damon bragged, still smirking at her as he thrust his thumbs back over his shoulder in a very 60s dance.

Shaylee nodded as she ran a hand behind her neck. Damon sighed as he saw his usual techniques were not working.

"Oh come on." He spoke.

"Remember the last decade dance when the vampire's were all 'Rahhh' and you were all 'ahhh?" Damon asked her, demonstrating the "rahh, and Ahh hand motions.

Damon was being ridiculous, but it made a million dollar smile creep across Shaylee's beautiful face.

"Yeah. We won." Shaylee told Damon, her hands rubbing the sides of her neck. Damon smiled and took both of her hands into his own, bringing them in between the two of them tightly, resting on his chest and not far from hers.

"Yes. We did." Damon told her pointedly, promisingly, meeting her bright blue trusting eyes.

He let go of her right hand, and pushing her out, away from his body, surprising her, and pulled her in, but spun her around so she landed with her back against his firm chest, her body pressed against his.

Shaylee's chest rose rapidly as he moved her in shock, pressing her intimately against himself. Damon met her surprised eyes and smiled down at her.

"wow…your good at this." Shaylee told him.

"I have moves you've never scene." Damon bragged huskily into her ear as he spun her out, away from him, and pulled her right back.

Shaylee giggled as he pulled her back to his chest, smiling brightly at her. He loved her laugh.

As it changed to a slow song, Damon pulled her in tightly to his body, wrapping an arm around her waist. He didn't know if it was protective, or just the need to be near her, he didn't care. Honestly, he was nervous tonight, but he would never let anyone know that.

He was nervous, because as they walked up to the gym, he overheard Bonnie telling Jeremy she would die if she killed Klaus. Normally, Damon wouldn't give a damn. But they needed her. Unfortunately, she helped…more than Damon was willing to admit.

Shaylee wrapped her arms around Damon's waist and laid her head on his strong chest. In return, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tightly. They would both stay like this forever and ever if they could. It was perfect, as if the world stood still.

"I love you, you know that?" Shaylee told him, picking her head up off of his chest to look at him. Damon smirked down at her and kissed her softly.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>As Damon looked around, he spotted Bonnie and Jeremy in a spot on the dance floor. Now, he didn't want to leave Shay, but talking to the witch was slightly more pressing.<p>

"I'll be right back. I gotta talk to judgy about something." Damon told her, kissing her cheek quickly before walking over to them.

Shay nodded and headed over to the punch bowl. She poured herself some juice as Jeremy walked over not a few seconds later, Damon having kidded him out so he could talk to Bonnie and dance with her.

"What's up with them?" Shaylee asked confused, looking at Damon spinning Bonnie into his chest. They looked…friendly. Much more friendly than Bonnie frying his brain. It was…entertaining for Shay to say the least. She was glad Bonnie was making an effort, and She knew it was for her.

"I don't know." Jeremy told her, shaking his head, glaring back at Damon and Bonnie on the dance floor.

Shay turned to look at Jeremy confused. His voice had edged of anger and frustration to it, and it seemed like his face was set in a permanent sculpture of anger.

"Is something going on?" Shaylee asked inquisitively, raising an eyebrow, silently challenging Jeremy not to tell her.

"Fine. I'm fine." Jeremy told her before throwing the cup in the garbage and storming out. Shaylee rolled her eyes at her melodramatic brother and started to head after him when Stefan and Elena stopped her.

"Hey, everything alright?" Stefan asked. Shay immediately shook her head.

"Not sure."

"I'll go talk to him." Stefan volunteered, heading in that direction. "We should all be together."

Shaylee and Elena nodded in agreement. Wow…agreement. They haven't done that in awhile.

* * *

><p>Not a few minutes later, Stefan practically ran into the gym, his eyes scanning the crowd nervously for Shaylee and Elena. He finally found them standing off to the side…having what looked to be a civil conversation. That's gotta be a first in a very long time.<p>

He quickly walked over to them, grabbing one of Shay and Elena's arms in his hands.

"There's something I have to tell you." Stefan told them, pulling them over hurriedly into a secluded corner.

"If Bonnie kills Klaus, harnessing all that energy will kill her." Stefan told them. Elena and Shay's jaw's dropped and they instantly looked to each other.

No. They couldn't loose Bonnie. She was there friend. Shay knew that they hadn't gotten along before…well…hadn't gotten along as soon as Bonnie turned into a vampire hating betraying witch. They fought, snarled, spoke insults, but they had sorted all of that out.

Shaylee couldn't let Bonnie die for her. It wasn't right! Nobody should have to die for her. She couldn't sacrifice her own life. It wasn't heroic. It was tragic.

Elena and Shaylee immediately pushed threw the crowd nervously when they got to Bonnie who was standing at the punch bowl having left Damon when he started dancing with the girls with the green and blue wigs. Shaylee would have laughed, but she was to mad with bonnie to laugh at her boyfriend at the moment.

"I need to talk to you." They both demanded. Bonnie looked at them shocked, nervously too.

She didn't want them to know, but clearly they did. This was her duty. It's why she was given her powers. She couldn't just stand idly by and watch her friends die. She would never forgive herself if she stood on the sidelines to float feathers and light candles.

She looked at Damon from across the room, who was looking back at her worriedly. Damn-it. Elena and Shay knew. This was not good news for him. They would try to stop her, and then it's them who could end up dead, not the witch.

Stefan charged up to Damon who groaned, expecting this.

"C'mere." Stefan demanded, trying to pull Damon aside angrily, But Damon didn't move.

"C'mere." Stefan demanded again, finally, moving Damon off to the side of the dance floor as Shay and Elena took Bonnie outside to talk.

"Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission!" Stefan demanded furiously.

"Oh great." Damon spoke sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena and Shay."

"Yeah, I told them." Stefan confirmed nodding. "You promised her no more secrets!"

"I changed my mind!" Damon told Stefan.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside…<p>

"How could you not tell me?" Elena demanded angrily.

"Because I knew how you'd react!" Bonnie defended herself.

"No. It's not an option." Shaylee snapped, shaking her head. She wasn't going to let anyone die for her. That was the easy way out.

"It's our only option." Bonnie argued fiercely.

"We will find another way!" Shaylee yelled at her angrily. "You're not dying to save either of our lives."

"I have the power to save you two." Bonnie told her promisingly. "If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me."

"I can't let you." Elena argued, shaking her head. Bonnie was her best friend in the world. She wasn't going to just let her sacrifice herself for something that might not even work.

"Just answer one question." Bonnie told her desperately, wanting her to understand her point of view.

"If the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?" Bonnie asked them pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

Shaylee and Elena sighed and looked at each other, then back at Bonnie, their eyebrows furrowed. She was playing dirty. Playing with emotions, and that never got them anywhere.

Bonnie knew their answer just by their look on their faces. They obviously would. They couldn't let her die for them, and she couldn't let them die because she didn't do anything.

"So you know why I have to do this." Bonnie told them, trying to get them on her side, which wasn't going to happen.

Sure, Shay and Elena understood, but it didn't change their thoughts about it!

"Elena! Shay!" Alaric called, running up to them anxiously.

Shaylee, Elena, and Bonnie all turned to him with confused looks on their faces. Why was he looking so nervous?

"He's got Jeremy." Alaric told them apologetically. The three pairs of eyes grew wide with fright. He had Jeremy… No!

Shaylee and Elena could not loose another person in their life. It wasn't fair! It shouldn't happen like this. He was supposed to get old, and live his life. Not get captured by a supernatural entity and die at 16.

"What?" A chorus of what's sang.

"Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." Alaric told them, running to a door that separated the gym from the school. Elena, Bonnie and Shaylee rushed into the building while Alaric held the door open for them.

Their hearts were pounding in their chests with worry and nerves as they walked the hallways of the school with Alaric leading them.

"Ok, so, where are you taking us?" Elena demanded, quickly running after Alaric which proved difficult to do in platform boots.

"Just a little further." Alaric told her, not stopping until he rounded another corner.

This was weird. They weren't in the direction of the gym at all. There was no Damon…no Stefan. The brothers would have met up with them by now! Alaric clearly had no idea where he was going…and he worked there. He traveled these halls everyday.

"Wait…" Elena told them pausing. "Something isn't right."

"Where's Jeremy?" Shaylee demanded, feeling off put about the mood in the atmosphere.

Alaric smirked, and began to chuckle as he turned around to face them. Shaylee narrowed her eyes suspiciously. That wasn't chuckle…and he certainly didn't smirk.

"I just had to get away from that dance." He explained, smirking at them. "The 60s? Bleh. Not my decade."

Not his decade? What the hell was going on here? Shaylee looked him up and down appraisingly, nervously. Elena and Bonnie did the same thing.

"Who's call was that anyway? I much prefer the 20s." Alaric explained, still smirking.

"Alaric…are you on vervain?" Elena asked skeptically, taking a step back to match his step towards them.

"Now why would you ask me that, Elena?" Alaric asked, smirking.

He started moving towards the girls and Bonnie positioned herself in front of them.

"He's been compelled." Elena told them.

"Nope!" Alaric told them. "Try again."

"What's going on?" Bonnie demanded, putting her arms out to protect Shay and Elena.

Shaylee's heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. He was clearly not Alaric. If he wasn't being compelled…then- Crap. He had to be Klaus.

"I am not Alaric." he told them smirking.

Shaylee's eyes grew wide with fright as she took a step back. Klaus…he was in Alaric's body!

"Klaus…" Shaylee whispered.

"Surprise!" He told them joyfully. "Just relax girls, I'm not here to hurt you."

Obviously he was talking to Shaylee and Elena. They both knew that and immediately looked to Bonnie with worry.

"You however…" Klaus started, sneering at Bonnie. He lunged at her, but she skillfully put out her hand and pushed him back, knocking him roughly into the lockers.

He groaned in pain, but crawled back up, standing in front of her.

"Did I mention that I know a witch? You're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that." Klaus threatened sadistically smirking.

Bonnie sneered and immediately pushed her hand out, flinging him down the hall and into the glass trophy cabinet.

"By all means, fire away. If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

Bonnie's eyes grew wide with fright, and she pushed Shay and Elena back.

"Run! Go, now!" Bonnie told them. Elena and Shaylee took off running as fast as they could with Bonnie trailing behind them.

Bonnie slammed the doors behind them closed, and they turned a corner, breathing heavy with adrenaline.

They saw Damon jogging up to them.

"What happened?" He complained.

"Kl…Klaus. Klaus is in Alaric's body." Shaylee stuttered, scared. She really had convinced herself that Klaus wasn't real. But no, he was. Very real. A very real threat that was eminent and upon them.

"What?" Damon demanded.

"Like he's possessing it or something." Bonnie explained.

Damon's eyes widened in fear, and he immediately looked at Shay and Elena.

"Go find Stefan." He demanded lowly. "Now."

"Damon-" Shaylee started to protest, shaking her head, but Damon wasn't having any of that. No. Tonight, Shaylee listened to him, did what he told her to do. Just for tonight. After that, he didn't give a crap if she never listened to him again. Right now however, he was trying to save her life that she was so hell bent on destroying.

"Now Shay!" Damon snapped at her. Shaylee narrowed her eyes In a glare, but took off running down the hall with Elena to find Stefan.

Damon immediately turned on Bonnie.

"Can you kill him?" Damon demanded with the utmost seriousness.

"He's got some kind of protection spell on him." Bonnie told Damon, shaking her head.

"You have the power of a hundred dead witches. Break it!" He sneered.

"I'm trying!" Bonnie told him. "But if I kill Alaric, he's just going to posses someone else! He knows I have my power Damon, he's trying to kill me."

Damon's eyes flashed to hers as she said kill her. He had an idea…but Shay and Elena were never going to speak to him again after this. However, that is the chance he was willing to take.

"No. Klaus does not get to win tonight. No way. Are you still doing whatever it takes to kill him?"

* * *

><p>Elena and Shaylee frantically searched threw the crowed looking for Stefan. They had to save Bonnie. They couldn't let her die. It wasn't an option. Nobody was going to die for them, and Elena and Shaylee were going to make sure of it.<p>

They ran threw the halls after they found Stefan. As Damon emerged from around the corner to the cafeteria, Shaylee immediately narrowed her eyes. Where was Bonnie? What was he doing just standing around?

"What are you doing?" Shaylee demanded. Damon sighed. He had to do this. Whatever. He was used to being the bad guy.

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena demanded next.

"She's doing what she had to do." Damon explained appeasingly.

Elena and Shay both shared frightful looks. "What?"

"Where is she?" Stefan demanded, moving closer to Damon threateningly.

"Stefan!" Damon snapped. "Let. Her. Do this."

"Damn-it Damon! Where is she?" Stefan yelled at him angrily, grabbing his shirt.

But they didn't need that answer because as soon as he said that there was a commotion of sound around the corner in the cafeteria.

Stefan, Shay, and Elena ran anxiously to the cafeteria. When they got there, Alaric was yelling in pain on the ground.

Sparks were flying all over the room from the blown lights. The papers, and flyers were flying off the board and around the room crazily.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled, immediately running to her, but Bonnie turned and slammed the doors shut.

"No!" Shaylee yelled, trying to get passed the doors. Stefan groaned and rammed into them, but they wouldn't budge. Her spell held.

Bonnie shot another painful bone breaking experience threw him and more lights burst, their sparks flying across the room.

Shaylee, Elena and Stefan watched in horror as Bonnie was practically killing herself.

Elena and Shay pounded on the door desperately. No. she couldn't die. Bonnie was one of their best friends. They couldn't loose another person in their life. They wouldn't be able to deal with it.

Bonnie screamed as the power went threw her and Alaric collapsed onto the ground in pain.

Bonnie turned back to Elena and Shay. Her nose was bleeding, and blood was all over her mouth, under her nose. She was weak, and clearly shaking on her legs.

Shaylee and Elena's jaws dropped as they realized what was happening. They were about to loose their best friend! She was killing herself for them!

"No! Bonnie…Bonnie please!" Elena pleaded desperately, banging against the door.

"Bonnie! Don't!" Shaylee yelled threw the door pleadingly. Their hearts clentched as Bonnie let out one last scream.

To everyone's horror, Bonnie collapsed to the ground, and everything went dead. Including Bonnie.

Shaylee and Elena gasped, and immediately pushed the doors open and ran into the room, skidding to a kneel beside Bonnie's dead frame.

"Bonnie!" Elena sobbed, trying to get her to wake up. Elena put Bonnie's head on her lap, and Shaylee stood above them, her arms wrapping around her midsection, trying to keep herself together, but it wasn't working. She bent over, tears coming out of her eyes as she covered her mouth.

"Bonnie! Bonnie...no. Bonnie…Bonnie please." Elena pleaded desperately, tears springing to her eyes and running down her face.

Shaylee was trying to hold herself together as Elena pleaded with whoever was up there to save her best friend.

'Stefan, do something!" Shaylee pleaded desperately. "Stefan…please!"

"I can't find a pulse. Do something!" Elena pleaded with her boyfriend.

Stefan looked at the girls sadly with compassion in his eyes. He couldn't do anything. It was too late.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan apologized.

Shaylee and Elena shook their heads.

"N…no. No." Shaylee pleaded, shaking her head as tears were streaming down her face.

She hated Bonnie for a majority or her time back in Mystic Falls. The last month she had gotten to know Bonnie, and loved her. She was amazing, and so much fun and lively. She couldn't be dead! She didn't deserve this! Elena and Shay brought her into this world! It was all their fault!

"No. n-n-n-n-no." Elena sobbed over Bonnie's body.

As Damon came in, he was stunned. Shaylee and Elena were crying over Bonnie's body. His heart cried out for Shaylee, and all he wanted to do was take her into his arms, and tell her that it would be alright. That Bonnie wasn't dead, she just cast a spell, but he couldn't. Their reactions needed to be real.

"Stefan, get Elena and Shay out of here." Damon demanded. Elena and Shay looked up at him shocked and hurt.

"I'll deal with the body." Damon explained, kneeling down on the floor.

"What do you mean deal with it?" Shaylee yelled at him angrily.

"The sheriff can't know about this." Damon told them. "The last thing we need is a mysterious death."

"This is Bonnie!" Elena sobbed angrily. Damon sighed in frustration, trying to keep himself in check.

"Get them home." Damon demanded lowly. "Now."

"Hey…c'mon." Stefan whispered to Elena, taking her up off of the ground comfortingly, wrapping her into his arms.

"Jeremy." Shaylee suddenly spoke in realization. "Jeremy. Where's Jeremy?"

Damon looked at her guiltily, and nodded. "I'll find him."

Shaylee nodded to him. Stefan took Shaylee's arm and started pulling her out of the room as Elena sobbed heart wrenchingly.

Damon looked back after them apologetically. He swiped his hand over Bonnie's face and closed her eyelid's.

* * *

><p>Stefan finally got Elena and Shaylee calmed down and on the couch, a blanket wrapped around each of them.<p>

As Damon came into the room, Shaylee and Elena glared up at him angrily. How could he have just let her die?

"What did you do with her?" Shaylee demanded angrily, standing up to face him. Damon sighed, knowing that this was coming. He knew she would be angry, but he was in no mood to deal with it.

"Would you please calm her down?" Damon demanded from Stefan.

"Do not talk like I'm not standing right in front of you!" Shaylee snapped angrily with dried tears on her cheeks, and fresh ones coming out of her eyes sadly.

"Please, calm down." Damon demanded more softly, coming to stand right in front of her, looking intensely into her sad blue eyes. It killed him to do this, but he had to.

"You knew! Didn't you!" Shaylee accused angrily, tears streaming down her face as her heart clenched. She was always the one to have outspoken anger. Elena grieved in silence.

"You knew that if she harnessed all of that power that she would die, didn't you!"

"Yes." Damon told her flatly. Shaylee's eyes grew wide, her eyebrows furrowed, and her jaw dropped in anger. How dare he!

"Yes, I knew-"

Shaylee was practically seeing red. He did not get to make the decision of who dies and who doesn't!

Shaylee swung her hand back, and it connected with Damon's face in a harsh slap. His face snapped to the right, but it didn't phase him. He was already expecting it.

"You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say." Damon explained lowly, starring intensely into her angry blue eyes, practically taking Shay's breath away.

"Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric body? She wasn't prepared for that! And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he thought she was dead. He had to believe it."

Thought she was dead? Had to believe it? Shaylee and Elena's hearts pounded hard in her chest and their eyes widened, the littlest glimmer of hope.

"She cast a spell." Damon explained. "Bonnie's ok."

Shaylee sighed in relief, tears streaming down her face as Damon turned away from her, heading up the stairs. Shaylee was completely shocked, but also felt guilty. She had acted horribly towards Damon. She slapped him…snapped at him. He didn't deserve that. He had saved Bonnie. Saved her best friend.

Elena and Shaylee stood there, completely stunned as Stefan immediately chased after Damon.

"You know, you could've told me." Stefan told Damon in annoyance as he followed him down the hallway.

Damon scoffed. "How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend and mine?"

Damon started heading up the stairs.

"Do you understand what you put her threw?" Stefan demanded for Shaylee and Elena. Angry for Damon at causing them both immense pain.

Damon stopped, and turned around. "See! That's why I didn't tell you, because you would've been never able to do it. Don't get me wrong Stefan, I don't mind being the bad guy. I will make all of the life and death decisions while you worry about collateral damage. I'll even let them hate me for it."

Damon started heading back up the stairs to his room when he paused, and turned back to Stefan.

"But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive." Damon told him, before continuing the rest of the way up to his room, to get out of those leather pants.

* * *

><p>As Shaylee made her way up to Damon's room, he was coming out of the bathroom, and groaned when he saw her.<p>

"Look, Klaus had to think she was dead." Damon explained in annoyance. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this tonight.

He threw his leather Jacket onto his bed.

"You're reaction had to be real."

Shaylee nodded as she walked into his room a little more.

"I understand why you did what you did." Shaylee admitted sheepishly. She hated apologizing, and Damon knew that.

He turned to her, and raised an eyebrow, shocked.

"Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive." Shaylee told him shrugging, as did Damon as he raised a glass to her in a toast.

"Here's to duplicity." he told her, taking a sip. Shaylee narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Nope. He wasn't getting off that easy.

"Let's get one thing straight." Shaylee told him, walking to stand in front of him. "I love you, and I love that you want to protect me, but nobody will die for me. I will not let that happen. "

"We need to kill Klaus, Shay." Damon told her in annoyance. Bonnie had to be the one to do it. They had no other options.

"Real Klaus, who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead." Damon explained to Shay.

"we will find another way." Shaylee told him, telling him that Bonnie wasn't going to die for her.

"I hope so." Damon told her, looking down at her tear stained face.

"I'm sorry too…for hitting you." Shaylee started softly, embarrassed. "I shouldn't have done that."

Damon smirked and nodded down at her. "Apology accepted."

Shaylee smiled and headed to go lay down on his bed, but Damon stopped her. There was no way that they were ending this conversation without her truly understanding how far he will go to save her.

"But let me get one thing straight." Damon told her, taking her arm and pulling her back into his chest.

"If it comes down to you and the witch again I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always. Chose. You." Damon told her seriously, intently passionate. Shaylee looked up at him wide eyed.

They had their passionate stare, Damon taking Shaylee's breath away with the intensity of his eyes. She wrapped her hand behind his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He would always choose her. That's what she wanted to hear.

Damon took in a swift breath and wrapped his arms around Shaylee's back, pulling her flush into his body, kissing her passionately as his tongue ran across her bottom lip.

Shaylee moaned as their kiss turned into aggression, passion and lust. Them letting all of their feelings out and just holding onto each other.

Shaylee gasped as Damon's hands gripped her ass, hoisting her up having her wrap her legs around his waist. Shaylee moaned as she felt how much he wanted her. She would never get used to that. She loved it.

Shaylee's hands fisted into Damon's hair, pulling him closer as he walked them over to his bed, pushing her down, and immediately covering her body with his own.

Shaylee pulled her face away, practically gasping for breath. Damon immediately placed his lips all over her neck seductively. Shaylee moaned and arched her back, pushing her chest into Damon's. Damon smirked and ran his hand up her toned stomach, to her breasts, squeezing softly, sending tingles straight down to Shay's lower regions.

"Wait…Wait." Shaylee told him, putting her hands on his face, tipping it up to look at her. Damon was looking at her with furrowed eyebrows, his face full of confusion.

"What?"

"No more secrets. You promised…we promised right before we got engaged." Shaylee reminded him. Damon nodded.

He knew he promised…but tonight, it was necessary. Her reaction had to be real, for Klaus to know for sure that Bonnie was dead. He hated to do that to her. He knew he caused her a lot of pain tonight, and now, he wanted to take it all away.

"Promise." Damon told her passionately, looking into her bright blue eyes.

Shaylee smiled softly and pulled him up to her lips once again.

* * *

><p>As Shay's eyes blinked open she smiled as she curled against Damon's muscular chest. This moment was perfect. She breathed to the rise and fall of Damon's chest, instantly calming her as her head rested on his chest, her hair splayed out around her.<p>

Feeling her throat clench, she coughed softly, as to not wake Damon up. She got up and put her underwear on, and one of Damon's long black shirts.

Her feet padded out of the room and down the stairs where she saw Elena, heading for the basement door. Where Elijah was. She was a girl on a mission. Immediately narrowing her eyes, she followed Elena worriedly. What was her sister doing now?

"Elena?" Shaylee asked confused as Elena opened the door and ran down the stairs. Elena shook her head and didn't listen to her.

"Elena! What are you doing?" Shaylee exclaimed in a hushed whisper. But Elena headed into Elijah's cell, kneeling down next to him. Shaylee gasped and her eyes went wide in fright as Shaylee saw Elena pull out the dagger.

"What did you just do!"

_~~~~~~CH~~~~~_

**_Alright, thank you for all your wonderful reviews last time! Please keep them coming if you want more of the story!_**


	26. Klaus

**Alright, so I don't know if anyone is even reading this story anymore but... I'm Back! I can't apologize enough for the long, unecessary break. It's summer and I have more inspiration to write for The Vampire Diaries now that the show is over. (It was just depressing and frustrating me at the end there...especially with all those damn breaks.) So, Enjoy! Tell me what you want to see happen!**

~~~~~~CH~~~~~

Shaylee sat on the floor with Elena of the basement, their hearts practically exploding out of their chests. Elena had just pulled the dagger out. The dagger that Shay killed him with . The dagger that was keeping him dead!

"Why did you do that?!" Shaylee exclaimed softly. Elena sighed.

"We need answers, Shay. We need to know how to kill an original without killing Bonnie." Elena explained.

Shaylee nodded, and they waited anxiously for Elijah to wake up. Slowly, and Slowly, Elijah's skin began to change from a dirty ash grey color and slowly but surely morph into his light skin again. Shaylee couldn't stop her heart from pounding. It just wasn't possible. Elijah…the vampire- original that she staked was coming back to life by the hands of her sister, probably to kill her.

Suddenly, Elijah gasped and moved, arching his back making Elena and Shaylee practically have a heart attack on the spot. They immediately crawled over to him in the dirt and kneeled down next to him, checking to see if he was alright.

Elijah's eyes fell on Shaylee and her heart beat erratically. She was shocked that a house full of vampire's didn't hear this.

He immediately launched himself up, chocking for air desperately. Shaylee and Elena gasped as they immediately moved back from him nervously, not knowing what was happening.

"I….can't…b…breath." Elijah chocked out.

Why on earth couldn't he breath? He was an original…he was healed! He should be able to breath.

"What's happening to me?" he chocked out as he flew to the door. Shaylee and Elena gasped as they immediately got up, and followed him as he staggered out of the door.

"I haven't been invited in." Elijah chocked out as he flew to the front door, and opened it, moving outside into the fresh air, taking a deep, large breath.

Elena and Shaylee exchanged an anxious look and immediately ran after him. Shay cursed quietly knowing that Damon was going to kill her for this. Stefan would kill her for letting Elena do this…she hated to admit it, but Elena was right for one. They needed answers.

They ran to the front door, but were very careful that they stayed within the doorframe. Elijah looked up at them angrily and launched himself towards them, but was stopped by the doorframe. He wasn't invited in.

He took an angry, strained breath and glared at the fraternal twins.

"What happened?" He demanded lowly. Shay and Elena both shook their heads and Elena put a finger to her lips, telling him to be silent.

He looked to Shaylee in confusion, and she pointed upstairs and then to her ears, signaling that Stefan and Damon were upstairs and could hear them sill. Elijah nodded, knowing that obviously Stefan and Damon had no clue that they endangered him.

"We'll explain, but not here." Shaylee whispered quietly. Elijah narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"Can I trust you?" Shaylee asked suspiciously. She didn't feel like being killed that night.

"Can I trust you!" Elijah countered back angrily, but quietly. Shaylee sighed and looked upstairs nervously. Damon was going to stake her on the spot when he found out, however, Shaylee knew that she had to prove to Elijah that he could trust her.

She quickly snatched the dagger out of Elena's hands, causing her to gasp angrily, and she handed it over to Elijah, meeting his eyes. He narrowed them suspiciously at the young blonde. He knew what this meant. What faith she was putting into him.

Elijah took the dagger gratefully and with a nod, he told them to follow him. Elena immediately followed after him while Shaylee hung back cautiously and looked up the stairs. All she could think of was that Damon was going to kill her. But she went anyways, following Elijah out.

* * *

><p>As Damon's eyes flickered open, he groaned in protest and rolled over to bring Shay into him, however, when he did that, she was nowhere. The bed was cold, and her scent was partially gone. He frowned as he looked around the room curiously. No heartbeat. No Shay.<p>

He immediately sat up and looked at the clock. Usually Shay would still be beside him…unless she hadn't slept there. Worry immediately cursed threw his veins as he heard Stefan calling out for Elena. Shit. Elena was gone to. He immediately got out of bed and did a speed change, changing into his signature black button up shirt and dark wash jeans.

He ran downstairs, holding his hands up in question.

"What's going on?" Damon asked confused as Stefan searched the house.

"Where's Shay?" Stefan demanded.

"Not here."

"Neither is Elena."

The two brothers looked to each other worriedly, their hearts starting to pound erratically. Elena and Shaylee were both gone. This couldn't be good. They might be sisters, but they would never willingly go anywhere together. They would fight and bicker so much before they went it would have woken them up. No…something must be wrong.

Stefan suddenly looked at Damon when an idea coursed threw his head. He ran down the stairs, into the cellar to see a very Elijah-less cell. Damon was hot on his heels as he skidded to a stop and froze, looking fearfully into the cell.

Elijah was gone.

"No she didn't…" Damon groaned in aggravation.

* * *

><p>Elena pulled up to the Lockwood gardens as Elijah sipped on a blood bag in the front seat. Shaylee sat in the back, holding onto the seat fearfully at Elena's driving.<p>

"Finally." Shaylee commented as they climbed out of the car. "You know Elena, I would rather die in my sleep like grandpa, rather than the passengers screaming in his car."

Elena threw Shay a glare, and Elijah ignored the two bickering.

"We need your help, Elijah." Elena finally spoke. Elijah sighed and looked over to Elena, then back at Shay.

"And why would I consider that?"

"The same reason you haven't kill me." Shay quipped. "You need our help to kill Klaus-"

"And, we need you." Elena added, throwing Shay a disapproving look.

Shay's phone buzzed in her pocket and she sighed. She took it out of her jeans and looked down at the caller I.D. Damon.

She held up a finger, letting them know she'll be back to the conversation in just a moment as she clicked the little green talk button.

"Where are you?" Damon demanded as he threw on his jacket and grabbed his keys, prepared to go get her and drag her back to the house if he had to.

"Damon…" Shaylee warned.

"Where are you?" Damon repeated again, seething. Stefan walked up to him, shrugging his shoulders, his eyes going wide, wanting to know what was going on.

"Elijah and I need to talk."

"Shay. Listen to me!" Damon hissed. "He cannot be trusted. He will use you to get to Klaus."

Shay sighed and rolled her eyes. "Elijah lives by a code of honor, I can trust him. He knows that I would be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger I have proven myself."

Damon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. That wasn't Shaylee talking. She was the annoyingly witty sarcasm using teenager. She didn't think she would have to prove herself, and she especially didn't apologize. These weren't Shay's words, they were-

Elena's.

Damon cursed and rolled her eyes at her idiot of a sister.

"Shaylee, you can't do this alone." Damon lectured angrily.

"Just don't do anything stupid. I'll be home later." Shaylee replied before clicking off her phone.

Damon growled frustrated and clicked his phone off angrily. She couldn't do this.

Elijah smiled and held out his hand, waiting for Shay's phone. She rolled her eyes feeling like Alaric was confiscating her phone once again. She sighed and handed it over.

* * *

><p>"Did she just hang up on me?" Damon asked in utter annoyance. Stefan nodded.<p>

"She did."

"She's lost it." Damon commented, pursing his lips angrily. Stefan shook his head.

"If anyone can convince him to help us kill Klaus it's her." Stefan told Damon. But Damon shook his head angrily, starting to pace.

"No. Bonnie is the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead, we have a chance with her."

"She'll kill herself in the process." Stefan answered, shaking his head. "Elena and Shay are looking for another way."

"Her way is going to get her and Shay killed, so we find them, and stop them!" Damon suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He headed towards the door, but Stefan blocked his path.

"No! you need to back off." Stefan told him. Damon's eyes narrowed angrily at Stefan threw confusion.

"What?" he snapped. He wasn't just going to let his fiancée get killed because of her idiot sister's completely stupid move.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but we have to trust them. Just let her do her thing." Stefan suggested to Damon.

Damon shook his head.

"That might be _your_ plan, mine's better." Damon told him as he headed towards the door again, but Stefan grabbed his arm roughly, stopping him. Damon yanked his arm out of his grasp and turned to face Stefan head on, both glaring angrily at the other.

* * *

><p>"He's here." Shaylee explained. Elijah looked at her shocked, and confused.<p>

"Klaus? He's here?"

Shaylee nodded apprehensively, not knowing how he's going to take it.

"He's taken over Alaric's body." Shaylee explained to Elijah who was completely out of the loop. After all, he had been rotting away on an old, dirty basement cellar floor.

"Of course he has." Elijah sneered. "One of his favorite tricks."

"Well what are his other tricks?" Elena demanded nervously, her eyebrows furrowing. She wasn't as calm about it as Shaylee was. However, Shay was the least calm out of all of them. She was freaking out inside, but hid it extraordinarily well. She didn't want to die anymore than Elena did.

Elijah shook his head and ran the mayors doorbell when the three of them finished walking over to the front door. Shaylee and Elena both frowned in confusion.

The door opened, revealing Carol Lockwood. Shaylee deflected her eyes, knowing she was going to wonder about her not coming by as much. Her and Tyler had been friends since they were little kids. Carol was like a second mother to her. But recently…they hadn't been as close. Tyler started forming a tighter bond with Caroline, and Shaylee started falling in love with Damon. Then…Tyler left without a word.

"Elijah, Shaylee, Elena! What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"We had a bit of an accident." Elijah told her, referring to his old, worn and tattered clothes. "I'm hoping you can help."

"Well…" Carol started apologetically. "I'm on my way to a meeting-"

"It will only take a minute." Elijah told her, starring into her eyes, compelling her. Shaylee and Elena's jaws dropped. They thought she had been on vervain...

"OF course. Anything you need." Carol told him smiling brightly.

"We'll start with a fresh change of clothes." Elijah compelled.

* * *

><p>As Damon and Stefan waited around the house, feeling useless, waiting for Shaylee and Elena to come back, Stefan's phone began to ring. Stefan grabbed in anxiously, and hopefully.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Stefan, it's Jenna." Jenna greeted Stefan over the phone.

"Jenna, Hey."

"Where's Elena?" she asked confused. "Or shay and Jeremy? Nobody is answering their phone."

"Uh…" Stefan started, trying to deflect her off of the case of the vampires, doppelgangers, and the sacrifice. "Shay and Elena aren't here at the moment. Is everything ok?"

Damon looked at him suspiciously, narrowing his eyes as he tuned in on the conversation.

"She left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Ric. What's going on?" Jenna explained. Damon sighed and rolled his eyes. Great thinking, Elena…

"It's really hard to explain over the phone, but she was hoping you could stay on campus for awhile." Stefan explained as Damon took a sip of his hard alcohol.

"Well that's kinda hard to do from my kitchen." Jenna informed Stefan, rolling her eyes. Stefan froze.

"Wait…your home?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, what's going on? I'm supposed to meet Ric at the grill for lunch to talk." Jenna told him, making both Damon and Stefan's pulses sky rocket.

Shay and Elena didn't want Jenna to have anything to do with the mysterious supernatural world of Mystic falls. It was the last thing both of them wanted. Once you got dragged in, you couldn't be dug out, and you eventually got hurt.

"I'm going to come over right now and explain everything." Stefan told Jenna before hanging up. Damon sighed and shook his head.

"I'd love to lend you a hand, but you wouldn't want me to do anything stupid." Damon told him sarcastically, smirking.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon and shook his head as Stefan headed out the door. He smirked and grabbed his cell phone.

"Hi. What are you doing?" Damon asked, smirking to himself. He just came up with a better plan.

* * *

><p>"I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." Elijah spoke after he changed clothes. Carol had brought him one of Richard's old suits then promptly left, forgetting they were even there.<p>

Elijah sat on the couch and Elena and Shaylee sat on one across from him.

"No. I'm sorry."

"And Katerina? Gabriella?" Elijah asked. Shay and Elena sighed.

"We don't know about Gabriella, but Klaus took Katherine. We think that she may be dead." Shaylee explained to poor, out of the loop Elijah. A lot happens when your dead for a couple weeks.

"I doubt that." Elijah told them, shaking his head. "Not Klaus's style. Death would be to easy for her after what she did."

"I don't understand." Elena told him. "You say you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina and Gabriella to pay, Elena." Elijah explained to her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There was a time I'd have done anything for Klaus." Elijah explained regretfully, wistfully. "He is my brother."

Shaylee and Elena's jaws dropped, shocked. His brother. He wanted to help kill his own brother? Murder his flesh and blood? No. Damon and Stefan say they want to do it…but they never actually could. It wasn't possible, and not that easy.

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the words your searching for are OMFG." Elijah spoke calmly, taking a sip of tea."

* * *

><p>Damon's master plan…wasn't really that master. Shaylee wouldn't approve, but it's not like Damon needs her permission. If she's going to go out and play by herself, create plans that's going to get her killed without consulting with him, he could do the same.<p>

He called the news reporter girl. Knowing that she was into him, he easily compelled her to come with him. Do what he said. No damage done. He needed a human in order to get into Klaus's- Alaric's apartment. To check if Katherine was still alive. He needed a little favor done from the bitch.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Andy told him as they approached the door. Damon rolled his eyes. Shaylee was so much more adventurous.

"You're an investigative reporter, we're investigating." Damon justified and motioned for Andy to knock on the door.

"Hey Alaric, are you home?" she called.

However, Damon could hear music from the other end and guessed it wasn't Klaus's taste. He looked behind him to make sure nobody was around and easily broke the lock and Andy opened the door and pushed it open, revealing a very annoyed, irritated Katherine.

"Thank God." She commented. Damon smirked and leaned against the doorframe.

"Wow…you look exactly like Elena."

Katherine merely rolled her eyes, but Damon didn't care. She wouldn't remember a thing when he dropped her off at her house.

"Thought you might be dead." Damon commented.

"Unfortunately, not." Katherine replied. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to rescue you." Andy told her smiling.

"No, we are here to see if she deserves to be rescued."

See, he wouldn't have brought Andy along if he hadn't needed someone to push the door open. He couldn't, sense he was a vampire.

"I figured you might still be kicking." Damon told her smirking. "Alaric/Klaus was blending way to easily. I figured he had some coaching."

Damon took a vial out of his pocket and held it up smirking, twirling it in his hand. Katherine's eyes went wide.

"Is that-"

"Vervain? Your salvation?" Damon asked, and nodded confirming. Katherine sighed.

"It's not going to undo anything."

"There's always a loophole. Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he told you it was ok to leave?" Damon asked knowingly.

Katherine opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped. She frowned in agravation.

"You can't say!" Damon spoke teasingly, smirking. Bitch deserved it. "Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?"

"No." Katherine immediately answered. Damon raised his eyebrows pointedly, and Katherine's face broke into a smirk.

"There's your loophole." Damon informed her. "drink this, and you can resist his compulsion."

Katherine immediately headed towards him, but he snatched it away before she could grab it.

"Give it to me!" she demanded. Damon tsked, and shook his head.

"Answer one question first." Damon told her. "You double crossed us with Isobel. Why?"

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus so I decided to handle things myself." Katherine explained.

"And where did that get you?" Damon asked knowingly. Katherine sighed. Damon threw the vervain to her and she caught it.

He needed Katherine to owe him something. He liked that fact. It provided power. She owed him a huge favor and they both knew it. Katherine was their one key to possibly surviving this sacrifice if she could get out.

"Be careful with that. If he knows you have it you're never getting out of here." Damon told her.

"You owe me." Damon told her, promisingly as he nodded for Andy to head out of the apartment. "And I will collect."

"Bye." Andy told Katherine, heading out of the room. Damon was tempted to just leave her there.

* * *

><p>"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an original." Elijah explained to Elena and Shay as they walked the grounds of the Lockwood Property.<p>

"Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite." Elijah explained. "Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned."

"That's where the white ash from the dagger comes from." Elena answered in realization.

"Yes." Elijah spoke. "the Witches won't let anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain balance. "

"so if the sun can't kill an original, why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and the moon curse?" Shaylee asked confused. Nothing was making sense.

"The curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so…biblical sounding. We made up the scrolls from the Aztec sketchings."

The Aztec sketching weren't real? So did that mean the curse wasn't real? Shay and Elena had a glimmer of a small bubble of hope starting.

"Why?" Shaylee asked confused.

"it was the best way to get two powerful supernatural entities motivated to look for the Doppelganger." Elijah explained. Shay and Elena sighed. Hope officially gone.

"so it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked, just as confused as Shay was.

"The curse of the sun and the moon, is fake." Elijah answered. Shaylee and Elena froze. Their hearts beating rapidly with excitement and hope. No curse. No sacrifice. No sacrifice, no death!

"Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah explained. "There is a curse though…just not that one."

Hopes and Dreams crushed once again for the two teenage sacrificial girls.

"The real one is a curse placed on Klaus."

But that's when Elena's phone started to buzz. Elijah sighed and dug into his pocket for it, handing it to her.

"Stefan-" She started as soon as she took it from Elijah's hand and pressed the talk button, holding it up to her ear. But she froze as she heard Stefan talking.

"What's wrong? No…n-n-n-n-no." Elena told him horrified. "What- Ok. I'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Shaylee demanded.

"Jenna knows." Elena told Shaylee. Shaylee's eyes grew wide. Knew Knew? Like…about Vampires, Werewolf's, Curses?

"We have to go." Elena told him.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangements." Elijah told them. Shaylee rolled her eyes.

"well make it, because she's our family. We'll be back." Shaylee promised him.

"You have our word." Elena promised.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." Elijah told her. Shaylee and Elena took It as a sign that they should leave, and they nodded thankfully, running to the car.

Now it was time to explain to Jenna.

* * *

><p>Shaylee's heart was pounding as she ran into the Salvatore house. She was partially worried about what Damon would say to her. She knew he would be pissed as hell at her, yell, and stew, but Shaylee wasn't too nervous about that. Sure, he would be pissed at her for awhile, however Shaylee was more worried about Jenna.<p>

She betrayed Jenna, twice now. Lied about her birth parents being alive, and withheld the truth about the existence about vampires! She owed Jenna everything. Jenna took them in, didn't hover, but cared about them dearly at the same time. She was the best parent that she could possibly be, and she made sure of that, for Elena, Shay, and Jeremy. Shaylee owed Jenna everything and she felt incredibly horrible and guilty about lying to her, and especially her finding out about it this way.

Jenna was trying to group herself together on the couch as Shaylee and Elena ran into the living room.

"Jenna, thank god-" Elena started to say, taking a step to hug her, but Jenna edged away, glaring up at the fraternal twins.

"No." She told them, shaking her head, tears still evident on her cheeks.

Shaylee sighed. She knew Jenna had every right to be mad, horribly angry even, but she needed to explain. She needed to explain everything to Jenna. No more lies.

"Jenna, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." Shaylee apologized profusely.

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires." Jenna whispered out, out of breath, still trying to compose herself.

"I never thought that what she said could be true."

Shaylee sighed and sat down on the coffee table, which she knew Damon would have her ass about later. She sat across from Jenna and looked up at her guiltily, and Jenna saw that. Shaylee could be a statue with her emotions, but when she was truly story for something, her face was an open book.

Jenna saw all of Shaylee's emotions. Hurt, sorry, sad, guilty. So many more, and mixtures of others.

"The stories are true." Shaylee told her truthfully. "We should have told you."

"I thought that if you didn't know, you would be safe." Elena explained, sitting next to Shay, looking up into Jenna's sad, betrayed eyes.

"But then things got so out of control and everything that I've done to keep you safe just blew up in my face." Elena told her sadly.

"Who else knows?" She demanded lowly, almost afraid of the answer. Shaylee took a deep breath, composing herself for she knew that this would only make Jenna hurt worse.

"Jeremy?" Jenna asked. Shaylee nodded, confirming.

"John?" she bit out, tears starting to come out of her eyes again.

Shaylee bit her lip as emotions flooded threw her. Jenna had kept her together after their parents died. She had been her rock and Shaylee hated disappointing her. She hated Jenna being mad at her. It was an awful feeling.

"we were only trying to protect you." Elena promised. Jenna's jaw opened and she looked at Elena, betrayed.

"Protect me?"

"I'm so sorry. I will tell you everything!" Shaylee promised her, a few tears coming down her cheeks.

She hated crying more than anything. It was a weakness. Shaylee hated appearing vulnerable to anybody, even Damon. But she couldn't help it this time. She hated that Jenna was disappointed in her. She lied to her, over and over again.

"No guys, I am supposed to be the one protecting you!" Jenna exclaimed, now mad at herself more than the girls in front of her.

"I know, but there's nothing that you could have done." Shay promised Jenna, shaking her head. "There's so much more to it-"

"No." Jenna told her softly, shaking her head. "This is wh-…this is so-…I don't know how this all got so screwed up."

Jenna was blubbering softly, tears falling down her face.

"I know, hey-" Elena tried to calm her down.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Jenna demanded angrily, glaring at them. Shaylee and Elena didn't have an answer for that.

"I'm scared…" Jenna told her softly.

"I know…I know." Shaylee told her softly, moving onto the couch, hugging her aunt tightly, letting her cry into her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Shaylee and Elena told Jenna everything, and anything they could think of. Everything about vampires, burning in the sun, drinking blood, the daylight rings, strength and power, compulsion with vervain. Then they moved onto Klaus, and Klaus holding Alaric's body, the sacrifice and the werewolves. Shaylee was to be sure to leave absolutely nothing out, nothing. Shaylee felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders by telling Jenna. Now Jenna knew, and it felt like everything was going to be ok and alright.<p>

Jenna said that she needed a few minutes, and was going to stay at the boarding house for the night, which was good because she would be safe.

Shaylee and Elena walked out of the room, shutting the door softly, being greeted by Stefan.

"Is she going to be ok?" Stefan asked her nervously. Shaylee and Elena both nodded, though still feeling horrible for what they put her threw, and how she found out.

"Yeah…we tried to tell her as much as she could, but there's just so much to tell her." Elena told Stefan softly.

Stefan felt horrible. It was his fault. If he had never lost control in front of Jenna with Klaus, Jenna would still be in the dark and nothing would have ever happened. Jenna wouldn't have been in this pain, and neither would Shay or Elena.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan apologized, wrapping an arm around Shay's waist comfortingly. Shay smiled softly and shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Stefan." Shaylee promised. He merely scoffed and shook his head. "It's mine. Anyway, we have to go back."

Stefan immediately released Shay, and looked into her eyes and Elena's to see if they were serious. They were. They were absolutely serious which was crazy! Absolutely madness. They couldn't go back to Elijah! He couldn't be trusted!

"Wait, what?" Stefan demanded. "no."

"Stefan, we promised." Shaylee told him heading towards the door.

As Damon walked back into the house, he swore that he heard Shay's voice. "Stefan we promised."

His heart floored seeing that Shay was alive and fine, wasn't hurt by Elijah. Now that he got her back, she wasn't leaving his sight again. She had been incredibly stupid by trusting Elijah, and now Damon wasn't taking his eyes off of her, afraid that she was going to do anything stupid move.

As Shaylee and Elena headed towards the door, she groaned as she saw Damon heading down the steps angrily coming to stand in front of her. She knew he was going to be mad.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon demanded.

"Back to Elijah-" But Shaylee was cut off as Damon suddenly zoomed right up in front of her, looking down at her threateningly, but Shay wasn't threatened. She had been dealing with Damon for far to long.

"No." Damon spoke lowly, intensely looking down t her, his gaze boring into hers.

"Get out of the way Damon-" Shaylee demanded, trying to move past him, but Damon grabbed onto her arms tightly, angrily, topping her in his place.

"If you so much as try to take a step out of this house…" Damon threatened passionately down at her, angrily. His jaw tense, his hands tight around her arms.

Shaylee met him glare for glare as she looked up at him. She knew he was worried about her, and didn't want to leave. She knew Damon just wanted to keep him safe, but she was safe with Elijah. He wouldn't hurt her.

"Damon…" Elena interjected.

"Stay out of this Elena." Damon snapped angrily, still looking down at Shaylee.

"Let her go." Stefan demanded regretfully. He didn't want the girls to go, but he knew they gave their word to Elijah. They didn't have a choice.

"Are you kidding me? We just got her back." Damon snapped, his eyes still blazing into Shaylee's, who were glaring up at him. Truth be told, his grip was starting to hurt.

Stefan's hand slapped down onto Damon's arm and clasped it tightly. Elena narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend who was acting like a jealous one. Jealous over Shay. However, everyone else knew that wasn't the case. Stefan was her best friend and was protecting her.

"You heard me." Stefan told him lowly, threateningly. "I said let her go."

Damon sneered at Stefan angrily. "That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't make it a third."

The two brothers stood in front of each other, glaring, the girls completely forgotten, leaving them time to sneak out the front door and head back to Elijah.

* * *

><p>Shaylee and Elena made their way back into the Lockwood Mansion to see Elijah in the living room, to the right of the foyer.<p>

"You came back." Elijah told them smiling, pleasantly surprised. They weren't at all like Katherine. A lot like Gabriella though. Trustworthy, truthful. He had always had a soft spot for Gabriella.

"What is Klaus's curse/" Shaylee demanded, ready to get right down to the nitty gritty details. She wasn't looking forward to going home and facing Damon, but she didn't exactly have a choice in the matter.

"My family was very close, got along quite well except for my father and Niklous. When we got older, we learned the truth. He was not his father. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. Klaus is from a different blood line." Elijah explained, pouring himself a drink.

"My father wouldn't stand for it and went on a killing spree. Killing my mother's lover and the rest of his family which ignited a war of the species still fought to this day."

Shaylee's jaw dropped as she heard what he was explaining. No. There was no way that was possible. It couldn't be. Could it? A vampire and a werewolf?

"Wait…so your saying…" Shaylee teetered off, confused.

"Klaus is a werewolf, and a vampire. However, the witches sealed off his werewolf side for nobody could hold that greater power. Something about the balance of nature…" Elijah teetered off. "That's what the sacrifice is. The werewolf side will become active once the sacrifice is completed."

"The curse must be broken during a full moon. While Klaus is in transition, he is at his most vulnerable." Elijah explained.

"There's one more thing you most know. There is a potion, one that could save your life. It was created by the witches for Katerina." Elijah explained, Elena and Shay's mouths dropping in shock.

Shaylee's heart started to race at the thought of finally bring with Damon, forever. She wouldn't have to die. She wouldn't have to leave him. Ever. Warmth flooded threw her as she thought about what this would mean. A full life! A life she never thought that she would ever have.

* * *

><p>Shaylee and Elena walked into the house, completely shocked to see Stefan and Damon going at it angrily. Their hands were around each other's throat's tightly, growling at each other, for the first time, actually looking like real vampire's to Shaylee and Elena.<p>

Shaylee was completely shocked. She knew that Stefan and Damon hadn't been getting along, but this was extreme. They were ready to tear each other's throats out.

'Hey! Stop it!" Shaylee shouted angrily. Both brothers growled angrily and pushed each other away, releasing each other.

Their bodies were still tense with anger and adrenaline as they separated, looking at Shay and Elena in the house with Elijah.

"Now you've invited him in?!" Damon demanded angrily.

"Elijah, Elena, and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Shaylee explained. Damon looked at her, his jaw clenched tightly

He wasn't going to trust Elijah with Shaylee's life. Shaylee's life was the most important thing in his entire world. He was going to do whatever he could to save her, no matter what it costs. And he certainly wasn't going to trust Elijah to save Shaylee's life.

"Really?" Damon sneered.

"The two of you will come to no harm under my hands." Elijah explained to them, moving forward. "I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Damon complained.

"An apology."

Damon was astounded. Really? He wanted an apology? He didn't apologize to anyone! Except for Shay of course…but that was limited. Very limited.

"A what?" Damon complained, his eyebrows furrowing together like he had never heard the word in his entire life.

Stefan sighed, and stepped forward, knowing that it was important to Elena that he did this.

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death." Stefan told him. Elijah nodded.

Everybody then looked to Damon to see what he was going to say. There was no way in hell Damon was apologizing to him. He was saving Shay's life.

Damon glared up at him sneeringly, shaking his head.

"The sacrifice is going to happen." Shaylee told Damon. "Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself, and Elijah knows how to save our lives."

Damon raised an eyebrows skeptically, but he didn't believe it. He wasn't going to trust a double crossing original with Shaylee's life. There was no way in hell he was going to take his word for it. They were talking about the most important person to him. His fiancée, the love of his life.

"Is that true?" Damon asked critically.

"It is." Elijah answered him.

"and your choosing to believe him?" Damon asked snidely, angrily.

"I am." Shaylee told Damon softly, knowing he was going to be mad.

"You can all go to hell." Damon spoke angrily, but calmly. His throat felt tight at the idea of loosing Shay. He didn't trust that Elijah was going to keep her alive. He couldn't loose her. Ever.

He glared at Shaylee, looking scorn and angry as he stormed out of the room. Shaylee sighed and looked after him guiltily.

He stormed into his room, slamming the door. He started unbuttoning his shirt angrily. But he couldn't take it. He couldn't take the thought that Shaylee might die. Despite what Elijah said, there wasn't a guarantee! It had never been tested before! Shaylee was blinding, and stupidly putting her faith into someone that she shouldn't trust!

He punched the wall angrily as tears started coming down his face. He was only sure of one thing, and that was that he could not, and would not loose Shay.

"Damon?" Shaylee called, opening the door.

Damon cursed and quickly wiped his eyes, regaining his composure. He knew that Shaylee was going threw a lot, and the last thing she needed was him being obviously worried and vulnerable about her nearing possible death.

"Just go, Shay." Damon demanded, facing away from her. Shaylee just shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere." Shaylee told him softly, apologetically. Damon growled and spun around to face, right in front of her, his hand cupping her face tightly, almost roughly.

"Shay, You are being incredibly stupid." Damon sneered at her. "Blindly putting your faith in Elijah-"

"I'm not blindly doing anything!" Shay exclaimed angrily, knowing full well that the full moon was tonight, and they shouldn't be arguing.

"You don't even know if it will keep you alive!" Damon argued passionately.

"It's the only chance we've got!" Shaylee argued. Damon shook his head angrily and pushed Shay away from him, breathing roughly, trying to compose himself.

"Damon…" Shay spoke softly. Damon took a breath. He couldn't stand when she talked to him like that. Her soft, apologetic voice. It only made him want to give in and just kiss her.

"No. no Shay! I refuse to think that's the only option!" Damon shouted at her.

Shaylee looked at him curiously…but eventually realized something. This wasn't about putting her faith in Elijah…not at all. She saw all the insecurities Damon had about her, and their life together.

"Damon…" she repeated.

"I can't loose you!" He yelled at her angrily, turning on the spot to face her, practically raging with emotion. Shaylee's jaw dropped as she looked at him sympathetically.

She immediately walked up to him, taking his face into her hands. "You won't."

"You don't know that." Damon countered as he took her wrists into his hands softly, looking down into her eyes.

"No, I don't." Shaylee told him honestly. "But I refuse to believe that this is it."

Damon looked down at her conflicted as he looked into her eyes, then down to her lips. He gripped her waist and pulled her body against his tightly as his lips crashed into hers passionately.

**And there it is. :) Hope you liked it. Please review, and i promise to keep updating more frequently! Please feel free to tell me what you want to see! And suggestions are absolutely welcome. In fact, they are encouraged! ;)**

**-Love, Chella.**


	27. The Last Day P1

**Thank you to ChristinaAguileraFan**, **Guest**, **Somebodywhocares**, **Grapejuice101, Luli Cullen, AnSDtwihard, Tvdlover87654, winxgirl1997, Candle Blower for reviewing for the last chapter! You literally kept me going. Give me some suggestions about what you want to see happen with this story!**

As Damon's eyes flickered open the next morning, he turned over, moving his arm to bring Shaylee into him tightly, knowing that this might be the last morning he wakes up beside her, but felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. His eyes immediately snapped open and he sighed. It wasn't a good feeling to have the bed cold beside him.

He laid on his stomach and listened to the conversation downstairs.

"It's a full moon tonight."

"We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse."

Damon groaned. He knew he had to do something and his heart was pounding because of it. He knew what he had to do…but he wasn't sure Shaylee would ever forgive him for doing this. Ever. It was a chance he was willing to take to keep her with them.

He immediately got out of the bed and started getting ready.

As he walked down the stairs, Elijah was just finishing saying- "when he breaks the curse, he will be a full hybrid."

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon demanded, walking into the room dressed in his signature long sleeved black shirt and dark wash jeans.

Shay was sitting on the love seat, her legs curled up underneath her. She was dressed in a loose fitting, off-white willowed ruffled silk short sleeved blouse and black leggings that hugged her legs down to her ankles. She paired it with brown ankle bootie wedges of course.

Damon thought she couldn't look more gorgeous.

"we could kill him today." Damon argued. "With Bonnie!"

"Damon." Stefan interjected.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Elena informed him. Damon merely rolled his eyes.

"I'll write her a great eulogy!" Damon promised.

"Damon!" Shaylee warned. "It's not an option."

Damon glared at her, and knew what he had to do. It was decided.

"Alright, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked them.

"The curse itself is relatively straightforward." Elijah explained. "The ingredients you already know. The moonstone. The twitch will channel the full moon to release the spell it's sealed with. After that, Klaus being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each."

"And we're do we fit into it?" Shaylee asked confused. Elijah sighed.

"Technically, Klaus only needs one of you. He'll pick." Elijah informed them, making Damon feel slightly better about the whole thing.

"But you are the final part of the ritual. Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger to the point of your death."

A deadly silent mood formed over the room, nervously. Stefan ran a hand over his face worriedly, as he grabbed Elena's hand comfortingly. Damon only wished he could do that to Shay, but he had his own plan.

"And that's where you come in." Shaylee told him.

Elijah opened the old wooden case revealing two vials of clear liquid.

"This is an elixir I required for Katerina." Elijah explained. "It possesses mystical propertied of resuscitation.

"So…one of us will be dead?" Shaylee asked, more nervously and it was evident in her voice. Damon looked over at her worriedly, his face full of concern and his eyebrows furrowed, searing it was going to create permanent lines.

"And then you won't." Elijah told her like it was the most simplest thing he had ever heard of.

"That's your plan?" Damon demanded angrily. "A magical witch potion with no expiration date?"

Elijah nodded, but Damon shook his head. That wasn't good enough for Damon. He turned to the girls, mainly Shaylee.

"You wanna come back to life-wh-what about John's ring?" Damon asked, trying to think of something.

"Those rings only work on human's. A doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work." Elijah told them.

"I'd rather take those odds over your elixir!" Damon snapped. "What if it doesn't work, Shay?"

Shay could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." Shaylee told him simply. Damon's jaw dropped angrily, and out of shock. There was no way in hell he was letting her just give up like this.

"wha-" Damon started, then turned to Stefan who shrugged. He didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Damon glared about the rest of the people in the room and stormed out angrily. How on earth could Shay do this?

* * *

><p>Stefan told Shay and Elena that he would handle Damon, and he would as he headed outside to find him.<p>

"Breakfast of champions, huh?" Stefan asked as Damon sipped on his alcohol.

"I'm surrounded by a village of idiots. I need all the help that I can get." Damon justified, shrugging. Stefan sighed.

"You know you're not making this easy on her." Stefan argued. Damon sighed. He wasn't trying to make it easy on her. He wanted her to fight.

"Elijah is an original vampire Stefan, one that we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?" Damon demanded angrily.

"What can I do, Damon? Elena and Shay made their decision! I'm going to put my faith in _them_. " Stefan argued.

"Why?!" Damon demanded. "They're going to end up dead!"

"Elena put her faith in me. She chose to trust me despite what I am. If I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it would be hers." Stefan justified.

"Well than that makes you the biggest idiot of them all!" Damon snapped.

"Shay chose to trust you too." Stefan reminded him, trying to make him see reason. Damon was fuming. He would never, ever imagine that Stefan would give up. That Shay would give up!

"Then maybe you should worry about their instincts." Damon hissed.

"Get out!" Jenna shouted angrily.

Stefan and Damon's heads immediately flipped to where the sound was coming from and ran to where Jenna was pointing the crossbow at Ric who walked through the door. Shay and Elena ran after them, shocked to see Jenna threatening Klaus/Alaric…

"Jenna, put the crossbow down, ok? It's me!" Alaric promised truthfully. But Jenna shook her head.

Damon instinctively moved in front of Shay protectively, shielding her behind his muscular frame, his hand reaching back to take hers comfortingly.

"what's going on?" Shay demanded cautiously, wondering if it was Klaus trying to trick them.

"It's me, Shay. I swear." Alaric promised. "He let me go, ok? Klaus let me go."

"Prove it." Damon demanded.

"Ok…uh…" Alaric started, searching for something that only he would know. "Ok, the first night that we spent together, Jeremy walked in right as I was about-"

"ok!" Jenna interrupted, blushing furiously at the thought. "It's him."

"Why'd he let you go?" Stefan questioned.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight." Alaric informed them.

Damon could practically hear Shay's heart began to race frantically. Nervously.

* * *

><p>Noticing that Damon was not in the room anymore, Shaylee headed upstairs to look for him, of course, knowing where to find him. His room.<p>

She didn't bother knocking, she just walked in comfortably.

"You disappeared." She complained.

Damon rolled his eyes, facing away from her, his arms crossed over his chest, looking out the window. His body was completely tense. This wasn't exactly his favorite time of his life.

"I didn't want to hear anymore." Damon justified. Shaylee sighed.

"I need you to understand why I'm doing this!" Shaylee exclaimed, hoping for him to see her side. She didn't want to spend possibly their last day together fighting. She wanted to spend it in his arms, her favorite place in the world. Kissing him, being in love with him.

"Why?" Damon snapped, turning around to face her, walking closer. "Clearly doesn't matter what I think."

Shay's eyebrows furrowed sadly. Of course it mattered. He was the most important person in her life.

"I'm going to be fine, Damon. I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all this will finally be over." Shaylee justified.

Damon narrowed his eyes, shocked. He never knew Shay could be so incredibly stupid. Couldn't she see that this wouldn't be over?!

"_If _it works." Damon reminded her frustrated.

"It will."

"You _think _it will work." Damon reminded her. "You _want _it to work. Why am I the only one that's convinced it won't? There has to be another way."

Shaylee took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing pulse. She hated talking about this.

"There's not." Shaylee told him, shaking her head.

"Then you're going to die, Shay." Damon hissed.

"Then I'll come back to life!" Shaylee promised.

Damon walked closer to her, shaking his head angrily until he came to stand closely in front of her, pointing his finger at her.

"That is not a risk I'm willing to take." Damon threatened, knowing what he had to do. He couldn't loose her, no matter what. He had no choice if he wanted to make sure that she lived.

"But I am." Shaylee told him, taking his hand that was pointing at her into her own.

Damon looked down at her intensely and passionately, and it took the breath away from Shay.

"It's my life Damon. My choice." Shaylee told him softly. Damon met her bright blue eyes passionately. His heart breaking.

"I can't loose you." Damon told her softly, resting his forehead against hers intimately.

"You won't." Shaylee promised, knowing that it might be a lie, but she had to make Damon feel more comfortable with this or they would both be on edge.

Shaylee kissed him softly, and pulled away, walking towards the door.

Damon felt her pulling away and he started to panic. He couldn't let her do this. He had to make sure she lived, no matter what the costs. No matter if she hated him, no matter if she wouldn't speak to him afterwards. He didn't care. At least she would still be breathing, and talking and moving.

He suddenly zoomed in front of Shaylee, causing her eyes to go wide with shocked as she looked up at him confused.

"What-"'

Damon started down at her intensely, more intensely than he had ever and it made Shay nervous.

"There is another way." Damon told her passionately.

"Damon…what are you…" Shaylee started to ask in confusion but then he let go, and let the black veins form under his eyes and the blood rush to them, his fangs growing, biting into his wrist.

"Damon…no. Damon don-"

But Damon clasped his wrist over her mouth, letting the blood flow inside of it. Shaylee looked up at him shocked, tears rushing down her cheeks in disbelief as his free hand held the back of her head.

She couldn't believe that he would do this. Take away her choice! He had his choice taken away! How could he do that to anyone else?! She was planning to turn…but not right now! Not when she wasn't even 18. She didn't want to be stuck as 17 forever. Not even 18 forever. She wanted to wait until she was in her 20's with Damon.

But suddenly a force pushed Damon off of her, to the floor, and Shaylee collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath, chocking on the blood that Damon force fed her.

"What did you do?!" Stefan demanded angrily, looking at his best friend chocking for breath on the ground, blood running down her bottom lip.

"What did you do!" He demanded again, kneeling next to her, his hand on her waist, holding her up slightly.

Damon got up practically seeing red. "I just saved her life."

Shaylee looked up at Damon hurt…and betrayed. A look Damon was used to seeing from anyone besides her, and it didn't sit well with him. But he reminded himself this was the only sure fire way that he would get to forever with her.

"You're so bent on dying. At least this way I know you'll come back." Damon told Shay promisingly.

Stefan looked down at Shay worriedly as he brushed her hair out of her face and over her back gently, then turned to glare up at Damon.

"As a vampire! She'll come back as a vampire!" Stefan yelled at him angrily.

"It's better than nothing else!" Damon yelled back.

"How could you take that choice away from her? You of all people!" Stefan demanded angrily.

Stefan angrily pushed Damon across the room, sending him flying into the wall by the window, knocking the lamp to the floor.

"Stefan!" Shaylee yelled, pleading with him to stop.

But Damon was immediately up again, this time holding the broken, wooden lamp post. Damon charged Stefan, and Stefan caught the post as they held it between each other.

"Admit it! You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself!" Damon threatened dangerous. Stefan growled and punched Damon across the face who deflected it, and gave it back to Stefan who blocked it.

Stefan got the upper hand and punched Damon, over, and over again angrily until he collapsed weakly to the floor. But it was just a plan to grab the wooden post. He grabbed it and angrily shoved it into Stefan's stomach, making him stop in his tracks, gasping.

"Damon!" Shay yelled at him, wiping her mouth. She immediately rushed to Stefan, and helped him pull the post out desperately.

"What the hell is going on?!" Alaric demanded shocked as he ran inside the room with Jenna after hearing the commotion downstairs. Elena ran in after them and gasped, immediately running to Stefan.

"Get out of here!" Elena demanded angrily. "Get him out of here!"

Damon glared down at them as he stood up, wiping the blood off of his face.

"Oh my god…" Jenna murmured, totally freaked out by seeing Stefan with a stake in his stomach.

Alaric immediately went to grab Damon, but Damon tugged out of his grasp angrily and walked out of the room to go clean himself up.

They pulled the wooden post out of his stomach and Stefan collapsed to the ground, looking up at Shay.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized guiltily, running his hand over her knee. Shaylee shook her head, taking Stefan's hand.

"It's ok." She told him truthfully. It would be ok. If this was her destiny now, she would be ok with it. She got to live with Damon forever. She was planning on turning eventually. A few years early couldn't hurt anything…

* * *

><p>"There's a line, Damon." Shaylee snapped at him, walking into his bathroom. Damon groaned and leaned against the counter, not willing to face her at the moment. His hands braced his weight as he looked down into the sink, guiltily.<p>

"Between a dick and just being an asshole and you crossed it." Shaylee scolded him, standing behind him with her hands on her hips. Damon sighed.

"But you're guaranteed to live!" Damon argued. Shaylee nodded and sighed.

"I know. I just…I wasn't planning on turning yet." Shaylee told him softly, making Damon's heart clench, feeling like a bigger dick than he already was.

"I was planning when I was around my 20's, like you are." Shaylee explained. "But if this means that I'm still going to be with you after the sacrifice, then so be it."

Damon's eyebrows immediately furrowed in confusion and shock as he turned to face her. He was expecting the wrath of Shaylee when she walked threw that door. For her to yell, scream, even slap him. He was prepared for that. He never dreamed that she would walk in here and be ok with it. But that's Shaylee. Always surprising you with whatever decision she made.

"What?" Damon asked shocked as he turned around to face her. Shaylee saw the guilt in Damon's eyes, and sadness on his face, knowing that he hurt her and she felt horrible seeing him that way.

"You were just being yourself. Your snarky, dick, heroic self." Shaylee told him, meeting his eyes with compassion that Damon had never seen.

"And I love you for it." Shaylee told him, making Damon's jaw open slightly. Full of surprises. Wonderful surprises.

"You're not mad?" Damon asked confused. Shaylee smiled softly and shook her head.

"A little disappointed that this is how I turn. But no, I'm not mad. I might have actually fallen in love with you all over again. You were willing to risk me hating you for eternity just to make sure I was still alive. Well…undead, and that means everything to me." Shaylee told him.

Damon smiled slightly and immediately moved forward. Shay smiled up at him and moved into his arms, wrapping his arms around his waist as Damon wrapped them around her body, pulling her into him tightly.

"You're going to be ok." Damon promised, kissing her head.

"Thanks to you." Shaylee told him, looking up at her hero. Her always knight in shinning Armani.

"But there's so much I wanted to do before I was turned." Shaylee told him, sighing. Damon smirked and released her, taking her hands into his, meeting her eyes.

"Like what?" Damon asked.

Shaylee bit her lip. When thinking when he was force feeding her blood, so many thoughts were running threw her head. That she was never going to turn 18. She was never going to be able to be around blood for a while, and she wasn't going to have the human experiences. She took a deep breath and lowered her eyes down to the floor, quickly. Building up confidence.

"Marry me."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Ya'll. Sorry for no updates in awhile, but i decided just to go ahead and try to finish this one. I have through season 3 episode 7 written so I'm just going to update fast. PLease tell me what you think, and give me some serious suggestions about what you want to see! Please! <strong>


	28. The Last Day Pt 2

**Alright guys, I own nothing, as always. **

**I want reviews! :) I worked super hard on this chapter, especially because Vampire Diaries has been disappointing me. I'm just really confused about how to write for season 4. When I started this fanfiction, I had no idea V.D. was going to turn around and suck so much... So if any of you have any ideas for season 4, please let me know! Please tell me! I'm just kind of... stumped.**

"Marry me."

"What?" Damon asked shocked. Completely shocked.

"Marry me, Damon. Today. Right now, because I love you. And if I'm going to die tonight, and turn into a vampire, I want to have every human experience with you." Shaylee told him, looking up at him hopefully.

"Come on. Where's your spontaneity. I remember it being in that room 20 minutes ago." Shaylee told him. Damon looked down at her shocked, but smiled at her. She was amazing. Completely amazing, and perfect. They were perfect for each other.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer, beaming down at his soon to be wife.

"Let's do it."

Damon and Shay ran down the stairs, hand in hand, to Jenna and Ric in the living room who were currently on the couch, making out.

"Good god. Now I have to steam clean the couch." Damon complained rolling his eyes. Alaric groaned and separated away from Jenna.

Jenna was blushing furiously at Damon and Shay and shrugged, making Shay laughed.

"Why do you two look so happy?" Alaric asked confused. Shay should be pissed with Damon right now. At least…everyone thought she would be.

"We're getting married." Shaylee announced, holding Damon's hand tightly, her smile bright and beaming.

Alaric and Jenna shared a look and rolled their eyes. "We already know that-"

"No. Today." Shaylee told them, biting her lip, still smiling like she was the happiest girl in the world. There was no sacrifice, there was no Klaus.

"What?" Jenna asked shocked, looking from Damon, back to Shay, then back to Damon.

"we're getting married, and we want you two be there." Damon told them. Alaric and Jenna looked positively stunned.

"Are…are you sure? You don't want to wait until after? When you can be with all your friends and family?" Jenna asked.

Damon and Shaylee shook their heads at the same time.

"No. Carpe-Diem Jenna." Shaylee told her. Jenna raised her eyebrows shocked, but smiled.

"Alright, where? When? Do you even have a dress?" Jenna asked.

Shaylee shook her head and looked up with Damon, feeling the happiness come over them, full of love.

"Nope. But it doesn't matter." Damon told them, totally and completely in love with Shay.

"What about the meadow that over looks the falls?" Jenna suggested. It was about 10 minutes away from there. Shay looked up at Damon, and he nodded down to her. It sounded absolutely perfect.

"It sounds perfect." Shay agreed. Jenna and Ric smiled to the happy couple.

"Wait! It's your wedding day, you're not supposed to see each other, it's bad luck!" Jenna complained. Damon rolled his eyes but Jenna stood up and turned Damon and Shay back to back.

"Trust me Jenna, we have enough bad luck as it is. A little more is not going to hurt anything." Damon told her, rolling his eyes.

"No arguing on this." Jenna scolded.

"Ric, you take Damon, sort out the marriage license stuff, like the minister, and Shay and I will take care of everything else." Jenna promised, taking Shay's hand.

Alaric laughed and shrugged as he and Damon walked out.

"Your girlfriends a slave driver." Damon complained teasingly.

"You're just lucky she agreed." Alaric reminded Damon, smirking.

As Jenna pulled Shay away, they headed out the front door, getting into the car.

"Where are we going?" Shaylee asked confused.

"Find you your wedding dress. I think I might still have one tucked away from when I almost married that douche bag Logan fell." Jenna told her. Shaylee smiled brightly. Next to her mothers, Jenna's was the dress she would most want to wear on her special day.

* * *

><p>"Jenna, you really don't have to do this. I can just wear one of my white summer dresses." Shay told Jenna sincerely as Jenna pulled out the huge white box from underneath her bed and sat it on her bed.<p>

Jenna shook her head. "Absolutely not. My niece is not going to wear a plain summer dress on her wedding day. Besides, my own sister would come back from the grave to kick my ass."

Shaylee laughed as Jenna said this. It was true. Miranda would totally kick Jenna's ass if she left her wear a summer dress to her wedding.

Jenna opened the box, and took the dress out, holding it up to Shay.

The dress was a Strapless, sweetheart neckline and ruched bodice. The natural waistline is accented with beading and Swarovski crystals. The tea length skirt features lace appliqué, organza swirls, and tulle. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Oh my god…Jenna…" Shaylee started to say. It was gorgeous. It flowed away from her body and stopped mid-calf. Jenna brought out her tall, shiny high heels to go with it.

"Try it on." Jenna told her smiling brightly. Shaylee smiled and hurried into the bathroom to try it on.

When Shaylee emerged, Jenna's mouth hung open. She looked gorgeous. A true bride. It made everything more real and tears started streaming down Jenna's cheeks. Shaylee groaned.

"Jenna…"

"No tears, sorry. I'm just sad that my niece is getting married before I am." she complained. Shaylee laughed and shook her head.

"Hey, your time with Alaric is just right around the corner." Shaylee told her smirking as she took Jenna's hand and brought her into the bathroom.

The two girls did their hair, put on pretty dresses and then got in the car and drove to the meadow where Shaylee Elayne Gilbert was going to become Shaylee Elayne Salvatore. She knew it was the 21st century and everything…but she wanted to be a Salvatore. She wanted Damon's name, it meant she was his, and he was hers. She didn't want to keep her last name.

* * *

><p>They had the marriage license and documents they needed to. Alaric had gotten them over for Shay to sign, and Damon signed them as well.<p>

Now, the two of them were waiting in the clearing as the sun started to set. The sky turned into a beautiful bask of purple, pinks and orange's. It was perfect. More perfect than Damon could have ever imagined.

Him and Alaric were dressed in suits as Damon started pacing nervously.

"Where are they?" He complained, looking at his watch. Alaric snickered as he saw Damon actually getting nervous.

He was sure it was a getting married kind of nervous, not nervous wondering if his fiancée has been kidnapped yet kind of nervous. It was entertaining. Usually Damon was calm, cool and collected, or on a murderous rampage. To see him squirming was definitely worth being dressed in a suit.

"What?" Damon snapped to his friend who was laughing at him.

"Nothing…it's just very amusing seeing you like this." Alaric commented, still smirking. Damon rolled his eyes and sneered.

"It's going to be more amusing seeing you marrying us." Damon spoke pointedly. Alaric laughed and held his hands up in defense as his phone vibrated. They couldn't find a minister on such short notice. Without Alaric'ss knowledge of course, Damon ordained him on the internet.

"They're here." Alaric told him smirking. Damon smiled and turned anxiously looking for Shay.

His eyes immediately landed on her soft, curled hair and her bright blue eyed that were lined with gorgeous natural looking make-up. Her cheeks had a slight red tinge to them from blushing as Damon looked at her lovingly. The was the most gorgeous woman that Damon had ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes off of her no matter what. The white wedding dress was completely gorgeous on her. It showed off her perfect skin, her long toned legs, her gorgeous body in general. She was breathtaking.

As their eyes met it was like the world slowed around them. At this moment. Everything. Was. Perfect.

They joined hands as the Alaric began talking. Shay couldn't help but smile at the thought of Alaric marrying them. Jenna had gotten a really good laugh in when Alaric called to tell her.

"Shay, do you have your vows?"

Shaylee's jaw dropped. Damon wasn't going traditional. Crap…

"Shit..." She cursed, causing them all to laugh.

"Um…." Damon smirked as she was trying to think of what to say. He had come up with the best, probably very cheesy and corny vow, but it was a wedding, it was supposed to be corny and sweet.

"Alright…" Shay started, taking a deep breath.

"Damon, I love you so much. I promise to love you until the day I di-" Shay stopped herself before she said 'die', because technically it was that night.

"I promise to fall in love with you all over again, every day for the rest of eternity." Shaylee promised, smiling up at him. Damon smiled down at her. She was pretty good on the spot thinking.

"Damon?"

Damon took a breath.

"Someone once said 'Love is a deep well from which you may drink often, but into which you may only fall once'. I can say that is completely true because I've never loved anyone like I love you Shay. You are my everything."

Shaylee's heart completely melted and her jaw dropped. That was the sweetest thing he had ever said to her. She loved the quote. She knew immediately who it was from. Ellye Howell Glover.

They exchanged the rings, and of course, Damon went overboard. He bought her a slim eternity band with diamonds lining every inch. Shay thought it was too much of course, but she loved it so much. Damon also loved his. It was a plain, white gold band that matched Shay's, however, it had a date in there. June 3rd. When they first talked. The moment they first talked Damon knew that Shay was the one for him. The only one.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. You may kiss your bride."

Shaylee bit her lip, smiling brightly up at Damon and he brought her in tightly to his body, kissing her passionately, smiling just as much as she was.

Jenna and Alaric looked at the two fondly, each wondering if they could have what the immensely happy couple in front of them could have.

* * *

><p>"To Damon and Shay." Alaric toasted happily at the Grill.<p>

"To Damon and Shay!" Jenna echoed, raising her glass of champagne, along with Shay and Damon who were smiling brightly at them.

"And to Alaric." Shaylee announced, chuckling softly. It had been pretty great to have Alaric marry them. Damon smiled in agreement and raised his glass.

"I'll drink to that." Damon concurred.

"You'll drink to anything."

She had been trying to call Caroline and Jeremy all day, but there was no phone service where Jeremy was with Bonnie, and Caroline wasn't answering.

Everyone had changed clothes before coming to the grill, considering it was still sacrifice night. Shaylee was dressed in a grey sweater, dark wash skinny leg jeans and black converse, which was weird, but considering she didn't know which twin was being taken, she was pretty sure she shouldn't be wearing heels.

Damon and Shay took a sip along with Jenna and Alaric of their Champagne, and Damon pulled Shaylee into him tighter, her back against his chest, his free hand across her stomach, relishing in the feeling that her body felt against his. He nuzzled his head into her neck and kissed it lightly, smiling.

* * *

><p>However, a phone call ruined the day, reminding them all that it was the sacrifice night. Damon was alerted that Tyler and Caroline were in the tomb. He knew that Elena and Shay would be devastated if they died, so he ran to rescue them.<p>

As Shaylee got back to the house, Alaric was already there, but Jenna went home. She would be safer there. Klaus hadn't been invited in and sense one of the twins was going to die that night, the protection on the boarding house would be void.

"What's going on?" Shaylee demanded as she saw Damon running inside the house.

"Wolf boy transformed, and Klaus has Elena. Come on. Time for plan B." Damon told Shay and Alaric seriously as he grabbed Shay's arm tightly.

"What? What's going on? What's plan B?" Shaylee demanded frightfully.

She couldn't let Elena die! She didn't know if the witch elixir would work! Nobody did! If Elena was part of the ritual…she could really die! Shaylee couldn't let that happen…not when she had a guarantee that she would survive!

"We have to get the witch. Come on." Damon told them, tugging Shay outside with him, a part of him feeling guilty that he was so happy it wasn't Shaylee out there.

Alaric and Shay got into Damon's car and they drove to the house where the hundred dead witches were burned. Where Bonnie and Jeremy were.

They met Stefan and Elijah there and they headed inside.

"The sacrifice is completed in steps. First the werewolf is killed, next the vampire, then the doppelganger, all when the moon is at different stages." Elijah informed them hurriedly as they headed into the house.

"Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken, and Klaus will become a hybrid." Elijah informed them.

"So when do we attack?" Alaric asked.

"Elena's death will activate his dormate form. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in." Elijah told them as they stepped into the house.

As Stefan's phone ran, he froze completely.

"What?" Shaylee demanded. Stefan turned to look at Shay and Alaric horrified.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alaric asked confused.

"Oh my god…" Stefan murmured as he got the news. "It's…it's Jenna. Klaus turned her. She's being used as the vampire in the sacrifice.'

Shaylee's mouth dropped open as did Alaric's.

"Oh my god." Shaylee spoke in despair as she covered her mouth. A feeling of dread, and pain settling down into her heart, just like it felt when she found out her mother and father were dead.

"No….no. Can't…can't we do…something?" Shaylee asked frantically, tears starting to mold into her eyes. Jenna couldn't die. She just got to be truthful with her. She was her maid of honor. Her and Alaric were supposed to get married some day. She was supposed to become a mother! She had her whole life ahead of her. She…she couldn't just…die. Not die a pointless death in some stupid sacrifice.

Damon saw her head swimming with thoughts and her eyes flooding with tears. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his body. Shaylee wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

Alaric was frozen. Completely frozen.

They entered the house and Alaric headed downstairs, sending Bonnie upstairs.

Shay knew she had to do something, and something fast. She couldn't loose both Elena and Jenna. It was either she killed herself now, and save Jenna, becoming the vampire in the sacrifice, or save Elena. It wasn't fair - She shouldn't have to choose.

As Bonnie came up, and Stefan and Damon went to strategize with John who just walked in, Shaylee quickly went to the other room that held Bonnie's notebook and a pen, and went to work.

Stefan, being the noble vampire that he was, ran off to offer himself to Klaus, as the vampire, without Damon's knowledge.

"He did what?" Damon demanded angrily. Shaylee looked at them confused and immediately headed over to them.

"He wasn't going to let Jenna die." Alaric explained sadly. Shaylee gasped.

"No, he's not…" Shaylee squeezed her eyes shut as the pain etched its way threw her heart. She couldn't loose her best friend. She needed Stefan, Elena needed Stefan.

"We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!" Damon exclaimed angrily.

"Except for Bonnie." Alaric argued.

"God…Stefan, Damn-it!" Damon cursed, punching the old wall, his hand going right threw it, jolting Shay, making her jump slightly.

"It's going to be ok." Shaylee promised Damon, wrapping her arm around his waist, sneaking the piece of paper in unnoticeably.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Shay!" Damon called, running up the stairs, but found no one. He furrowed his eyebrows as he immediately looked through the whole house, cursing again, loudly and angrily. No. She couldn't have been that stupid! First Jenna, now Stefan, and now Shay! This was turning into a nightmare that no one was going to walk out of alive!<p>

She was his wife now! They made decisions together. He did not agree to this god forsaken plan that she worked up. They didn't know if his blood was still in her system .She could really die if she were to be killed now. Damon cursed angrily again as dread set in his head.

"What happened?" John demanded.

"Shay's gone." Damon chocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that was it! Next update will come faster, I promise! So please review, tell me what you want to see. I have 62 people on the alert list, so i really want to hit 120 reviews, maybe even 123 before I update next. Tell me what you want to see happen, and Tell me what you want to see happen in season 4! Do you want a sire bond? Do you want Shay to turn before that? Or not turn at all? Review!<strong>

**-CW!**


End file.
